The Return Of The Marauders Part I: The Summer Of Truths Revealed
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After hearing the truth from 3 of his teachers about the death of his parents. Harry Potter decides to investigate further. And after taking the advice of his older brothers, uncovers a shocking truth about the death of his parents. Resolved to free his godfather, he sets out on a journey to pull together the family he wanted. Time travel, good Draco and Dursleys, Percy bashing.
1. The Marauders Map And Truths

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley.**

 **Synopsis: After learning the truth in reverse, Harry Potter decides to look at his map more closely and learns a shocking secret. Turning that secret into Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. The Truth comes out to what really happened that Halloween night as it hits everyone in the castle and Gryffindor tower. It turns to hunting down the true traitor and bring his godfather to freedom.**

 **But can Harry keep,his family intact or is this going to have long last repercussions, as the truth starts a chain reaction in their lives.**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And for this series, the Dursleys change and accept their connection to the wizarding world as they learn the truth, to what really happened to Harry's parents.**

 **But the Story is the opening to and re-imagining of the Harry Potter series, as the story opens 10 days prior to Dudley's birthday and two months before Harry starts at Hogwarts now, so there is going to be re-imagining of the entire storyline once this story end as the new version starts up 10 days after.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 1: Looking At The Map**

Hearing what I did from the trio of my favorite teachers, I decided to see what else was in that story. "That can't be true, there has to be more then that to this story. Two sides of every story, there's more to this there has to be, what was I reading about, never judge a book by it's..., that's it, he's from a pure-blood family. Ron who was the family he was connected to, exactly?" I asked and my best friend, Ron Weasley, turned to me.

"His maternal family, his cousins are Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, but their slytherin supremacists, why exactly?" he asked and I looked at her. "Hermione, The Outsiders metaphor, I look like I'm dangerous and I'm not. While Malfoy doesn't look dangerous and he is, so what does that say to you?" I asked and she nodded to me. "It says they're placing to much faith in their belief system." she said and I nodded to her.

As we looked at each other as I said it then to her. "I think you could be on to something here, regarding this as you said to turn it into McGonagall, but we could have a traitor in our midst. And if he's innocent this could be our chance, to get me out of their house at the moment, but this proofs our truth, but Ron we need to look at that map ourselves. But the marauders who are they, and why am I getting that after three years now.

"Why is Lupin acting like this around me right now. Who am I to him, does he know dad and mom and where did that map come from who created it?" I said and he nodded as she nodded. 'There's got to be more to that, there has to be, because if there is, and he's innocent that's my chance at freedom now.' I thought to myself as I returned to the castle and waited for the coast to be clear. Before heading for my dorm and stopped as .

Remembering the way Remus Lupin talked about my father, I decided to go to him then the map to him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said and looked at it and it opened up in response and I said it gently "Prongs, Padfoot, who are you exactly, my name is Harry Potter and this time, is this white magic. Or black magic who are you and what is this." I said and to my complete shock a message was written out at that.

 ** _"Son, we created this when we were fifteen, but I suppose you wonder why that tree was placed on the property. Why everyone talks about me like I'm you now. Well its time for that truth to come out, but thank you for revealing that to us, but our true names are James Potter and Sirius Black._** ** _The rest of the Marauders are Remus Lupin and the traitor Peter Pettigrew, now."_**

 ** _"To answer your question we hexed this to be light magic, but think about our names, padfoot, what types of animals have that, prongs, and I nicknamed you Bambi when you were born. Mooney and if you change Remus's last name from Lupin to Lupo and then finally Peter, wormtail. What animals have a tail that look like worm?"_** she read out and we looked at each other in shock at the wording.

"Oh dear god, you're not serious, Prongs, and he named me Bambi, he's a stag, Remus Lupin, Lupin, Lupo, wolf, Hermione did you finish the essay"I asked and she nodded. "Yeah and I figured it out, but I swore, I trusted him and I still do, but if this means what I think and we have the only rat in the dorms, keep reading." she said and I nodded as I read out the message as Ginny moved to us then as she looked at me at that.

"Harry what's going on?" she asked and I explained that to her. "This isn't like the diary, I've been paged by my father, but he's telling us the truth now regarding this. If you want to listen with us, but don't let Percy see this now, honey. Or he's going to confiscate and turn it in and we may never get the truth out, Gin." I said and she nodded as she moved to me and positioned herself between me and Hermione then at that.

"That words not metaphor now, what's happening to you exactly" She said and I looked at her. "You wanted me to see you as yourself and I do, but I think you're a beautiful girl, but it's stage one, borderline two Ginn, for the next two years, before we got further. By that I mean friends and borderline couple." I said and she smiled as she hugged me tightly and Ron shook, his head smiling as I read it out for the four of us then.

" ** _Son if you're reading this and figured out how to use this now, then you just received the truth in reverse._** ** _Sirius is my best friend it's true, but he's also your godfather, son, the truth you've heard is a lie, it's in reverse, son, guys, if your friends are also reading this. And son if you, or your family found a rat, and if you have a rat with one missing toe, the truth is coming out right now."_**

 ** _"But that truth you have now, it's in reverse all this time it was in reverse now, but listen to me all three of you. Or four if your family member is also listening to this, if you created your own version to my trio now. so with it, found Neville. Neville_** ** _was a friend of the family but son, he's you brother. But his mother was your mother's best friend, but you're hearing the truth from me now."_**

 ** _"But the reason our family was attacked was because of a prophecy. Our family defied Voldemort three times. And survived that many times as well, and it's the same for him, that child was born on the end of July, and with it, would possess abilities that rival him, and finally now._** ** _How a way and knowledge that he didn't, but think it over, until your friends came into your life now."_**

 ** _"But you were selfless, and now you have people who love and you love back now, but you have friends and a possible girlfriend now. What can you do that he can't and he's turned to the dark side?"_** I read out and I sighed as she answered that as she decoded it for us. "You were born July 31st, your families defied the him three times and survived until now and you're all alone now till you met us."

"But to you, you love us like brothers and sisters, Ron's family, my parents, the professors, what you can do is love and have friendship, friendship, love. That's the next piece to it, ah no, that's it, the reason you survived when they didn't is because your mother put a charm on you, that spell backfired it hit the shield bounced off of and hit him instead and you have that scar and he's turned into some monster now."

"But that explains that, so that turned him into a husk of himself, but he's tried twice to come back and we prevented for two years. Now with that in mind, it's making sure we delay for a little longer, but go on brother." she said and I nodded as finished reading this out to them. **_"Sirius never turned us into Voldemort, son, his plan, or rather ours, was a test regarding Wormtail, his true name was Peter Pettigrew."_**

 ** _"As you grow up on our world, you'll learn things are not as black and white as you think, Sirius was persecuted. He was falsely accused of murder and breaking a charm of acting as our secret keeper at the time._** ** _And it was because his parents were Voldemort supporters and they were all in Slytherin as well. All except for Andromeda Tonks, his cousin and himself at the time."_**

 ** _"But remember what your muggle books proclaimed now Harry, it's not money, the family or even the house that shows who you are. It's your values, but Sirius was from a dark Pureblood family and he's a blood traitor. Madeye Moody was in Skytherin and he's a auror, that's wizard for dark wizard catcher. We're cops in the magical law enforcement at the ministry when I was alive, son."_**

 ** _"Dumbledore had Sirius undercover and he brought back the news that Voldemort was after us, when your mother was pregnant with you. The morning of the day we were killed, I told Sirius if Peter turned us in. I wanted him arrested and brought to Amelia Bones and Mad Eye Moody for questioning. And that's what happened, he was never a turncoat, he loved us son."_**

 ** _"And you, he was like a second father to you, your grandparents took him in as a second son, he was like brother._** ** _We were his family, son believe me, our names appeared on the map and this map never lies. It tells the truth, if he came to the castle and attacked the fat lady. It's because he was after Peter, I know how the little rat thinks and he'd have chosen a family close to you._**

 ** _"So that when time came he could bring you to Voldemort himself. Whatever his new alias is, it's covering his identity, we're animagi, as animagi even in animal form we appear on the map, and I should tell you Sybil is also one. She's a seer and as a seer, she created that prophecy about us."_ **I read and that did it then. Looking at the dorm I saw a name appear and felt my heart start pounding.

"Peter Pettigrew, he's alive, and Pettigrew doesn't know the twins gave you this, this is our chance to prove he's innocent, of all charges now. The map doesn't lie and there are ways to prove the truth, but if they're not bothering to do that. So why bothering staying in this world, if they're treating us like this right now." Hermione said in relief and I nodded as I felt the grief go through me as I leaned my head against her shoulder.

" That's the understatement of the century once your father hears this and he's seeing this as this world is mad place and he's yanking you out of it. And me with you, before it kills both of us and these old fools are not bothering with the acts of the 20th to 21 centuries. He's alive, Pettigrew is alive and he killed my parents, he the reason they're dead, because of him they're gone, no, please god no, first them and then you."

"And I nearly lose you next Ginny, you're my everything, I'm not losing you." I said as I hold it in then sadly as Ron looked at me. "Sybil?" he repeated and I covered my eyes. "Professor Tralawney, she's an animagi and a seer though that's true and we catch Pettigrew I just delayed his return for another year. If that's her next prediction, I'm preventing it from all costs right now." I said and sighed as I finished they gently.

"Because I just ended up with the tooth of a basilisk in my arm when I saved Gin last summer. They just barely killed her and tried to discredit your family." I said and he nodded to me as I looked at the message and said my godfather's name then. "Merlin this is too much right now, dad please you're not serious, why didn't show me. Why Sirius, who you were when I saw you last summer, Sirius tell me, why didn't you?"

"Animagi, you're Animagi, no it can't be, that's not true, it can't be." I thought shaking as I read this as I got the answering response. ** _"Son it's okay calm down, Padfoot, I'm a grim like dog, but if you saw me the night you left your aunt's house. That's me you saw, cub, we're not lying to you, I never turned you into him, you're my family, I love you and I loved them, show this to Mooney, Cub."_**

 ** _"You're my baby boy son, I love you, and I would die to protect you, I was to late to save your parents and arrived in time to save you._** _ **That flying motorcycle that you mentioned when you were 10 that motorcycle is mine. And I leant it to Hagrid that night to get you out that night after they died. And I went looking for Peter, and when I cornered him, he shouted out to the entire block."**_

 _ **"I was the reason your parents are gone, cut his finger off after that. He then blew up the street killing 20 muggles and turned into a rat and escaped through the sewer system.**_ _ **I was in shock and in one night I lost everything that ever mattered to me, including you, but I will not let it happen again.**_ _ **Cub, son, that's my testimony now, show this to the quartet and you can set me free."**_

 _ **"And you can move in with me once I get my house back and with it now at the moment. Make sure your uncle never touches you again son, trust me this is our only chance to get the truth, so show this to and you have to give it to Remus.**_ _ **Mooney will know what to do, he's a wolf, think about it, Lupo, Lupin, he's a werewolf but the 3 of us didn't care about that."**_ I read out and I nodded gently.

"I saw you that night, did you want me to remember you like that, when I was little, I saw you as a dog, but you acted like furry bodyguard?" I asked and it answered me gently. _**"Yeah cub I did, and with it, you're all we have left of your parents, like we're all you have left of them. It's going to be okay, show this to Remus and he can confirm everything to you, but show this to him, Minerva, Albus."**_

 _ **"Your father, Severus and I had this ongoing rivalry all our lives and at the moment he's holding a grudge against us and your father. Because your father saved his life and he has a life debt with him. But your mother was his best friend until he destroyed that by saying the M word, and to answer the other question on that, we, us blood traitors think of thst as swearing in our work."**_

 _ **"It's like calling the African Americans the N in our world, it's the same remark now, and to her she never forgave him. She chose your father when we were sixteen and we've been friends for five years, but he's loved your mother for years. A**_ _ **nd for Severus now, it's time he needs the truth.**_ _ **But he had one chance to fix it and by getting you into hiding now, but that's the truth son."**_

 _ **"If he's teaching there, if he tried to hide them, then Peter used that to his advantage, but he reads this and he's going to kill a rat when he finds him, but he cut his finger off and then transformed into a rat son. If you found him, or he's been with a family connected to you, it's time for the truth to come out now, but he and I hate each other, but it's getting the truth out now."**_

 _ **"Because, I got you something, my first ever christmas gift for you in 12 years since I was arrested.**_ _ **I wanted to replace the first after they caused you to collapse and you're getting it later, but that sums it up. And to prove it's not jinxed do a test flight to prove I'm not trying to hurt you. To free you of your staying at the Dursleys and we can come to an arrangement as well now."**_

 _ **"And I could take care of this,**_ _ **I heard the fight between you and his sister, before you blew up her and you can show us the reason later. But remember everything we taught you so far in our world. To prove your innocent it's by swearing on your magic, I can prove my innocence by swearing in my magic, but you're a mini me to us son."**_ he said and I nodded as I looked at her at that.

"Remus, Remus is a werewolf, I have to tell Remus, now." I thought out loud to them as I stuffed the map in my pocket and ran to his classroom then. "Professor, you in here." I said and the door of his office quickly opened at that. "Harry what's wrong, you looked like you seen a ghost." he said and I nodded as I tried to control my shaking. "You said you knew my parents who were they to you?" I asked and he froze as he said it then.

"Your father was my best friend son, why do you ask, and you look like you just learned something that was beyond shocking. What's going on cub?" he asked and hearing him say that I gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around me, before I pulled back and answered him. "I just got the truth a bit ago, I was at the three broomsticks and then got it in reverse to what everyone was thinking Professor, and with that in mind."

"I got this message, from this map, I know what you are, but I don't care, I just learned the truth, read this." I said and I passed him the map as he read through the message and his eyes narrowed in anger at that. "I just found out how mom and and dad died, but it's in reverse, it always has been. Pettigrew destroyed my family just to save his own arse." I said as I slumped at my desk as I broke down finally as he hugged me.

"First some damn prophecy and now this, what have I ever done to have everyone treat me like this, last year I learn I had some of his abilities transfer to me, and now this. I just want to be like everyone else, I want my parents back and because of him, they're gone." I said through my crying and I felt him nod as he answered me then. "It's okay, it's okay, you got me back, I'm not leaving you son, I promise, I'm not leaving you."

"It's okay, it's okay." he said as I buried my head into his shoulder as he rocked me gently. "Remus..., what happened exactly?" I heard from Albus Dumbledore as he asked that question and I looked up at him. "Grandpa, I just got the truth in reverse order, here read this, dad told me the truth, everything over this, read it." I said and he read the message and his eyes narrowed in anger as he said it with grief in his tone.

"I was going tell you the truth in two years, but with the fact he just told you this, I never cracked the last piece to it yet." he said and I nodded. "If we drop it to only three weeks, is that enough to keep the charm strong until we break it, grandpa. I can live my life like any normal young wizard?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, but only three weeks at the Dursleys, any shorter then that and it's going to put you and them at risk, but this."

"Merlin, I forgot that I told him to go undercover, but he never told me they switched places, this was a trap set for Peter all this time." He said and we nodded. "Remus is it true, you made this map and it's jinxed to tell the truth?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes Harry it is, but it was after we graduated that Filch confiscated it at the time now. Where did you get this and when exactly." he said, and before I could answer that question.

I heard the twins say it gently as he answered him. "We stole it from Filch's office first year professor, or that you made it. But this was our Christmas gift to him, not knowing it was a family heirloom. We just returned it to him, today, we just gave him a way to get the truth over this out in how 24 people were killed 12 years ago, but how did that truth come out now, Black is innocent?" George asked and I nodded, as I answered him.

"Yeah and if Pettigrew chose a family close to me, how many wizarding families do I know in this world, when the ones I hang with the most are you." I said and his eyes narrowed, as he thought it over and then he straightened up at that. "He chose us, we're your in-laws, if you and my sister are close to getting together now. If he's still hovering around, mom and dad are going to kill him." Ron said and they exchanged looks then.


	2. Finding And Catching Wormtail

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 2: Finding Wormtail**

"Scabbers has a missing toe on his front paw and the only thing they found of him was his finger, looks like he was hoping one of us was going to be becoming friends with Harry and with it now. It's the fact that last year you spent the entire summer with us at the time. Though with that in mind, Professor were you hoping we'd meet or was this self full-filining prophecy now, Sir?" Ron asked and he nodded as I looked at them at that.

As I answered that remark as I looked at him. "Self full-filling prophecy, I'd say that fate had a hand in bringing you and your family into my life, but first you, then Hermione and then I meet Neville and then to top it off is Draco. But you became my version of the marauders, though the twins are considered that now what with the fact. They over did it now, but while they got in trouble for the amount of pranks they pulled right now."

"We get in trouble for doing the right thing here guys, though to us, we're just in the wrong place at the time. Case in point was being found by the scene of the crime last year, though just because I have his ability to talk to snakes. Doesn't mean I'm Slytherin's heir." I said and they nodded to that remark, before the answering response came out of the map at that remark as I heard my father's voice say it to me gently.

 ** _"That's what the part of 'having powers that rival the dark lord' means son, you're his complete equal and even though you carry his brother wand. And gained his ability for Parseltongue, it's how you use it that counts, but to put this bluntly. It's that Slytherin wasn't a Pureblood driven maniac like everyone speculated, when you're raised as a Pureblood truths gets tangled."_**

 ** _"But though you're carrying his power to gain access to the chamber, you're the descendant, the heir, of Godric Gryffindor, by blood, and his by conquest. He didn't like the idea of muggles training, but he accepted the need for it. But it's that his grandson that created the Pureblood propaganda 900 years of this. And the facts get so out of hand, that you don't know where they started from."_**

 ** _"But the sword belongs to us, we're the heirs of Gryffindor, and your knowledge in this was based off of Greek mythology. You killed one Titan and then used the spoils to destroy another last summer. But he's going to return eventually, but whatever was destroyed is the key to the last part of the prophecy. 'And neither can live while the other survives.'."_ **I read out and we nodded to that **.**

"Well I think we just found the first piece to it and I have a lot of studying to do later for the next three years now. Hey dad, did any of the stories you read to me as a baby and toddler have a basis of fact to them?" I asked and a second message was written out. **_"Yes son they did, in fact the three brothers was true, but we're descended from the third brother, that was his cloak, it's been our family for 2 centuries."_**

 _ **"Being passed from father to son for 250 years now, but here's the truth, our family blood line may have started with Gryffindor. But we're directly descended from the third brother. Ignotus Peverell, but the story was the deathly hallows. To combat Voldemort, it's by using of the hallows and whatever he created is the antichrist to them, because the hallows."**_

 ** _"The key word in there is hallowed, hallowed ground, to us that study Christianity it's a matter of the work of Christ. We have the cloak, Voldemort's grandfather had the resurrection stone and the third ended up in the hands of your magical guardian. After he won its allegiance in a fight with Gellert Grindelwald."_** I read out and we nodded and I sighed as I answered that gently.

"We just hit a magical version to the rapture, the day he returns and the government doesn't do a thing about it is the day the rapture begins. Voldemort, well never mind the alias his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he's the Antichrist. I'm Christ and it's a magical version to the rapture, everyone loyal to me are angels, and the Slytherins. The ones that turned into his followers and still are, are demons." I said and they nodded to me.

"So to destroy the antichrist completely, we have to destroy every object containing his soul and we just did the first by doing the diary." Ron said and I nodded. "Ginny, baby sister, I know you want to help, but it's too dangerous, but what you can do. To help, is help protect our junior grouping, because I don't doubt this war gets worse. Just after the Professor dies, is murdered or whatever, as they do a hostile take over."

"As to that right now, it's while Ron and the duo have the hard job of tracking down and destroying every single one of these things right now. We got to worry about making sure no one he's close to is murdered." George said and she nodded with a sigh. "You do this, just return to me safely, I love you, you're my everything. I'd never survive the heartbreak if I lost you, Harry." she said and I pressed my forehead to hers gently.

"I will baby, I promise, but in order to do this I need a way to travel and live in the magical work without being seen. That's my only chance, and another thing, I could use a tutor training me in the ways of our world, and my station. Learning to work with what I have and it also means let me run my hunches, Mione, dad was a Auror. So that's what I'm doing for a living, after we graduate, my wife a professional quidditch player."

" I'm coming back, I promise, but once we destroy 2/3's of the object, if we can't find the sword as its imprgenated with Basilisk venom. We come directly to the source and harvest the fangs off of her, she's a nesting female." I said and they nodded. "So Neville I get down there, and grab as many fangs as we can, stuff them in a bag along with object number whatever it is and give it to via third party?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that's exactly what we mean Ginn, but you more then most attract trouble Harry, but to repeat you remark here at the moment now. But you don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds you every term and we just found it five months in advance now here, but Scabbers is Pettigrew." Fred said sharply, and I nodded. "Well there's only way to know for sure, why the hell is the cat after him?" I asked and Remus covered his eyes.

"He's a half kneazle, half kneazles know the difference between real animals and animagi." Dumbledore said to me and I nodded to the news as I said it to her. Before Fred said it for both of us then. "That's why he's after the rat, the cat knows Scabbers is an animagi, uh summoning charm, summoning charm, accio Scabbers!" he shouted and he came flying in through the window as he landed on the table at that.

Looking down he saw the map as I saw his eyes widen at that and looked up as Remus grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as he brought him to his eye level then firmly then. "Well, well, well, you think we'd never find out you're still alive, Peter, before you say it I'd find it interesting in knowing." he said and the rat started squirming at that. "So care to tell me why an innocent man would want to spend 12 years as a rat if you're trying to stay hidden, so if you're really a rat,

"We can check that right now." he said and the rat started squeaking in a panic at that. "Dad said that the dementors said that Sirius was saying the same thing every night, he's at hogwarts, he's at hogwarts. So if Fudge gave him the paper, I think he saw my family in that news clip and saw that I was Harry's best friend. And put two and two together and realized he's in the dorm with us and when the time came he could grab him and take him to Riddle, Professors."

"So that sums it up now, and thanks to him, he's got Mione beyond scared after one collapse and crash right off the broomstick and it's nearly a month later, my brothers give him the map and the truth comes out. So no dementors and no more collapses anymore, and it's by getting the truth out right now, as we solved two mysteries in three years and we just solved a third now, Professor." Ron said and he nodded as he looked at the rat as Dumbledore pulled his wand out.

As they dropped him on the floor as he tried to run and then Dumbledore zapped him as he turned him back. As I saw a man not much taller then me and Mione, with long nails, buck teeth and wet eyes the trio and I pushed the girls behind us at that as I looked at them as I said it quickly then. "Before you get any ideas, stay away from us, you rat." I snapped at him then as he looked at her and I snapped at him a second time.

"Stay the hell away from them, Pettigrew, I mean, you touch them and I'll hex you into oblivion." I growled then as I positioned myself in front of Ginny at that. "Easy son, easy, hold fire, don't shoot." Remus said and I nodded as I tried control my alpha male posture and temper as I heard a knock on the door then. As Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall walked into the room and froze at that the sight of him then as I said it..

"Grandma, I found the real traitor, Black was innocent all of this time, you've had it in reverse. In fact now, Pettigrew framed him for murdering 12 people and my parents." I said and she nodded as she moved to me at that. "If he's alive, then Black was innocent all this time?" Severus said and I nodded to him. "Yes Sir, and you better read this right now, I have the family map of the school, the twins gave it back to me now." I said and he nodded and read it gently.

"Sirius's mental voice told me, through that, what really happened that night, but that map never lies, that's how I found Pettigrew. But the twins returned my family property back to me, it belongs to dad, but hearing his version of the story. That's too much, it's too much right now." I added and they nodded. " He destroyed my family to save his own arse, I'm never forgiving him for that, and I don't have to hear the words." I said and sighed as I looked at him as I said it

"But you all would rather die then betray my parents right now, and that's the difference now Professor, whatever it between us we fix, as you are the ones raising me for a three years. And with that in mind I'm turning him into Mad Eye, but I never want to see him, Pettigrew, again, all that's left of my family, my parents are what's left of the Marauders, the duo, I need my father wolf and godfather." I said as I slumped into the desk as Ginned hugged me from behind then.

"Harry please your parents wouldn't want me killed, Lilly and James would have understood." Pettigrew started to say and Severus snapped at him. "How dare you speak to Hary, how dare you face him, how dare you speak of Lilly and James in front of him!" he snapped and Dumbledore pulled his wand. "You sold James and Lilly to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus said sternly and he tried to back track. "I didn't mean too, you have no idea the powers he possesses."

"Severus tell me, what would have done, what would you have done?" he said and Severus practically screamed in anger as he looked at him in grief stricken anger then. "I would have died, I would have died rather then betray my friends." he said and Remus finished it off at that. "You should have realized Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you then we would have, together." he said and I quickly snapped it out at that remark as I saw a wand lying on the floor then.

And then picked it up, as I pulled mine and saw it was virtually identical to it. "No, not yet." I said and they turned to me. "Harry, this man." Severus started to say and I nodded. "I know what he is, but I say we call Mad eye here, and turn him into the ministry." I said and Pettigrew sighed in relief at that. "Bless you boy, bless you." he said as he reached out to me at that and I kicked his hand away from my leg then as I snapped at him then as I pushed Mione behind me then.

"Get off, I said we'd bring him here, then after that the dementors can have you, but from this day forward, you're dead to me, Peter. As for my parents, I doubt they would want the trio to become murderers just for you." I said andSeverus and Remus looked at each other before Remus said it softly. "You're the only one who has a right to decide because of him your parents and 139 people are gone, but think about what he has done." he said and I nodded as I answered him.

"We turn him in, and the dementors can have him, at least this way we can delay for another year. But if anyone deserves that kiss or prison, he does. He's got the blood of a couple hundred on his hands." I said and she stroked her hand through the hair at the back of my head and Fred squeezed my shoulder gently at that as Dumbledore nodded to me then gently as I passed the two wands to him as I looked at McGonagall then.

"Professor do you need a wand to transform if you're not as good at transfiguration as the others are?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, and if he has two and..., Priori incantatem!" she snapped and the second wand blasted a green light and I froze at that as I slumped into the desk. "He tried to kill me, that's his wand, it's him, not Pettigrew, but Riddle, that's his wand grandma." I said and she nodded as she stuck it in her pocket as they tied him to the chair then.

"Mione, they've been creating books of us, we're on year three do it. "I said and she nodded as she shouted it out then. "Accio Harry Potter and The prisoner of Azkaban." she called out as a book came flying in through the window then. "We just landed on the truth, the next chapter is the dementors kiss. But we destroy his wand, or just jinx the entire room as an anti animagi prison cell and the windows are locked." Ron said and I nodded to him and they sighed at that remark.

"But that sums it up, I just delayed his coming back for another 18 months now, by finding him now." I said and she nodded, "We didn't want you learning the truth like that, but with the fact you got it in reverse, we have to confirm that." I heard from my charms professor as I heard another voice say it to finish his sentence. "Indeed and I'm disgusted he was ever a Gryffindor Harry." I heard from Nearly headless Nick at that as he walked into the room then.

"Tell the Fat lady the truth, he's innocent, he was after Pettigrew all this time, we just have to get Sirius and he needs to be in his dog form now." Remus said and he nodded as he left the room. "What a night, we just solved this in one shot, with Sirius free now, I can live like a normal young wizard, but this Christmas is here at the school. So whatever's going on next year I have a tutor in the ways of whatever my station is and I can learn from the best now in this."

"Professor if you're a potions master you must have done something to become this good I could use your training now and I want to get to know the real you now." I said and he nodded as he sighed in relief then as he said it. "I was raised a half blood, but your mother brought a muggle book with her to school when we were kids, it was about looking past the surface, but you look dangerous and you're not, as is him, once we cool down, Malfoy, it's he doesn't look dangerous."

"And he is, but that's the part Lupin and I need to train you in son, but you're the best student we have at the moment in the case of D.A., but he's doing magical creatures, well we need a true auror to teach the real step next. And if you're playing detective for the last three years, and you just solved this one." Severus said and I nodded. "Were you training me that year, so you could lead me into realizing it was him." I said and he nodded as he read it a second time then.

Before looking at the message and then put it down. "Peter Pettigrew, oh dear Merlin, all this time you were alive..., and..., oh you little, all this time Black was innocent, missing finger and you." Snape said and I nodded as I looked at the map and he read it and nodded. "Potter he's right, I was your mother's best friend, before that mistake. Year 1 I decided to honor her by protecting you that year from Quirrel, clean slate." he said and I nodded as he shoved him into the wall.

"You know Petunia?" I asked and he nodded as his eyes narrowed as he answered me."Indeed I do Potter care to tell me, why you're asking that?" he asked and he looked at Hermione then and sighed. "I knew your parents you two, in fact your parents were my best friends, after fifth year, they went back to muggleborn and muggle. I regretted that ever since, but I overheard the prophecy, but I didn't hear the second half of it,

" I was trying to lead him in a new direction, but Peter hear turned them in after that, so with that, it's time for the truth to come out, we're going with you so we can get Sirius in here and I can do a testimony now and we get Mad Eye and Bones in here. So we can do this and we can consider this your christmas present that we got you back together with your godfather now." he said and I nodded as went back out and I looked at around at that as I thought it over then.


	3. Padfoot And Training Explanations

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 3: Finding Padfoot And Training Begins**

Before he could answer me, I heard a new voice come into the conversation, and say it gently to me. "You don't have the find me Albus, that map shows how to get in and out without being seen. I know you're thinking the map is lying, but it's jinxed to tell the truth, duty to the truth. I maybe a jokester, but I never lied to you before Professor and why start now exactly, that's why we jinxed it so if this ever happened now."

"The guys and I had a way to get the truth out, and this was right on schedule twins, we created this when we were your brother's age. It took us the better part of three years and by mid year five we managed it. We could each turn into a different animal at random, James and me, we were big animals to control Remus. But as we couldn't keep him company as humans, we could as animals." he said and I watched them nod gently.

"So you used this year's lesson to to turn yourself into animagi?" Flitwick said and he nodded as he answered him. "Yes and it was after we did that we created the map, but I was hoping for this. I was hiding gently, waiting for the twins to give it to Harry, but I was hiding under his bed with everyone else on the property. Or at the village, I heard the entire conversation kids, but the added side effect is, in our animal form."

"If you can concentrate hard enough you can send your thoughts directly into the map, I was waiting for you to figure this out. And you have no idea how thrilled I am that you figured it out before I could tell you, cub. My voice in the map, I was under your bed and pushed my thoughts into the map to answer your question. But bring it to Mooney, he can confirm and you have the traitor now." I heard and turned to see a man there.

And looking like he'd been on the run for several months. Walking up to him, Remus gave him a hug then. "To know for sure, hearing your testimony is not enough we need you to swear on your magic. That's your only chance now Sirius, to confirm you're innocent now we have to, Padfoot." Remus said and the twins looked up in shock at the nickname. "Padfoot?" George said and he nodded to him gently at that.

"Was that how you normally sound, if you weren't loaded with anger, now that you don't have to tell me why exactly?" I said as he moved to me and he nodded as he stroked his hand through my hair. And I looked into his eyes to see the 21 year old man from my memories. "Seeing you like this I see your father, but you have your father's appearance, but your mother's entire personality." Sirius said moving to me gently and I nodded.

Feeling the happiness and grief shoot through me, I buried my head into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay cub, you got me back, I'm back, you got me back, Merlin I missed you so much, Remus created the album for you as final gift, well you have two of us back now. And to answer you George yes, I'm Padfoot, Remus is Mooney, Peter was Wormtail and James was Prongs, his father and I named him Bambi when he was born at the time."

"But 12 years separation, all I wanted was my friends and cub back, I miss his parents so much that. Learning they were gone, it tore my heart out, but I want his parents back. I have what's left of my family, but his father, I want my brother back." he said and I stood up then as pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder. "All I wanted was my parents back, but you two that helps." I said and he nodded to me then.

"Sirius, we need the final proof, say it." Dumbledore said and passed him Pettigrew's wand and he nodded. "I solemnly swear on my magic I never killed those muggles or turned the Potters into Lord Voldemort. That I'm an undercover auror doing a sting operation and I am innocent of all charges, so mote it be." he said as the wand flashed. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted and the results were a animal made of our smoke.

"What the heck is that exactly?" I asked and Remus explained that. "It's a charm to deflect a dementor, I used it to get the one that attacked us out of our compartment. That night of orientation for the first years, but it drains a large amount of energy out of you and the remedy is by eating chocolate, the older you get and the more energy you to do it without it weakening you." he said as he passed him a candy bar and he ate it.

Grabbing a cup of water, he gave it to him and I watched the exhaustion in his eyes start wearing off. "So swear on your magic and if true you keep your magic, lie and you lose your magic, that's my ticket out of a possible case of ridicule next year. If I get framed for entering a competition for teenage wizards." I said and they nodded to me gently and I smiled as I said it out loud gently as I pulled my wand out then and looked at the map.

"Dad, did he have a desire in regarding purging the entire castle of muggle borns and did he have a problem with half bloods?" I said and a new message was written out at that. **_"No but the castle was created in the dark ages and back then it was anti magic, all the muggles. They saw this in the same way the puritans did, and associated magic as the work of demons and the devil back then now."_**

 ** _"But Binns, he's not giving you enough so go to our family library and check there, you can learn more from our family history then you can from him. But Salazar though he didn't want muggles being taught, he saw the need for it and the half bloods. He said that you could live both ways and still keep our kind secrets, or at least you did until you borrowed Arthur's car last year."_**

 **"Now normally I'd find that funny, but young man don't try that twice before you scare your mother-in-law and Emma into a heart attack, would you please."** I read out and nodded as the guys and I tried to keep from laughing at the bemused tone in my father's handwriting. "I'll find out later why you did that, but to repeat that, don't try that twice Harry, because he's right, you keep this up in these daredevil stunts."

"You keep pulling and you're going to scare us into a heart attack right now son, so watch it." Remus said and I nodded as I tried out the truth spell as I said it. "I swear on my magic I am not the heir of Slytherin, by blood, but by conquest to destroy Lord Voldemort and I never opened up the chamber of secrets, so mote it be." I said and my wand flashed and I smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out a blast of light flew out of my wand acting as a shield.

"Good, that's real good, but you have to focus now and I can teach you how to use this spell, but what's your happiest memory now." Remus said and Sirius finished that smiling then gently. "Because they suck out every good memory so focus." Sirius said and I nodded as I thought it over and then grinned. As I realized my time on Privet Drive had now dropped to only three weeks and I was living with my godfather and uncle."

And pulled my wand as I shouted it out. "Expecto Patronum!" I said and this time I saw a stag and doe standing there and they grinned at the demonstration as the trio smiled at that. "Your father couldn't do that on the first try, I think you could give your father a run for his money, and that's saying something right now." Remus said smiling and I nodded. "You think you could train me in doing this, I have both of you back now and I need a tutor now." I said and they nodded and I smiled as Sirius said it to him gently.

"Sure son, and with it, Severus, if he's going into the auror program, you still have you textbook?" he asked and Snape nodded to him gently and I looked between them as Severus answered that question with a bemused look. "Potter my mother's maiden name is Prince and I'm a half-blood, so put them together." he said and I nodded. "Accio, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." I called out and a flew in as I saw a book twice as big.

As the one on the desk appeared through the window and I looked at him. "I think I ended up with your text book and you were training me without my realizing it." I said and he nodded as he read the book and nodded as Mione sighed at the remark as she looked between us. "Remedial potions, more like advanced potions in this case, but your mother was the next best potions student just behind me and my mother."

"She was potions prodigy, she was just like Slughorn, to answer the unasked question he was our potions professor when we were your age. So if we get him next, just use my tips and you can pass the class with your eyes closed now." he said and I nodded to his suggestion. "Isn't that cheating though?" she asked and he shook his head. "He's got my help by trying to turn up his skills now, though I'm not teaching him directly."

"I'm still training him to get better in potions right now, this attitude of yours, regarding being the best in class is going too far and is wearing thin on my patience, young lady. That's why I said that to you that day in class, the others deserve a chance to to shine, as does he, so let him shine now and with it let the others do the same now." he said and she nodded to him with a sigh and I looked at him gently as I said it to him then.

"She spoke out of turn once, and you turned to us regarding the question, you were hoping once of us would double check the book and tell you the difference?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Yes that's right, I was testing you, but that situation with the boggart was another jab at me when we were kids at the time. But that sums it up, I figured if you didn't know then you didn't remember him as a wolf, but when on his potion he's like an over-sized wolf."

"When not and he looks like the monster on that movie based in London." he said and I nodded to him. "I don't, but with the fact I do know, I don't care, because it's not what he, or you, are, but what you do that counts. Him he's trying to protect witches and wizards from other werewolves and dark creatures by teaching us everything we need to know. You, its the case touch of teaching us everything we need to know, but have the wand and not need it."

"Or need the wand and be without, once we get into a war with these characters, its the added act of getting attacked and it not being risk free here." I said and he nodded to me with a slight smile at that. "Yes very good, that's exactly the point, if you get attacked by a death eater and a shootout ensues, it's not going to be risk free. But more of case of kill or be killed Harry." he said and I nodded to him as I looked at him and smiled as I answered him gently at that.

As I looked between him and Remus. "I suppose you both were the best in your class when you were my age, but mom was what and Ollivander said dad was your best student grandma. Because I think I turned into them since I found you now?" I asked and they smiled as Sirius explained that to me as I looked between them. "Indeed, and to answer your question now in that, Severus was interested in the dark arts slightly, but then he was preparing to become a turncoat."

"He's double agent actually he turned on Voldemort for your mother and tried to protect you three at the time until that backfired by the fidelius charm. To explain that one, it's a charm to protect in witness protection and, it's to hide a safe house and the only one's connected to the victim can get in, because the hide out is jinxed to look like whatever is sitting there right now. But it's meant to protect you from anyone studying the dark-arts now at the moment."

"But here's the truth about what happened 12 years ago, but like we said I was your father's best friend and he named me your godfather and legal guardian in case anything happened to them. But I was your parents secret keeper, before I suggested that Peter here take my place. And this was a test, so once he got placed as secret keeper immediately turned that information into..., Riddle was it, but that explains that story to what really happened that night, your father and I set a trap for Peter." he said and Pettigrew paled at the news as Sirius went further to me gently

"And he took the bait and I was doing my job by turning him into Mad-eye and Amelia, for murder and breaking the charm, but trust me she's going to kill him when she learns this at the moment." Sirius said and I nodded. "To answer the other question is your father and I were the best in our class at everything we did. Your mother was like Mione here, and she excelled in everything, but she dropped Divination and Muggle studies, but did everything else."

"But, and I don't have to see the spooked look in your eyes young lady, you're carrying a time turner, we're going to need that, if he intends to not listen. And he's being bribed Malfoy right now over what Buckbeak did, but then that's the truth, the truth is in the books and written in stone now. So we have to use that, but as you tamed him Harry, you and she have to be the one to do this, as I'm free to go once the truth gets out." he added and we nodded to him gently.

"Out of curiosity, what do you look if you were cleaned up exactly?" Mione asked and he did a image of himself as I saw him with clean clothes and the gentle look of laughter in his greyish green eyes and smiled. "Dad maybe gone, but you and the Professors aren't Sirius, but I have you three, and I found Uncle Dan and have Mr. Weasley. So five father's, but all four of you lost your chance at seeing me grow up, time to fix that now."

"You can raise me in your way for the next five years now guys." I said and they nodded in agreement. "That's actually the problem Harry, I've been trying to deal with the loss of your mother for years, that when I met you all I saw was your father. Remembering us as children, and the fact that your mother ended up in Gryffindor. That I lost her, because I was always around death eater spawn." he said and I nodded to him gently.

"To understand the dark arts you have to live them for real, sounds like to understand the dark-side, you have to fall into the pit and get burned by the flames." Mione said and he nodded. "That's exactly what we mean, to understand the dark arts you have to repeatedly face them and at times get burned while doing it. If next year results in a murder and you have to face him for real, it's being trained as an auror to do it."

"I guess you want to follow in your father and my footsteps while you have Albus, Alastor and Severus training you to face that mission?" Sirius asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah that's what I want, fours years training to survive and my first step. In this situation, but I save you, turn him in, and we save Buckbeak. I pull off the impossible, though that's not if Fudge decides to leave them here or not right now, though it is and its trouble."

"But all the rumors are not true, but to quote you, and I'm not being modest now, facing this stuff in real life, is not like school. In you school you make a mistake and you can try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're seeing someone you love die. Or are seconds away from being killed yourselves, you don't know what that's like. Things are going to change and we have to face that change." I said and the quintet nodded to me.

"I'm not as innocent you as realize you guys, these missions, they changed me, but all in all, so long as I never lose everyone I love, I can do this. But I will take as many death eaters as I can with me and Riddle to while I'm at it now. But either way his days are numbered now, and you Peter, are spending years in Azkaban. And for the murder of 20 muggles and my parents." I said sharply and Dumbldore said it gently at that.

"Better stop playing detective, because the results are going to get you even worse circumstances if you expose a conspiracy next. And the last one barely killed you last year, after you killed that thing, Harry, before you ask. I'll explain later boys, but we better finish this now, Minerva, Severus you have the truth now. And Severus it's time to let it go as we changed the book." Dumbledore said pointing at the book on the table.

"Well that sums it up for us, you were innocent of all charges this time, so Wormtail here sold his soul for protection from a maniac?" Fred said, crossing his arms, pulling back. Looking at my godfather, I said it then. "You know the worst thing about this, it's that these fools, the light side wizards, all place too much faith in their belief and as a result. I mean sure you got that look, but you're harmless, it's the same for me."

"But this Weasel, he doesn't look dangerous and he is, that's exactly the point, never judge a book by its cover and they did exactly that. And with it that they sentenced me to a living hell, you better listen to this remark." I said as I thought it over and then smiled as I said and created my own spell for the first time. "Visions of the future, visions of the past, bring forth what once was last words spoken in anger by family."

"Truths revealed before thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." I said as we appeared in my memory of the day Hagrid arrived. "Alright what the Hades were you doing there exactly if I had to send him to deliver it to you?" she asked and I explained that to her. "After a week of letters and he was doing anything he could at the time now. To keep the truth from getting to me, exactly words being now, and you're really going to be furious."

"We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all this rubbish.'." I said and Ron thought it over and paled. "Take your shirt off Harry, I have to be sure." he said and I nodded as I removed my robes and the took of my sweater and uniform as they saw my back and Remus nodded as he said it slowly. "They tried to stamp out his magic, that could left him worse then dead, and instead they just made him even more powerful."

"He's like the muggle children that suffer disabilities, but can lead completely normal lives." he said and Dumbledore nodded. "I'm beyond thankful that it didn't turn inward and I'll explain why later. But if you could alter the books, the first three stories. So I know every facet to the truth, it's enough to pull this off now." he said and I nodded. "And I want to know, there's so much I wanted to know, about my parents."

"About of all of you, that the questions started piling up so highly that the issue of blowing up Marge. I lost control, I didn't mean to blow her up, but she was taunting me. Sirius, Remus there's more to the story then you think now. Accio, Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone and Chamber of Secrets." I said and they both flew in through the window, looking at the map I said it gently to it at that knowing my father was in it.

"Dad, did you download your imprints into this map when you created this, because if I can talk to you like this. I at least have you in some form and I have you and the duo taking care of and training me when on summer break?" I asked and a gentle message was written out. ** _"Yes son we did, in fact we were hoping you'd figure this out, if anything happened to me, you had me in some form as someone to talk to."_**

 ** _"As for our belief system you're very correct, it's not the family or the house that counts, it's your belief. The other wizards Inthe other two houses and the neutrals, they place too much faith in the company they keep. And some members of Gryffindor, they all place too much faith in the fact. Now that we're in said house and could never go to the darkside, but listen to me carefully."_**

 _ **"That belief system can do enough damage that the results are exactly what happened to you now. Sirius was thrown in jail without a trial and it's because Fudge is being bribed by the death eaters, time to pull the plug Bambi. Time to take out the rubbish."**_ I read out and we nodded as a secondary message wrote out. _**"Sev, you hear me?"**_ he said through me and he nodded as he explained this to him.

"Yes I do and don't call me that James, you know she's the only one who can right now." he said and Sirius chuckled at the bemused look on his face. ** _"Severus, what happened that night was neither my intention or Sirius's. In fact it was so they could get you off of our backs, but hearing you went into that tree. And he's 3/4's transformed that why I had to get you out of there and fast."_**

 ** _"I was never in on that practical joke that Peter pulled on you, and Sirius was kidding when he told you to do that. But he never expected you to take him at his word and with that in mind, I should tell you that the tree was not my idea, it was his. It was Pettigrew's, and again, the next time I tell you to leave us alone, do it okay."_** Sirius read out and pointed at Pettigrew and Severus nodded.


	4. Professor Moody And The Reprimand

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 4: The Magical Law Enforcement And Freedom**

"Practical jokes that nearly turned deadly, you want to show us what the Hades you're talking about right now guys. Because sure my brothers are pranksters, but whatever happened they'd never cross that line. As to why I'm saying this its because this is another reason to have him convicted for murder and attempted. And he's a turncoat, against our society, but we're the juniors." Ron said and I looked at him at that remark.

As a message wrote itself out a that. **_"Our society sees this in the same way others do, but if they ever think about the fact that not us, and I mean all of us. Have that innocent touch to them, Barty Crouch as a heart of stone, sent his son to Azkaban. But he despises anything that has to do with the dark arts and the fact an auror was related to one of the people he put away."_**

 ** _"To him that's enough to lock him up but Sirius said, if you were us son, you're Sirius, my son is me, Mione is Remus and Neville is Peter, if he stayed good. But Severus was Draco as a child, he was always trying to get us in trouble for one reason or another. Nothing he did ever worked at the time, but he was wondering why we were sneaking out every month at the week."_**

 ** _"Of the full moon and why we did this every month at it and w_** ** _hy after the full moon, Remus looked like he was sick, why we were going by new nicknames with each other. And why we had the ability to top his scores in your grandmother's class, Harry, she's my godmother. But the night this happened, Peter and Sirius decided to get him off our backs just to get him to leave us alone."_**

 ** _"And Peter told him to go to the tree and he'd find something that was worth the interest in this._** ** _Not realizing this was the first night of the transformation, he decided to do that and your mother asked where Severus was at. That night at dinner and I looked at the guys and went over that._** ** _As I asked a second time and Peter said that he was checking on our furry problem,_** ** _which to us.'_**

 ** _"That was code name for his condition, as I realized he was about to see him as a full fledged werewolf and let them have it for that._** ** _Before I ran down there and grabbed him just as he was entering the room and I heard a growl and knew Mooney saw him. As I dragged him out of the house and up the path back on to the grounds outside of the tree,_** ** _I let him have and told him."_**

 ** _"That he owed me a life debt, but_** ** _I also told him that with it, that the next time he wanted to try this something suicidal, then do it when we're not involved in it, and leave us alone."_** I read out and the faculty nodded. "And the reason for what the hades happened if mum terminated her relationship with him that day?" I asked and I heard a sigh in the remark as he answered me.

 _ **"Despite the fact I said to leave us alone he was still trying to prove not I'm as noble as she thinks and decided on starting a firefight with me. And I used a charm to get him hanging upside down, as I warned if he wanted real humiliation he was going to get it now. B**_ _ **efore your mother told me to drop it and I warned her he was mad angry and he could hurt her if I did that."**_

 _ **"Just before he snapped off at her at that remark, and said that he didn't need her help and called her the 'M' word. But that did it, in her eyes he was no longer her friend, he was a death eater, and there was nothing left of the boy she knew. As she told him she wasn't protecting him from me anymore and went with our name for him as I dropped him on the ground."**_

 _ **"But that's what happened she chose me and he's regretted this ever since now."** _he said and I nodded as I looked at Severus. "Professor, permission to speak freely right now regarding this as you're my head of house?" I said and she nodded to me. "Go ahead Harry, as you're nothing like your father like he was when he was younger then 15, we can all see this, but he's still hung up on this memory."

"And with it is the fact that though you look like your father, you have Lilly's personality through and I know it." she said and I nodded "You know I may look like my father but I would never sink to this level, but if you would just grow up we'd have started with a clean slate. You have the truth, I think she would want you to let this go and move on, this was 15 to 17 years ago you're adults." I said and he nodded with a sigh to that.

"I'm just letting that remark go right now and he's correct, you're adults and this was nearly 17 years ago boys,. So what's it going to take to get you to work together, a case of someone getting confunded. And a murder if he returns next year, we lose a student, and he's been traumatized beyond belief right now?" McGonagall said sharply and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he finished that sentence.

"I'm getting way too old for this but you boys are still acting like children right now in training and he's right how many times do I have to give that talking to, to you boys exactly. When are you going to let go of the past, because this is going way too far right now, so let that go, and I mean it, it's time to move on." Dumbledore said and the trio nodded as I thought over my new skills and then closed my eyes.

As the face of a man with a glass eye, and scar over his eye, with metallic leg and cane appeared in my memories and nodded. Focusing my control of my powers I said it. "Professor Moody, I have a perpetrator, a supposedly dead one, under arrest. But I have cracked a severe case injustice you have to see. Could you and Amelia Bones come to Hogwarts, I need to speak to you directly." I said and sent my patronus out them.

Five minutes later I got the answering response as a bear shaped patronus appeared as it answered me. ** _"Of course Potter, we will be coming by flue, so stand by son."_** he said and I nodded. "I think we started something here if you're using skills we haven't even taught you yet." Professor Pomona Sprout said and I nodded in agreement to that. "In my eyes it's enough that I can keep up with the others in 7th year now."

"Professor, though at the moment the results are the fact that now that I got the truth, I'm preparing for this. But what rules there are next year, if I suddenly get framed for cheating if there's a tournament next term, and I'm working overtime. But it's time to stop playing around and get to work. And I'm just making a case of self full filling prophecy next year, but I'm endanger of burns, lose a treasured possession."

"Get stabbed in the back by someone I thought was a friend and wind up in a shoot out and all for the same reason. The planet this falls under is Mars and war is on the horizon if this keeps up right now, though that happens. And here's the last piece, but Phobos made his case and every wizard who remembers the last war. They're all in denial that he's back and think it's a case of conspiracy and sedition when he does."

"But the remark of burns is if whatever the first piece to that tournament is, and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong right now. But with what you told me Ron, I think the ministry is making contact with the reserve your brother works at, nesting females. And you're asking to get scorched that way and Phobos and Deimos are the route cause for that remark right now Professors." I said in a bemused tone and they nodded to me.

"I don't know why I never asked you to drop the playing thick act right now, because that's the most detailed case of divination I ever heard of. You don't know the future, but self full filling prophecy is a good way to dodge that bludger right now. But best to create your own and it's going to be close next year, because though we delayed it for a third time, it's not going to last long, son." Remus said and I nodded to him gently.

"I know that, but with that, if he comes back and decides to go after this prophecy, then we have to destroy it before he gets his hands on it. But the longer we delay and the longer these strikes and counter strikes go on. But all I want, now is to be seen for my skills as a growing auror, my seeker skills and a new top student in class, with my being just as good as she is, and it's because I've been working over time now in school."

"I'm the leader of the junior version to whatever reason he targeted my family in the first place if all of you were involved in this and with those words now, what did Ron mean exactly. What were my parents involved in, before they were killed if my dad was an auror and with him possibly Neville's parents?" I asked and he explained that. "Your parents were involved in the Order of the Phoenix, I created it when we were at war."

"With him, but Muggle terms, we're the alliance that your favorite story characters children belong to. And Voldemort created the dictatorship that turned into that xenophobic government. As you're just a junior version of your father, I'm giving you the task, when we're in meeting with each other to set up a way. Just to prepare yourselves for the fight, so said way is training your classmates in combat now."

"But the adult order, we don't want you directly involved in this situation, in case it starts a second time. To us you're not ready to fight against trained wizards, just yet, but what you can do is create a training order. I started the order of the Phoenix, you created a training, version until as the oldest of the kids in school you're ready to fight. And you pass messages off to us adult order and vice versa, in case this starts a second time."

"But that first prophecy, regarding you and him, it's depending on how long it takes before it activates, Severus caught the first part. And realized it could mean two children: you and Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said to me gently then. "I understand, I'm ready to fight, but I did what they can't, I faced the dark arts, and survived in two occasions, but I can help by speeding up the training in class."

"But I'm in training to be a junior auror these last 2 years and my legends are in these books, so we got the first three and and we get the next two, before school starts a second time next summer." I said and they nodded as a green flash lit up the room and I turned to see the man I sent the message to and a woman with red hair and a look of police stern-ness in her eyes then and I smiled as I said it to him.

"Hey Professor this is what I needed to tell you, you had the story in reverse, Sirius was innocent, here you better read this." I said and passed him the map and he read through it and then looked at Peter. "So, you members of the ministry that believe in the blood or house rule just put an innocent man in prison, Sirius say it for me." Mad-eye said and he nodded as he used the wand and I looked at him gently at the remark.

"Was dad your favorite student?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. "Yes, in fact he was very correct, a lot of witches and wizards say they only did you know who." he started to say and I smiled. "His chosen title for himself is an anagram Professor, here look at this." I said and wrote his name and then waved my wand over the letters and they re-arranged themselves as they spelled out a sentence and he nodded firmly.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, should have seen that coming, he's the heir of Slytherin, but to repeat my sentence, they only did Riddle's bidding. And by being under the influence of the imperius curse, but here's the real rub, how do you sort out the liars exactly?" he asked and I smiled. "By seeing, when he comes back, who answers the call when he does come back." I said and he smiled proudly as he answered me gently.

"Yes very good that's exactly it, son, Albus told me you spent two years playing detective, and broke a rule here or there while doing it. It didn't matter, you did the job based on instinct rather then intellect, that's what I look for in my students." he said and rested his hand on my shoulder as he finished. "I can see you're going to top your father and Sirius's scores in training if you keep this up." he said and I nodded to him smiling.

"I missed you son, I'm just glad we got you back, like Minerva and Albus, I knew where you were you hiding with your parents and I dropped in. Five or six times back then, that to you, I was another adopted family member in your eyes. Having you as my latest star pupil, and you do my investigating for me, I could use all the help I could take. Just in case we have another escaped death eater on the loose, though with that."

"If you did an undercover sting for information, by use of the polyjuice potion, or they just infiltrated the school by doing that. You're not going to know it's not the real me till the potion wears off, and definitely not when you're in shock from a shootout. And you saw your fellow champion being murdered in front of you. Until the potion wears off and he's using my hip flask and equipment." He said and I nodded as Dumbledore said it.

"Alastor, if there's trouble next year, next summer, would you consider auror training by teaching them the advanced courses you teach your junior aurors. Harry's the most advanced student I have and he's sounding like you when on the job. Harry decided, without my needing to ask, to go undercover for us just in case. And in case the ministry decided on whatever they have planned." Dumbledore told him and he nodded to him.

"I would be glad to, because if we have several Devils running loose on the property, I'm teaching them, the kids, the unforgivables so they know which one's which." he said and he nodded. "I suppose the one shooting the green jet of light is one of these curses?" I asked and he nodded to me. "It's the killing curse son, if you tested the reverse spelling effect on a wand and that dragged up a ghost of a spell, you found your murderer."

"Why do you ask?" he said and I ran my hand through my hair. "The professors did that on this wand, to prove Sirius's innocent, test Pettigrew's wand. There's your proof now, because just because he looks the part, doesn't mean he is, Madam. Are you a Pureblood?" I asked and she nodded to me, as Moody, grabbing his wand, he pointed his staff at it and massive burst of green light with a red tinge to it shot out of it.

And I sank into the table at that. "There's several curses that have red jets coming out of them, one is reducto right and the other is the medical alarm. But that spell is by sending red sparks into the air as a result, but..., oh my god. There was a gas main under the street my house was on when I was baby. Gas and spell's like this don't mix, just like gas and fire don't mix, blow the main and it's like a bomb going off, Professor."

"One blast or another can't cause that type of power burst, you channel enough power into the spell and you can destroy an entire group of people, green mixed with red. Oh dear god, he blew up the block, reducto combined with the killing curse. Uh huh, okay so he shouted out Sirius was the reason my parents are dead. Pulled the wand, and put enough power into the reducto and destroyed a gas main which killed half of the 20."

"Before using the killing curse on the rest of the muggles, cut his finger off and changed into his animagus form, which was a rat. Sirius was innocent all this time, Sirius, better do it again." I said and he nodded. "I swear on my magic I never turned the Potters in or killed the muggles and Peter Pettigrew. And that I'm an undercover auror for Albus Dumbledore, so mote it be." he said and the wand gave a gentle pulse at that.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called out and his patronus appeared and she paled at the realization then as Mione and I crossed our arms at this. "Let me make this clear, but in our world, us muggle born and raised, it's that this act of blaming the victim, who is case of injustice. But madam, this is a severe case of never judge a book by it's cover, we classify this with Hagrid's pets, but the dangerous ones are given cute names."

"But the ones that look dangerous but are harmless are the ones with, which is classified in the same way as the characters of this book. Accio The Outsiders." I called out and the book flew in through the window, these boys are classified as dangerous, because of their looks. But they're harmless, while their opposition doesn't look dangerous and they are, you place too much faith in your belief system that you subjected us to a hell."

"And one we never deserved, simply because of the way you classify the way you look at things, regarding family, looks and the houses defense. And that is a very inadequate excuse to for a severe case of injustice right now. If you wanted me back, I have a few questions right now regarding this, because while you're celebrating I'm left at a house of magic hating muggles and sentenced to ten years of living hell."

"Ten years later, just to save a friend from losing his job because Riddle set him up by getting him a dragon egg. And I risk expulsion twice. But do you know what your house, mine and the Ravenclaws pulled." I said and she nodded with a chagrined look on her face as she saw the look on their faces then. "You never ask you just assume and that's strike two in this world now in my eyes, and I've given you chance after chance."

"Last summer I get framed for a levitation charm, and you blow my only protection by immediately sending that letter. Then comes the fact that everyone thinks I'm the heir of slytherin and your house snubs me when I learn I can speak to snakes. So with all of this combined, give me a reason for why I shouldn't take my friends and get out of this country and leave you to your fates." I said and she said it quickly at that remark.

"You don't mean that!" she said quickly and I nodded. "Not only do I mean that, if you and the others working at the ministry don't do your jobs. And I will, because I'm sick to death of this. One day you don't trust me and the next, how much longer do expect me to take this, before I say the hell with it and leave. Take the Weasleys, the Grangers and my other friends, the one that stayed loyal, no matter what."

"You replace the teachers that leave and fill the school with your interpretation and i move to the ones loyal to me and we leave. As you just continue ignoring the truth till it bites you in the behind. As you see I'm after they break into the ministry for that prophecy and I know the whole thing. As one by one all of you in denial are murdered and nothing is left of life in this country, while for us everyone that believes me, is alive."

"As I use any number of residences in my family name and we start over as you and your pureblood friends live your lives until he comes back. And I say you want to ignore the danger and the hell with it. I'm not lifting a hand to save you anymore. As we of the junior and adult orders do this in another country and cleanse the corruption in the ministry, huh, how long." I said and she swallowed hard at the remark then.

Looking at the bemused looks on the faculty's faces, I knew they thought I had a point then. "Like we said, you're judging him by the house and his family, but Mad Eye was also a Slytherin and he's part of the order. Severus, he was in Slytherin and he turned into a double agent just to save my aunt. Sirius, he's from a Slytherin family and he's in Gryffindor and Andy and Dora Tonks are in Hufflepuff, Madam, so with that."

"So that sums it up, you fools in the ministry you never look at this from a muggle's point of view, but: veritaserum, the reverse spell effect, swearing on your magic, all way to prove he's innocent. Three different ways to confirm the truth and you never did any of it. So why is that, because this is enough my father would pull me from the school and with me Harry. You want to lose your savior because of your faults."

"And because you're all power hungry hypocrites, because Buckbeak is another case of injustice that is going to have us, my family, Ron's family and Harry leaving the shores of this country. And heading for wizarding Europe and we can get into one of the schools over there. Or we just create our own boarding school that rivals anything that is being taught here, it's your choice?" Mione said and she swallowed at that remarks.

"She's right this is enough I'd consider screw staying in wizarding Britain you don't want to play fair you can fight this war on your own. And I start my own way of training taking everyone loyal to me out of this school and creating a new one and leave you to your fate as a member of your house ended up dead. Because you, you've been ridiculing me for 3 years madam." I added and she paled at that remark as the quartet nodded.

"They make a very good point Amelia, you snubbed Sirius simply based on his family, but there is such a thing as guilty till proven innocent. And you, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins, all pureblood and half-bloods are too quick to judge them on these things. But your house, thought he was the heir of slytherin, and simply because the curse backfired on him, he got hit by some of his abilities, but he's the heir, by conquest."

"To destroy the real heir, it's by destroying every object Riddle created that had a piece of his soul in it, that's what happened last year. And you arrested the wrong man a well, just to be seen to be doing something about it and Harry solved the mystery and destroyed the said monster." McGonagall said to her sharply at that. "Professors, emergency code gamma, dragon, thestral, code red." I said to them and they nodded.

"The emergency back up plan and Professor after my three weeks at the Dursleys is done, I suggest we prepare for the duration once the death eaters start up again here at the moment." I said and they all nodded. "Good idea, if Fudge wants to ignore the evidence until it bites him in the arse, we're moving everyone to one of your properties and that's our safe house." Remus said and McGonagall nodded to that.

"And never mind the OWL's in fifth year, you need to learn combat, if Fudge refuses that, we do it else where or create our own school and I'm still your headmaster. You, your my favorite students and as a result he doesn't want to listen it's we're getting out of this country and doing your training. And us adult order do our work on the order as we deal with him on our own terms." Dumbledore said and I nodded to him at that.


	5. the Pureblood Mania And The Weasleys

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 5: The New Prophecy**

"What's the prophecy that was going to happen, if we hadn't found you tonight exactly, and I hadn't taken my potion exactly?" Remus asked and I opened the book as I checked and then I found it, before I read it out. **_"It will happen tonight, the dark lord alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant, who has been chained for these twelve years shall break free, tonight, before midnight..."_**

 ** _"The servant shall break freed and set out to rejoin his master and the dark lord will rise again with his servants aid, more greater and terrible then ever he was. Tonight, before midnight, the servant shall break free and return to join his master.'."_** I read out and nodded to that a I read it out. "Depending on the date this was given, give me a second." I said and slipped to the chapter before it and nodded.

"This was towards the end of the second semester, after the quidditch house cup championship. I won the cup for Gryffindor and I aced my D.A.D.A. exams with the highest scores because you were training me. The exams for thst day was predictions on a crystal ball, and I brought back the one that Mione knocked our the door. Found her sitting on a chair in cat form and she gave me this prophecy that day for it that night."

"That night this would have resulted in two murders at once, one being Buckbeak, you tell me the truth. And because you never took your potion you transform right in front of us, Remus, Sirius is captured, and Peter escapes and returns to Riddle that night. I'm seeing this as two weeks before school lets out for summer. So that sums it up now at the moment, but with you training me in the way nobody else could now."

"But I just aced my exam that you created in the courtyard, and Hagrid finds him after he frames the cat for killing him. As you two tell me that the map doesn't lie and Severus interrupts our conversation before you give me proof. As I ask you to show me that truth and you nod and force him to show himself, but Rom is on the chair, with blood all over his leg and I'm guessing that's because he sliced his leg on a root after you caught him."

"And this resulted in breaking Ron's leg, and Pettigrew returns to Riddle and the next year results in three murders in 11 months, one being a student, another whoever was working at the ministry and an innocent bystandar." I said and he nodded to me. "Then I'm looking at said murderer breaking out of the cell in the same way I did. And we have him on the loose now till we lose another muggle and a ministry employee here."

"But he's been on the loose for twelve years, I've been on the loose for six months now, and yet as a marauder, I know what I'm doing by getting in and out. But the difference is he's not fully finished but..." he started to say. "And number four, there were four ways to determine I'm really a death eater, but did you ever bother to check my arm, Amelia, because once you commit murder. Then the symbol is burned into the skin by the protean charm." Sirius added as he shoved his sleeve back then.

"So I guess that Barty never bothered to double check when you found me at the scene of the crime, you never checked my arm, and the next thing I know i wake up in a jail cell and and there's a dementor just outside my cell. You know if you even bothered to check. You wouldn't have nearly killed your precious boy who lived after he collapses right off his broomstick and because he got to close to the damn thing."

"Do you know what the hell is it he hears every time he gets near one, do you?" he said and she paled at that, as she shook her head and he explained that. "He hears Lilly screaming as she's being murdered, two collapses in four months, this keeps up and the next could kill him. And it's your fault, what, is your job too hard that you have to pin the blame on someone not even connected to the murder, because this is a disgrace to the name of wizard, you're all a disgrace to the name of wizard and this keeps up."

"You're coming close to forcing us out of this country because you're more worried about the wrong death eaters and I'm not a death eater you stupid fool." he snapped at her as he showed her his arm then as I saw it clearly then. Seeing his skin completely clear, I grabbed Pettigrew's arm and shirt sleeve and shoved it back as there was a very faint tinge in a shape, and looked at Severus who nodded as I felt the anger in me then.

"All I want is my parents back and you sentenced me to a living hell madam, he's all I wanted back and you took him away from me and sentenced me to a living hell. What did I ever do to you to deserve this, huh, what, the fact that I survived where all your friends and loved ones didn't, what exactly." I said as felt the tears enter my eyes as he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder and she paled at that.

"Severus I don't blame you, I never did or Sirius, even the order, none of you, I blame him, and the other purebloods and their damn belief system. It destroyed my life, all I want is my family back, but if I can't have my parents back, Sirius and Remus are the next best thing as are the Weasleys and Grangers." I said and he nodded as he hugged me. "Don't worry we're dealing with this, right now." he said and I nodded to him.

"You people really did it now didn't you, wait till our parents hear this, just wait, because my mother is going to kill you fools when she hears the real truth. She thinks of him as another son and the same is said for Mione's father. You sentenced our brother to a living a hell, you put an innocent man in prison and you're treating him like crap and all because you're too damn lazy to look at this from another point of view."

"But first Hagrid and you fire or expel the wrong person, we save lives, we get praise one day and reprimands the next, what's the deal. You don't have enough to deal that you pin the blame on the wrong people when you never even bothered to ask, or is it, your stupid pet thoughts over family and house?" Ron said with a growl and she swallowed as Mione finished that as she looked at me softly as she said it then.

"Harry, if he was the murderer, I wouldn't hesitate to make sure I never lost you, you're my brother, I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but now that I know he's not. I'm not going to bother with telling the professors we have to check whatever is was he got you, because we do this by logic. And run a flying test, but Ron get your parents and mine here, we have to tell them, now." she said and he nodded to her firmly.

As he set up the floo network then. "The burrow." he said and it flashed green as he stuck in his head into fireplace and he said it. "Mum, could you and dad come to the school we have to talk and believe me you're not going to like this whatsoever right now." he said and I heard his mother on the opposite end of it. _**"What's wrong exactly Ron, if this is about Harry?"** _she asked and he sighed as he answered her.

"It's about Harry and Sirius Black actually we discovered a truth that is enough to complete destroy the supposed truth we once had. And as if that's not enough it explains why the guys are able to get away with the amount of pranks they have. Harry told me something that is enough to get us into economic bracket of pure bloods like Malfoy after last term." he said and I heard his father answer him gently at the remark.

 _ **"Alright we're coming, you want me to get Dan and Emma?"** _he asked and Ron explained that. "Please do, because we have a lot to discuss, and believe me, after speaking to Sirius himself. I learned a truth that you're going to kill a rat for. Scabbers is not a real rat, but you have to see this for yourself now, we been made to look like fools once too often and the death eaters seem to be determined to discredit us."

"We're blood traitors and you love muggles, I'd say that since Harry and I prevented Malfoy from killing every muggle born and nearly Ginny with them. They're now determined to make us look bad by us harboring an escaped death eater and one that went missing at the time. 12 years ago, because the time matches up to when Percy found Scabbers." he said and I heard him answer him in amazement at the wording.

 _ **"Sirius, he's there with you, you mean he turned himself into you specifically."**_ he said and Fred nudged Ron and he moved slightly as Fred moved to his side and answered that. "Yeah he turned himself into us, but the map we, George and I, had been using is connected to their past. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are Harry's fathers' best friends and his paternal figures, but they're the creators of the map we had."

"They're the quartet known as the Marauders. Peter Pettigrew was one of the four, but his alias is Wormtail, but they're all, aside from Remus, animagi, Pettigrew is an animagus, Sirius is willing to register himself, but Sirius was an undercover auror. But he's innocent of all charges, Sirius was ordered to, by the professor. To spy on the death eaters and Riddle, we had an innocent man in prison all this time right now."

"And it's because our belief system at the moment, four ways to tell if he's a death eater or not and the ministry didn't do any of them. He says the wizengamot threw him in Azkaban without a trial, this was a severe case of injustice and Harry is the victim of our belief system." he said and that did it as he answered him firmly then. ** _"Alright son, will be there in fifteen minutes."_** he said and they nodded as they ended it that.

"How long to we have left, if that scar is thst tinge now?" I asked and he said it, before Sirius said it for him and the question gently. "It starts getting darker as he gets stronger Harry, this says if we hadn't caught him now. Then we can delay for another 22 months, but that delay is not going to last long, so we just put it on hold right now, son. Then the dark lord was getting and is stronger by having his servant taking care of him."

"As the next 22 months continues he's got Peter with him and he gets stronger and it gets darker, Barty's son was with my cousin, her name, her married name, is Bellatrix Lestrange and Igor Karkoroff passed thst information off to Barty. And she was the one tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. But I hated the lot of them their Pureblood mania, the ones blasted off the family tree are myself and Andy and my grandfather."

"Merlin, alright, alright, next year I'm working here at the school acting as an auror in charge of whatever the department of foreign recreation pulls. And I know Barty is working that department as the head of it right now. So this coming summer, Arthur and I are getting tickets to the world cup and we can take you guys to the tournament, as we see what happens next." Sirius said and I nodded to him as we exchanged looks.

"Harry I should tell you that as head of house you can do what is needed to help the in-laws, but if they're not using the checks, we take them back and a third of it the amount, goes to the Weasleys. So they're getting the chance to dress to their stations." he said and Ron turned red. "Harry you don't have to." he started to say and I shook my head as I answered him gently at the unfinished remark s he answered him then.

"It's not charity to help family Ron, you're my family, as are the boys and she is my future wife, it's my job to take care of you. Think of it this way, I win the tournament amount and it goes to the guys to create their joke shop and we can use that to drive the person they put in here to take control of the school mad by repeated jokes. You remember Malfoy's remarks, think of this as you shoving his words down his throat."

"But in the muggle world that's the remark of nice guys finish last and you have an amount that would rival his father's account now." I said and he nodded to me. "Remember what he said to you last year, "you see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best.'. Well the joke's about to be on him now. Because I'm splitting the difference between your family and the Grangers now." I said and they nodded with a smile. "At least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent."

"These tossers are complete snobs simply because they're purebloods, well you have just as much right to be in this world as they do Mione. But if they want to not face facts that things are not as black and white as they make them out to be. We're getting bloody hell oyt of dodge and setting up shop in another country, but either way. The school we create is going to be the one that rivaled Hogwarts reputation right now."

"So they fix this or we leave." George said with a gently smile at the remark. "We appreciate that and we accept that offer, Harry alright get the checks here and we can do a total as we all have the same amount later on. Now, but as we're friends and in-laws, we're your brothers and the bond are about to double in strength." Fred said and I nodded as I grinned and finished that with a smile as I looked between the boys smiling.

"Yes and that's just the beginning boys, that carcass, it doesn't decompose that fast, but we can sell the carcass and you, honey, there's your amount right there as we sell the carcass and the fee is split 5 ways and a 5th of that goes to the school and the rest goes to everyone that got attacked." I said and they nodded. "Well I'm not going to need that, when I'm the betrothed to you." she said and I smiled as I answered her.

"Yeah and it's only the best for you my mate, honey, my parents gave me a small fortune." I said and she nodded. "Your grandfather created the potions meant to heal, your grandfather was a healer and sold these potions on Diagon Alley. And the results were that the amount quadrupled by the time your father was born. So this way the amount you have total's to close to 500,000,000,000,000 galleons now at the moment."

"But the amount your parents left you is a school account and the rest is a family account." Remus said and I nodded to him. "Well like them, you're getting the money you deserve and don't bother arguing with me. Or Sirius, you deserve this, after whoever had you out of work has you looking like this." I said and he nodded bemused as Sirius hid a smile at my remark gently as I sighed as I said it then as I looked at Ron then.

"You're my family you two, it's just three weeks at Privet Drive and I'm with you for the rest of the summer, or I'm spending the summer with Ron and it's an extended sleepover if you're preparing for a posible repeater. The prelude to the war you dealt with before I ended him for another 13 years." I said and the quartet looked at me and I smiled. "That's when you stay at someone's house for the weekend, or sometimes the week."

"As your parents, or the person staying at your parents house, has their parents taking care of you for the duration. But that's what we did last year guys, you guys decided never mind asking and came to get me and I spent my entire summer with you. Well this summer it's your parents and Sirius can organize this with Uncle Dan. About Mione and I staying with you, in case of trouble this summer." I said and they nodded as they got it.

"Well we can see you can teach us your muggle ways if we never learned this portion, though hearing from the said supposed death eater. That the truth just got knocked into perspective that our way of life is biased as it comes. But our world in 500 years behind yours in the muggle and that's exactly the problem." McGonagall said and she nodded in agreement as I answered her gently with a smile at the remark then.

"With the fact we called your parents here, as we show them the lie built up around the severe case of injustice here, but I need to know guys, Ginny. Did your mother say that on purpose, to get me to realize your wizards on your first to third year at the platform, so you could lead me right to you?" I asked and she shook his head. "We figured you needed help, but it was to protect you from a death eater, a still undercover one, Harry."

"As I said Malfoy didn't have a reason for turning to the dark side, he was a Slytherin to the core, a pureblood supremacist." Fred said and I nodded. "So the professor gave me protection in the only way that counts, after I separated from Hagrid. And by leaving me in the care of your mother, before he got me to the school, okay got it. As I locked gazes with your sister and that cemented the soul bond or whatever you call this."

"So he had me meet you first, then Mione, Neville and that cements it as we become a junior version to my dad's quartet, or rather trio now." I said and Dumbledore nodded. "That's exactly right, to get you here now, it was by setting up a way to protect you, as Mione told you, they can't touch you as long as I'm there to protect you. And with me are the others of the Order now, their parents are members of the order."

"I hand picked them myself, but we lost thirty people in the last war and I'm recruiting for the New Order Of the Phoenix now. Their parents, Dora Tonks, her parents, and the faculty here at the school and with thirty others and your godfather and Remus. We're the order of the Phoenix, but you're the junior order, you and your friends. But recreate a training order and teach them the intermediate to hard spell's, as to why."

"The more spells in your Arsenal the better chance you have at survival in this war, but remember, every wizard in the books started as what you are now, students. If we can do this why not you, if you work hard enough." he said and I nodded. "My legends are more heart stopping then you think once we get to the climax of the situation. I'm just saying this, before you read them a calming draft." I said and they all nodded to me.

"Accio Riddle's diary." I called out and it flew in through the window and into my hand and I passed it to Moody. "This is how we had that basilisk running loose all over the school, he possessed her and turned her into a drone. But the clues were popping up all year and she was repeatedly blacking out and everytime she did, someone else was petrified." I said and he nodded as he crossed his arms as he sat on the desk then.

"It's a horcrux, to create one you have to commit a deed that is a crime against nature." he said and I nodded. "How many murders did he commit if I'm possibly the..." I started to say and closed my eyes as I looked at my arm and said then. "When he killed my parents the last piece torn out of him ended up in me, that's how I gained his ability. And to speak to snakes, if I got a lock into his thoughts he's trying to spy on the order."

"And through me, the burning in my scar, was a magical trouble detector and it alerted me to that fact he was coming back that night I met him for the first time, as an 11 year old. Alright, alright I got it, when he killed my mother he tried to kill me, and it hit the charm she put on me, it hit it, bounced off of it. And hit him instead and he's reduced to a barely living monster and I have this scar for life, added side effects of it."

"Were that I gained his ability to speak to snakes, and a way to see into his head, but it's possibly a two way transmission and to prevent that. I got to start on whatever the reverse to this mind reading ploy is you use is, Professors." I said and they nodded and Ron said it as he exchanged looks with the twins, Mione and Ginny. "So we need to close and lock the door on this end." Ron said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Like you said it's time to stop playing around and get serious right now, and don't say it Sirius, because that joke was wearing thin when you were 18, young man." Flitwick said and I nodded as we tried to hold it in at that as McGonagall answered that with a smile as she looked between us at that remark gently. "Cubs with the fact we have the stories of year one and two now in this, it's enough to help as I learn what happened now."

"And I'm learning your side the story Harry and what happen when separated from me, but I'd appreciate it if you added on to the story after Hagrid, Albus and I left you on their doorstep. So just do all of your memories leading up to your last bit of accidental magic, Harry and before I sent Hagrid to get you at the time." she said and I nodded, as I looked down at the book trio in front of me then as he said the words then at that.

"Truths of life, revealed before thee, life before found by family, extend pages in truth of these, bring it forth, so mote it be." I said and all three books suddenly had ten chapters with 7 pages each in each one now and they nodded gently. "Well there you go Professor, that's the truth now, alright so Severus, let me get this straight. But you heard the conversation, realized it mean two different student and he thought it meant me."

"So that sums it up, you heard the first half of the prophecy that she made, but not the second half and why wouldn't he consider the Longbottoms, when we were born the same day?" I asked and Severus nodded as they sighed as Dumbledore answered my question at that as he said it. "Because you're both descendants of the Peverell brothers. His grandfather had the resurrection stone, your grandfather had the invisibility cloak."

"But now he's after my wand and it's the elder wand, but to be honest now, your father leant me the cloak. As to why I thought it was part of the legends of the three brothers, after you were old enough I gave it back to you. But now that you father just confirmed the cloak was from the three brothers legend. But to vanquish him you need all three but by the act of a completely selfless act can you destroy his chances in the others."

"Like your mother die died to save you." he said and I nodded as I looked at my family. "To save you, I have to take it directly by handing myself over, but the side effect is that you're all completely protected after that." I said and they nodded. "But wherever h learned to create those, that I don't know, but he did something at the time here. If there is much for you to tell me in why you want out of your aunt's house this much."

"I need to know, Severus and I are skilled leginimens, we can read your mind, but listen the only way we can do this is we keep it to three weeks and once done. And you're legally of age in our world, the charm is broken and you can get revenge on them. After the war is over of having your uncle put in jail for three years now. So he's here, in the magic world as he sees us day in and day, alright." he said and Ron, Fred and I nodded.

"Sounds fair Harry, we let him think we don't know then after the war ends we let him have it as we do the cleaning up after that." Ginny said and I nodded in agreement. "Uh, Hedwig!" I called out and she flew in threw the window and landed on the table. "Girl, if my family had family rings, get the first of the set, the one that is like a promise bracelet and bring it here, okay." I said and she gave a gentle hoot in answer to that and left.

"Promise bracelet, that's a betrothal ring Harry, you're deciding you're betrothed this soon, brother." George said in amazement as Dumbledore said it to us. "That's too late for that Mr. Weasley as to why exactly, the contract was already signed and sealed. When you were a baby, Miss Weasley your parents were hoping you choose her. But now that you did, the stage one, borderline two remark translates to exactly that, betrothal."

"But as you're his in-laws they, her parents have access to his account, and I know this seems like charity I'm just helping you along, boys. So you don't have to worry right now, as to why exactly, his father was the richest wizard in wizarding Britain. Though this seems like charity, it's not, it's helping a family member and Sirius is his legal guardian once he's free and exonerated, understand." he said and the trio nodded to him gently.

"But time to take those checks back as we make it clear we're not having the interest piling up, but here's the good news, you can convert wizard money into muggle. So when at the site for the cup, you can teach Arthur, though, if any of your neighbors are clear sighted. They're seeing more then they should be when you have close to 50,000 wizards running loose all over the grounds here." Remus said and up I nodded to him.


	6. The Parents And The Story Rewrite

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out and Story Editing**

"Yeah that's an understatement, Professor, but at the moment you're my legal guardian here at the school so once we fix this I'm free to go to Hogmeade next term. Because Sirius is free, but we got a week till break starts and the guys gave me that map, it's time now. I can spend Christmas here and we spend next year like that, but only a few months between breaks, I'm only home for three months of nine at the moment."

"I know there's likely to be repercussions of life in this world, but I'm getting hit by too much right now as a result here, but if next year someone tries to frame me. For getting into whatever tournament there is, I'm using the spell and clearing my magic, but I'm acting as your undercover agent." I said and they nodded to me. "Yes, but remember, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, so be careful and with it now."

"The Devils are ending up in the walls next fall Cubs." Sirius said and I nodded. "Yeah we have that saying the muggle world as well, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Which possibly means, Mione, you're going to have to act as a plant for the Durmstrang champion. The book said he was infatuated with you, but he's 18, we're 14, so..." I said and she nodded as she answered me with a gentle look.

"He's too old for me, and if you had the chance you'd have asked me out yourself, I get it, but we better stop beating around the bush now Ron, we both know you liked me since last summer. But with the fact we figured out how and why Crookshanks was after your rat. That ends this altogether right now, at the moment between the fights between us." she said and he nodded as I answered them gently at the remark then.

"If we have the tournament here next term at the moment and before you ask now, professors, as to how I know that. It's in the books focused on us right now, hang on, Accio Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire." I called out and the book flew in through the window and landed on the table and they nodded as Dumbledore checked the number on it then as they got a good look at it and Ginny smiled as she said it to him.

"Whoever wrote this, got the illustrations exactly correct, in your appearances right now Harry, look at this." Fred said and I nodded as I explained it to them. "My double in the storyline here has the issue with Rita Skeeter writing up lies about Hagrid, me and Hermione. And before I get hit by the strongest premonition yet and reported it to you grandpa." I said and he nodded as he answered him me as he scanned the chapters.

"Oh Merlin, if anyone in our world needed the truth, all the muggle parents in the school would have to do is look up these books as every muggle parent let their other half who was a witch or wizard have it. And for treating you like this, because they already had the truth and that gives me an idea. Get the others, we can have these duplicated as they learn my truth, yours and he's back." Sirius said and I nodded as I said it

"The person that wrote these read out the entire storyline, aside from year seven and that's the search for these items, Ron, Mione and I are hunting them down. But I destroyed one of them, and aside from me there are five others. But in order, it's the diary, the ring you got a hold of and that's the resurrection stone, the locket, with Salazaar's initial on it, the goblet of hufflepuff, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, his pet snake and me."

"But I let him kill me and it kills the piece that ended up in me and Neville has to be the one to kill the snake, but we got the other five, professors." I said and he nodded. "Lovely, well the next on the list is the blasted ring, and Kreacher may know what happened to the locket. But it only takes in that what makes it stronger and you stabbed the venom sack when you killed the basilisk, Harry." Mione said and I nodded to her gently.

"Like I said, clash of the Titans and I killed one titan and used the spoils to kill the other last summer, but we got a lot of studying to do later. So once we hit year six, I'm dropping three classes and taking Arithmancy so I can learn ancient symbols. But you and me, I'm not competing against for the role of best student, you're the smartest in our year, but it's not all by the book, to win in life you got to wing it." I said and she nodded.

"And that's our first lesson to you now Harry, to be the best, it's not all theoretical, you got to wing these spells now and with it that's how you learn now." Sirius said and I nodded to him. "Well this finishes off the aftermath to my saving you and Buckbeak, before I spend the summer with Ron and his family. And meet his older brothers while doing it, and then I meet you Professor, as you're teaching here now at the time."

"But this is really a trap to bring him back, by placing my name into the goblet and your double and I don't have a clue what he looks like. But these visions are premonitions or I'm seeing his plans through my connection to him and I got to alter things accordingly next school term." I said and they nodded in amazement as Mad eye said it for both of them as they exchanged amazed looks at the news then.

"Professors the person that wrote these could possibly be a seer and is seeing everything that is happening to us, by a connection, though undiscovered through me. But what I do know right now, is this shows how I learned he was back, chapters 31 through 36." I said and he nodded as he checked and nodded. "The Third Task, Flesh, Blood, and Bone, The Death Eaters, Priori Incantatem, Veritaserum and..."

"Yes, we had parted ways, and The Parting Of The Ways, as I reactivated the order, and your parents kids, were the ones I added to the order, as you Severus reactivated as a double agent. And I recalled everyone that was still alive here in our present." Dumbledore said and they all nodded to him. "So these books show the past, present and future?" McGonagall asked and I nodded as Moody went to the next question then.

"Yeah and the last two years prior to this christmas has the entire story, although once you read these books, I suggest you guys take in a calming draught. Because the books are in my point of view though it's in the third person, it's being seen through my eyes. And with the fact you taught me that spell I can prevent a rift in our friendship Ron." I said and he nodded as Moody answered me at the news then gently at that.

"Year IV, this is next year's classes?" Mad-eye said and I nodded to him. "Unknowing or not you were preparing me for what was coming and with the fact you taught me that spell. Professor, you know what I'm about to say next, with the fact I just gave you a way to tell the future, but in this. I was put in against my will this time, I'm doing my duty to save everyone in our world by making sure I get the drop on him."

"Before he takes us by surprise now, but I can use that to prove my innocence when my name comes out of that goblet, but I can act as the plant for you Professors." I said and they nodded with a sigh. "I can't let you do that Harry, you're still in training." McGonagall said and I sighed. "Look I understand you're concerned about my safety, but what about the rest of the students, is one student more important then the safety."

"Of others, think about the greater good, am I more important then everyone in our world?" I asked and she sighed at that. "Minerva, I know what you're thinking, but he's right at the moment, I'm an auror, it's my job to lock up dark wizards, but by doing that, I make the world safer. By locking up the most dangerous of his followers, for him he's doing it by getting the drop on him before he comes back." Moody said and I nodded.

"What's more important right now, the fact we get the drop on him before he takes us by surprise, or my safety, I've been put through repeated dealings because they kept trying to kill me. I'm the chosen one, it's my job to get rid of him, and I'm not risking an innocent life being destroyed. Just so you can protect me from what's coming." I said and she pulled me into a hug as she answered me softly as she said it.

"I just got you back two years ago, I'm not losing you so you can prevent his taking another life right now." she said and Mad-eye sighed as he answered her. "I'd hate to say it, but he's right to make sure he can't take us by surprise and learn who tries to impersonate me. He needs to take this shot at it now, I can spend this summer leading into the world cup training him and we go from there." he said and the duo nodded, sighing.

"I agree with him Professor, we don't know who tried to frame him and who threw that symbol into the sky after the riot, or his name coming out of the goblet. So to determine that we for the time being should let these events unfold now." Severus said and I sighed. "Ladies I know you're getting concerned, but this is just another situation until we can move on with our lives, but if 5th year pans out in the same way."

"And I'm moving us to one of my family residences and we can do the real training there as I help you in training the junior order. While you're dealing with the business of getting the truth out right now, but we have to work together or there is no chance at survival for any of us now." I said and they nodded. "Spoken like a true teacher, leader and dark arts expert Harry, the job made you mature faster then you should have."

"But this just goes to show that at times, when in a war you need to grow up faster then you should have right now." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "Yeah and I've got a lot to learn so I can begin my mission in destroying these things now. But first I need to know who my opponents are going to be before I meet them face to face next summer and the prelude to the oncoming war begins." I said as I looked between them.

"What am I looking at if you're training me to deal with this, because there's a chance. That they're going to frame me for cheating, you know I get enough attention as it is. I don't need anymore." I said and they all nodded. "We do, and to answer your second question, there's a few characters you need to be aware of if we have the tournament here, but from the pictures on the cover of this one right now."

"Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and us, and someone connected to Riddle dropped your name in as the fourth contestant of the tournament. Alright, with that in mind we start there, but some of the Death eaters made claims that they did his bidding by being under the imperius curse. But as Mad-eye said, how do you sort out the liars exactly?" Severus asked and Ron answered that one as we exchanged looks then firmly.

"By seeing who answers the call when he comes back, if he activates the recall charm on your wrist." he said and they nodded. "Yes, precisely, but I'm working as a double agent so remember that Weasley, okay." he said and we nodded. "So who's the character that kept trying to claim you were still faithful to the dark lord exactly?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me with a sigh then as he explained it to me then.

"His name is Igor Karkaroff, he's one of the ones claiming that he had names of certain loyalists and the headmaster got me off. Because I was trying to protect you and your parents at the time, but I decided to on switching sides. But I'm playing a double agent right now, so the others think I'm with him and they think I'm with you and protecting you, but you better take this, you're going to need it for the second task."

"Since we hadn't gotten around how to teach you about the bubblehead charm yet." he said and passed me a book focused on different mediterrian plants then. "Well I must have used one of the plants in this book, to get passed things, but cracking the entire clue in the second task and we got a lot of work to do. But though you can't coach me, the trio could at least help me train." I said and he nodded to me and he sighed then.

"Yes and you're right we can't prepare you for the tasks as that would be cheating in order to give us a bigger advantage. But we can at least give you advice and your friends train with you to prepare for the tasks and later on for advanced training now." McGonagall said and I nodded. "I know that with you as my head of house, but what I can do is get a way to do this, but this says I flew past this dragon at the time."

"But I'm training to prepare, so we can spend the next 6 months preparing for this, anywhere from training in the summoning charm. To practice with the..., the gillyweed that's it, I can just get some of that for the second task and we can practice with that. And for the third task right now, you're training me in being an auror now professors, but I know my name is coming out of the goblet, so we just make preparations."

"And I can prepare for this, this year now, before the triwizard tournament next term." I said and they nodded with a sigh. "Alright we'll do it, but be careful as you come close to scaring us into a heart attack once too often and this could very well do it if you get hurt right now, son." Severus said for all of them and I nodded as Sirius said it for both of them as they, Dumbledore and Moody exchanged looks at this.

"But the first is the Durmstrang headmaster, they're more on emphasis of the dark arts, we do white magic and teach you everything to defend yourselves. They're on true emphasis on the dark arts, black magic, basically with you just starting your life. In our world, it's the difference between Diagon alley and Knockturn alley." he said and I nodded as I answered him gently as I said then looking from him, to Moody and Remus.

"Diagon alley is white magic, us wizards and witches of the three houses involved in the Order, and Knockturn alley is the black market and the death eater valley, I take that name is code for Riddle's followers?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes it is, and to repeat Hagrid when he found you down there, best not to let any of us light side wizards see you down there." Remus said and I sighed as I answered him gently at that.

"How'd you find about about that?" I asked and he smiled. "Like the tea leaves, with Sirius in prison, she was contacting me repeatedly keeping me updated on your progress. But two wizards that are your father's best friends and once Petunia learns you made contact with Severus and Dan. And that's going to scare the heck out of her next right now." he said, just as I was answering there was a secondary flash and I turned.

To find the Weasleys and the Grangers standing there. "Who the devil is this exactly Arthur?" Mr. Granger asked and he crossed his arms. "Our missing member to James's gang, they were called the Marauders when we were their, the kids age. But from the way Ron told us this, Peter sold them out to our version of the Nazi leader and the Nazis themselves." Mrs. Weasley said and he nodded as Mr. Weasley said it for all of them.

"I take this is what you had to tell us son, that our escaped death eater was hiding in a family close to you." Mr. Weasley said slowly as he looked at Pettigrew in disgust and I nodded to him. "Yeah and you better read this, my father, and Sirius sent me a message, and the guys gave me this as a christmas present. unlocking the truth and we arrested him for you." I said and he nodded as they all looked at Madam Bones then.

As Mrs. Granger took one look at him and turned and smacked Madam Bones across the face firmly. "Well I'd say you ticked our parents off, Madam." Ron said as he crossed his arms at that. "So all this time your damn house ridiculed my son in law simply because he's the heir by conquest. Son can you translate the message in this prophecy that Professor Trelawney made about you and your family." Mr. Weasley said to me then.

"When he tried to kill me, he didn't realize my mother put a charm on me, but the killing curse hit the charm, bounced off the charm and hit him instead. But he marked two boys with that prophecy, me and Neville Longbottom, but he chose me as I'm also descended from the three brothers legends. To destroy him completely it's by destroying every object that carried his soul and I started with the diary here."

"But to destroy him I've got to take the killing curse willingly, because he destroys the piece he put in me and he's completely human after we destroy all of these objects. But that's my mission in year seven, dad, but, if you want to help me and keep track of me and the duo. Then send a third party with the fangs and fourth object whatever it might be, and I'll send the messenger back to you." I said and he nodded to me gently.

"So that's what this is all about, and did you expect to get away with this lady, we already had the truth in our world through these books, but we have this saying and it's never judge a book by it's cover. But your faith system has done enough damage to my son, my husband's best friend's son. So where the's justice madam, tell me, where's the justice in this right now?" Mrs. Granger said sharply as he repeated it then.

"So where's the freakin' justice lady, you arrested an innocent man and my cub spends 12 years in a living hell. My daughter is nearly killed repeatedly, his daughter, and our children have to risk their lives, because you're not doing your job correctly." Mr. Granger said sharply to that and she paled at that. "Son?" she repeated and they nodded firmly. "Speaking of which, though I'm staying at Petunia's Uncle Dan, here it is."

"But with Sirius being my godfather..." I started to say and he nodded. "You don't have to say it son, Albus, you mind if I'm his adoptive father, my daughter and her son are the way she and I were as children, before Severus came into it." he said and Dumbledore nodded to him. "It's three weeks at the Dursleys for the next four years, but the trace snaps at 17, wizarding law." Molly said and he nodded as she looked at us gently.

"Mum, at the moment, we're stage one, borderline two." Ginny said and and they both nodded. "We heard that on that action tv show for kids your age, and the lead couple, before the letter. But we saw that show up to that letter and I hated it ever since at the time." Mione said and I nodded. "Yeah and I'm the said male lead character right now Mione, but we're completely equaled out and you're matched to Ron right now."

"But do me a favor and don't tick her off or you're getting roasted for it." I said and Ginny chuckled as she gave me a hug and pressed my forehead to hers as her parents smiled. "That's what you mean, you decided to take up the contract?" Mrs. Weasley said and we nodded. "Yeah for now it's best friends and borderline couple with her a year younger, and then in two years, we take it two stage two." I said and she smiled then.

"That's what I would want you to do anyway with you going on this mission return to stage one, borderline two. I'm glad you're with my daughter and you're who I wanted her to be with anyway." she said and I nodded. "Yeah about that, I decided with being her fiance, I'm helping you get yourselves out of the current problem now." I said as Hedwig flew in the door and set the box on the table and then put an evenlope down.

"I think those are the checks actually." I said as I opened up the evenlope and nodded and smiled then. "Alright guys, these two are for you, this one, it belongs to you Uncle Dan and these two are for you and Severus Remus. Consider this compensation for the amount of pranks that they pulled on you when you were kids Severus." I said and gave them the checks and Mr. Weasley looked at me in shock at that as he said it.

"Too late dad we already had this conversation with him, but he said we can consider this as a way to shove Malfoy's words, from last year, down his throat now." George said and I nodded as and he smiled. "I'm your son in law now, and I'm not doing charity here, but this is just another way to take care of you as you're my in-laws now." I said and they smiled at the wording and nodded as she said it for both of them then.

"What's the total amount here in muggle pounds?" Mr. Granger asked and I gave the number. "It totals to, in american dollars $500,000,000,000,000, altogether as well. But I harvest that carcass of the snake and that is getting split between the girls, Justin and Filch, while Ron gets compensation for the amount of damage this inflicted on us as he got it by his own sword." I said and he nodded as Severus crossed his arms then.

"I take it he barely erased your memories last summer, before the wand backfired?" Mrs. Granger asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but broken wands and spells this strong, along with an unstable corridor underground don't mix Aunt Emma. Because he caused a cave in which barely broke Ron's arm and I got a fang taken directly to my arm in the fight." I said and they nodded firmly as she said it as she looked at me gently as he said it.

"Like I said I knew that man was a quack, but trying to erase your memories because you called him out on being a fraud. That's going too far right now here, Sev, I take it you decided to test him last summer before she wrote back that she was back to normal after he killed both the basilisk and the piece that was in that diary?" Mr. Granger asked and he nodded to him as he explained that him with a firm smirk at the question.

"Yes I did, and I told him if he was really the legend he claims to be, time to put his money where his mouth is and face the monster himself. But I knew Harry was over hearing the conversation and we did this together to end it completely now to get him out of the castle finally. Though I was a bit hard on the kids it doesn't change the face I knew they were very good right now in this." he said and he nodded as I smiled then.

"So clean slate Professor?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling then. "Agreed, but kids I need the truth, I need the truth right now, why did you ransack my storage cabinet?" he asked and I went into parade rest. "We decided to do your interrogation for you regarding if Malfoy was the heir or not, but he made it clear that he knew what the hades was going on around here, and Malfoy, Malfoy senior I mean, and here's the truth."

"But Malfoy gave her that diary and he was trying to purge the school of muggle borns last year, but we needed a few things to create the potion. But I knew you were going to be furious that we simply didn't ask for help, as, again, it nearly killed me while doing it." I said and he nodded sighing. "Boomslang skin, lacewing flies, I know only one potion that takes both of them, it's the polyjuice potion."

"You two were impersonating Crabbe and Goyle, and I take she used a cat's hair if she ended up in the hospital for that last year?" he asked and we nodded to answer his question. "Again you kids are going to scare us into a heart attack if you keep this up. You need to get this detective act under control and before it does anymore damage here son, honey." he said and we nodded as we ended the conversation this at that.


	7. Potions And Time Travel

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 7: Time Travel And Rewrites Of The Future**

"Dad is there a way to change the future by rearranging the past, instead of doing it like this, like say, I meet the entire staff a week prior to my 11th birthday. But the Dursleys don't realize I have my 13 year old mind, everyone in the room. We change the past to remake the future and I now have my MG making decisions. And with my godfather living with me and the Dursleys are to scared to tick him off at the moment."

"So no accidental magic on Dudley's birthday, no arguments over this, no heart ache, I meet the duo, I rearrange my bond with Severus, I meet the Grangers when I'm ten and so on?" I asked and the group smiled. "He's right, why wait until the first day of school for us to meet, he had 18 months with us back in his life. And we have our 12, 13 and 15 year old memories that way." Fred said and they nodded in agreement to that gently.

"Time travel spell, time travel spell." Mione said as she flipped through the advanced spell book she was reading and slammed her hand down in the page then. "Found it, it's in the first person, but it also calls for a potion too, and..., whoa. The ingredients are similar to the polyjuice potion, I can do this, I just got to watch what I'm doing in the final ingredient boys." she said to me and Ron and we nodded as Ginny said it then.

"Alright so who's doing this in our case?" Ginny asked me and I looked at the trio. "I think we better..." I said and Ron shook his head. "If you're engaged we have to Harry, like I said, you have to press on to face off with him. But we all have our memories, we make friends with Luna and Neville's with us, but if Percy turns on us. He's excluded, no one can know we plan to change the past 3 years." he said and I nodded to him then.

"Only difference is you're not scaring the Hades out of us with repeated daredevil stunts and you keep that up, we're not making it to your 18th birthday so get it under control. " Molly said with a bemused look and I nodded to her with a slight smile. "Mom, dad, as my in-laws, it's not charity, it's family, as family, we take care of each other." I told them and they smiled and nodded as Madam Bones sighed and nodded as she gave a nod.

"I know this is against the law, but for the sake of your personal life Harry, I'm in." she said and I nodded to her. "Chapter 1: The disappearing window, we get our memories back, 4 months prior, and I meet you all of you then, so just pretend you're not a wizard until the day before we hit Dudley's birthday party." I said and she nodded to me. "Alright patronus charm, divination and I just gave self fullfilling prophecy now."

"I'm a top right flyer and using spell's you didn't teach me yet, anyone see where the troubles going to lead once I drop the bomb on Malfoy, he's screwed." I said and they nodded. "Best get the other houses in here, the ones joining our gang now." Mione said and he nodded as Moody said it firmly into his patronus. "Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory and Xenophilius Lovegood, report to Hogwarts, repeat report to Hogwarts."

"Emergency Dragon, Furie, Cerberus, stat, code yellow." he said as he sent it out the door and Minerva got on the intercom, "Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory and Luna Lovegood report to my office immediately." she said and 5 minutes later 3 flashes lit up the room by the fireplace and the trio arrived. "Sirius what the Hades are you doing here, are you trying to get yourself arrested?" Madam Longbottom asked him sternly.

"I'm innocent Madam Aggie, Barty never did the ways to check if I was really a death eater and the Cubs found him for me right now." he said and Lovegood answered him. "Him who exactly?" he asked and Sirius pointed at Pettigrew and Diggory yanked his wand. "Tell me that's not who I'm thinking it is Sirius, he's been alive all this time!" he snapped and we nodded and Mione answered him as she looked at him gently.

"We heard the entire story, before deciding to run our own brand of an investigation by use of his map. Said map that his father, Harry's father, and the trio created and we found him for you. Sirius is innocent, after the collapse last week that was enough of reason for me to suggest that he turns it in and the second we did it. We, the six of us, realized he's still alive, Lord Diggory." she said and they nodded as the trio came in.

"Dad" Granny" "But what are you doing here?" they asked together and Diggory explained that to them gently. "Your classmates revealed the reason actually kids, it seems we had a traitor in our midst in your school. But Peter Pettigrew is a death eater hiding amongst the family closest to Harry, but that goes to the next question, son why'd you call us here exactly?" he asked me and I smiled as I looked at the group smiling.

"Would you be willing to change your past three years, you come to get me yourselves, I meet you just months leading into my cousin's birthday. That ends all accidental magic as they're too afraid to touch me now as we have Sirius freed sooner then normal. He's living with me for three weeks out of the time, before I move in with him. The rest of the summer and holidays and I get these last 3 years back as a wizarding child now."

"You yourselves get me back much sooner then my birthday now, I've been integrated back into our world just months before school starts as I learn our ways more easily?" I asked and they nodded smiling in delight at that. "Yeah we would, I want my best friend back sooner then our first day of school." Neville said and Cedric nodded in agreement. "Being the big brother of you guys, yeah I would." he said and I smiled at him, gently.

"You got the idea we take it." Luna said and I pressed my forehead to hers gently and she closed her eyes before giving me a hug. "Your mothers were the best of friends kids, it's time you got your family trio back together." Sirius said to us then. "And with that, we're more then the gold trio, we're the Bronze 9 now." Fred said holding his hand out and we clapped ours on top of his then and pumped once then at the response, smiling.

"Alright we do it then, we prevent anymore accidents from happening, we arrest Scabbers and he's in jail on the first day of school. We get another owl aside from Errol, as we change the past three years, we can prevent a repeater of the dragon incident. No getting busted by a basilisk here and so on for you mate." Ron said and they nodded. "All of you in my office, we have work to do, but this time, Mione, I'm monitoring this."

"So you don't make the same mistakes twice, young lady." Severus said and we nodded as we headed for his classroom then. "Thank the heavens everyone aside from us is packing up to head home right now at the moment. We can do this without interference now." Ron said and I nodded gently to that. "Yeah and we got the memories of our entire 2 1/2 years we can do this easily now." I said and he smiled and nodded gently to that.

Watching the duo work on the potion then, it took two hours to finish, but by the time it was ready, we read the spell twice. "I am so relieved I had the ingredients prepped right now for a situation like this, all of you, it's one vial full for each of us in here. The spell, "Powers of thy magic rise, come to thee across great time, return my memory, give me back, all thy memories completely intact.'." Severus said and they nodded as he did it.

"Once we drink this, we each focus on where and when you want it to bring you back in time 2 1/2 years ago. As we say the words, Dan, you and me, we see him first, just change the last name Daniel Oliver Granger, so go with the middle as your surname. We have to get to him first, before Petunia tries anything and before Vernon goes mad." he added and he nodded as he started filling up vials then and gave each one to us.

As I wrote the spell down, as I took mine and nodded. "We better do this one at a time, so the words don't become mixed when we do this, Harry you first." Professor McGonagall said and I nodded as I smiled at her. "I'm having Dobby bring me to you here at the school professor, you have my key. But I need to have money to pay and convert it to normal muggle money, pay for some real clothes and such, now."

"But I'm doing this every night until Uncle Dan and you come to visit and I spend spend several weekends with you as I become my wizard self." I said and thry nodded smiling. As I finished saying it then gently. "I'll see you on the other side my friends." I said and they nodded as I opened up the vial and smiled. "One in a lifetime, I'm not giving it up, taught me to wing it, and I will, I love you dad." I said as I took it in one gulp then.

Before opening the spell, as I focused on when I was 10 _1/2,_ and just 1 month prior to when Dudley's birthday. "Wait a second, Harry what day is Dudley's birthday exactly?" Molly asked and I smiled. "His birthday is June 23rd, so the weekend before?" I asked and they nodded as Minerva checked the days and then slammed her hand on the table.

"That's perfect, we get our memories back two weeks before June 23rd, and it's an issue of two choices, as Sirius lives with you and just a month. Though we show the truth to the Dursleys and reveal it was never Sirius or Severus that sold you out. And they're going to change back as the blame is where it belongs finally, on him and Riddle now."

"June 23rd, school let's two months priors to the school term starting now, and you got three months as you get settled back in our world again. Just report in at midnight and we can give the warning to them as you spend that first weekend with us. And then we get the map and do a trial right here at the school." she said and I nodded as I said it.

"No, no better idea, twins, Cedric, you get your's back along with the rest of you, aside from, Ron, Gin, Mione, Luna, Neville and me..., guys. When did you knick the map exactly, when, because if Percy withheld the fact he was aging at a human pace. Then he lost his prefect badge for not telling you?" I asked and they smiled dangerously at that.

"Two weeks into the semester, Harry, so we do it too soon and he could kill us and our family, so we do it when we're surrounded by the entire faculty Saturday morning. And 10 days before the book opens on Dudley's birthday, we got you here too!" Fred said and the faculty nodded in agreement to his thoughts smiling dangerously at his idea.

"Focus on that night, then in your cases, all of you, the day you knicked it and show the map to the Faculty as Percy gets busted for never telling you, our teachers this. The quintet and me, we got the night before I return to our world for good. And we start there, as we tell Crouch he had it in reverse all this time as the truth comes out now."

"That's two weeks before his birthday, as the story, the rewrite opens that day as they're moving me upstairs that day now. Just make it clear we can fix this, I'm all, all three of you have left of mom in your case, Uncle Dan, Professor. And all they got left of dad, in Remus and Sirius's case." I said and they nodded to me then as I said the spell then.

"Powers of thy magic rise, come to thee from across great time, return my memory, give me back, all thy memories completely intact." I said, focusing hard on that weekend as I watched all of them take their's and feeling the next jolt shoot through me. As I blacked out then as I watched Dumbledore say the spell next then as I lost conscious at that.

 **The Dursley House-Midnight-Harry's POV:**

Coming out of the black out, I found myself in my cupboard and nodded, as I carefully opened up the door then to check. 'Alright let's see here, what time is exactly right now, I can sneak out of the house. Or just call Dobby here at the moment, yeah okay, I'll do that.' I thought and smiled. "Dobby." I said firmly and he appeared with a slight pop. "Yes my lord, what can Dobby do for you?" he asked softly and I smiled st him gently.

"Dobby take me to Hogwarts, Gryffindor tower, I must see the faculty of Hogwarts, none more so then Albus Dumbldore." I said and he nodded as gripped my arm then took me there, and ten minutes landing in my dorm room. As I straightened up and headed downstairs and into the common room and opened up the door then. "Who's there." The Fat Lady said and I quickly said it to her I turned around smiling as I looked at her then.

"Amy, it's me." I said and she looked at me in shock. "James?!" she asked and I shook my head. "No I'm his son, Harry Potter, I just needed to make a fast visit to see the headmaster, let alone some of the faculty, it's okay." I said and she nodded as she smiled. "I look forward to having you as a member of the class in the dorms next term Harry, welcome home." she said and I smiled at her gently as I left then smiling.

"Can't go to the professor's office, don't know the code, so go to Professor McGonagall, I can visit my adoptive grandmother tonight." I said and went in that direction. "If they're on duty, someone is scanning the halls and it better not be the bloody cat right now." I said under my breath, before I got the answering response to that in a bemused tone. "If you're trying to be a ninja in going quietly on stealth, it's not working young man."

"Aside from that, couldn't this way till later this morning to come see us Harry." I heard and looked up to see Severus standing in front of me with a bemused smile then. "Merlin am I relieved to see you right now, did you all take it right after I blacked out?" I asked and he nodded as he pulled me into a hug. "We did, but what I don't understand is how you got back from Surrey without use of magic." he said and I smiled as I told the truth.

"Malfoy's elf actually he's given me a life debt so I decided to test that tonight, and had him bring me here, with it being Saturday morning, we can make this quick." I told him and he nodded to me. "Once she realizes that Dan and I know we just found you, and the fact she's afraid of us that ends whatever you're going to tell us. But as its midnight, the professor, Minerva and I can go see them ourselves, tonight, let them know."

"Times up, they ever lay another hand on you and we will make sure they go to jail for touching you at all like that. But come on, we can go see Minerva and Dumbledore now." he said and I nodded as we headed to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop." he said and the staircase activated as went up then as he opened the door. "Headmaster, we got a visitor here." he said and Dumbledore looked at me and smiled in delight at that.

"Welcome home Harry." he said and I smiled and gave him a hug then. "Time to activate stage one Albus, we let the Dursleys know that we're keeping an eye on this. Social services network, they're under investigation with us now involved at the moment." Severus said and he nodded. "Good idea, he wants to stay out of jail, let alone not lose his company and they go bankrupt, they have to let us see you, regarding school."

"They don't have a choice in the matter right now either, because all it takes is calling the prime minister." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "Alright shall we." Minerva said, over hearing that as she was walking in and giving me a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "Fawkes, you're up." Severus said and he gave a coo in answer to that as we got into position and teleported back to Privet Drive as I smiled in anticipation.

As she rang the bell as I looked up at the window and the light turned on and I waited five minutes, before the door opened and my uncle and Aunt stood there. "Good evening Petunia, Vernon, been along time." Dumbledore said and they paled. "You, you're the..." she started to say and he nodded. "I am young lady, I believe you already know Severus, and this is Minerva Mcgonagall." he said and Vernon snapped at him quickly at that.

"What do you want you three and boy get in here." he snapped and Minerva said it sternly. "Ahh, don't think so, we're here to tell you that with his acceptance to the school comes a fact you're going to have his godfather also living with you. And once we get him cleared, but as of this moment, we're acting on social services. So I believe you know what this means, even attempt to prevent him going to school now."

"And we're calling the muggle aurors and having you placed under investigation, unfortunately for you, Dan Granger, your sister's other best friend and fellow muggle. He is not going to take it lightly, that you're taking your jealousy out on your own flesh and blood young lady." she said and they both deflated and let them in as I leaned into Severus's side and he hugged me protectively as Dumbledore crossed his arms.

"Harry's spending this weekend with us, and his in-laws, the Weasley clan, their daughter is his betrothed Petunia, Arthur Weasley works for the ministry of magic. In your words he's a narcotic's agent, confiscating things on the wizarding black market. Or anything muggle made that got jinxed, but as of today things change for him. And for the better, but I promise you now, that once on his birthday, his 17th birthday.

"And that's when wards end, it's wizarding law, we come of age at 17." he said and they nodded. "What do I need to know regarding these things, because whoever Severus is, I got up to the part in the magical world explains in the guardians of your prison. To understand these things I need a more thorough explanation." She said and he nodded. "The magical community has more direct ways of managing this right now, but with it."

"So with that, I believe you know what I'm saying, and have no doubt we will be keeping an eye on this. But I'm Harry's Magical guardian and his godfather has connections to me, but that remark you'd have given him, regarding his parents death. We have a very dangerous threat involved we're dealing with, but we're members of the order of the Phoenix, so unless you want his parents closest friends on your heads, let us see him."

"The intention here once he starts school and the blood wards on the house you two, but three weeks to a month during a full summer. And only that with you is enough to keep the wards active after that he and his godfather. They live at any one of two dozen residences owned by his grandfather Charlie." he said and they nodded in resignation. "So just one month with us and then he's with you the rest of the entire year."

"I understand Professor and we agree to that, how did he find you, or you found him exactly?" she asked and Severus crossed his arms. "The man you ran into, Vernon, is Filius Flitwick, he's also a member of the faculty at the school. And Madam bones, she's the head of the aurors at the ministry of magic, you see everywhere you turned. And leading into now, he was running into us every time you turn around now at the time."

"But Severus, I believe you know who I am Petunia as the last time we saw each other was at the train station, before she met James and Sirius, the letter." he said and she stood up in shock. "Severus Snape, I don't believe this, how did you find him finally?" she said quickly to him. "I didn't find him, he found me, the one link to his mother and Dan is the other, you really think we'd never find out." he said and she swallowed hard.

"Vernon we don't have a choice in the matter, all these bouts of accidental magic, they're coming to an end. But we got a magical cop in the house, if I'm reading this correctly." She said and they nodded. "Yes Sirius is an auror, as was his father, Harry's father, but starting now he's seeing us every weekend leading into the school term, understand." Severus said and they nodded as Dudley walked into the room and froze then.

"Who are they exactly mum, dad?" he asked and she answered that. "Harry's magical guardians they came to tell us the new arrangements at home here. When in regarding the wards they erected around the house at the moment. And prior to his going to his private school, and you're segregated from each other through the entire year. We also got a magical cop living with us until they leave in the middle of the summer."

"Vernon no point debating this, we change it now and we can go just dealing with his having his godfather here until they leave and we can just do this a different way. But we're under investigation as of now, alright Harry, you win, as its only three weeks to month. We can do that, but I'm making the decisions, it's just one month, one month with them in the house and that's it." she said and Vernon nodded in resignation.

"It's done, 11 years old, he's getting his acceptance letter in less then six weeks, we understand you got a deal, it's just the one month and that's it for the rest of the year. But I suppose you got a way to make a room bigger when this house has only four rooms and we don't have enough for five people living in this house." he said and they nodded as Minerva said it firmly to them at that as she looked at him sternly.

"That cat you saw watching you the day your sister was killed, I was that cat you two, I'm an animagus, a shapeshifter." she said as she morphed in front of them and I saw a grey tabby sitting there in front of me and chuckled. "Should have known that was you, grandma, you always watching me like you did when was a baby." I told her and she mewed at me and pressed her forehead to mine, as she started purring gently.

"Love you to grandma." I said and she changed back then as Petunia said it in shock to that. "Does his godfather have that same ability?" she asked and we nodded. "Yeah he does, but he's a grim like dog, nickname, Padfoot, dad was Prongs, Remus Lupin is Mooney, our traitor happens to be Peter Pettrigrew whos nickname was Wormtail. So take a guess with them, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail." I said and she nodded to me.

"Your father was a stag, Sirius is a grim like dog and Remus, he's a wolf and Peter was a rat, why are you heading for your father-in-laws house." she asked and I smiled. "I'm arresting Peter actually, he's my brother-in-law's rat, and the twin's. They have my father's map of the entire school, as you know I'm in training now. But my occupation is to be either the defense teacher or an auror." I said and they nodded firmly to me then.

"Aunt Petunia, I can get the truth out and not only do you have me, you got my godfather protecting you from the dangers of our world now. But there is a truth that needs to come out now and one that puts the blame back where it belongs now finally. Think of it this way, you got a connection to the order through me and Sirius now."

"And we can protect you easily." I said and Vernon sighed at the news. "So we change things now, we don't have your groundskeeper dropping in on us. Or you chasing us all over the country to get the truth out now?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, just accepting this is better then the alternative." Minerva said and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright I want you back here on Sunday afternoon, understand, we got some work to do as you're preparing to start school in three months. I'm know I'm under investigation so time to cut my losses, we just act civil with each other." Vernon said and we nodded. "Got it, but Dudley, as you know now I'm a young wizard, so whatever you don't push my patience or that causes another bout of accidental magic." I said and they nodded.

"Check that, you want the truth, who it was that killed mum, not just 'him', but who lead him right to us at the time, causing me to end up with you?" I asked and she and Vernon nodded to me. "We do, if that person killed your mother, I want my sister back, but if I can't, I want the person that got her killed arrested." she said and I nodded to her gently.

"We want the truth, who got her and your father killed, your powers were the wall between us all this time. Find that person and you fixed the damage between us forever Severus, find that person and show them to us." Vernon said and he nodded to him. "A second chance we can fix this between us now, if not for my powers, then it's fine."

"But who did you really hate, it wasn't me or Severus, or even the Professor, you hate the dark arts, black magic?" I asked and Vernon nodded to me. "That's what killed your mother and wrecked our relationship son, but your powers. What kind of wizards are you exactly?" he asked and Minerva answered that question gently as she looked at them.

"We study in white magic, the death eaters, the character that killed your sister, he's as dark as they come." she said and I looked at our movie collection and smiled as I grabbed the movies and put them on the table then. "Voldemort is considered him." I said and pointed at Darth Sidious on the movie and they nodded to me as I went on.

"The headmaster, is the head of the Jedi order, the resistance, what my parents got involved in were the Jedi order themselves, them and the rebel alliance." I said and Dudley sat down them. "So that makes you...?" he asked and I nodded. "My partner, his parents are in the hospital, as Severus barely missed turning to the darkside himself."

"I ended up with a small piece of 'his' powers the night mum and dad were murdered, he marked me as his equal, it was my destiny to destroy him and make sure he stays dead." I said and Vernon nodded as he got it. "Vader's son, you are Luke then?" he asked and I nodded. "I am, you being my closest relatives the professor chose you now."

"You're playing his Aunt and Uncle, but I'm making sure he never touches you at all, but the war, the coup, hostile take over. In our government, that starts the week before my 17th birthday, and we got to get you out of the country. Trust me, we change things now and you got protection by the order." I said and they nodded as Dudley answered me.

"So that sums this up, alright we get it, putting this in movie metaphors helps us understand this better then you exposing your powers to us repeatedly by accident. So until you start training and after you can't use your powers at home. Though your godfather can and that sums it up." he said and I nodded as Petunia sighed gently then.

"The Sith are in hiding at the moment and you just got found by the Jedi order and are being taken to safety for now, alright we get it. Headmaster, I suppose these Sith are this characters followers, the ones that claimed being under a spell to get out of jail?" she asked and Dumbledore nodded to her gently and I sighed as I explained that to her.

"My godmother and her husband got hit by his most crazed follower and her husband, and with these two are the son a member of the MLE, our version of the cops. He threw him in jail after our head of the department academy arrested him. Dad's boss and his mentor was the cop instructor." I said and they nodded in shock to the news then.

"If you intend to show us a few things later this morning, then could we get a show a show and tell?" she asked and Dumbledore noddd to her gently. "Yeah I agree with her, this would help highly in understanding more about you. And before we have your groundskeeper droppng in on us." Dudley said and I smiled at the remark then.

"We can do that, but this should bridge the gap as you learn more about what Lilly and James were up to, before Harry starts school. Just don't press his buttons as you saw the side effects of that, first with your sister and now Harry, okay." Dumbledore said and they nodded as Dudley said it for the trio with a bemused smile at his remark then.

"After what I just saw, I don't think anyone's going to be pushing your limits that's including Aunt Marge right now. But like normal act civil with each other we can do this, but we become friends in the end, right?" he asked and I nodded to him. "Alright life change, this is going to be a long seven years right now." Vernon said bemused and we nodded to that remark gently as we got up to leave as they gave a nod of farewell to me.


	8. Friendship And Traitors

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 8: New Life And The Traitorous Rat**

Gettng changed into a set of pajamas and curling up in my mentor's office and the couch I fell asleep then. Before waking up the following morning and changing into a clean set of robes then. "Harry time to come down breakfast." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "School's in session still, so I wonder what the twin's reaction to seeing me is going to be right now." I said and he smiled gently as Minerva chuckled and said it.

"They'll be delighted to have you back I promise that right now, Harry, just be yourself though, you just returned to our world now. But got to get the map and we can arrest Peter and we go from there, but Albus, regarding Percy's plan to become Headboy. Not needed, I'm giving the badge right to Oliver Wood, he's Harry's captain of the team." she said and he nodded as I smiled in relief to that as she passed me an old robe.

"That's your father's old jersey robes here at the school honey." she said and I smiled in delight. "Number 7 Harry Potter, welcome home again, and next year's a ro-test as this summer you train." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "To quote Mione, at least no one on my team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent. And speaking of which, professors the Potter family is donating new brooms to the school for training."

"And for the sport itself now, but what are my grandparents names exactly, I know my parents from all that you all talk about them, but what about my grandparents?" I asked and she smiled. "Your parents were part of my age group dear, but Charlus Fleamont Potter, though he preferred the nickname of Charlie growing up now. And your grandmother's name was Kristen Euphemia, as an old wizarding family now, Harry."

"It's that your grandfather was a potion maker and entrepreneur, but it's time you reactivated your family house rights." she said and I nodded smiling at her smiling. "We need to get you into better clothes and sized to the same set of your father's glasses. Because you're really going to look like your father as a 10 to 11 year old." Dumbledore said and I nodded with a chuckle as I answered him smiling as I looked between them.

"Amy took one look at me and said she thought she was seeing dad last night grandpa." I told him and he nodded. "Makes perfect sense right now, but you're like your father, in appearance, but you have your mother's temperament." he said and I nodded as I pulled on my robes and we headed down to the great hall and I saw the twins smile as they stood up. "Hey bro welcome home." They called together and the group looked at me.

"Everyone no special attention, I want to be like you, so back to what you were talking about okay." I said and the current 2 to 7 years nodded to my request. As I moved to the twins and they and Lee shifted seating arrangements for me at their portion of the table. "Lee this is my brother's best friend Harry, we met over the summer last year. But it's time to show him the secret to our success." Fred said and he nodded, looking at him.

"What about the faculty." he said and I smiled. "Don't worry, and watch this, Fred, bring it out." I said and he pulled out my map. "Marauders, I am Bambi, and I solmnly swear that I am up to no good." I said and it activated on that. "Hey dad, it's me Bambi, I'm home." I said and a message wrote itself out at that. **_"Hey son, welcome home again, if you found your brothers and this map, it's time you know the truth."_**

 ** _"That you have a traitor in your midst, but that story was in reverse, it always was now, the traitor is Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is a death eater spy within the ranks of the order of the Phoenix. We were a society dedicated to fighting Voldemort and Cubs, I know you're afraid of the name. But to be afraid of the name only brings more fear regarding the thing itself, remember that."_**

 _ **"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is James Fleamont Potter, in my Marauder form. I'm known as one of the creators of the map to which is in your hands boys, I'm Prongs, I'm a stag."** _I read out and the others listening to me reading this out nodded in shock. "Wormtail, Wormtail, that was a clue and there's only one animal that has a tail that looks like a worm." Oliver Wood said at that sharply.

"And that animal is a rat, you're dorm has the only rat in the grouping, but that rat is 9 years old, no common garden rat lives that long." Cedric added and I nodded. "Yeah, alright if that's the case, let's check the dormitory, because if he doesn't realize the Gryffindor second years had your father's map then he's screwed now little brother." Alicia Spinnet said sitting next to me and wrapping her arm around me protectively.

"How old are you girls?" I asked and she smiled. "We're all 2nd to 4th years Harry, I'm 12 going on 13, but adding you to the team, you're my little brother on the team now. So summer training, and we want to see you in action until the summer hits, Oliver why don't we run him through training drills with Charlie getting ready to graduate." Katie Bell said and Angelina nodded in agreement to the girls thoughts then gently.

"Yeah me too, if that's his father's old jersey, it's time he took up his birthrite now." Oliver said and the twins nodded as Charlie chuckled at the remark. "I'll train him guys don't worry while you're working out your skills I've got him. Professor you don't have to worry about getting an new seeker, I'm testing him on seeker skills. I can train him for this, as he takes my place on the team." he said and they nodded to me smiling at that.

"We're bending the rule of younger the 2nd years on the team just this once Gryffindor, but best to get him settled into our world, by you helping him train in the sport. And boys enough already with the pranks and practical jokes, before someone ends up in the medical wing again." Dumbledore said and I looked at the trio. "Do I even want to know what he means by that?" I asked and Charlie nodded with a bemused smile at that.

"Long story, but the last prank resulted in trashing a vanishing cabinet upstairs and another resulted in prank foods and the victim needed a dose of allergy potion for it. And guys, can it already with the jokes before someone gets hurt, would you please." Oliver told me and I nodded as Charlie read the map a second time. "Scabbers came into the house when I was 9, Percy when he was 7 and that was just after the..."

"Wait, wait wait, if Pettigrew is Wormtail then he is..., accio Scabbers?" Charlie snapped as he stood up slamming his hand on the table and pulling his wand out. As the rat zoomed into the great hall and landed on the table. "One missing toe and all that was found is a finger, hello Peter." Hagrid said as he stood up with a low growl. "So you really think we'd never find out that you're hiding amongst who's to be my in-laws Peter."

"Well I did, and games up, so let me guess you little traitor, but you have me in the dorms with you and then when he comes back you to take me to him, huh. Well I'm not giving you a second chance to try it." I snapped as Severus pulled his wand out and knocked him unconscious before changing him back then. "Well we got the traitor check his arm, petrificus totalus." Oliver snapped and I waved the faculty over to me then.

Using a knife to cut his sleeve open I revealed the very light image of my enemy's signal. "Death eater, he's a death eater, we have to confirm it, because it's true then Harry's the victim of our belief system here." Nymphadora Tonks said to the faculty and they all nodded. "Dora, it's okay, I'm home again, I've got you looking after me now." I said and she smiled as she hugged me tightly, while I buried my head into her shoulder then.

She gently rocked me. "Missed you too baby, it's okay, it's going to be okay baby." she said and I burrowed into her arms. "Just short of 11 and we're 12 to 14, he never had a big sister and brother, well that changes now guys." Katie said and the sextet nodded in agreement then. "I think that sums up what you used to tell us professor, when in training your house is like your family, well in this case, it's the literal truth."

"Because us Weasleys all ended up in Gryffindor." George said and and they nodded gently to that. "Indeed my young friend, but my boy, your powers are not who define you, but your choices do, I'm giving you your father's old books. But there's a secret to how you survived the attack where others had not." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "Well like the muggle song said, power of love, but love from a mother to their child."

"That saved me, everyone, I know the entire story it's okay, but the truth is the muggle author, right there in England created our storyline. We're on book two right now at the moment, Dora, go ahead." I said and she nodded. "Accio Harry Potter books 1 and 2." she called out and two minutes later they flew in through the window then. "Whoa, the explanation is right here in this book." Fred said smiling as he read it gently at that.

"And to explain this gently everyone, but when he attacked me, he didn't realize mum put a charm on me, it hit the charm, bounced off of it and hit him instead. Wherever he's hiding, he's been reduced to something less then human. And while I just wind up with this scar after and possibly an added side we're learning later, then again. With the fact my age group has time to relax, best to test that right now, so you know about this."

"And none of you get broadsided out of fright, but our age group, it's the only chance we have." I said and they nodded. "Yeah he's right at the moment, if we got some creature in the school only he can control it at least prevents a panic from getting started around here. As the entire school knows about that added side gift in addition to the fact of how he survived the attack." Fred said gently as I looked at my map then and said it gently.

"Dad are we descended from Slytherin or Gryffindor?" I asked and it wrote out a firm message at that question. ** _"All Potters are put in Gryffindor because we are descended directly from him, the castle and Hogwarts was Gryffindor's concept. The castle is our property and she's going to answer directly to you son, you're the heir of Gryffindor, by blood, if you got hit by whatever powers now."_**

 ** _"That Voldemort possesses, it's by conquest, but it's how you use the power thst counts son, as such, think of yourself as Perseus now next year. But clash of the Titans, you can destroy one Titan and use the spoils of the first to kill the other. But always remember it's not where you were born or what house you're in, it's how you use it, your moralities define who we are, remember that."_**

 ** _"And only a true Gryffindor gains access to our family sword, you're going on 11, this is a big deal now son. So it's time to rejoin your people, time to come home now."_ **I read out and they nodded and smiled. "The trio had a firm talk with the Dursleys and they relented right now, I'm back in our world as of now. And I'm hanging with my best friend and his family today, but we're freeing Sirius from Azkaban now."

"But this summer it's one month with the Dursleys and the rest of it with my friends, I also found Mione and her father Daniel Granger. But in junior version to my new trio it's me, Ron and Mione. But we're the next generation case to mom's trio when they were our age, but the second Daniel finds out he found me and Petunia is screwed. As to why they're under investigation by the magical and muggle social services now here."

"And next summer it's one month with them, and the rest of the years with my friends and your trio, Daniel Granger and Professor Snape now dad." I said and it answered me with a smile in the tone. **_"Severus if you're reading this over my son's shoulder, protect him for us would you, in case we have trouble next school year. But you're his magical guardians in school, Aunt Minerva, Professor, Severus."_**

 ** _"And in compensation for our old ways as kids, I'm paying you the sum of $250,000,000 galleons. In apology for what we were like as children, I know you miss her and we had problems, but you at least have her in some form. By our son, though Sirius is his godfather, you're my son's adoptive father, take care of him Severus."_** I read out and Severus closed in his eyes at that and nodded.

"James..." he said and I looked up at him as I felt our bond growing, knowing I had six father's and a second chance at life this meant only one thing to me. It meant that I had my parents best friends as my guardians. "Thank you James, and I'll take care of him, you have my word, I promise." he said and they nodded in shock to that. "Kids I'm a double agent in his ranks at the moment, but I'm a member of the headmaster's team."

"Harry's mother was my best friend, but that's why he said that." he said and they nodded. "Long story short, Mione is Hermione Granger everyone, she's the third member of my trio, but me, Ron and Mione are a trio. If we all end up in Gryffindor, I think you know our new nickname now." I said and they nodded. "The Golden trio, you're the Golden Trio." Dora said checking the name in the book and I nodded as they smiled.

"Yes and it's one thing with you and your father's quartet getting in trouble for repeated pranks, but you guys make sure you stay out of the scene of the crime. What with the situations these next six years right now, please, and while I'm on the subject. Why is it every time something happens it's always you, Mione and my brother who end up in the middle of it?" Charlie said, as he was reading them and read the subtext as he got it.

"I wish I knew, but we don't looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every school year." I said and Fred shook his head bemused then. "Merlin, mum's going to have a coronary if you keep it up like this, but that's going too far right now at the moment. Whoever's the first on the list, they touch you at all and Hagrid's going to kill them." George said and Hagrid nodded in agreement as he answered that with a bemused tone.

"Aye, I will and if whoever plays my double certainly had it correct, you three are meddling in things that are not to be meddling in. It's dangerous right now, as Severus said, he's a double agent amongst his ranks right now." he said and they nodded. "That why he keeps asking for the defense position?" Percy asked and they nodded. "Yes, it's a matter of getting attacked and not being risk free Percival." Severus said firmly to him.

"Uh oh, I know that tone and at the moment you're right at the moment, Uncle Severus, in your case, or just Uncle Remus and Professor Moody's it's more practical then theory. But I'm training to be the next best student, just behind you in D.A." I said and he smiled. "And that's why you need to train hard, theory counts for nothing in the real world, you got the point to that in these books." Severus said and they smiled at that.

"Yes well fortunately starting training this early is enough, you can train all you want on school grounds without getting busted. But dad was the best at transfiguration, mom at charms, but me, it's Defense, I'm studying to become an auror. I'm the son of an auror, but have the wand and not need it, or need it and be without. But the key point to what Moody was getting ready to teach at the academy right now regarding that now."

"But facing this studf in real life is not like school, when in school you make a mistake and you can try again, but in the real world. And where you see a friend die or close to death yourself, you don't get what's that's like. So we need to have constant vigilance and we have to be prepared, so with that, so it's time to stop playing around. And get serious, and don't say it Padfoot, that joke got old by the time I was a year old."

"At the current moment though you guys are the best at defense, I need a real teacher to train me here, before the first situation results in a shoot out at the moment." I said as a message write itself out at that they started laughing at that. "And who's the wise guy who decided on a wizards duel, because that's against school regs, as is the animagus version to it exactly?" Benjiman Brantford said from behind me as he read it.

"You're finding that out next term Ben, but these books are for two months into the future. And Dad are any of the Beedle Bards stories true?" I asked and a gentle message write itself out at that. _ **"Yes, but the storyline pointed itself out in real life now, but Voldemort is after the wand, we have the cloak and he wants your mother back. So he's desiring the stone, altogether they create the deathy hallows."**_

 ** _"But Professor never mind hiding the truth from him, to finish what mission is needed he's got to train and study hard for it. But if he wants to be like others in our world that's his choice, growing up normal until it's time for his mission to start after that. But for now these next four months he needs to get used to life in our world again."_ **I read out and the faculty all nodded to the request gently.


	9. Stereotypes And The Traitor

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 9: Quidditch Training And Sirius**

"I wonder what social services network in our world is like exactly right now?" I asked and Madam Pomphrey answered that question. "We got it a bit more strict as the minister of magic is connected to the muggle prime minister. But right now for this summer you need to get some weight put back on you, if you're dressed like this." she said and I nodded as I looked at her gently at the remark then.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what do the guards of Azkaban do to you, if the trauma was seeing your parents last minutes?" I asked and her tone turned firm. "It causes you to pass out, but if you're in the middle of a game and we have them here. Then that could cause you to fall right off your broomstick and none of us are chancing that right now dear, I always did take it more seriously with you anyway."

"Any idea what this prophecy stated if you carry that scar and we have that scar acting like a magical danger detector?" she asked and the next message wrote itself out at that. "Jamie, come on we don't need you answering our questions like this right now." she added and she hid a chuckle. **_"Only way to communicate with you Poppy, like this you have me in some form right now."_** I read out and they nodded with a smile.

 ** _"But the reason our family was attacked was because of a prophecy, our family defied Voldemort three times. And survived that many times as well, and it's the same for him, that child was born on the end of July. And with it, would possess abilities that rival him, and finally now._ _Have_** ** _a way and knowledge that he didn't."_** I added for him and they nodded as Fred decoded that for her gently.

"His family and Neville's parents defied 'him' for three run ins and survived all three of them, but there's only two born at the end of July and they're him and Neville. Going from there, it's he's got powers that rival 'him', but his catch now at the moment. Is he's got the ability to love and show friendship, but demonology and Christianity. Love and friendship is like the crucio curse to 'him', the dark arts, black magic and white magic."

"But we got to put that power to the test, but his job is to stop him, by destroying every artifact that carries his soul and the mission starts next year. In their second year of Hogwarts, long story, but it's in the book here." Fred said and she grabbed the second book and paled. "Oh dear Merlin, our mysterious monster is basilisk, and if some of his powers ended up in you, you're a parselmouth." she said and I nodded as they nodded.

"The other thing is that Hagrid's innocent of all charges as well, but think it over, the clues are in this book. Roosters crowing is fatal to it, spiders flee before it, it's like a gorgon, never look directly at it or that kill you, so look in a reflection, but don't look directly into its eyes. Once someone lets it out, the results are its using the plumbing, so no one sees it until my only clue is because I can speak to it as a result right now."

"Fortunately though Malfoy never met me, he can't scare the daylights out of every muggleborn in the school. Because it's not the powers, but how you use them, I'm using that power to hunt down where that snake is heading next leading me to the attack. But aside from my map anything that was previously own by a Slytherin turned death eater. Or worse, is a danger to every student in the school." I said and they nodded to that.

"Uncle Severus you said you were a turncoat and for our side, after he targeted mom, dad and me, to protect us you told grandpa and grandma. The fidelius charm and they and Sirius decided to test Peter here and he flunked and that drives the story home. Said story in reverse at the moment, right?" I asked and Severus nodded. "Yes that's right and I'm relieved you're remembering this as well too, in truth Harry and now."

"We're halfbloods as is Riddle so with that, I think we landed on one of our childhood stories and Jim, which connected back to your family and his again?" he asked and a gentle remark wrote itself out at that. **_"The tale of the Deathly Hallows Sev, and Albus, it's time to return it to my son, or you can give it to him for christmas. Or his birthday now, whichever I don't mind, so long as he gets it back now."_**

 ** _"But son remember, it's not the house or family that defines who you are, but your values, in muggle terms, it's your sins. So think it over, what is the one thing that resulted in this, you hear this all the time on muggle tv. But there is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish, understand."_ **he said and I nodded as I translated that to the entire room gently as I said it.

"Us muggleborns learned from a very early age, but never judge someone before you get to know, and appearances can deceiving. But your ways are full of stygma climbing 1,000 years everyone and with that in mind your belief system. It sentenced me to a living hell these last nine years." I said and Severus crossed his arms sternly at that. "You want to vent just go ahead and compare our childhood to their's." he said and I nodded to that.

"You want me to say this for the both of us, mum was your best friend, and I'm all you and the duo have left of her and dad?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes I do, you got sentenced to a living hell and I just read your memories, all of them with Petunia. And I'm beyond furious at the purebloods for their belief system now. The ones that never acted like Madeye and just to check to make sure." he said and I nodded firmly to that.

"Alright, dad what house was Mad eye in exactly?" I asked and he explained that. **_"Alastor was a Slytherin, but he chose to fight for good and peace and became a auror."_** he said and I nodded. "Sirius?" I asked and he explained that one to. **_"Also Slytherin, but he hated his parents and my parents, your grandparents. They adopted him and we both joined the auror program and order of the Phoenix."_**

 ** _"But Peter, he was a Gryffindor and turned into a death eater spy, Barty Crouch junior became a death eater and is the reason. Now Neville Longbottom lives with his grandmother, if you look at this in another direction. Like say being raised in the muggle world, that opens your eyes to the stygma of our world. And now too, and I know why you asked."_** I read out and looked up at the faculty.

"But I'm friends of a muggeborn, and my best friends, my trio are mixed, but muggle born, halfblood and pureblood. And like the twins said, their brother is my best friend, and I'm betrothed to their sister. And my sister, is a muggleborn and Professor Snape's best friend, Lily Evans nee' Potter, Lily Potter. So tell me, people, what right do you have to judge, by your stereotypes, he's double agent, my godfather was working undercover."

"This was a trap for Pettigrew here now, but in truth the professor ordered him to play spy and they switched secret keepers, before Voldemort tracked us down. And killed my parents, you want me to confirm that, just ask Sirius for a confirmation. But four ways to tell if he's death eater and you didn't do any of them, so again. Just give me one good reason why, after I free him to not go to a foreign school?" I said and they all swallowed.

"General case of stereotypes here, but Madeye Moody was a Slytherin and he's a member of the order. Sirius: Slytherin family ended up in Gryffindor and was a member of the order. Barty Crouch Junior: Hufflepuff and became a death eater, Peter Pettigrew: was from Gryffindor and turned into a death eater. And slaughtered 20 muggles and countless families are torn apart." I said and the 2 to 7 years nodded to me gently then at that.

"Alright cub, we get the point, time to stop with the belief system." Madam Pomphrey said and I hid a smile to that. "With my showing my power of that to you, and that's not if I ended up in a conversation with a constrictor next." I told her and she nodded in agreement to that. "The only bathroom that has serpent emblems in it, is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, why don't we do the test there." Alicia said and they nodded to me.

"I'm lucky every 2nd to 5th year in the room is around for this, because you're the ones who can convince my class and the 1st years once I'm 12. That I'm not Salazar's heir by blood, but by conquest, translation I'm hunting everything down. Everything that turned him into this as I grow up, but the first is in year 2 now. Whatever you said about Malfoy or the other death eaters, I'm sticking to my own kind." I said and the group nodded.

"80% of Slytherin is death eater supremacists son, but some of them are neutrals." Severus told me and I nodded. "Greengrass?" I asked and he nodded. "He's a neutral, as was my mother, you start school next year, if you make friends with his daughter. That solves the problem, before Luna Lovegood starts school and you got connections to all four houses in the school." he said and I smiled at the idea as I answered him gently.

"After breakfast and then we run that test, before you Cubs start running him through summer training drills." Minerva said and we nodded to the orders then gently at that. As we ended the conversation at that as finished eating and the faculty lead the 2nd to 6th years to the lavatory. "The only members here for that little spiel are the ones following us professor." I said and Dumbledore nodded to the remark as he answered me.

"Yes and we all know the truth, though you have his powers, you're not the heir of Slytherin, by blood, either." he said and I nodded as we arrived and I looked around. "Aye Myrtle, sorry for the unexpected visit, we just have to test something." Hagrid said and she nodded. "Thank you for telling me that Rubeus, and who might you be?" she asked me and I smiled as I answered her gently as I looked into her eyes then.

"My name is Harry Potter I start school next term Myrtle, nice to meet you, I'm willing to take a guess, but you're the last victim to our mystery monster right?" I asked and she nodded. "Whoever walked in here was speaking a kind of made up language, before our monster killed me." she said and I nodded as Minvera answered that. "What you heard was Parseltougue Myrtle, it's a snake language." she said and I looked at the faucet then.

As I pretended that it was a real snake and said it. "Open up." I said and the result was I heard a loud rumble as the top of the sink lifted off of it. And the one in front of me lowered into place as a metal grate appeared and they nodded. "Well that's the entrance to the chamber of secrets, but this was a demonstration, whoever opens it in 18 months just let loose the bloody snake." Madam Hooch said in amazement and I nodded gently.

"Well now that you in the faculty just saw that direct demonstration, it's clear, but whatever they call these artifacts, I've got a lot of work to do. When in training but book one is my first encounter with him after he tried to kill me 9 years ago." I told her and she nodded. "Well first things first in training for you Mister Potter, it's flight training and quidditch practice, but I think I better get you accustomed to flying first, as to why."

"That's the easy part, but flying when playing quidditch that's when it gets more dangerous, and I'm not kidding, but leave the reckless acts out of the equation." she said and I nodded to the orders. "This is going to be a long summer right now, but wait till Sirius hears that I made the team my first year at Hogwarts and I'm a seeker." I said and she chuckled and nodded as Minerva answered that gently at the remark.

"And the youngest seeker in a century too, you're going on 11, and this is really something to be proud of as your head of house." she said and I smiled at her. "You all know the truth, we just have to run a secondary trial and this summer starts my new life in our world, but what kind of power do I have?" I asked and they smiled. "Your father was one of 30 wizarding lords in the Wizengamot." Snape said and I nodded to the news.


	10. Reunions And Stereotypes

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 10: Calling The Ministry And The Trial**

"Professor, you better let me deal with my brother, boys, he's your ward once he, Mione and Ron start school later on, okay." he said and the twins nodded smiling as Fred rested his hand on my shoulder protectively at that. "What are you saying Charlie." Percy asked and he crossed his arms. " I'm saying that your pride and arrogance are going to cost you everything if you don't control your behavior, we just got evidence now."

"That he can use this power to track down these items, and secondly you were the one harboring a fugitive death eater. Dad never wanted to be like characters like Malfory, mum loves him the way he is, and second and I don't have to hear the words too. But Harry is sharing his inheritance with us, we get decent clothes, we got enough. Now, to fix the burrow and it's because he's selfless to a fault, he loved us like family, Percy."

"You're a fourth year and I'm a seventh year, Percy, but I'm making this very clear, before I leave school and head for Romania right now. But your attitude to the twins, Ron and Ginny is ending right now." he said with a stern growl at him then. "Harry hasn't had a real childhood, since his parents died, he's going on 11 and he should act 11. So you got a problem with that, take it up with mom or the headmaster, but lay off now."

"If you force us to choose, it's going to be him, these books tell the future and he's trying to prevent that future from killing anyone he loves right now. Our family sided with him, from mum and dad, to me and Bill, the twins and even Ron. Ginny belongs to him, she loves him and he loves her, so what right do you have to treat the quartet like this?" he said sternly and I saw the desperation appear in his eyes, as Charlie held his hand up.

"I mean it, you are four years away from being written off in our eyes, if you keep this attitude up right now." he said and Percy looked between the twins and him and swallowed hard at that. "He's betrothed to Ginny and mum told me this, before I left for school right now, but nothing you say or do will change things. He's family and we protect our family, no matter what." he said sternly and turned to Dumbledore gently.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but when did he start acting like this?" Dora asked and he sighed as he told her the truth. "Since the twins started school, he's the odd one out in the family, but Bill was head boy, I'm quidditch captain. The twins are jokesters and at times they get in trouble but still get good grades. And Ron is the best in the family at chess, but Percy is the odd one out, but what none of us have."

"Aside from Ron, is the position of best friend to Harry, the boys are the best of friends and until he came home, he had no one. To Harry, he saw the 4 of us as older brothers, but right now with adding Mione to the family and with her, him. Percy is trying to do our teachers jobs for them in enforcing the rules, as it's isolating him. From the entire school here and now we find out that he had the traitor." he said and Minerva nodded to that.

"I do believe this blows your chances at getting named as a prefect right now Percival, but the one that does deserve it is Oliver Wood. This attitude of your's is the reason you never saw this whatsoever, but Harry is not just a sign of hope. He's still a child, who lost 9 years of his life amd is regaining them back by being in summer school training. As you saw his new team mates are the ones acting like family to him as are your brothers."

"But your ambitions, your lust can destroy your life if you do not control them, he needs me, the headmaster and others to settle in now. This coming year for you got cancelled, but you work hard and you can make sixth year, but this year, this next term. It goes to Oliver Wood, but you better be patient, as you guys got your owls to worry about." Minerva said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark.

"And Harry, tell me, regarding whatever Hagrid shows you, before you and Mione try to handle it yourself please." she added and I nodded. "Yes Mam, I will, but we better make a few changes to these chapters to prevent it from getting out of hand next year. But the noise you expect to hear after my training to be made the new seeker happens. Draco is trying to get me in trouble with you." I said and they all nodded as we exchanged looks.

"It could be my generation or your's and nothing ever changes here Harry, Riddle had the elder wand, wants the elder wand, I have the stone and you have the cloak. It's family heirloom, but at the moment we have to get this under control right now. Sirius, Remus and I can tutor you in our world as I grew up like you did at the time. But you're going to need this and practice until the time comes." Severus said, passing me a potions book.

"Wait, what are you saying if you say that Professor?" Charlie asked and he explained that to him. "His mother is my best friend, we had a fall out when we were 15, right after that years owls, and I wanted a chance to fix that ever since. But he's my charge now, though your brothers, the twins, are his warden Charles. Though knowing our third marauder is alive goes a long way to fixing the rift now." he said to him and they nodded.

"But boys were you waiting till I brought him home, before you produced that map?" Dumbledore asked, finishing his sentence and they nodded. "Yes Headmaster we did and we were and now that we know he's harboring a traitor. He's busted when dad hears this, we thought he was dead and it turns out his animagus form is a rat. And said rat clue is right on the map, Wormtail." George said and they nodded as I answered that remark.

"The rumors on Crouch are true, but you go on rumors you see less then you expect, you barely know him or me and you are basing everything. And on hearsay and second hand reports, you're already failing your training, you have everything you want. But this greed, for more, can destroy you, lust, envy, greed, anger, sloth, gluttony and pride. I learned enough from studying the bible to know where the sins take you."

"And you check family history, your future boss is a criminal, his son is a death eater, who is the reason the Longbottoms are in Saint Mungo's." I said and he paled at tha. "How do you know that?" he asked quickly, before I heard Madam Aggie answer that. "Because Alice is his godmother, young man, that's how, hey baby." she said and I smiled and gave her a hug at that. "Missed you nana." I said and she smiled at the title gently.

"Hey Aggie, welcome back." Minerva said to her and she smiled at her. "Thank you, so we found our perpetrator, well wait till Amelia, Kingsley and Alastor hear this." she said and I smiled in delight I was going to see the professor this soon finally. "Alastor?" Charlie asked and I smiled. "It's Mad-eye Charlie, I get to see him again finally." I said and they smiled. "Hey son, it's good to see you!" I heard and smiled in delight as I saw Remus.

"Uncle Remus!" I said as I moved to him and he pulled me into a hug as I buried my head into his chest. I didn't have to see the faculty then to know they were all smiling happily at the fact I was being reunited with my extended family then. "Remus, you mind about tutoring him until he starts school?" Dumbledore asked and he shook his head. "Not at all, and neither will Sirius." he said and Dumbledore nodded smiling to the news.

"Honestly I need several years by the ones knowing their stuff, could you call in Professor Moody if Dora is choosing that as her major?" I asked and they smiled and nodded. "We can, but we got to get you caught up in our ways now cub." Remus said smiling gently and Severus nodded in agreement to that. "He lost five years of being trained our way and it's time now to deal with it, you got dark creatures, Moody is auror training."

"I got wordless spells, but every summer once his one month at Petunia's is done and we start after that. But Remus, I'm doing the potion for you still, but you got three years here til you start work here, speaking of which tonight is a full moon. So you better come with me." he said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Grandpa, is it alright if I go with them?" I asked and he nodded, before Charlie stepped in at that remark.

"Professor I think it would be best to call the ministry here right now, as we get Black out of Azkaban and here to hear the truth. That my family was harboring the traitor all this time and we never knew it." Charlie said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Indeed your father is not going to like this right now." Severus said in agreement to his thoughts, as Peter woke up then and saw the group looking at him in disgust.

And paled as he looked between them. "So you been alive all this time, correct Mister Pettigrew?" Dumbledore said sternly and he backed up at the look on his face. "Who killed the muggles exactly Peter?" Hagrid added with a low growl. "Remus, I'm innocent." he said and Remus crossed his arms. "Right now I find it very hard to believe that an innocent man would want to spend 10 years as a rat." he told him at that remark firmly.

"Before we do this, we need Sirius's wand, and a true proof positive as the muggles know everything, from the present to the future. So if we want to make sure some of this stuff never happens, you better send me along, to pick up the boys. Before Arthur's car exposes us to the muggles." Severus said to Dumbledore and he nodded in agreement. "Alright laugh it up cubs." Remus said as he tried to hold in it to the twins at that.

"And don't even think about it, you get into enough trouble already guys, we don't need to add this to it, with my leaving soon enough. And mum would kill you if you did try that right now anyway." Charlie added as our table started laughing at that. "Days like this I swear it's not a good idea to let your guard down right now. But we get enough pranks and practical jokes we need to take it down a notch." Madam Aggie said with a chuckle.

"Cornelius, could you, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Barty Crouch and Alastor Moody go to Azkaban and bring Sirius Black here to the school. Because Harry Potter is now the victim of our belief system, it also seems that what we thought is not it at all. The Marauders, that's including James Potter, are animagi, Peter Pettigrew is alive, and has spent the last four years as a rat in Hogwarts." she said and sent out her patronus.


	11. Pettigrew Exposed And Sirius Goes Free

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 11: Pettigrew Exposed And The Truth Comes Out**

 ** _"Alright we will grab Black and bring him to the school, be there in twenty minutes."_ **We heard through a bear like patronus then and I nodded in relief. "Well wait till the register hears that you had an innocent man in prison all this time right now." I said and they nodded in agreement as Charlie crossed his arms at that remark.

"Why the hell didn't anyone double check without throwing him behind bars, because you lost everything that night." he asked and Remus answered that sighing. "It's because 3/4's of Sirius's family were all death eaters or like Malfoy's family. But there were a few members of the family that got written off: one was Sirius himself. And that was because he's a blood traitor and the other was Dora's mother, she married a muggleborn."

"Their grandfather gave him his entire inheritance, but Sirius was living with James since he was sixteen and they were best of friends." he said and the 2 to 6 years all nodded in shock as the Ministry arrived then and the group froze in shock as Arthur moved to me and I gave him a hug at that. "You okay son?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay dad." I said and Charlie passed Sirius his wand and he nodded to him gently.

"To prove it, the truth, just say it Sirius, one chance and in swearing on your magic and you're free finally." Amelia said to him and he nodded. "I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my magic I am not a death eater, I never killed those muggles. I never turned on James and Lilly Potter and turned them into Lord Voldemort. And I did not kill Peter Pettigrew, so mote it be!" he called out and then shouted out the incantation then firmly.

"Expecto Patronum!" he called out and his patronus appeared and Barty Crouch collapsed in shock and disbelief at that. "So all this time we had an innocent man in prison." Fudge said and Amelia nodded in agreement as Moody turned to Crouch at that. "I do believe you have something to say, he may be the cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange. But our belief system has sentenced this child, this boy, to a living hell for ten years, Barty."

"Why didn't you run the checks, let him give his oath, check his arm, the veritaserum, even checking his memories, four different ways to check. And you didn't do any of them!" he said and the order surrounded me at that. "Harry!" I heard and smiled as I turned to see Ron, Mione and Ginny and with them were Molly and the Grangers.

"Guys." I said and they moved to me as Ginny hugged me tightly as I pressed my forehead to her's, Before the duo moved to me as well and I hugged them both at that and I stepped forward. "Everyone the truth on Hagrid and Moaning Myrtle is the book, Tom Riddle is a parselmouth and he killed Myrtle." I said and they double checked.

"Hagrid never killed Myrtle, Tom Riddle did, who is Tom Riddle if he had that power exactly?" Crouch asked shaking I knew he was scared as I turned my attention to Moody and Kingsley then as I looked at them and Amelia. "Before I answer that question, I need to talk to my father's mentor." I said and he nodded. "Professor, were you dad's mentor?" I asked and he rested his hand on my shoulder as he answered me gently at that.

"I am, and I see what you're asking me and I would be happy to train you, is that your future career, you wish to be an auror?" he asked and I nodded smiling. "Yes Sir, that's exactly the reason why, but if you need reason #2. Well the trio gave the ultimatum to the Dursleys now, that they're under investigation starting now, as of now. But you're second in command of the auror department." I said and he nodded gently to that news.

"I get it son, but they lay another hand on you, specifically Dursley and his sister themselves and they are going to jail, I promise you that. I finally get to watch you grow up from today and forward starting now, I missed you more then you know. Like my own cub, well us members of the order are taking care of you starting now." he said and I tried to keep from looking down at that as he gave a gentle smile as he ran his hand.

And through the hair at the back of my head as I felt the warmth of his remark shoot through me at that. "Missed you too Professor, I missed all of you, but things change for the better." I said and he nodded and said it to Fudge. "Minister, I am Harry Potter, I wish to discuss making an exception in the case of under age magic. Sirius, Remus and Professor Moody, as well as Professor Snape are tutoring me to get me settled."

"In our world, before I start school, you switch sides and you got a chance to be named as the best minister. That we had since Professor Dumbledore took his position as head master." I said and he nodded. "How so exactly?" he asked and I passed him the books. "The muggle that wrote these books was seeing our future, with the fact that Peter is alive, we delayed three years until that day comes." I said and he checked the titles.

"The Sorceror's stone, The Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and the Goblet of fire, four books, and you're going on 11 in a couple months. You mean to tell me these books are our next four years, before we have a repeater of the war between us and..." he started to say and I held up my hand. "Wait it gets better, Charlie." I said and he gave his wand and I closed my eyes as I summoned my magic and wrote it out.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle= I am lord Voldemort, oh you got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me that our entire nation is too scared to say a bloody anagram?!" he said in shock and I nodded to him. "He's after the wand, possibly the headmaster's wand, I got the cloak and looks like Professor Snape wanted the stone to bring mum back. In all honesty, Mione and are everything he remembers in our parents." I said and he nodded to me.

"That's why he tried to protect you, he loves your mother, she was his best friend when we were your age?" he asked and he sat at the bench as he looked into my eyes. "It is minister and that is why James, through this map, told and named me his magical guardian now." Severus told him and he nodded to him. "I can agree to that, Sirius, what do you wish exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him gently at that as duo smiled.

"Sirius, Severus and I share the guardian status, but for his safety and I know they only gave it a month in his staying at Petunia's. But Sirius decided he was living with Harry at the Dursleys and the next 11 months he's completely immersed in our world." Remus said and wizengamot nodded as they exchanged a fast discussion. "Agreed we can place you there as a way to keep an eye on them." Madam Aggie said and Amelia nodded.

"My trio and I tended to get involved in the unusual happenings that happened every year as we investigated things, but one D.A. teacher was killed. Another lost his memories and the next two are friends of the family. With me checking into everyone, I'm a junior auror in training, so what I look into. I can turn it into Kingsley or Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape." I said and they nodded in acceptance to that.

"Alright we can allow that, but get that under control and before you scare us into a coronary please." Amelia said and I nodded as the three of us exchanged looks at that. "You're lucky your mother is gone or she'd have a heart attack by the time you're fifteen from all these stunts you keep pulling every term." Molly said and Emma nodded that. "At this rate I'm not going to make it to his 13th birthday if they keep it up Molly."

"And the bonehead trying to do something completely foolhardy is getting extended training sessions for three months. Especially if we catch you without one of us with you during the said emergency." Severus added and Dan checked it and closed his eyes exasperation. "Like a mountain troll getting in for one." he said and we nodded to that request as Fudge nodded in agreement to that the decision was made then.

"Speaking of which and you got a better chance of changing things now Cornelius, if you join the order, because with them paying you to look the other way. Well you can save a lot of lives, if you start arresting or confiscating things in Knockturn Alley. And running raids on death eaters like Lucius Malfoy, this says here, that every death eater."

"The ones that were excused immediately returned to him when he came back." Arthur said read it to him. "So you want me to keep tabs on them right now?" Fudge asked and we nodded to him gently at that. "What else does it say exactly?" Crouch asked and I looked at him. "That your son just barely killed me, before being unmasked, and with it, the tournament was a trap to bring Riddle back." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"By getting you into a tournament you're too young for and every single task nearly kills you in the process we lose Cedric and he returns?" Crouch said sharply and I nodded. "I saw the hearing on your son and what you said, regarding Frank and Alice Longbottom. But I know everything, but if you wish to let Winky go, I can take her as my elf." I said and he nodded in acceptance to my request then as he answered me gently.

"The night of the cup and us finding your wand in her hands, I pass her ownership over to you now, if that happens twice, as for the dementors. I suggest you train hard in the patronus charm, because your more traumatic memories. Those are your parents being murdered by Riddle and you in a match we're not risking you being killed. And by falling off that broom, because you got too close to those things, but son.

"Who do suggest does the field reports for you to get the truth out?" he asked and I smiled. "The Quibbler, it's owned by the Lovegoods, but they're also friends of the family, but my gang is us three, the twins, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Susan and Neville. While Cedric is acting big brother for us, but all the ancient wizarding houses come together to protect our world." I said and he nodded as he smiled at my suggestion then gently.

"You got a deal, but regarding things such as your using magic at home, with your godfather living with you there. We can let it go for now, but for training we want you on a wizarding home property, say the Weasleys. Or at the Longbottoms, Diggories, Greengrasses or the Lovegoods and if these were your adventures now. With your friends involved, that's Miss Granger and Misters Longbottom and Weasley each year."

"Well then we can make an exception for your gang, who are preparing to create a junior version to the order." Fudge said and we smiled in delight at the news. "I'm making an exception for younger then second year on the house teams. But Charlie is training him to take his place, Cornelius." Minerva said and he nodded in acceptance to that. "We bettr get this under control before next semester turns into a circus right now."

"The reason being the sextet are the ones dealing in multiple members of every house in the school right now, and with him acting as the alpha as we train him and his year. That's minus Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Victor Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, from what this says right now, that even if the Daily Prophet tries it. To claim everything that is said in book four is a lie well no one is going to believe it's a lie in the muggleborns now."

"And the reason is because of these." Molly said and Fudge nodded. "Yes I agree with her, we can save a lot of lives by doing it this soon, 5 months. We can set the stage and Harry and his friends, our daughters and others that don't believe he's the heir by blood. But by conquest and I think that means he was meant to decontaminate everything. That Riddle infected with his soul if he did what I'm thinking." Arthur said and Madam Aggie nodded.

"If a muggle can see this it's clear she is a seer and writing down everything she sees into these books now." William Greengrass said and Madam Aggie, Mister Diggory and Arthur nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. "I agree with him Cornelius, you get the shot of changing your image by using what is written down in these. And doing something about it, before it kills anyone else." Dumbledore said and he nodded to him.

"Agreed and I agree with all of you, alright, Arthur, Molly, if you're the in-laws of Harry, I suggest between certain catches we better get this under control. And before someone frames him for something." Fudge said and they nodded. "Get ready for under rated practical jokes that a certain someone tries to get us in trouble for." Mione said and the faculty nodded in exasperation at that and Sirius and Severus exchanged annoyed looks.

"You guys start going at it I want to know immediately before someone gets hit with a dark arts spell and ends up in the hospital next, clear?" Severus said and we all nodded. "And do you want us to tell you if he says the M word and when she insults him, if he tries to buy his way onto the team?" Ron asked and he nodded sternly to him at that.

"I do, but that's what destroyed our friendship in the first place, but don't bother in trying to fly that car to the school, just wait for me and I can take you with us in the faculty." he said and the two of us nodded to the orders gently at that. "We already tested it in his being a parselmouth, by opening up the chamber, we know he's not the heir."

"But Riddle is, his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle, added bad news his grandfather is Marvolo Gaunt." Dumbledore said and the other members that encountered the family nodded in disgust at that. "Lovely, every student six year down knows he's not the heir, but our next two age groups, aside from your children don't." Kingsley said in annoyance and Fudge nodded as he answered that remark.

"Sirius you're free to go and secondly, I want you monitoring things at the Dursleys, if we had him being framed. And the reason is because Malfoy's elf dropped a pudding on top of the builder's wife. Though we blew his only protection, make it clear, they lay a hand on him they're being arrested starting now." he said and Sirius nodded to the orders.


	12. The Dursleys Come To Hogwarts

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be the night after he gets the map and without anyone doing anymore decisions as he decides on his own judgements now. And they decide to jump over a few things in this. As her second prophecy is delayed and the only thing left for them to worry about is getting the dementors out of the school as he spends the rest of the term in peace.**

 **This story is going go a different route regarding the war with Voldemort as Harry takes his friends and family to another country as they prepare. And let the ministry do their deeds now as they have a way to train without interference now. As the truth is revealed to everyone by the story he creates through Luna and her father and everyone learns the truth.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 12: Shopping And School Preparations**

"So the Gaunts are directly descended from Slytherin himself?" Fudge asked and Dumbledore nodded. "At the time when I went to the orphanage to check him out, I didn't realize I just encountered the boy who would become the most dangerous wizard. And of our age now, next to Grindelwald." he said and Fudge nodded firmly as he said it.

"For the moment that can wait five years, but for now Harry needs to be able to hide in both worlds without being seen. If that's that's the end of the storyline now, and he's tracking down these items that are infected with Riddle's soul. He, if the war starts for a second time, possibly put a taboo on his alias." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"But if there's a way to create clones of us, instead of duplicates, like the potion that Crouch used to masquarade as Professor Moody we need it now." Mione said gently and he nodded. "That's your job now Miss Granger, see if you can create new spells for this, if the muggles have shows like that, involving magic that helps." Moody said and she nodded as she said gently for me as she looked between them.

"Look we maybe keeping the Dursleys under watch, but why don't we show them we're not what they think, dad is and was Aunt Lilly's best friend next to Professor Snape. Get Dudley used to be around us, kids his own age, we're just like him. We just have magic in us as he sees the games we play in our world, but with it now. If the Dursleys wish to go out for the night during the month that Harry and Sirius are there."

"They got someone to babysit for Dudley and can protect him from any death eaters attacking the house." she said and they all nodded as Dumbledore smiled at her suggestion then. "I never thought of that before, but you're right, given time, we can show that we can protect them from the death eaters in Slytherin." Fudge said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that remark.

"Albus I don't doubt they never cashed those checks yet, but we draw up another check and that money is to pay rent in the house. As we do a magical renovation and create a fifth room in the house." Sirius said and he nodded in agreement. "Toppy!" he called out and the elf appeared at that. "Toppy grab the Dursleys and bring them here, they get a single chance to see what we do, okay." he said and the elf nodded as he flashed out.

And with a loud crack, before five minutes later the trio appeared. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" Vernon asked and I quickly said it. "You're not in trouble you two, but they wanted you to have this shot to see us as we are." Charlie said for me and they nodded as Dan looked at her gently. "Are you his best friend's big brother?" Dudley asked and he nodded to him. "Yes I am, my name is Charlie." he said and they nodded to him.

"Hello Petunia, been a long time." Dan said and she smiled gently at him. "You too Dan, been a long a time, so this is your daughter, hello honey. I am Harry's aunt Petunia, this is my husband Vernon and his cousin Dudley." she said and Mione smiled gently. "Nice to meet all of you, I guess Aunt Lilly was like me, muggle born witch?" she asked and Petunia nodded to her as she told her the truth as she and Severus sighed sadly then.

"Yes, in truth I didn't want to completely let her go and asked the headmaster if he could let me in as well and Severus found the letter I was getting ready to send. That's why I been so jealous ever since, a chance to start over I wish I could take it back. But when I look at Harry I see my sister, I miss her so much, my parents are dead. She was all I had left, and now she's gone to, he's all I have of her." she said and Severus nodded to that.

"Do you forgive me Harry?" she asked and I nodded. "Second chance like him, I can and we can build the real bond we should have had now." I said and she smiled and she gave me a hug and I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my heart starting to heal. "Things maybe in reverse, but that's fine, we can fix this between us now. At the moment, you're all I have left of your mother, I'm not losing you too." she said and I nodded as he said it.

"Us too, to us, the guys and me, he's all we have left of both of them, but that's why it's safer if he starts school, he's got protection inside the school. You have us protecting you now, but the order does witness sprotection as well too Petunia. We're not what you think, not all of us actually." he said and Vernon nodded gently to the news. "So who is this Riddle character exactly?" he asked and they explained it to him gently at that.

"That's the real name of the wizard that killed James and Lily, his full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was a Slytherin, that's the fourth house in the school. But us three, Sirius's house is Gryffindor, if you saw the red and gold banner in Lily's bedroom. Next is Hufflepuff, that's what we are." Crouch said and he nodded as he looked him over.

"If I didn't know any better you look like whatever you just called us, more then a wizard." he said and Crouch chuckled at that remark. "I know, but we try to blend in with you and like Severus told you, you ended up running into us. And every time you turned around, Harry found his way back to us and we decided to give you a chance. The Ravenclaws are the smartest in the school." he said and they both noddd to him.

"So Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, okay, you don't mind about me doing research on your world, like you said. We all fear what we don't understand, consider this as giving me a real tutorial in your world. And the school, so we don't get side tracked if we got a character like this fellow beaming into our house." she said and they nodded to her request as Severus finished that remark gently at that.

"And to have us as your protection from the real dangerous members of our world." he said and Vernon nodded. "So four houses in this school, and that green banner with a, is that a snake. Alright Slytherin I get it, so what's this bigotry they have in Slytherin, if your houses are always going at it?" he asked and Sirius answered that. "You remember the Salem witch trials?" he asked they nodded to him as she crossed her arms.

"Severus mentioned that in his tutorials to Lilly, Sirius, if I got it right they see us and the muggleborns, or the halfbloods as trash. They're as prejudiced against us, the halfbloods and the muggeborns, as some areas in us non magical folk. As most of us are against the African Americans." she said and he nodded. "Yes you got it exactly, most of us are not like that, but we are what they call blood traitors, we're completely equal."

"We like muggles, we want to learn more about you, and some of us, like Arthur here, collect muggle made devices." he said and she nodded to him with a bemused smile at his explanation then. "I heard on the news that some woman's teapot went berserk, I take his department does raids. And to deal with these things before whatever you hexed that was non magical made, such as that pot or the ice tongs for ice or sugar."

"And ends up in a non magic's hands and causes a scene." she asked and he chuckled and nodded to her. "Well issues in these things get out of hand and trust me, the person that hexes a rubbish can. It has the blasted thing acting like someone threw a several sticks of fireworks in It." he said and Vernon chuckled. "Nice warning system in case we got a burgler or someone from Riddle's grouping arriving, as for Riddle himself."

"If you never want to say his name aloud, then the real name is fine." he said and Sirius nodded. "We had that hapen twice, most of the department consider me a bit eccentric, with that as my warning system. But these death eaters are scared of me, and one of them, with a warped couple, attacked the Longbottoms, that's Frank and Alice. And this is Frank's mother, Agatha." Moody said and they looked at Madam Aggie at that gently.

"I can protect you Vernon, my name is Sirius, but listen, we know you're afraid being exposed to everyone else as the link between us. We understand that, but there is way to insure that no one, but us knows that we're living with you that single month. If you never cashed the checks, well this one pays rent." he said and using the wand he created another check that wrote Vernon Dursley and he looked at him then gently.

"How much would you request in rent, for one month every summer, and once he and I are gone you lock the doors?" he asked and Petunia answered that. "So you're his godfather, James's best friend?" she asked and he nodded to her. "I am, you know Severus already, well this is Remus Lupin, the three of us. And that's including James, were known as the Marauders." he said and they both nodded as they relaxed finally.

"You pay for your own rent and food, but we ask for €700." Vernon said and he nodded as he thought over the sum and smiled. "Done and that's seven years, so how about €2,500, that's year by year. As he finished out the school we stay with you for month and then leave. And this helps in things so you don't have to worry that's enforcing the protections on the house and renovations." he said and Vernon nodded in acceptance.

"You got a deal Sirius, I assume you got a way to convert the wizarding money system into what you call us, our money system?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "We do, but this explains why Lilly had close to 1,000 galleons on her every summer. As she learned our ways, she quickly got used to it now." Severus said and they nodded to him.

"Like you said we can act civil with each other." Petunia started to say and I looked up in time to see my table treating Dudley to a game exploding snap. "Dudley, those explode if you get a score so the second you gain one round, back up." Severus said quickly just as the deck exploded and the cards went flying as he quickly got out of the way. "I take it that's your version to poker or something?" Petunia said with a bemused smile to him.

"Alright watch it cubs, before you blow up the table next!" Minerva said and they all nodded as they started snickering. "Nice tension breaker, but was that really necessary, you don't know which cards explode and which ones do. Now watch it, before you blow up the..." Madam Hoch started to say as we heard another explosion as the pitcher exploded and the orange juice went flying cross the table and Petunia nodded bemused.

"I know I considered what you get yourselves into as strange but that's going just a little too far Severus, and thank you for telling us that. If Sirius is teaching him some of your normal games as we split this in half later." she said and as Dudley started laughing at that remark. "You think that's strange just wait for it." I said through my laughter as we heard a thunk of marble on marble and they both turned at that to see the chess game.

"These characters are alive?" Dudley asked in amazement and we nodded. "They got a spell on them so they can move around by the orders we give them. Say, knight to H-3, for instance." Ron said as we saw red knight move to that position. "Castle to H-2." Charlie said in response and his rook moved in range and than knocked it over. "Get ready this tends to end up with a mess afterwards." Minerva said and she nodded gently.

"I can get used to this, that portion in games, just ease up on the added stuff Harry, Sirius." Vernon said and we nodded to the request. "So these books show the future and..., and you three ended up in a life size version of this game?" he added and we nodded. "Yeah, but we're like you, we just have magic in us, and some of us are better then others, we believe in equality." Dora said and they nodded to her gently at that.

"Adopted cousin I take it?" he asked and she nodded. "I am, my name is Dora Tonks, my father is a muggleborn named Ted Tonks." she said and he nodded. "So I take it he's a news broadcaster, we saw his name on the news before. But seems practically normal in our eyes at the moment." he said and I waved him to sit down and they sat at our table.

"Given time as we get used to living together, and the night you have the Masons arrive, Harry and I are going out for the night. So we can prevent things from getting out of hand, as Malfoy's elf framed him by a hovering charm. And though he can't use magic at times, I can as I explain to the person that sent the letter. That it was me this time and that drops it." he said and they both nodded as he answered him gently at that.

"So this group surrounding you I take it are not just the resistance, but your boss at the government running your world?" he asked and they nodded. "We are, and my name is Alastor Moody Vernon, James was my student, as was Sirius." he said and they nodded. "Jeez what the heck happened?" he asked and Moody sighed as he answered him. "I'm a, in your words a policemen, I hunt down dark wizards like the group now."

"That killed Lilly and James and resulted in Harry living with you, these injuries are from those situations and half the prison is loaded with the death eaters I arrested myself." he said and they nodded in amazement. "So cops, narcotics squad, teachers and so on, alright, I can get used to that, so Sirius is your student and you're a homicide detective. Police protection, I get it, that's fine." he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"I take you're following in your father's footsteps Harry in careers, if not for this Riddle guy?" Petunia asked me and I nodded. "And who is this?" Vernon asked looking at Pettigrew in disgust. "The reason Riddle found us and killed my parents, he's a spy in the order ranks, but he sold us out to Riddle." I said and his eyes narrowed in anger at that.


	13. The Dursleys Get The Truth

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be a what if the Dursleys got all the information and accepted things with Harry living with them as though under surveilance. They accept the order and Harry's friends as part of their lives. And as they connect to them, so this is a change to what the storyline was in the books.**

 **As the Dursleys change and accept Harry and his order now, as his two separate lives come together as one finally.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 13: The Dursleys Get The Truth**

"He's the reason Riddle found you, so the story was in reverse to what I read in the letter that Albus left me?" she said sharply and I nodded to her. "Yes it is, but my orders from James were if he sold them out, arrest him and bring him in. And to Mad-eye and Amelia, that's Madam Bones." Sirius said and they nodded in a fury at that. "You killed my sister in law and her husband?!" he snarled in anger at that and he swallowed hard at that.

"Petunia we both made mistakes at the time growing up, we all make mistakes, but his have destroyed our lives, by taking away the one person we both loved. And all we have of her, left, is Harry, I get it you were jealous of all the attention she got. And from Rick and Kimberly, I understand that, but can we agree to bury the hatchet between us?" Severus asked and she nodded as she answered him gently at the question then.

"Mum and dad are gone, as is Lilly, for us and Dan, all that matters is we never lose him too, yes we can start over, you're a halfblood like he is, you grew up in the muggle world. But you're right, I never wanted to let her go, her powers were the wall between us by the time she was 10, you understood this like Eileen did, but now. We can't take chances anymore, protect my nephew, Sev." she said and he nodded as she huggd him then.

"The blame where it belongs finally it was never you or Albus, it was this disgusting rat!" she snapped in anger as she fell into the table as her eyes teared up at that. "Why, why did you do that, is the entire planet not worth more then your own hide. You bloody bastard, I hated the wizarding world for years and I put the blame on her powers. It never was them, it was you all this time." she said, breaking down finally at that news.

As I moved to her and she pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes. "I want my baby sister back, I'm not losing you too baby, never, never letting go baby." she said and as the tears entered my eyes as well as we hung on to each other. And Vernon looked at him and then slammed his fist into his face at that as he said it in a furious tone. "There is no getting out of this Pettigrew you have the hate of my family as well on you."

"Now I may not have any powers, but that doesn't mean I can't take you apart myself right now, but you deserve it. And to end up in prison or getting whatever this death sentence is by these guardians of the prison, you murdered my sister. I knew I had a reason to protect my family and now I know it's because of you. You and your death eater brethren." Vernon snapped at him as he finished with a furious growl at him.

"Here, you do the honors." Amelia said giving him the second wand. "You check the first?" he asked and they nodded. "Riddle's wand showed off the last ghosts in it, but if Harry buys his brother wand. There's a side effect as it does the last kills his wand did in reverse." Sirius told him and he nodded. "This is Pettigrew's wand?" he asked and they all nodded. "We checked it, he's the one that did it." Kingsley told him and he nodded.

"Sirius is free to go, but I had a severe hatred for the dark arts, and my son is a death eater, his quirks are going to get Harry's attention. Though what I will say is this map is hexed to reveal the intruder even though they're in disguise or animal form." Crouch added and he nodded as he snapped the wand in half at that. "You murdered twenty muggles and my sister and her husband, there is no getting passed that, Peter."

"Now James and Lilly may not want you murdered right now or want you **_murdered at all_ ,** but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to rot in jail for life. But after the families you destroyed, the innocent lives you've taken through Riddle. For years I hated magic, but it's because it's the black magic that I'm afraid of. Or in your words, the dark arts, defense against the darks arts, he's training to be an auror that I can understand."

"Barty Crouch I understand, he hates the dark arts as much as I do, and it's because you and your co-harts slaughtered or tortured hundreds of people, either the resistance. Or mine as muggles, Alastor, you got a picture of the original order. Especially if my sister and brother-in-law were apart of it?" he asked and Moody nodded as he passed him the image and Petunia eye's teared up and I knew she was looking at my mother in grief.

"Professor please, I know whats coming these next seven years, but he's all I have of his parents, enforce the spells on my house, anything. But I can't lose my babies, if you're the order of the Phoenix, then you're my one chance to keep my family in one piece. Once the war ends, come find us and our two separate lives are one after that, but until then, we got these next five years together." she said and the order and faculty nodded.

"What really happened that night exactly?" she asked as she tried to hold it in. "Pettigrew told him where they were and he arrived at their house, Riddle. He fought it out with James and killed him, before he got to the nursery to attack them. Lilly tried to stop him and he killed her next, but the curse backfired when he tried to kill Harry. As Lilly's love left a strong enough charm on Harry that the curse hit it and bounced off of it."

"But the ending results left that scar and a piece of his powers inside Harry, enabling him to speak to snakes and realizing this. He quickly realized he could use this power to track down every item that has Riddle's soul inside it and destroy them all. Leaving Riddle completely human and a shot at destroying him-himself, in Harry's case."

"The added side effect is he can read his mood, but that explains the pains in his scar, as time goes on Severus and I can teach him to close that door. On our end as he reads and reports what information he gets from the connection now." Dumbledore said and they nodded. "Nice, he can use that to prevent trouble, so if this said I saw him speaking to a snake, now it makes sense now." Dudley said and I nodded as went over it gently.

"Your birthday is a compromising scene for both of us Dud, if Pierre sees this at the same time you do and we're screwed." I said and Vernon nodded. "Then we stay out of the reptile house to prevent it, do these books show the compromising scenes. From Marge and the Masons to Dudley's friends?" he asked and I nodded to him gently at that.

"We got company in the house never say the 'W' or the 'M', Harry and I can live like muggles and I can say I'm his godfather. And I'm staying for a few weeks, before we head north in August, so 5 to 6 weeks, you got me to babysit if need be. If you two want to go out on a date now." Sirius said and they nodded smiling as she answered him.

"We accept the offer and you got a deal Sirius, thank you for the help." she said as Vernon checked the book and read it thoroughly and gave a nod. "That's from now to next summer, alright that's fine." he said and just as I was answering we suddenly heard a surprised meow and then a squawk and they looked down at Mrs. Norris.

As she was staring at the twins with a bemused look on her face as she was a cat sized canary. "I thought you were giving it three years before you created those?" I said as Dudley started laughing as she molted in front of us at that. "Watch out for the trick sweets, my brothers are jokesters." Ginny said to him and he nodded with a smile. "Anything else I need to watch out for if we have you coming by to see us boys."

"Because for a test run that's fine, but jinxing what food is in the house is going to wear thin on his friends patience at the moment?" Vernon said with a bemused smile at that and they nodded to him. "Book four had a set of trick sweets and the toffees that grow a person's tongue, so if he needs to lose a bit weight, sorry, then just pretend here."

"That with us coming by to check on you guys every summer, that someone hexed the cookies or the cakes in the fridge, but we got a way to run off the excess sugar. In a person's diet and the professor is the potions master." Fred said and he nodded to him. "You're the potions master Severus, I thought Slughorn?" Petunia started to say and he shook his head as he explained that to her gently as she and moved to him then.

"He retired when we were 29 and I took over, but things are about to get out of hand then next seven years. I'm an order member, but Bella is never going to believe that. Even if it means pretending I turned on you guys, I have to make it clear, that my final revenge against them is by pretending things never change. When around the next grouping coming in, but I'm your sister's best friend that never changed."

"And it never will, he's going to pay for killing her and James, I'll get us vengeance, I promise." he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "Bella, as in Bellatrix Lestrange, that woman is as mad as a hatter?" Dan said in disgust and he nodded. "That's why she ended up in Azkaban in the first place, my son was her target, Danny." Madam Aggie said and they nodded angrily at the news then.

"You want to call me that, that's fine mam." he said and she nodded with a gentle look on her face at that remark. "Well one things for sure is that somethings never change no matter how old you get right now. We're all in our early 30's but making sure that their team never over does it is an aggravation that is going to stretch our nerves. And further then we can take it here." Molly said and Sirius and Dan nodded in agreement to that.

"Who are the most dangerous of the death eaters if the ones that are waiting to be recalled said they only did Riddle's bidding under the mind control hex?" Vernon asked and Crouch crossed his arms as he answered him. "There were several, but the most dangerous are the ones that ended up in Azkaban at the time. But the Lestranges, my son, the Carrows, they're twins, Augustus Rookwood, the headmaster of another school."

"His name is Igor Karkaroff, and they do full emphasis on the dark arts, Travers, Mulciber, Rosier is dead, he got into a firefight with Alastor when the boys were 2. Dolohov and several others, but they were arrested by us, because they, this group. They are his most dangerous supporters, aside from the ones that claimed that remark on the imperius curse." he said and they both nodded as Moody looked at me as he said it then.

"But here's the real rub, how do you sort out the liars exactly?" he asked and I crossed my arms. "By seeing the night he comes back who answers the call and who doesn't, the ones that didn't are not able to get out of prison. But these characters that answer his call and returning are scared, because it means they got to face his wrath." I said and he nodded gently as he answered me at that as Mione and Ron moved to me.

"Yes precisely, but that is why I have to train you, prepare you for a possible war, you're going to be my best student Harry. I know you're just a boy as of right now, I know this, but to make sure we never lose you too we have to start early." he said and I nodded as Petunia sighed as she got it. "I hope whoever wrote these books wrote the one that had whoever in the ministry it is, who's trying to frame him if he has to break that rule."

"To save himself and Dudley from these guards of the prison." she said and he nodded to that gently. "I know, but Albus is sending us to pick him up so we can get him to headquarters as this is the month after his seeing him in the graveyard. But what I can say is I can enforce the spells on your house to keep them out and protect you. Before we leave so you know it's me and not them." he said and they both nodded to him.

"Long story, but each one had several issues, but you can use these to keep track of me, but we know who the teacher is that we're dealing with. Next semester, he's after the stone at the moment so he can come back, but one option. It's us heading off that, and we know the traps, but it's going to take time for him to get passed all the traps." I said and the faculty nodded sighing as they realized what I was saying at that.

"You, Mione and Ronnie know the traps, they used to do this, but the new D.A. teacher doesn't?" Vernon asked and I nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I do mean, they're named off one by one. I know enough that with private training in private lessons by the trio. It's enough we can do this, without getting hurt this time, like it said it says in the story." I said and they nodded as Crouch smiled sternly as Fudge answered me then.

"Fast question how fast does devil's snare grow exactly?" I asked and Professor Sprout crossed her arms at that. "Between planting seedlings of it now and nearing next summer. 1 year growth, you got a lot of studying to do, to make it passed each of these traps if you're facing off against Riddle for the first time since you were a toddler." she said and I nodded to that sighing as Fudge covered his eyes as he got it then.

"With you doing what you were trained to do, we: Albus, Barty, Minerva and I can let that go, both this coming year and next year. Especially if Malfoy released the snake and nearly kills someone else here." Fudge said and we nodded. "Thank you Sir, I can send off a message to you, or tell Professor McGonagall that he got the final piece now."

"To get into the chamber that houses the stone itself, but each of our separate gifts together made it possible to get in and through the maze with a few bumps and bruises. And in my case, magical exhaustion, but we came out in what piece, we made a mistake in going out after dark, we accept that. But permission to leave the dorm, before Hagrid brings us back up or you do?" I asked and Minerva nodded to the request gently at that.

"Granted, I'll go with you and take you to his hut, and then come get you when you're ready to return to the dorm as it's passed curfew with you 11 years old." she said and I nodded smiling. "You catch him out after dark and spying on us though Professor?" Ron said and he nodded, bemused to that. "He's the one getting detention, you're running an errand with me as I take you with us, Cubs." Hagrid said with a bemused smile to us.

"Not quite playing favorites, we're just junior aurors in training right now at the moment headmaster, so Hagrid needs us so we can double check here." I said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to that. "You keep this up and I'm not making it to your 18th birthday young man, take it easy on us please." Petunia, Dan, Severus and Sirius said together at that remark as he looked at the duo with a bemused smile.

"You keep that copy, we got a back up, and we can used it to change a few things the next few school years. I make it look like I took Hagrid, and he's in hiding up at Sirius's old house." Fudge said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Sir, this is not bribery or anything, but you side with the order now in this case at the moment."

"And we can cleanse our world of the corruption running loose in it finally, but I'm your man, and I'm the headmaster's, my job and loyalty is to you now. Give us a chance we change what book five says, but you better check chapters 32 to 36 in this one. Because your double refused to believe that I was telling the truth or the headmaster was."

"Going by what the outlook to book five says, you put your undersecretary in control and took over the school. But how are we supposed to defend ourselves without the correct training exactly?" I asked and he nodded as he crossed his arms. "My double was an idiot, but fear at times makes people do terrible things Harry, in the last one."

"He just about destroyed everything and everyone we held dear, well this me is not making the same mistakes. If you want to start a defense club that's fine, we can add it to the defense against the dark arts course." he said and we nodded in relief then. "The truth is out, but the one that infected me, is the one that possibly is screwing with your personality traits." I said and the Dursleys all nodded with a firm look at that.


	14. The Minister Gets The Truth

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be a what if the Dursleys got all the information and accepted things with Harry living with them as though under surveilance. They accept the order and Harry's friends as part of their lives. And as they connect to them, so this is a change to what the storyline was in the books.**

 **As the Dursleys change and accept Harry and his order now, as his two separate lives come together as one finally.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out**

"Do we tell them?" I asked and the ministry looked between us at that. "Yes we can." Dumbledore said and Dudley looked between us at that. "Tell us what exactly if you decided to show us the truth behind everything we once thought. And break the illusion behind of this dogma that we grew up to believe?" Vernon asked and he explained it.

"Alright listen everyone, the next three years were reset now." Dumbledore said and Vernon looked at him quickly. "Reset, when did you get the truth, regarding Peter, if you knew it was time for you to come see us finally?" Petunia asked us and I sighed as I wiped the tears off my face as I explained that to her and Fudge gently.

"I overheard the conversation between the minister, Hagrid and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Madam Rosemerta. As I decided to investigate the truth to that, and went to the nickname dad and the duo gave me and that did it. As the nicknames started making sense and I decided to turn that into Uncle Remus, before we realized it."

"Peter's new alias, as a rat, came out and we realized, strangely, that Scabbers has been in his family for 12 years and no common garden rat can live this long right now." I told her at that and she nodded to me gently. "It was time I stopped running from my connection to your world anyway." she said and I nodded to her gently at that.

"Honestly that is not the way we wanted you to learn the truth to what happened to your parents, how he found you and why they died." Fudge said and I nodded to him. "I know, Professor McGonagall said the same thing at the time I found this out. But the book me nearly was ready to exact revenge, before I decided to double check the map."

"Got into a conversation with dad's imprint as they downloaded their souls into map and he left me a way to talk to him though he's gone now. But if I could get the truth out I had adoptive family, before things changed, this was my one chance. But with things changing course, it was connected to the warning given to the Dursleys now."

"Before they decided to give it a chance to fix the next seven years before I was of age and return to our world completely." I told him and he nodded. "So change things months before you start school, I understand, if this means getting us a second chance. We can accept being your link to the muggles like Dan is." Vernon said and and they nodded.

"Harry's your link to us now, Vernon, but his familiar is the best way to get a message to us in case of trouble, before the war possibly starts twice." Severus said and he nodded. "If you need to send me a messge, Dan do it the normal way though, or someone is wondering why we got an owl flying out of the house." He said and Dan nodded to him.

"The phone Tuny?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, Mione is a muggeborn, and he grew up in the real world, so with that in mind, you got the phone. And Arthur contacts us by use of Hedwig, if she's sending us messages back and forth starting the first day. Of school, but I'm keeping in touch starting now, as we see each other all the time now."

"Dan I know Lilly was your best friend, but like me, you're also a target for these tossers." she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug then. "And these damn fools, Percival here and Umbridge don't realize that the most powerful figures. And in the death eaters, they are playing them for fools." Crouch said with a low growl at that news.

"You were too young for this burden anyway cub." Minerva said to me and I sighed. "I love you too Professor, but to save lifes from being killed from now. To his return, I have to, I can train a junior army to help the professors defend the school. But I have to delay his return for as long as possible." I said and then looked at my uncle gently at that.

"Hedwig is my familiar, Uncle Vernon." I told him and I shouted it out. "Accio Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone DVD!" I shouted out and it came flying in through the window as I gave it to him and they saw a image of her on the cover. " So that's Hedwig, she's beautiful?" Dudley said smiling and I nodded to him gently at that remark smiling.

"You bent the rules of time travel and decided to reset things to prevent everything that was coming in these books. Regarding your powers as a parselmouth and to save Cedric?" Fudge repeated and we nodded to him. "We had to, not use of the time turn turners there was a spell in the books that if said could throw us back in time."

"Three years to before Riddle returns and you as the ministry make the biggest mistakes of your lives." I said and they nodded as he answered me as he looked between us. "Only chance to get the truth out now, and before Hagrid's hippogriff was killed. And so you saved two lives at once by resetting the last three years, that's very noble, Harry."

"I see that my double, if this was me, that's the real us, before we dropped the way things are before. This is the me that was from these books that you heard the rumor from. Then I just, without realizing it, gave you a shot to proof that the stigma is what wrecked your life at the time." Fudge said and I nodded as she smiled gently at that.

"Yeah that's it exactly Minister the belief system destroyed my life, I want my parents back." I said as Sirius pulled me against him and I buried my head into his shoulder. "You're too young for this burden, you didn't ask for that title and you didn't want it, we understand that." Hagrid said softly and they all nodded in agrement to that news.

"What's the key now to break the riddle in that prophecy?" Fudge asked gently and I explained that to him. "There were two boys born on July 31st, me and Neville, but I was the one descended from the brothers like he was. My powers would match his as I grew up, as I gained two of his powers as I gained his powers of parsel tongue. And I can get into his head and vice versa, but I know how to love, and be friends."

"With others, but with a horcrux inside me, to kill him, he has to be the one to destroy that horcrux, neither of us can live while that hocrux remains in me. But clash of titans came into it, I can use the snake as a way to start destroying the horcruxes. And the first to go is the one that infected my girlfriend." I said and he nodded in shock to the news.

Looking at the map, he said it quickly. "James you hear me?" he asked and a gentle message wrote itself out at that. **_"Yeah Cornelius I do, and Barty, he's telling you the truth, I gave Sirius orders that if Peter turned on us. He was to hunt him down and turn him into Amelia and Mad-eye for me, Sirius is my best friend."_**

 ** _"We made this decision together, and Lily decided on the same, she was giving Severus a second chance to repair the damage. But we switched secret keepers and_** ** _this was a test of loyalty that he failed that. In the second he turned that news into Riddle, he just showed he was a death eater to us and Remus."_**

 ** _"But Lilly and I didn't tell anyone this, and sorry Remus, but we had to make sure, that you were not the spy. As we gave Severus a chance to redeem himself as they and Sirius took over custody of our son now."_** I read out and they nodded sternly. "Redeem?!" Charlie repeated and we nodded as Severus answered that one.

"We had a similar situation to the trio and Draco, in the books, but that's our memories of the next 2 1/2 years. And before we reset the next three years from today to that Christmas, but Sirius and I decided to bury the hatchet. Just before we and Remus agreed to let that go now." he told him and they nodded to the news as Crouch said it.

"So that's what happened that night, but frankly you, son, look like a 10, near 11 year old version of your father. But though you look like your father, you have your mother's personality traits here, Girlfriend, aren't you a little young for that right now Harry?" he asked and I hid a smile. "Ten physically, 13 mentally." I said and they nodded in shock.

"Your 12, 13, 15 and 16 year old selves are trapped in your near 10, 11, 13 or 15 year old bodies?" Crouch repeated in shock and we nodded to him. "Yes that's exactly what we're saying, I took on the added catch of being Oliver's equal. In being Harry's trainer as a seeker, but our parents knew all about this." Cedric told him and they nodded firmly.

"Mum, dad, were you in on this as well?" Charlie said in amazement and they nodded. "The stories we told you were partly true Charlie, but we were and aren't sure that your brother could be trusted, but the twins, Ron and Ginny as well as we. We were all in on this, your brothers and sisters knew Harry for 2 1/2 years now in truth."

"Your father met Harry the summer of book two, and I met him the day of next semester started now. Your brother is his and Mione's best friend and the twins acted like big brothers to him, but he saved your sister. And that activated the soul bond between them." she said and he nodded as Percy looked at her in shock at that remark then.

"Mother that's illegal!" he snapped in shock and Fudge crossed his arms. "Not in my eyes it's not, to save our world this is the only choice. But Albus just this once can I, and the wizengamot, let it go, but do not try to do this twice." he said and we both nodded. "I'm leader of the junior order Minister." I told him and he nodded to me gently at that news.

"But the rules of time travel were specific!" Percy said in shock and the ministry noded sternly. "They would be if it wasn't for the fact that we made a few mistakes in that of the book verse. And blaming the wrong person for the murderer when you had the traitor all this time, Percival, as such right now." Crouch said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"And you're the one harboring a traitor, Percival, what if he hexed you, you ever think about that?" Vernon asked sternly and he paled at that. "It's year 2,000, in the movie verse of the book series, where we come from, we call this aiding and abetting a felony. But you're under the control of the mind control hex, as you let your pride destroy you."

"Divide and conquer in your family, you on one side of the line, siding with the death eaters that stayed out of prison. Your parents on the side of the good the order, the only person you can blame for you turning into a supremacist is yourself, boy." Vernon said sternly and Crouch, Fudge and Amelia all nodded in agreement to him thoughts.

"Thank you, that's just what we're saying, here look at this." I said and he turned back to me. "I know we were too hard on you, but I was afraid that the dangerous portions of your world would target us next." he said and I nodded. "I know I get that, I understand, but if we don't make the shields stronger we can't keep the ones like Umbridge out."

"Long story, Umbridge is Senior Under Secretary Deloris Jane Umbridge, she hates children and is masquarading as a pureblood witch. Even go as far as national security is concerned, she's not above using the unforgivables to get what she wants." I told him and he nodded as he looked me with new eyes and I saw a look of pride in his eyes.

"You mean just embracing this instead of fighting it, that you and your parents are our family, your grandparents are dead. As are your parents, we stop fighting it and we become the family we were supposed to, the whatever you call this. Make the wards five times stronger then they were before now?" Petunia asked and I nodded to her gently.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, that's exactly what I mean, we connect in the way we were supposed, as though mom and I were not magic, pretend that our powers never activated at all. But like you were before mom left, no jealousy, just being the aunt and sister. You once were, before our powers separated us." I said and she nodded as she hugged me tightly.

"My nephew, my boys, if not for your powers and this rat, none of this would have happened, I made a mistake then, I will not make the same mistakes twice." she said and I pressed my forehead to her and she closed her eyes gently. "Are these the curses, that land a person in a one way ticket to your prison." Vernon asked and they nodded.

"Yes, but we, as the head of the department and the aurors, teach the aurors how to resist the mind control. By practice runs, if Harry is my top junior auror, he's going to be the top of his class in defense." Amelia said and I said it. "But using veritaserum or the curses on a student is against the law." I said and they nodded sternly in shock then.

"Using the trio on a child, are you kidding me, that's illegal!" Fudge snapped in shock and Dumbledore said it sternly. "I know, but this is why I'm never allowing her in my school, the death eaters are trying to spread fear and doubt. That Harry and I are lying in telling the truth, when the muggles and muggleborns have it already, by these books."

"Just the once and for today, Charlie." he said and Charlie nodded as he passed me his wand as I said it. "Spirits of the past rise, come to me from across the skies, show the truth in words, all acts done in sin and show in print to begin." I called out and as I waved my wand across a piece of parchment and every act done in arrogance appeared.

"Those are his sins if he stayed on the path he's going to follow if the headmaster and Profesor McGonagall gave him the prefect badge." I said and the quartet read through every action and nodded in stern disgust. "And the better example for your sister is protecting her by bending rules, but not till they're broken in two." Arthur said sternly and Dan and Vernon nodded in agreement as Fudge answered that remark.

"That sounds like a spell from a spell not from your world, but the show on witchcraft our counterparts in America watch!" Petunia said and I nodded. "How I turned back time today actually, long before the school term started. He believed every word that a journalist named Rita Skeeter said, and considered me disturbed and dangerous."

"Despite the fact he's known me for years, hold on Accio Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix." I shouted as the book flew in through the window. "These are his sins done on pride, if this continued in the same direction it's heading in. But awful boy, I guess the you that would have been if I never saved Dudley would remain. And instead, this is the you I know that took that you's place." I said and the Dursleys nodded to me gently.

"Indeed, you're not allowed to use magic outside school, but that doesn't mean we don't have you protecting us from the dangers of your world like you did before. Take the dementors for instance with you being trained by Severus, Remus and Alastor that comes in handy." Vernon said and Fudge and Amelia nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Your brother said everything for me and he meant it right now, twins, baby, Ronnie." Arthur said and the quartet and Charlie moved to him at that. "I thought you learned better then this and I like your father the way he is Percival. But you ripped my heart out by that choice, I'm not allowing it now." Molly said and Arthur crossed his arms then.

"Young man we mean it, you want to continue down this path, we're disowning you until you get over your pride right now." Arthur said sternly and Percy paled. "Father, please!" he said desperately and we shook our heads. "No for years you'd been casting judgement on your brothers and sister, on me and your father. And this is the end of the line, Percival, Harry has saved several members of our family repeatedly now here."

"Were it not for him your sister would be dead right now in that book series, your sister belongs to him now, his soulmate." Molly said and Ginny moved to me as I took her into my arms and she wrapped hers around me as I hugged her tightly. "You said that Lilly met James at the age they are now?" Vernon asked and they nodded as Remus smiled.

"It's in his blood, but every Potter for the last seven generation married a redhead, the letters are going back and forth all school year. Before she joins him here at the school, but though she's his everything they and Luna, her and Mione, are his entire life." he said and Petunia shook her head smiling as Ginny blushed at that as I smiled at that gently.

"One case or another, he's like a young Anakin Skywalker, and Bill told me some of your culture, but he's a complete gentlemen. And with a personality every father wants for his daughter, well the family, the parents. That get their wish on that is us and I couldn't be happier, but they're taking it slow now." Arthur said and Vernon nodded with a smile.


	15. Changing The Future

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be a what if the Dursleys got all the information and accepted things with Harry living with them as though under surveilance. They accept the order and Harry's friends as part of their lives. And as they connect to them, so this is a change to what the storyline was in the books.**

 **As the Dursleys change and accept Harry and his order now, as his two separate lives come together as one finally.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 15: Family United And A New Life**

"What's the intention, regarding the dinner party?" Vernon asked and I explained it to him smiling. "After we get the house tidied up, Sirius and and I are going out to see a movie, we do my family birthday party that day, before they arrive. And Sirius is taking me out for the day afterwards, as we have one of our family elves cleaning things up."

"And the next day is the gang birthday party as we doing a family get together in having dinner, but nothing is preventing me from returning to school. We can have a house elf help clean the house, but once they, the Masons, arrive for dinner. And they settle in my room." I said and he smiled as he answered me gently at the news as he looked at me.

"Like we do for your brother, family breakfast and family party, before we have your servant cleaning the house and then your aunt makes dinner for the dinner party. Before Sirius takes you out for the night in dinner and movie after that. I like that idea, this prevents any trouble at the moment and we do a mixture of both groups together."

"After I finalize the deal and we do a group birthday party the next day, alright we can do that instead of what happened in your version of our lives son." he said and I nodded to him. "Professor, who was the elf that you called to bring my family to the school" I asked and Remus chuckled as he answered that question smiling as he said it to me.

"He's your father's butler son, he's your family elf, but he hasn't seen you since you went into hiding." he said and I looked at Toppy in shock at that. "You were a Potter family elf?" I asked and Toppy noded to me gently. "Yes Master Harry I am, what do you wish of me?" he asked and I got eye level with him then gently at that remark as I said it then.

"Toppy I need you to make some alterations on our house, move my things into room 4 and create a 5th room and create a bathroom to connect both rooms together. If you can create a master bathroom wizarding style into the room, do it. And turn our rooms into a muggle version of a master bedroom, okay." I said and he nodded and beamed out.

But before he could, Petunia said it gently. "And could you also clean up the kitchen please, we left the kitchen and dining room in a disarray, when you came to get us. So could you clean things up?" she asked and he bowed to her and beamed out at that. "Let him do the clean up after you make dinner, this is how they live, but I'm paying him."

"Five galleons a month, and every second Saturday off now, and we split the different after that, okay?" I asked and she smiled and nodded to me. "That Saturday is the night of your birthday, so we have him clean up the kitchen after I make dinner. I know you're out of the house so I know that the person that did it is this Dobby you told us about."

"He tried to crash the dinner party for the second time, but if they're as strong as we think, I'm having Toppy create a copy of the pudding I made. As we clean up the mess before they get there, or we do the party in the garden." she said and I nodded. "Yes exactly, just keep the curtains drawn to keep them from seeing him, or Dobby."

"Until the coast is clear." I said and they nodded. "Is that what this little fellow is, a house elf?" Dudley asked and I nodded to him. "Yeah, but with my memories intact, I don't need Dobby telling me what the heck is going on. But his owner is my rival's family, his name is Draco Malfoy, but Lucius is a Death Eater." I said and they nodded to me firmly.

"It gets better though, but your parents cat is half kneazel and they're slow aging." Sirius said and Petunia looked at him. "What they name him?" she asked and he smiled. "Tibbles actually." he said and Vernon leaned back. "That's the name of our neighbor's cat?" he said in shock and she nodded and Dumbledore smiled as he explained it to him.

"She's a squib, and another way you can reach me actually." he said and they nodded in shock at the news. "Arabella Figg is part of the order?" Petunia repeated and he nodded. "The cat chose to stay close to his kitten and chose the only person on the block with a connection to me and Arabella was it, Petunia." he said and they nodded to that gently.

"He wants to drop by, he can do it, just don't come directly into the house, but he's one thing, Ripper is another and I hate bulldogs." she said and they heard a meow and I turned. "Tibbles, that you buddy?" I asked and he gave me a meow. "Come here you." I said and he ran to me as I picked him up and he pressed his forehead to mine purring.

"Missed you too buddy, you don't mind about having second familiar connected to me do you boy, Hagrid is getting me a snowy for my birthday." I said and he gave me a mew to answer me. "I'll take that as 'No, I don't mind kitten.'." Petunia said with a bemused smile at that and Sirius chuckled as he looked at them at that as he looked at him then.

"Hey mate, good to see you." Sirius said and he looked at him. "Mew?" he asked and he noddd. "Yeah I'm free and we caught the traitor." he said and turmed his head to look at Pettigrew and he started growling at him angrily. "Shh, easy big guy, he's going to jail right now." Dudley said and he gave a mew and he ran his hand through his fur then.

"We got three years, before things start gettng dangerous right now, but I'm not scaring her out of her wits by dangerous stunts right now. But Draco is going to continue trying to get me in trouble until he gets me marginalized." I told him and he nodded. "I got two sons and one is getting into repeated dangerous situations, go easy on me baby."

"We can adjust to having a magical servant in the house, and you and your godfather with us for nearly 2 months. But let's not get ahead of ourselves and we take this a day at a time, but regarding the fact. That Ronnie's brother is harboring a traitor, we consider this as he sold out for power, like Peter did." Petunia said and Fudge nodded to that.

"Petunia, before we take this further I have a confession, but think about my name, Lupin, what's the root word for wolf." he said and Vernon nodded. "Is there a way for you to keep your mind, so it's safe on the night before a full moon. If without this remedy you turn into whatever monster there was on the movie?" he asked and Severus nodded.

"Don't worry I got it, and we found the way to do it, but that explains the alias, that's his papa wolf mode where little Bambi here is concerned." he said and they nodded. "That was there near fatal mistake in the story line if I hadn't busted Peter. And the day break started Uncle Vernon." I said and they both nodded to the news with a bemused smile.

"You took Jim's alias as your own nickname?" Vernon asked and I nodded. "Yeah, watch this." I said and I called it out. "Expecto patronum!" I shouted and for a second time in 6 hours and two time lines, my patronus appeared as a stag. Only this time a doe was standing next to him and they smiled in impressed amazement at that demonstration.

"Lilly?!" Vernon asked and she nodded with a gentle look to her movements. "Hey Jim, don't worry, we'll take care of him, we promise." Petunia said and he bowed his head to her with a gentle smile in his eyes then. "Love you Lilly, I miss you sis." she said and the doe nodded with a sad smile in her eyes as she looked into her eyes.

Before Severus did his and a second moved to stand next to her and she looked at him with a happy smile as she looked between him and Dan and they nodded. "We will, we promise, he got us back like he wanted, we're changing things Lilly." Dan said and she looked at Mione. "Hi Aunt Lilly." she said and I saw a maternal smile as she looked at us.

"Yeah, she's my sister mum, our bonds fell into place, but Ron, Mione and I are across between you, Uncles Severus, Dan and the Marauders." I said and she nodded with a bemused smile in her eyes, as she turned her head and I nodded. "Sure thing mum, I'll stay out of trouble as much as I can." I said and dad turned to look at the map gently.

"Yeah I will, to get passed the dementors safely use the shrieking shack or the Honeydukes basement and I can join my friends in the village." I said and he and mum nodded their heads in approval. "I think that means and Jim was saying use the map, if Pettigrew escapes and we post dementors again." Crouch said and Fudge nodded to him.

"I'd rather he has a safer way to get passed them, without collapsing repeatedly and especially during a game Cornelius, so we let him use the map and take the passages. As he has horrors in his past that his grade level don't, Remus is teaching him. To boost his shield over that school year." Minerva said and he nodded as he said it to clarify then.

"Yes Cornelius, I agree with her, he's more at risk then the others are right now of these dangers." Dumbledore said and he nodded. "Done, alright just for that year, once we remove them it's through the front gate as usual. Sirius, I'm posting you here as auror protection and with you is Kingsley." he said and the duo nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Resetting the next 2 1/2 years to fix past mistakes is better then letting them play out twice. And you're the one harboring a traitor, that's illegal young man, why didn't you tell us why he lived this long." he said and Percy swallowed hard at that remark. "Indeed, it wasn't until the twins started school that we got the truth now, they got the map."

"And gave it to Harry, who gave it to me and Remus and told me that the map said he found Peter, but Scabbers is Peter's new alias, as a rat. But here's a question for you, how can a common garden rat live 7 to 12 years?" Dumbledore asked and they crossed their arms as Crouch answered that question sternly then as he looked at Percy.

"They can't and that's an uncommoningly long time for a common garden rat, who only lives 7 years. So close to 10 years now since his parents were killed, and he like the rest of your parents age group aged 10 years. So no, that's not possible of a common garden rat to live this long at all." he said and Peter paled at that remark as the ministry nodded.

"You been harboring a traitor since you were seven years old all this time Percival, there is no getting out of this. Twins were you waiting for Harry to arrive and return to our world, before you handed in that map?" Amelia asked and they both nodded to her. "Yes mam, you were the only ones we could trust not to expel us on this at the time."

"But we nicked it from Filch's office, hoping we could find the rightful heir and owner that it belonged to we decided after the ministry had posted dementors around the school. To protect him, again, from another collapse after they barely killed him during a game. We used the secret passages that the trio marked." Fred told her and she nodded to him.

"To protect your brother and his friends, even your sister, you bent the rules and gave him this map?" Crouch asked and they nodded to him. "Yes Sir, we did, we know we get into trouble at times, but we would never cross the line. Mione and Harry are as much our brother and sister as Ginny and Ron are." George said and the group nodded gently.

"I take it one lead into the village?" Hagrid asked and they nodded. "Yeah it did, and right into Honeyduke's basement, combined together, the cloak and map. That protected him from expulsion, as we got the news and I realized it that night. We had the traitor and why her cat was after him, he's an animagus." George said and they all nodded to him.

"We'll let that go on a warning son, but thank you for telling us the truth, that's very honorable of you to protect your brothers and sisters from the dementors." Fudge said and they smiled at the remark. "Charlie and I would do the same thing in a heart beat Minister, Mr. Crouch." we heard and Molly said it in relief as she looked up at that.

"Bill, oh thank goodness." she said and and he moved forward. "Bill!" Ginny said in delight as she moved to him and he picked her up in a hug tightly at that. "Hey guys." he said and they looked at him smiling then. "Welcome back Billy." Hagrid said smiling and he grinned at the nickname gently as he looked at Percy sternly at that news.

"Why didn't you say anything, this is illegal, Fred and George did the right thing by getting us the news. In the only way, thats a very honorable, noble and courageous thing here. To risk their getting expelled to protect our baby brothers and sisters. Charlie and I would do the very same thing the twins would do right now, to protect the quartet."

"I don't believe this, you treat them like rubbish, making yourself out to be better then they, Charlie or I are. And yet they're the ones doing what needs to be done to protect Harry from the dangers of our world. They waited until Harry returned and then turn it in and this way we all get the truth as this stigma is what destroyed Harry's life."

"But you don't deserve that prefect badge right now, if you were harboring a traitor, at least the twins, Ron, Harry and Mione are doing what they should be." he said sternly and Crouch nodded in agreement. "Agreed that is very noble and honorable, but you Percival, if you wanted to be like us rich wizarding lords and be my assistant."

"Well you failed severely, because harboring a traitor, that is illegal, but you honestly expect me to accept you as my second now, Percival?" he asked him sternly and Molly crossed her arms. "Though I love you Percy, the quartet's choices are their own, you are their brother, not a government official, or a teacher, even a prefect, not yet."

"But that's why they told your father and me first, and we left you out of it, as we chose him over you now. But Harry is getting us the money to be like Barty, or like Amos, even Bill, so we're like them. But nothing you say or do can change the harm you have done if this continued in the same direction." she said and Crouch nodded in agreement to that.

"Sold out for power to be like the rest of the rich wizarding families, that would be what you tried to do to my baby girl. Well we prevented that by changing the past, I get my son back, you're the one getting what you deserve. All you are young man is a posturing child needing power to feel good about yourself." Dan said as Arthur nodded sternly.

"You sold out, like he did at this rate, but your brothers matter more, we're Harry's family, but it was clear to us that he likes your brothers more then you. Boys, could you do me a favor and make sure to get the trio out of there. And before Argus finds them in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Arthur asked and the twins noded to the orders.

"I was wrong, regarding Sirius, Harry's life choices are he's training to join the ministry, but your brothers skills in joke products are very valuable. We can use those to escape capture if the death eaters start up again, Tom Riddle. He is V..., Voldemort, he is lord Voldemort, Harry is the one hope we have." Crouch said to him sternly at that remark.

"The cubs are preparing to join the auror department, we are making an exception for them, Neville and several more of their friends. Until the girls start school boy, but you young man are an arrogant little know it all. We as teachers are the ones in charge, but in 'loco parentis'." Severus said sternly and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

"Change our past, before we separated and we create the true bonds we should have had, had I just let go of my pride now and accepted this. We understand honey and that's fine, we can change the next six years before you reach your coming of age now. And before you start your mission to find these items that carry his soul."

"We just change a few things and we can prevent the added problems, Severus, you're my connection to your world, but you, my nephew and Mione." Petunia said and he nodded. "I get what you're saying Petunia and that's fine, if it was the entire summer certain years, in that version of our lives of the real version changed at the moment."

"Vernon, Petunia, if you need to reach me, I moved back to our old block and town, you two, when we were children." he said and she and Dan nodded to the news. "When Eileen was still alive, Sev?" Dan asked and he nodded. "Yes that's exactly what I do mean, but I'll protect Mione, I promise, Dan." he told him and he nodded as he smiled at him.

"We better end this, we got the truth, Sirius goes free, Pettigrew goes to Azkaban, and we prepare for the summer, before the school year starts. As the trio see each other every weekend, and we got some work to do right now." Vernon said and they nodded. "Alright I want to see your house, if you were trying to reduce his magical core."

"You just made him more powerful at the moment, but attacking a wizard causes their powers to turn inward. And making them a more dangerous version of a wizard without powers, called a squib. He can control it, just don't tick him off, or he's likely to cause something to explode or blow it up." Sirius told them and they nodded to the orders.

"You better get out of the house the night before my sister arrives then, she crossed a line by saying whatever it was she said to him. But first the wine glass, and I tell him to go to bed so he can calm down, before he breaks anything else. And then she insults whichever parent it was and he blew her up." Vernon said and he nodded in annoyance.

"Yeah that's just what happened." I said and he nodded. "We'll let the charges go, on both of you on that as we're giving you a second chance here." Crouch said and he nodded. "Thank you, and don't worry, we can fix this, we're moving him upstairs, as you build a fifth bedroom into the house, but a month to six weeks is fine right now."

"But..., September 1st, okay, from the start of the summer to two weeks before the term starts, that's time share in our arrangement. Following that, and then the two weeks before the term starts you take over and we do this every year." Petunia said for him and Sirius nodded to the arrangements as we ended the conference at that.

"We didn't see any pictures of him around the house, but..." Minerva started to say and she looked at me with a gentle smile. "Dud, a chance to change and become the brothers we were supposed to be?" I asked and he smiled put his hand out and I took his in a handshake at that. "Better late then never, brother." he said and they smiled at that.

As we stood side by side and they exchanged smiles. "I know you had problems in school, but I can help you out with that Dudley. So I help you and I think we better gets things under control with the quartet." I said and Vernon nodded in agreement. "Indeed, it's time we changed that, but with him going to Smeltings and you coming here."

"But we got every summer together, unless we..., that's it, extend the time, Christmas, Summer and the Easter holidays, we get to see you as much as possible..., that's the problem. It's we never spend that much time around your friends Severus, Dan, so though in school every year all year, we get 4 months of 12 with you now."

"I never met your parents, but evidently it's not Jim that your aunt was furious at, it was Severus, honey am I right. It's not James you blamed at the time, but Severus, you were still irked at the fact he found your letter to the professor." he asked and she nodded to him and he gave a nod as he looked betwen us and Petunia at that remark gently.

"As we get used to being around magic all the time, Lily couldn't use her powers at home during the summer, let alone Christmas. But your teachers and Sirius can, so with him at home five months of twelve and you four months of twelve. Petunia and I can get used to being around an adult wizard now." Vernon said and the group nodded gently at that.

"Once last thing to do though, you got a muggle camera with you?" Diggory asked and Petunia nodded as she got what he was asking as she checked her purse. Before finding it and giving it to Dan as he took it as she rested her hand on my shoulders. And Dudley stood next to me as Vernon moved behind him at that and Mione smiled happily.

As Dan snapped the picture, before we did a second with us and Dudley together as our trio was now back together finally. "Pureblood, Half, Muggleborn and Muggle, I don't care anymore, if this is our family now, I can accept that. That's the reason in why exactly I was so cold to your mother baby, I felt left out." Petunia she said and I nodded to her.

"You don't have to worry baby sister, things change we got a second chance." Molly said and she hid a smile at the new title. "Alright ladies we better get this under control and cubs the next explosion I hear is the person that did it is getting detention for a week. So that's enough of that already, now stop with the practice runs on that charm, kids."

"Long story, but Filius has started teaching my cubs the exploding hex, and we had several explosions. And during breakfast or dinner for the last week and several more in the dorms here." Minerva said as Dudley started laughing at that. "Is it always like this around here Professor?" he asked smiling and she chuckled as she answered him.


	16. School Preparations And Pop Quizzes

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be a what if the Dursleys got all the information and accepted things with Harry living with them as though under surveilance. They accept the order and Harry's friends as part of their lives. And as they connect to them, so this is a change to what the storyline was in the books.**

 **As the Dursleys change and accept Harry and his order now, as his two separate lives come together as one finally.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 16: School Term Planning And Pop Quizzes**

"Yes, but you'll get used to it." she said and Mione looked at me and Ron. "Hey guys, you expecting several more explosions this coming semester?" Ron asked and we both started laughing at that. "But managed a weak tea two days in, before..." Mione started to say and we heard an explosion from our table as Fred, George and Lee broke at that.

"Before the goblet exploded, but we get one getting into the strangest predicaments and another who can't stop making things explode, but this is ridiculous." I said through mine at that. "What the mail call Harry?" Poppy asked me at that and I nodded. "Yes that's exactly what we do mean, Seamus was trying to turn a cup of water into rum."

"Managed a weak tea before the third attempt at the charm caused the liquid to explode in his face. But we been hearing frequent explosions every time he does his potions or is working in charms class. The last explosion before school let out for break, but his misreading the instructions backfired and the cauldron got launched out the door."

"But rule 1) pay attention to what you're doing in class or someone's going to get hurt, case in point is it was like he created sulpher and the blast threw it out the door. And slammed it into the wall outside of the professor's classroom. But potions in muggle form was chemistry class, physical science." I said and Severus nodded with a bemused smile.

"Indeed, but to the new recruits they're going to find it strange that I am favoring you four specifically Harry, or that they don't realize that I'm a friend of your parents. You and Mione specifically at the moment, your parents are my best friends. And I fixed things with your aunt already, so that solves that at the current moment."

"But Draco is getting the exact reason he hadn't seen me all summer when he realizes you passed my test in quizzes, before the lesson even starts. Said is I was teaching you everything you all needed to know in potions and though they grew up with knowledgr of this, they expect to show of to muggle raised students so with that in mind now."

"Exact art and science which is potions making, but a pre disposition, I meant you in that remark your mother was the best next to me. So if you gained her skills in potions and you would advance through class very well. But remember what I said, the bezoar, pop quiz, what would save you from any of these?" he asked and thinking carefully then.

As he sat the poisons on the table, and I smiled and headed for our cupboard in his class and found a box marked bezoars and grabbed one and ran up to him and gave it to him. And he smiled proudly and nodded. "Exactly, a bezoar can save you from any of these poisons, but that's what I'm teaching you this summer now, the right answers."

"Before you and Draco see each other, he maybe my godson, but you're my adopted son, legally adopted, as your father asked me to take care of you and I will. We got off on the bad foot in that time-line, we can fix that. Alright second question what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" he asked and I explained that to him gently.

"No difference, they're the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite, which controls werewolves." I said and he nodded to me. "Alright last question what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked and I explained that to him as the duo smiled at my tutorials with him gently.

"It creates a sleeping draught so powerful it's considered and called the draught of living death." I said and he nodded smiled at me. "Very good, you aced the quiz, with you seeing me every weekend like your friends are. Potions and Herbology are considered 2 sides of the same subject, you need both to make it." he said and the 3 of us nodded.

"Whoever in the class is showing off cubs, they better get the bravado under control before they break anything else and secondly. Is you ever wonder why I use cold water in class. Said so cold it feels like you fell through thin ice?" he asked and Mione answered that. "Hot water could cause something to explode." she said and he nodded to her.

"Exactly, the fragments leftover in the cauldron, if they come into contact with the hot water could explode. We had that happen last month and your brother's class blew the door off the hinges and I had to fix it, before class was over. So cold water nothing happens, hot water and something could explode." he said and we all nodded to that.

"Which of the quartet was it, the 2nd years, 4th years or the 7th?" Arthur asked and he answered that with a bemused smile. "It was the twins, Miss Bell was in conversation with Frederick and accidentally switched water temperatures. But before I could give the warning the cauldron exploded and blew up the door." he said and we nodded smiling.

"Get ready to repeatedly replace that cauldron or door then Sev, but come on these kids need to bring their bravado down slightly before someone gets hurt." Dan said and Severus nodded with a bemused chuckle at that. "We got the twins looking after us, the four of us, until the girls get here." Mione said and the twins and Lee nodded to that.

"Guys, regarding things next term, we know Severus is not working for Riddle. But Quirrell is, so Malfoy trying to start a fight with you, the midnight duel, it's a trap. But we're the best of all four houses together, if we got through the obstacle course of traps. That the sextet created, we head off things here by being smart about it right now.

"But the duel we just tell the professor and they lie in wait for him, if Filch is working for the Death eaters in Slytherin." she said and he and I nodded. "Mione, I know you want acceptance into our world, I know that, but don't change for it. The you I know would never drop your sticking up for us for acceptance by wizards like the Malfoy family."

"In our free-time, when not doing our homework, we double check everything, you said you had us in the wrong section, we check the book out. And read up on our knowledge of Flamel, but listen to me, to make it past the maze of traps. Then we use our individual knowledge and Neville is herbology expert, your best at spells, I'm defense."

"Ron's the best champion chess player in the entire school, but Severus is teaching me spells combined with riddles. We got permission to visit Hagrid after dark, by having Professor McGonagall escorting us to his hut. He returns us to the castle, as for the troll, we don't have to prove ourselves." I said and she nodded as we went into a 3-way hug.

"Best at Defense against the dark arts, that's invaluable in training, on our own we're good, together we're unbeatable right now, hold on, Nev!" I said, knowing he was hiding in the hall and he and Luna came in with smiles on their faces. And they moved to us as Luna hugged me tightly and I pressed my forehead to her's smiling happily.

"Nev, you're the best at herbology, we need your help, but while dad and his friends got in trouble for the amount of pranks and practical jokes they pulled. We, the four of us, did for doing the right thing, you come with us and we got a shot. Now at getting one up on Draco next summer, he's death eater spawn." I said and he nodded as he got it.

"So what are we exactly if you said that?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Our parents, you, me and Luna, our parents were part of the resistance. Called the order of the Phoenix, here look at this, I got the entire truth here, as did my aunt and uncle right now." I said and gave them the picture and his eyes teared up and I nodded sadly.

"I miss them too, you and me, we both lost our parents, I know about Lestrange and Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank." I said and he nodded as he looked at the Professor. "You were ready to kill Crouch Junior for that, Professor." he asked and Moody nodded. "Yes and that's why I arrested him, after Karkaroff exposed him to us in the truth."

"I arrested every death eater that ended up in Azkaban, but I'm starting a defense class for junior aurors Neville." he said and Neville nodded. "I'm in, we can consider this preparation for if we have someone connected to the death eaters teaching here." he said and I sighed. "More like two of them." I said and he checked them out and his face paled.

"Crouch was imperonating you, so what's the plan exactly?" he asked and I crossed my arms. "He gets you the book that leads me directly the gillyweed, he tells Cedric how to get the clue, and tells me how to get passed the first task. So Professor, I'm doing self fulfilling prophecy here, laying it out by the books." I said and Trelawney nodded to me.

"So predictions as this was your assignment that night in your 4th year what is your prediction?" she asked and I went over it. "The planet and moons this falls under are Mars, Phobos and Deimos. I'm endanger of burns, losing a treasured posession, getting stabbed in the back by someone I thought was friend and turns out to be a death eater."

"And I get into a firefight, but everyone is afraid of the fact that Riddle has returned so Deimos and my phobias are dealing with getting too close to the dementors, Phobos. This coming year Mars is getting brighter every day after I score us the winning catch. And in Quidditch, we have a traitor in this castle in the faculty and they are serving Riddle."

"And after Christmas as a possible war is on the horizon, but this coming semester, also under Mars, never knowing who to trust. But we, my quartet and I get set up by a troublemaker and nearly get caught. But not, as we sic Professors Mcgonagall, Snape, Hagrid and yourself on the junior death eater." I said and she nodded gently to that.

"As my memories don't start till you enter my class and that's very detailed if, like me, the person that wrote these stories is a seer. You got the gift of divination, you can change your future if you choose the right forks in the road to take, Harry. But your correct, if you look at this closely you can see it coming and from a mile away."

"I know most see this fortune telling as a shady piece of magic, but at times you can predict where it's coming from. And you unknotted the riddle of my prophecy on yourself and Riddle, Severus is a member of the order. May seem the type, but he is loyal to your parents, so continue, what's the indication." she asked and I explained that to her.

"Well that's simple enough you can't always go by looks, Professor Snape looks dangerous and he's not, Quirrell doesn't look dangerous and he is. Just like Sirius, looks dangerous and he's not, Lucius Malfoy, doesn't look dangerous and he is. Fang, same thing, he's got a ferocious name and looks dangerous, but he's not. Fluffy, our resident cerberus is given a cute name and he's dangerous." I said and she smiled proudly.

"Just what I want to hear from you Harry, you got the meaning exactly." Remus said smiling and the trio and I exchanged grins then. "If you ever need help Professor, I can do that, top student in class now, as at times it's self fullfilling prophcy. Other's like in this case, the big lug looks dangerous if you provoke him at the moment."

"And at first he wasn't dangerous till she startled him, until we went to getting her out of range and he started destroying the bathroom." I said and they nodded, bemused. "So best way to deal with this lug?" Remus asked and Moody crossed his arms. "Loud noises and echoes causes trolls to lose all rational thought and started getting violent here."

"Case point example our voices bouncing off the walls in there was driving him berserk, till Ron knocked him out with his own club." I said and Minerva shook her head. "We got spells in there that tend to annoy most of the creatures that I'm teaching you cubs. And that's one of them at the current moment." Remus said as Dora hid a laugh at that.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that doesn't study these things, before your training me on Riddle's background gets started. Case in point, is we don't know what was hexed and what wasn't, if Draco gets recruited by Riddle. And before my mission starts that summer at the current moment." I said and Mione and Ron said it together at that remark.

"Our mission starts Harry, we left in a hurry, but we never packed any food, so we take it slow." they said and Vernon came to a decision. "If you have to keep moving locations, in the middle of it, you can use our house as a safe house son." he said and we nodded. "Though we dropped out, we do home schooling." I said and they nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, the war caused you three to lose a year in school, so we gather the entire six years worth of studies and do your training, training yourselves between stops. As you're always on the go, but before we do, we have time, before the trace breaks. So stage wedding getting the death eaters to crash the wedding and then do the real one." Bill said to that and we nodded in agreement as I answered him gently at that remark.

"But we got all got family here, so we have to let them know we're okay between stops." I said and they nodded in agreement. "The Sonorus charm you three, in lessons cubs?" she asked and we nodded. "Two spells come together as one till the amount of racket in there gets you 5 in there at the moment now. Before we turn the issue of getting him out of the lavatory and in the forest to you, Mam." Ron said and she and Severus nodded.

"I got the job of dealing with catching Quirrell, you deal with the troll, before the rest of us join you and get the bloody thing out of the castle." Severus said and I nodded. "Yes Sir, that's exactly what I do mean right now, junior aurors. But you need help, we can knock him out and you move him out." Ron said and they nodded as the duo nodded.

"Just this once is fine, but it's like every Halloween it's the same thing every year, but you keep this up. And Severus, Minerva and I are not going to make it to your 15th birthdays at this rate. And stay clear of that corridor this time, you got memories of year one. You know what Fluffy's guarding under that trap door now, be careful."

"And we already added you to the team, but defending a friend is an admirable trait." Dumbledore said and the team nodded. "Just so we fake that scenario for Draco, as he thinks you're in trouble and instead. You get added to the team as we pretend that's the first day you and I met Harry." Oliver told me and I nodded smiling gently at his idea.


	17. The Order Of The Phoenix's Plan

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Warnings: This is going to be a what if the Dursleys got all the information and accepted things with Harry living with them as though under surveilance. They accept the order and Harry's friends as part of their lives. And as they connect to them, so this is a change to what the storyline was in the books.**

 **As the Dursleys change and accept Harry and his order now, as his two separate lives come together as one finally.**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 17: The Order Of The Phoenix**

"Wait, headmaster, I got a way for us to handle things next year, the Slytherins like Malfoy are going to continue playing on the muggleborns fear. So with that, Truths unknown, truths unleashed, unfold and be released." I said and the books unlocked several chapters necessary for us as I took and them and set them aside then gently.

"All muggleborns, from our generation to Ginny's, deserve the truth, I'm descended from Godric Gryffindor, by blood, but I am Salazar's by conquest. A conquest to stop the true heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort." I said and the ministry and the faculty nodded in agreement to my thoughts at that suggestion then gently.

"Wait a minute, Harry I got an idea, we didn't realize in our own time-line into why the order would be hiding the stone here in the castle. Until it finally hit when Firenze explained to you the properties of unicorn blood right now. We know everything now, so the aurors and the order itself set the trap..." Mione said and Fudge finished, smiling.

"The order sets the trap and Riddle walks right into it as he faces Harry for the first since he tried to kill him. We'd have to discuss this with the board, they give the go ahead and once again. Like when you realized Riddle framed Hagrid, the death eaters, are not going to stop, Albus, so long as you're here, the children are safe, as long as you're here."

"They can't be touched, as the muggeborns, but if not you Albus, that leaves the safety of every muggleborn in the school in the hands of the Golden quartet now." he said and the noble families nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "While us in the faculty deals with our dangerous members, like Lockhart for attempting to attack a child here now."

"Because they caught him in the act, and asked him to put his money where his mouth is." Minerva said darkly with a growl as she, Flitwick, Sprout, Madam Pomphrey, Madam Hooch and Severus crossed their arms at the memory of that. "Indeed and by then Harry and the trio have spent every summer to date studying under us to get caught up."

"But we have two defense teachers that are either a fake or are a death eater as the kids get the real training from Remus, Severus and myself. As every summer they get the real defense training, but year one was a test, the next two years. They were in preparation for the war, before Harry started his order now." Moody said and Fudge nodded firmly.

"Sirius was close to demanding that the kids were to start training in auror training, well that's what they get every summer, as by then. Harry is practically a auror and the best student in defense that the school has had, we got a taste of how strong. If he can do the patronus this soon and it's already taken shape, but seeing his patronus, it's time."

"We got to get permission by the families that see you both as the leaders of the light, but this maybe our one chance to prove that Lucius, or the others, never changed at all." Aggie said and the oldest students in the school nodded in agreement. "The school board, is going to agree to this when they hear that the teacher doing defense here."

"Is a death eater carrying the soul of Voldemort around with him, to them the fact that we have a death eater. Here working here is reason enough to wait till Voldemort makes his move. And Harry confronts him now for the first time since he tried to kill him and did kill James and Lilly at the time." Amelia said and Fudge nodded in agreement to that.

"Added idea, we do a surplus of the books, each book, one by one, every school for the muggle borns, and half bloods. As they get the news that for two years we delayed his return, Crouch is the loose and then I get kidnapped before Riddle returns. Before you arrest your son, before he can kill me, Mister Crouch." I said and the duo nodded gently.

"Good idea every kid your age and the new arrivals get the truth as every generation after Dora and I leave see that the truth is out there. But death eaters are determined to discredit you, before we stage act the attack at the ministry. And every member involved in hiding the truth see him for themselves finally." Charlie said and Fudge nodded firmly.

"I'm just saying this, but facing these things for real, is not like school, in school if you make a mistake you can try again tomorrow. But out there where you see a friend die in front of you, or close to death yourselves, you don't know what that's like. And until you're out in the real world right now." I said and the order and aurors nodded to that.

"That's the understatement of the century right now and you're right son, the kids that never face this don't know what that's like, you've been close to death. And 3 times in three years since you started school not counting your first encounter. And when he killed your parents, you're battle hardened like we are." Moody said and Amelia nodded firmly.

"The people of our world know that this maybe a little dangerous, but we're aurors, and this is sting operation now. And Fluffy is guarding the stone, before you implement the other traps in there, if the trio, and the rest of you have your memories. Same place, but post a sign on door the that says 'extreme danger, keep out!' this time please, Albus."

"You three run your studies of each trap, and that's including your being the best chess player in the entire community right now, Ronald." Fudge said and Albus nodded to the orders as we nodded to the request then. "So we're doing this this then, we tell the parents of every student involved with or conected to the order here."

"And don't say anything to the children of the death eaters starting school along with you that year now. You give the warning and make it clear, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits and forbidden at the moment." he said and Severus nodded. "Like I said in our timeline you three, 'you don't want me as your enemy Quirrell.'."

"He crosses me and he's in serious trouble for nearly kiling you after trying to throw you off your broom at the time. Well this time, I'm distracting the entire group as I break his eye contact with you. But we set the trap for them as we left the death eater spawn get themselves in trouble, but set the trap." he said and Fudge finished that sternly at that.

"And let the Death eaters and Riddle walk right into it right now, good idea Severus, we're on the same side, now. All the death eater spawn are starting school here next term and the order members are tying up their years here at school. You three are the one chance we have, trust you." he said and new members of the order smiled at that.

"He's right, we put too much pressure on Harry, when the three of them always did things together where each situation every term happened Albus. It's not fair that just he gets seen as the face of the trio, they all deserve their chance to shine." Minerva said and he nodded in agreement to that remark gently as Madam Aggie smiled in agreement.

"Our quartet, in many ways we're just a junior version of the Marauders, but Neville would never turn on us like that, and not in the way he did." Ron said and I nodded in agreement. "He's right I got two of the best friends I could ever hope to have, and Neville is my total equal, it's time now, that he shows how really good he is."

"You got us back together Nana, but honestly, he deserves a chance to match Uncle Frank, give him that chance as we train every summer. Until the year I start our defense club if the death eaters post someone who takes their side here." I said and she nodded sighing as she told me the truth then as she looked at Neville as she said it then.

"I miss my son so much, that looking at him, I see his father as baby, as a child still, I want my son back." she said and Neville gave her a hug and she hung onto him. "Us too, we miss James so much that it's seeing him as we were as children right now. But the family blood line never died with them, their fathers, it lives on right now."

"There are two boys who lived, one was destined to destroy his anchors and the other to lead the army that they created out of our oldest students as the war starts. But Harry leads the trio in finding all the anchors, before Riddle destroys the one inside him. And together they lead the youngest generation in defeating the greatest evil."

"That our world ever saw finally now, we may lose someone here or there, but we didn't everyone we love here." Remus said and I nodded in agreement. "He's right we may lose a few people but we never lost everyone in our families. But that gives me an idea right now, Flamel created the elixir of life with the stone and it turns any metal into gold."

"Our first asignment here is that though we save the stone, we don't destroy it, instead we can use that stone to fund the school if it's going bankrupt right now. And secondly and more importantly, to save everyone involved in the war right now. before the battle ends up here at the school as get the last anchor now, it's everyone but me now."

"Is taking the elixir, I have to get him to destroy the one in me, but I think our one chance is to protect the stone. Everyone on our side should use the elixir, that keeps us everyone of you immortal, I take the shot willingly. And you're all protected, because that's the key now, but listen to me carefully right now, it's very clear here now."

"Everyone thinks they know me out in our world, but before you judge someone get to know them first right now, guys we maybe given one chance here. But before the Malfoys start egging us on right now, we change your appearance, you got the money finally. As we show Malfoy everything he deserves to know." I said and they nodded in shock.

"You're suggesting getting Draco and Cissy out of Lucius's grasp as they change back, Cissy is on the brink of no return, Andy and I are beyond close. And Bella is locked in Azkaban right now at the moment?" Sirius asked and I nodded to him gently. "Do it then, we have one chance to free Draco from everything he ever turned into."

"Draco had turned into a selfish little brat, instead of him trying to get us in trouble, it's one of the quartet. Instead of him pointing the finger at you to everyone think you're the heir, it's the quartet, Buckbeak same thing. He's a Gryffindor now and a member of our gang, we're no longer at odds with each and soon enough right now Mione."

"It's that our family is on the same level as his and the other wizarding families, he had a point, some are better then others. But it's not by breeding, it's by moralities now, we change his mind and we win." Ron said and I nodded. "But you're the head of the ancient and noble house of Black now, Sirius, why not use that to your advantage right now."

"In that timeline, but we have three of four houses in the order, we add Draco, and the girls, aside from Pansy, and we got a junior version of the order of the phoenix. You become the favorite cousin, in their parents case and he and Dora. They have the bond they're supposed to have now." I said and they nodded firmly as he said it then gently.

"Toppy get Narcissa, Andromeda, Ted and Draco and bring them here, I need to have a talk with my cousins." he said and he nodded and disapparated at that, before five minutes later the quartet arrived then gently. And as Andromeda took one look at Pettigrew and her eyes narrowed in fury at that as Narcissa gave nod to that.

"So he's been alive all this time, who was harboring him exactly?" she asked and Draco looked at us at that. "Hi Draco, I'm Harry Potter." I said and and held my hand out and he shook it and smiled gently. "What you had to see me for exactly?" he asked and Narcissa nodded in agrement to his thoughts as Sirius explained that to him.

"Cissy, be honest, you're not happy in your marriage to Lucius, are you?" he asked and she sighed and shook her head. "I'm wiling to dissolve that marriage contract, but it means Draco changes his name from Malfoy to Black. We're all that remains of the Black family with your sister stuck in prison still." he said and Draco quickly said it to that.

"I take it you want to change my mind on muggleborns, and who is she exactly?" he asked and Mione answered that. "Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Neville Longbottom." she said and he nodded gently. "Nice to meet you, all of you, and this boy?" he asked, looking at Dudley at that gently.

"My cousin Dudley and these are his parents, my maternal side of the family, if you want we can do summer training together, before school starts, gives us five months. And you're getting sorted into Gryffindor to keep our gang of five together." I said and he grinned in delight at the idea as as Narcissa smiled in relief at the news then.

"I had Aunt Walburga and Lucius filling up our heads with lies, we're no better then the muggeborns and the half bloods. We're all equal, but I renounce the old ways, I choose making friends with muggleborns, so you're a muggle version of us, Petunia?" she asked and they all nodded. "Making friends with a muggle." Vernon asked her and she smiled.

"Lucius would hate that right now, as would Auntie Walburga, but she's gone and I'm divorced, starting now, Sirius I'm sorry, you forgive me?" she asked and he nodded and she smiled and hugged him tightly at that. "Well we saved you from what he would turn you into, Toppy go to Kreacher and tell him, I'm finishing what Regalus started."

"We need the locket, tell him we start today, as make him weaker, but first the locket, then the diary, and then we go onto the ring." I said and Toppy nodded to the orders as he popped out at that. "That's three in one shot, four more, and the lunatic has one in me which explains the scar." I said and Draco nodded in shocked amazement at that.


	18. The Heir Of Slytherin

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 18: The Truth Comes Out And Heir Of House Of Potter**

"What's the side effect of having that in you exactly right now?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him, as I looked at him gently. "It left me with his ability to speak parseltongue and second I got a way to track whether he's getting stronger or not. Had we not caught Peter when we did, they and Crouch junior would have set me up now."

"And by putting my name into the goblet of fire, but I am working as an undercover agent for the ministry now, Accio sorting hat!" I called out and a minute later in flew into the room. "It's time you saw this." I said as a several glimmers appeared and a sword appeared and I grabbed it, as I held it up and got ready to give my first claim.

"Oh boy, and by doing that we can have Junior kissed for trying to kill you, before getting unmasked as a result. But first we, as the ministry interrogate him, and then we have him kissed after that." Crouch said and Fudge nodded in agreement to his thought. "But you know I am not lying now, we just get the Quibbler to interview me after that."

"But Rita is getting sacked for that and her slander and lies." I said and they smiled sternly. _"The muggle family members of the halfbloods, all they have to do is read these books to know you're telling the truth."_ Molly said in emphasis and Sirius smiled and Crouch nodded. "We're your main supporters." Fudge said smiling and they nodded.

"Son, if you're preparing to join my office, I can give you official permission to deal with the investigations, just report to Minerva. And she can contact me by owl." I heard and turn to a man that looked like my father, just as an older version of him. "Harry this is the head of my department, Rufus Scrimgeour." Amelia told me and I nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you Sir, and thank you, but trust me, with my trio and me constantly dealing with your department. It's best you leave the investigation in the school to us, reason being being is I had two encounters with him. And since his attempting to kill me backfired, but I cracked the code, check this out." I said and and wrote out the name.

Before doing a decoding spell and they spelled out a sentence and Narcissa and Draco nodded in shock to that. "No wonder he hates muggles, his father was a muggle, his mother is pureblood witch who the hades are they descended from?" Draco said for all three of them and I crossed my arms as I explained this to them firmly at that.

"Well this is all guess work, considering that the Professor never started my training yet in stopping the lunatic either as well. But Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle he is the son of a rich man, near royalty. And a pureblood witch, but the Witch's family was directly descended from Slytherin himself." I said and Scrimgeour nodded and I went on.

"His father left his mother when he realized she was a witch, but even better is because his father-in-law, let alone his brother-in-law. They are both a couple of psychopathic tossers: Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt." I said and and Scrimgeour nodded as he also crossed his arms as he exchanged looks with Crouch and Dumbledore at the news then.

"Now that really doesn't surprise me, Ogden said the same thing you did, but I am Marvolo's age, but the last time I saw that lunatic. It was after Morfin nailed a snake to Riddle's front door, the Riddle manor, but let me guess. Tom murdered his grandparents, his father and framed Bryce for it?" he asked and I nodded as I looked at my headmaster.

"Bryce, Frank Bryce?!" I asked checking book four to see the name of the elderly caretaker attending the house. "Oh god, he overheard the entire conversation, he was getting ready to seek you out. And tell you to update your security where I'm concerned, and I saw the entire thing through Tom!" I said and they nodded in shocked outrage.

"Looks like these visions kept getting worse, Rita sees the last one and prints up the slander, as the me in your timeline is too scared to admit he is back." Fudge said and he nodded in agreement. "I also ended up seeing the memory on Junior, the Lestranges and your family Madam Aggie." I said and she nodded sadly to the news then gently.

"You know why my grandson doesn't have his parents now, Junior tortured then for information but they never gave in, and with him was Bellatrix Lestrange." she told me and I nodded. "Yes, but I don't think any different of you right now, in fact your grandson is one of my best friends." I said and she nodded with a sad, but gentle smile at that.

"Professor instead of waiting till year six to start training, best we add this to my training as we got five years to train, leading into getting the required memory. Necessary to discover the reason he's supposedly immortal right now." I said and he nodded. "It gets even better, but the Gaunts are Parselmouths, in fact they are Slytherin's heir."

"The family is directly descended from Slytherin himself." I said and Scrimgeour closed his eyes in annoyance at himself. "We got a monster that only the heir can control, and it's because to a parselmouth, it's in english to a normal, it's parseltongue. We have a snake in that chamber, but what is the next question." Crouch said for him at that news.

"It's not a normal snake, it's a basilisk, the clues all came together, before Mione told us how the blasted thing was getting around. It's using the plumbing, I was hearing it's voice in the walls, but before you start pointing fingers. I better show you this, Draco, if we become friends then you know my secret, it's your's to keep now, Tom is the heir."

"Of Slytherin himself, he is the heir of slytherin, and he killed Moaning Myrtle." I said and Rufus nodded sternly as he looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid is that murder connected to how you got expelled?!" Molly said in shock and he nodded to her. "It is, but if Harry just exonerated me then...?" he started to say and Fudge nodded gently to him.

"You got four years to finish your education Hagrid, if you plan to replace Professor Grubbyplank as the care of magical creatures teacher." he said and the three of us exchanged smiles. "Year three should be good then, but Mione, never mind Divination or Muggle Studies, we don't need you over doing it and secondly right now is this."

"Severus, you remember the first true spell you taught me?" I asked and he chuckled. "I should have known, you used it against Lockhart that night as a result. Just after he tried to erase your memories right then, when you realized he was a fraud." he said and I nodded. "You mind about teaching me dueling?" I asked and then looked between them.

"By that I mean all three of you, I learned more all summer, in years one and two from you three, then I ever could from these first two idiots." I asked and they nodded smiling. "We can teach you the stronger spells, but the other five classes, are still up for debate, so Defense and Potions, we can do that this summer and the next."

"Before Remus takes his position at the school, as you are my next best student next to Draco in potions." he said and I smiled at the news as Draco and I exchanged grins at that. "You better get the dueling under control, before one of you gets launched across the dueling table and breaks your arm." Professor Flitwick said with a bemused smile.

"Anyone who wants to learn for real during years 1 and 2 for the new first years and leading into when Professor Lupin takes over. There is a sign up sheet being set up for a dueling and defense club starting in August. When we sent out your letters. I am assigning Professors Snape and Flitwick as the teachers training you for extra credit!"

"Everyone from years currently for the new third years to the new fifth years, this is for extra credit, as we're also assigning the Harry Potter books. So you can be prepared for what is coming once Lockhart starts work here in year two." Dumbledore called out to the room then and everyone from the twins age group to the fifth years nodded in delight.

"I take it the spells were getting out of hand in the club if you said that" Vernon asked bemused and he nodded to him. "Lockhart was showing off till we caught him in the act, and when I busted him he tried to erase my memories, but I was faster. And the jolt from that disarming spell knocked him over his trunk." I said and my uncle nodded gently.

"So what are we learning from the ones that actually know their stuff in defense?" Ron asked and Severus answered that one. "You're getting caught up in dark creatures, dementors, Boggarts and the like, from Alastor, as he's an auror. He's teaching you defensive spells and in my case, in year 6, I am teaching you wordless spells."

"Harry, if you remember your training from third year, go ahead." he said and I nodded as I looked into his eyes and we faced off at that. Looking at him I shouted it out mentally, 'Expelliermus!' I thought loudly just as he was getting ready to say it aloud and his wand went flying and he smiled as he looked at me gently at that request.

"There, nicely done, that is what we're doing, going over various spells to get you caught up in what the duo never bothered to teach you. But you're being trained, regarding potions as I know your mother would want me to teach you. She was best at potions next to me when we were kids." he said and I nodded as I looked at Draco who smiled.

"Never mind the unfriendly spells, you guys are training for the future classes, but with the fact you're our top student in defense, hence these books. It's the fact that the next three years are you get a stronger arsenal. As you're also training to be an auror later in year four before we unmask my son." Crouch said and and I noded as I answered him.

"Check out his confession, he was committing plaegerism here of taking credit for what seven or eight others have done. But 'My dear boy do use your common sense, my books wouldn't have sold half as well, if people didn't think I'd done all those things." Amos said quoting what was said in my conversation with Lockhart and Fudge nodded sternly.

"Well instead of his ending up in Azkaban, he's getting his jail sentence by winding up in Saint Mungoes for trying to do the memory charm on a couple students right now. Serves him right, but Severus told him to put his money where his mouth is. And Harry got him to confess, before he arrested him for us." Crouch said as he started laughing at that.

"How many stunts do we got to deal with, before these greying wizards get the point that our saviour is still a child and at his age is even faster then them at times?" Scrimgeour asked with a bemused chuckle and Moody nodded smiling. "Going by this, I'd say repeatedly, Rufus, then again, he's the best in D.A." he said and they nodded to that.

"Do all death eaters just make claims that they can do whatever they want?" I asked and Moody gave a nod to me. "Yes, but at the moment right now, you know the truth, accio Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire, chapter 33: The death eaters." he said and chapter words flew out of the book and he passed them to Crouch, Fudge and Amelia.

"Oh dear Merlin, he never changed, he promised me he stopped!" Narcissa said in shock as she read it in shock. "Looks like something's never change, Cissy, now is as good a time as any to end your marriage right now. Before you and Draco get tarnished with the same brush that he's been painted with." Andromeda said and she nodded to her sadly.

"It gets worse, he gave Riddle's diary to my girlfriend, and when he knew the blasted thing was carrying a piece of his soul." I said and Fudge nodded in shocked disbelief. "Lucius framed a little 11 year old girl for releasing the biggest and most dangerous snake in our world?!" he snapped and I nodded as I went further at that remark.

"Unknowing or not in his case, I heard everything, and enough you're going to want to get one up on him. Without this turning into a full scale panic in the school, Charlie and Dora know that I am a Parselmouth I can show you. But destroy one titan and use the spoils to kill the other." I said and Narcissa smiled in relief I said that and Draco nodded.

"I am the heir of Gryffindor." I said as I held up my grandfather's sword and they smiled. "The heir of Slytherin against the heir of Gryffindor and these books have you being named the winner every time, though year 4 was a draw as you delay his coming back. And twice, before he does come back." Scrimgeour said and I nodded gently to that.

"As I said the girls are my entire life, I will protect them with my life, you can count on that right now, but of us, I am the one preparing to join your department. If dad survived the encounter, I can take his place as an auror in your branch now, Professor. But it's making sure Draco is free of the ridicule being painted on his father now."

"And his having his future reset, Severus was once a death eater, but he is the bravest man I ever met. That he is willing to risk his own life to protect his best friends' children, and he's giving me training every summer as Draco helps out. But he's got three children to protect, Mione, me and Draco." I said and he nodded in agreement as Narcissa smiled.

"My being his best friend and of us, we lost one member of our quartet, I should have listened to Lilly sooner that being married to him would destroy our lives." she said and I nodded gently. "Well we just change the circumstances, you can teach me the etiquette, but you're not involved here now." I said and she nodded gently at that remark then.

"Agreed, I am not a murderer, Draco needs a real life without all the pureblood prejudice running loose at the moment. Our families are a single shot, but the ancient and noble houses of the Black, Longbottom, Lovegood, Diggory, Greengrass. As well as Bones and Potter clans can change the world if we do it now." she said and I nodded as I smiled.

"Minister, regarding Umbridge and her forthcoming werewolf legislature." I said and he nodded in agreement. "The entire wizengamot can vote yes or no on it, but we need to push hard, Fenrir is not getting a job near children, that's how Remus got turned, son." he told me and I nodded in shock to the news as I looked at my uncle quickly at that.

"Is he a death eater?!" I asked quickly and they nodded. "He is, but he's as savage as they come actually." Crouch told me and I sighed. "Do you guys trust Remus enough to know he would never deliberately put us at risk?" Mione asked and they nodded. "We do, but he and Sirius are not taking chance on your lives, if Peter escapes from Azkaban."

"But in addition to the dementors, I'm posting five of my aurors here at the school now, but the castle is going to answer to you if you activate your position now." Amelia told me and I nodded as I quickly realized what she meant by that. "Is the Potter clan one of the old wizarding families?" I asked and they all nodded to me and I gave a nod.

Gripping the sword handle then I said it softly. "Grandfather, Mistress Rowena, Mistress Helga, Master Salazar, I am now the one defending your school. And from the heir of Slytherin and his minions, as of today I accept my rightful position as your heir by blood and by conquest." I said and held up my sword and shoured out the words then.

"I, Harry James Potter, am the grandson and heir of Godric Gryffindor and the heir to Salazar Slytherin by conquest as of today. All death eater children are hereby forfeited to special treatment and the derogatory remark. Of mudblood, is hereby banished from this school, so mote it be!" I called out and slammed it down and there was a flash of light.

"As today, all houses are created equal and no student is better then the other, by magical or non magical blood. My lady Hogwarts, you are hereby free of the hogwash slander that has polluted your halls since the day. That Tom Marvolo Riddle set foot in you as the son and grandson of the Wizards that created you, my lady it's time now."

"Any death eater or spy setting foot in your halls is being monitored and all students that wonder how and why I, your creator's heir survived. The stories of these next four years to the Tri-wizard tournament are being added to your book lists. For my class and the classes following into Hogwarts, as they see the truth through my memories."

"Of the book verse, into live action into the verse, for the future students of Hogwarts, so mote it be!" I called as the blast shot through the room. "Your owner Salazar Slytherin is having all the slander that was created about him removed from his house. As his students begin at the start of the new year, so mote it be!" I called out to finish it then.

"Yes my master, I understand and I approve of that choice decision, these last 40 years since Grindelwald, have become highly intolerable since. I wish to have changes and life becomes fair for all students now." we heard and I smiled. "I, Harry James Potter, accept my duties as heir to the Potter family and all rights that come with it as of now."

"I am Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lilly Potter, accept my inheritance and my title as scion to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote it be!" I shouted out and that did it as my robes changed color and I saw a lion on my robes as my family color was cherry red with gold in the hood at that as my family ring appeared.

And on my finger and the ministery and order smiled in delight at that. "Welcome home son, it's time you were back where you belong now." Amos said, smiling gently and I smiled at that. "My first act of business is there in, I name Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans nee Dursley and Dudley Vernon Dursley as protected and subjects of the ancient."

"And noble house of the Potter family as of today, so mote it be!" I called out and three robes appeared on them as Vernon checked the patch on his and saw my family emblem on them and smiled in gratitude to that. "One last thing to do, dad?" I said and Severus nodded to me. "Go ahead and say it son." he said and I nodded as I said the words.


	19. The Heir Of The Potter Family

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 19: The Truth Comes Out And Heir Of House Of Potter**

"I, Harry James Potter, do so declare all ministry members that are following the death eater elders of the last war are to be banned from the castle. They will have no rights to question the faculty or put up new rules for all students. From my age group to the Weasley twins class, so mote it be!" I called out and the next flash lit up the room.

"Cedric, get ready we do the next one together, brother, you, that is your father, but your family knew mine way too well to know this at the time. Yours is one of my dad's friends, you know me, I would never do this, as 1) I'm too young and 2) I'm still learning. And 3) I get enough attention as it is, I was about to win my house the quidditch cup."

"It was your turn to shine, my brother, you and Hufflepufff." I said and the Hufflepuff 4th years all nodded. "Well that just says it all, he never wanted to be in the tournament, he gets enough attention as it is right now. We don't need this added to it and when he's a just turned 14 years old no less now." Professor Sprout said to Amos and he nodded.

"Cedric is the true Hogwarts champion, but I'm acting as an undercover agent, Minister, so we can determine in who put my name in the goblet. But I am not the champion, I am working for the ministry as we have two death eaters working here. One is here for the tournament and the other is masquarading as a member of your department, Sir."

"So undercover junior auror and your department, along with Sirius, are here to act as further security." I said and Scrimgeour smiled dangerously at the idea. "Best junior auror I have that is acting as a student as we got a couple of death eaters. And here at the school now, alright just be careful cub." he said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Before anyone starts getting ideas over this, I am offering to pay 25% to the order Professor, so you can fund things, the other 75%. That is family money and I will need it to start my own family when the time comes. Like dad said he's got some old funds to pay back and I'm with him on that." I said and he nodded in acceptance to my decision.

"Sir, Minister, these books go up to chapter five, that's when Umbridge becomes the defense teacher here. And with it now, we got to set the trap repeatedly right now for the death eaters, but I got an idea. And in how to make sure we know that Quirrell tried to rob the bank now." I said and Mione smiled as she got what I was suggesting then.

"Gemino and Flagrante, we plant a few pieces of treasure in the vault we had the stone, hex them with these two curses, the more he touches the ones lying in the floor. The faster the gold bars, cups and coins start multiplying, until the entire room is filled up, but the bag itself is hexed with a Flagrante." she said and Remus shook his head smiling.

"The bag can only be handled by us members of the order, or you as my allies in the ministry, any death eater, or in this case. The man carrying Voldemort's soul, touches that bag, he's getting the same touch that touching me would get now. As mom sacrificed herself to save me, that left me a very strong charm as a result now."

"But a few drops of my blood on the bag, plus the charm, and this says that touching me caused him so much pain. That his hand disintegrated, but anything tinted with his soul, is speaking in parseltongue and second now. Is this, but Voldemort can't touch me without hurting himself right now." he said and the trio nodded sternly at the news.

"The only ones that can handle that bag are the Order members, hence the fact that Hagrid grabbed it and without getting burned by it. We take a few pieces of gold, silver, gold bars and whatever was in your parents vault, my vault. And each member of the new version of the order plant it in 713, and plant them in there like a month before."

"And then hex them with the Gemino, we put the Flagrante on the bag, he trips off the Gemino and the room starts filling up till he tries to escape. So we see his hand slightly burned, we know he did it as we watch him as he never takes his gaze off you and so on. Nice thinking cubs, that's a brilliant idea." Scrimgeour said as he starting laughing then.

"Merlin, Lilly would choose that idea in a heart beat, but you two are two sides of your mother cubs, she would do this. And then plant a trap in the one area that the perp would try it." Sirius said as he, Remus and Severus also started laughing at my idea. "Given a chance we work a new way to do this." Scrimgeour said and he nodded smiling.

"You knew my father?" I asked and he nodded. "We all did, but though looking like him, your personality is all your mother's, we know just a child. But that catch was putting too much pressure on you and when you three did everything together. If you need to reach me, just send Hedwig and we can come here." he said and Amelia nodded and I nodded.

"These death eaters destroyed your life, so we got to find the one that put your name in the damn thing. But this could be considered using your powers and taking your title a bit too far right now Harry." Fudge told me and I nodded. "Maybe, but I have to protect my fellow students, as the only one besides me is Cedric, in the tournament right now."

"Consider this my school term job, as though I got my memories of the last 2 1/2 years right now, it's controlling what is found and going on in the school. And with the fact we got over 780 students, from three different schools in here at the moment. And who knows what is else going on around here." I said and the ministry nodded in agreement.

"I Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor by blood, and the heir of Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, by conquest do so declare. That Deloris Jane Umbridge and Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet are hereby banned. And from this castle, at the start of the fall semester after the tri-wizard tournament immediately."

"The only paper allowed in this school starting from second year to during the tournament is The Quibbler, all true facts of the war, and the Tournament. We, Hogwarts Champions, Cedric Diggory and myself, are here by only giving our quotes to The Quibbler." I said and Cedric yanked his wand at that as we shouted it out together.

"So mote it be!" we called out and then we said it together. "Expecto Patronum!" we called out and my parents once again appeared in animal form. And as I saw his and saw bear as he rested his paw on my dad's back at that and Amos chuckled at that response. "Well that says all there needs to be said right now, to my son now in this case."

"You're his kid brother, baby." Beth Diggory said and I nodded to her smiling then gently to that. "You got forty lightside wizards in this room, five more neutrals and these books all show you what life was like before we reset the clock when you came to get me. So the death eaters are never taking me alive right now, but though, to be honest."

"I got to make a change right now." I said and they nodded as I pulled my sword out. "I, Harry James Potter, do so declare that of today, the rules of the purebloods get changed. That while the death eaters get charged highly, the half bloods and muggles get charged 3/4's of what was demanded by the wizengamot, starting the new first years term."

"I, Harry James Potter, the hero of the Muggleborns and the grandson and heir of Godric Gryffindor, do so declare all medieval methods once used by the wizarding world. They are hereby abolished on Hogwarts grounds effectively immediately. The rights of all death eaters are hereby abolished within the wizarding world effective immediately."

"And finally, starting next semester, the rights of all Muggleborns are far more outreaching then death eater purebloods. I, Harry James Potter, do so declare that new first years are allowed areas that can be allowed. And till they can join the all school organizations and new classes, so mote it be." I said and my eyes narrowed then firmly.

"I do so declare that the prefects only job is to look after their youngest classmates, but are not allowed to start bullying their own siblings, in their house when at school." I said sternly and the heads of house nodded firmly to that. "Finally..." Dumbledore asked, leading me on and I nodded sternly as I said firmly at the request then.

"I do so declare that all students: halfblood and muggleborn, under 15 are to read the Harry Potter books, as required by the faculty, before the school term begins. I, Harry James Potter, am the Slytherin heir by conquest, Tom Marvolo Riddle by blood. And that Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort!" I called out and shouted it out.

Just to finish it then. "As the muggleborns that were petrified, the petrified are allowed, only once, to go visit the Chamber of Secrets. Argus Filch is hereby on probation and any further attempts of his consortations with the pureblood/Death Eater Slytherins. This is hereby prohibited as of now." I said and his face paled at that as Draco crossed his arms.

"In other words his association with my former friends is at an end as of now." Draco said and I nodded. "Yeah and if given the chance had we altered our beginning, you wouldn't be this prejudiced against muggleborns at the time." Mione said and he nodded to that. "Well we just fix that now and we're all kinds in our new gang here now at the moment."

"I do so declare Ginevra Molly Weasley and Rubeus Hagrid are innocent of all charges, so mote it be!" I called out and I shouted it out. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my parents appeared. "We can make the changes, with the fact we got this under control, but we know that Riddle is still alive." Sirius said and the ministry nodded to that.

"Harry, you own the castle now, only you can say this, once I bring in Fluffy to guard the stone, so all students, but you as my right hand man. But you and your junior auror team and the faculty, are the only ones allowed on the 3rd floor. Once we set the trap and let Quirrell walk right into it, and with him, Tom." he said and I nodded to the orders.

"Him, why him, why not an older student?!" Percy said in shock and Molly crossed her arms at that question. "I was leading this in the right direction, you and your greed, envy and lust for power will cost you everything if you're not careful, Percival. I trust Harry and I love him like he is my own grandson, but honestly the bloodline is made clear."

"Are you the child of a founder of this school?" he asked and Percy swallowed hard at the question. "Or the heir to one of the Peverell brothers, Tom's grandfather is the heir to the second brother, the ring is originally the ressurection stone. The owner of the Deathly Hallows, all of them, is the Master of death, I have the wand, Severus wanted the stone."

"James had the cloak and with him, Charlie." Dumbledore said sternly and Percy paled at that news. "Descended from the Three Brothers storyline?!" he said in shock and Dumbledore nodded sternly. "That's right young man, I carry the wand now, Marvolo had the stone and James has the cloak and he leant it to me, but it's being returned to him."

"His son, but in the hands of the lightside, all three artifacts can effectively destroy any darkside wizard. Without use of the wand and Harry gets all three he can destroy horcruxes and save us. But the starting point is by my leading the trio and their team into the correct direction, and your arrogance is not part of the policy, I trust the trio."

"There are things in my past I can tell him that I will not tell anyone else, you are close to deserting your entire family for a lust for power. But he doesn't have any real brothers and sisters, his parents are dead, the last war cost him everything. So tell me, who should I trust more where protecting that stone is concerned right now."

"This book says it all: you turned on your family and your father disowned you for it, so tell me, you all had a loving family, he grew up without knowing his family. You are also so arrogant that your future depended on that prefect badge, is that it?" he asked sternly and Percy swallowed hard at that as he nodded and the faculty nodded sternly to that.

"Well I'm denying you that prefect badge when the one who deserves more is Oliver Wood, you work hard and you may get it in year six, but not next term." Minerva said sternly, as I finished it. "No doubt you would want the glory to catch Sirius, if I never exposed the fact Peter was alive, you harbored a traitor." I said and he swallowed hard.

"Is Harboring a traitor being a good wizard, is tattling on your siblings being a good wizard, is believing slander about someone you knew for 5 years being a good wizard. Is turning your back on your family for a job with corrupt officials being a good wizard?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that as the Weasleys crossed their arms at the question.

"Minister, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Scrimgeour, I know you don't want to consider this right now, but to catch our culprit, from the world cup, to my name ending up in the tournament." I said and they closed their eyes at that as they got what I meant. "You're throwing yourself up as bait?" Scrimgeour asked and I nodded to answer him then gently.

"Yes, he wants me, and the only way to catch Barty is by throwing myself up as an undercover agent." I said and Crouch covered his eyes at that. "Son, I know you want to help, but doing it like this is not the way to do it right now." he said and I nodded. "I know that, but this maybe our one single chance now to prove it here now."

"The Death eaters that bought their way out of Azkaban appear before him and I can identify them all to confirm for you three now." he said and Fudge closed his eyes. "Just this once and only once, these tossers will never stop Harry. We got enough to worry about during that tournament till they land you in Saint Mungo's or they kill you."

"With us up here at the school between tasks, I want you to report in, as you and Cedric are the only members that have parents working at the ministry. Or in Sirius's case godparents, between you and whoever was chosen to participate for it." he said and Severus pulled out a book then and gave it to me at that remark then.

"What is that?" Crouch asked and Severus explained it. "My potions book when I was 16, my nickname like the trio, was the halfblood Prince. My mother's maiden name is Prince, and I am a halfblood so there we go, but my skills in can make him an even better. But he needs me now, but like the guys he needs us to help him get settled here."

"Speaking of which, Petunia, we have a way to deal with his diet, there is a potion, that can take the added sugar in his diet off. And I can flavor it to something he likes, his favorite flavors, so he can manage it that way." he said and she nodded. "Harry's got weekend classes with you Severus, starting now." Vernon said and they nodded to him.

"How much is on these checks, with the fact that I am paying room and boarding at your house you two?" Sirius asked and Dumbledore answered that. "In child support that was from his family vault, in excess total of 2.5 hundred million galleons." he said and and Mione closed her eyes as she explained the amount to the Dursleys at that news.

"That is 5.5 billion galleons after going on ten years, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." she said and they nodded in shock. "Yes, alright not a problem, 1.5 billion, in muggle pounds goes to the Dursleys, so we can pay damages in case of trouble. And 2.5 goes to the Weasleys and the rest goes to the Grangers now, as for Remus now, he's family."

"While he gets to share, when I spend the last bit of summer at Sirius's, he's got 1/4 from dad." I said as Ron, thinking fast, looked at Mione and smiled. "Dad, we got the money we need to be like Harry and his family, we can do this. Mione is my betrothed, so we have to protect her, though she is good, she's got a connection to our world here."

"And by marrying into an old wizarding family." he said and Arthur nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "I just cracked the riddle of her prophecy on me, but that Grim in this wasn't an omen of death, he was a protection charm hunting down our real traitor." I said and they all looked at Peter who was now awake and his eyes wide in fear then.


	20. Pre-Tour And Magical Explanations

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 20: Touring Hogwarts And Quidditch**

"Well now this makes sense, no understands what the prophecy meant." Fudge said and I nodded to him. "To break this up, there are two boys that match criteria, me and Neville, but we're both desended from the three brothers. He's after the wand, absolute power, I am humble, I have the cloak." I said and Sybil smiled at that explanation then gently.

"I also harbor a power he does not understand, hence you all surrounding me." I said and Crouch nodded as he answered that. "You can love and show friendship, both of these are an anethema to him." he said and I nodded as I went further. "The items that Sirius and I called for are the big one, when he tried to kill me now that year."

"He put a piece of his soul in me, so I destroy every item that has his soul in it, and two are here at the school, he becomes mortal and I can finish him off now. But destroy one titan and use the spoils to kill the other, my sword is the key to that." I said and they nodded in shocked amazement I explained it to them that quickly now in that case.

"The diary and the diadem of Rowena, I have to cure her diadem of it's affliction now, but first, I got to kill the basilisk, infusing my sword." I said and they nodded firmly. "What I would like to know is who gave him the information on these things exactly?" Scrimgeour asked sternly and I shrugged as we exchanged looks at that remark then sternly.

"Professor as the owner of the school, you mind if I create a few new rules, as with us doing a tradition in year four's story-line, so we can learn to dance. And secondly, the night before school lets out for break, is the now annual Hogwarts homecoming dance." I asked and Dumbledore smiled at my suggestion then gently as he answered me.

"So each age group from you as the new youngest to Ginevra as the now youngest, you learn to dance now as we get to enjoy a nice off. Before everyone goes home for the break now, that is a very nice idea, you, Ginevra and their successors. You all are learning how to dance, to prepare for the Yule Ball, yes I like that idea very highly."

"What else do you suggest right now, as these rules are very highly demanded, in our portion of the Wizarding world?" he asked me and I smiled as I looked at my relatives and the Grangers. "The new arrivals, that's including me, we have a tutor of your or my new head's age group teach us the rules now, so we can prevent an exposure."

"And finally, just let the three of us out on out of school attendance, we can train ourselves on the go between stops. But I know Severus is a double agent and the death eaters are going to try a coup right now. So set the trap and let them walk into it, as the ones that survive go back to jail." I said and the ministry nodded as I looked at the duo.

"Sir would you consider learning from a potions prodigy cheating however, when you have their potions book?" I asked and Dumbledore shook his head as Minerva answered that. "No learning from a potions prodigy is not considered cheating in our eyes, it may not be the required text, but you still learn from the best." she said and that decided it.

"Just erase the spells that are comsidered black magic son." Severus said and I nodded to the orders. "We're a month away from the term ending, so every weekend starting now, I got you to teach me the pieces that would lead to trouble. And we see each other every weekend now finally." I said and he and the faculty all nodded smiling gently.

"Guys we got two years to plan this out, with Severus's potion's book, I got a way to make it, but it means if their potions teacher is this key. I have to start showing off and if he's going to collect me, I got to let him right now, okay. And secondly, no one is going with me half cocked, we do this, we plan it out and create a bag for each of us."

"Anything triggers a split, you guys just search out and I'll meet you at Privet Drive, you two." I said and Mione and Ron both nodded. "Not really abandoning you, we have to split to get more food, and other materials and meet back up so we can keep going." Ron said and Mione nodded in agreement as we exchanged looks as that made our decision.

"If we're staying for a bit, how about a tour of the school." Vernon said and we nodded, just as I was answering I heard an explosion. "Dang it, Jack seriously, take it down several notches before you blow up the table." I said to Henderson who was at Hufflepuff. "Sorry, getting close to getting it right." he told me and Sprout shook her head to that.

"Second year pyrokinetic problems as we try to get these spells right as students, but there is always one student constantly doing it. To the point that the next age group in both directions has to tell them cool it already." Mione said and they nodded as they started laughing as I switched subjects as I thought over the books they wrote up on me.

"You better let me update every book on me, so though not like Lockhart, I can answer the questions everyone's been asking. So home life, as it is now, now that we fixed this, my tastes in sports, family life is read out by all of you as you knew them. And last is my future career and what my plans are once I get rid of Voldemort for good right now."

"Just give me time." I said and they nodded and Charlie thought it over and smiled. "You said he's a near 14 year old trapped in his near 11 year old body. How about a practice game now, Cedric, you're nearing 17, in your 14 year old body. So how about a re-match, us future graduates get to see him play for real?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yes that's a good idea right now Charlie, your parents, Bill and I never got a chance to see him play. Though Sirius, Remus and Sev did." Dan said and Tonks nodded to his idea. "The movies had us starting in 2000, in the book verse you graduated in 1991, so with us in 2000 now we stick our ages to the movie verse not the book at the moment."

"So with those words in mind, powers rise, come to me from across the skies, alter ages take it back, leave all memories completely intact." I said and a minute later they all blinked and smiled. "Well that helps, you feel any changes in your memories Aunt Petunia?" Mione asked and she smiled gently as she answered her gently at that.

"Yes I do, but it feels good to be included, I know what's going on inside the castle, with you and my nephew, but you and Harry keep me updated, okay baby?" she said for herself and Dan and we both nodded to the request. "We will, and Petunia, consider this as your chance to get an education at the school." Dumbledore said and she nodded.

"Well if not starting school here, being included in it works just as well." she said and they nodded in agreement. "Well get ready to duck or dodge, the second set of balls in this game are like possessed cannon balls." Mione said for me and the Dursleys and the Grangers both nodded to the news. "Rules?" Dudley asked and I nodded as I said it then.

"To put this in way you can understand is combine Basketball, hockey and Soccer with baseball for six of the players, the soccer sized ball gets ten points for every score. So to put this gently in hockey terms the beaters are the enforcers, the chasers. They are the scoring lines, best shooters to put it, they make the scoring shots with the soccer ball."

"The keeper is the goal tender blocking the shots and me, my position is I am a seeker, my position gets the scoring win. And by catching a small ball the size of a walnut, but the blasted thing is very fast and near impossible to spot. Hang on, quidditch rulebook." I said and they nodded as I gave it to them and they nodded in understanding to me.

"Let me guess, start rhyming and it makes the spells a hell of a lot stronger at the moment?" Vernon asked and we nodded. "Yeah it does, dad taught me this, though you learn a lot from books, to make it, you got to wing it now. I took his advice and with my being the youngest seeker in a century, you're seeing your first game of quidditch."

"Alright everyone listen up, after breakfast everyone head for the pitch, you're seeing me in action for the first time." I said and they all nodded to that. "Today's the house championship anyway, so two games for the price of one now." Flitwick said and the Dursleys smiled as Petunia answered him gently at that news then at that remark.

"Who's playing?" she asked and Severus answered that smiling. "Today's game was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, so a practice game to warm up for the sextet. And with their new seeker, as the quartet see their new seeker. And then a real game with Charlie being seeker as you finish out the year for his class." he said and the group smiled in delight.

"You better keep the reckless stunts out of this or I'm not going to make it at this rate Harry." McGonagall said smiling and I nodded. "Consider this practice, next term I got work to do in dealing with the stone, so back up players and reserve teams. So year 2 is my starting point, though I am reserve seeker next term." I said and she nodded to me.

"Who do you suggest fill in your place until we need you right now?" Katie asked and I smiled. "I know, but there is only one other seeker just as good as I am and he's my former rival, Draco, you got the position, we swap terms between games. But I got my job as a junior auror to deal with." I said and he nodded as Narcissa and Sirius nodded.

"Got it, alright, but I get the feeling dad would try to get the Slytherins power advantage." he said and Mione answered that. "Well at least no one on Gryffindor had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." she said and he nodded. "Get ready if this results in the same conversation twice." Ron said to Hagrid and he nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't have used a broken wand to try that, that spell is difficult at the best of times, but with a broken wand, so the victim could have ended up in the infirmary. And instead what you tried to jinx him with." I said and he nodded to that, bemused as Dudley flipped to that page and saw what he meant as I said it then to him.

"That word means dirty blood, it's a really foul name that Slytherins, like Lucius and his fellow Death eater slytherins to call a non magical born, a muggleborn. As they see themselves as better then the rest of us, because they're fully magic." Charlie explained as he said it for me and Vernon nodded in disgust at that remark as I sighed.

"The truth is that there is not a wizard in our world who is half blood or less, if we hadn't married muggles we'd have died out, same as being force sensitive. Marrying a non force sensitive and you keep the jedi line beyond strong, that's what this is. We're Jedi, Voldemort is a Sithmaster, and his death eaters are Sith." I said and the quintet nodded.


	21. Hallows And Horcruxes

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 21: Touring Hogwarts And Quidditch**

"Alright now this makes sense, thanks for explaining that in a way we can understand finally son." Dan told me and I nodded. "Severus instead of using your notes can I just rewrite your knowledge in potions in my handwriting?" I asked and the trio nodded. "You can use that, but your grandfather had a book for potions apprentices in his library."

"And for future potion creators, just spending five years studying with Severus and combining it with your father's knowledge of it. That is going to top Lilly's score with Severus acting as your tutor in potions. But you can not always go by the text, you got to learn to make changes as the effects on these potions are magnified if you experiment."

"Young lady that goes double for you, in life things are not always done by the book, you got to wing it, your brother is already top of his class it defense. So though you're the best at spells, he's got the makings of a true Auror, if he does this himself. You just help him practice, but you don't have to do everything." Sirius said and she nodded, sighing.

"Professor what's the major advice to the order, if we lose you and I'm the one leading the fight for both of us now?" I asked and the new version of the order waited for it. "Harry is the best hope we have, so trust him now, you always looked to me, but now I am passing leadership of the order to him." he said and the trio nodded to the order.

"Harry, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt." he said and I smiled. "Nice to meet you Kingsley, with you joining the order, does this mean you, like the professor, are training me?" I asked and he nodded smiling. "Yes and I know that the prime minister would only say this anyway, once the timer ends on the charms on the trace now, at 17."

"But he could go without me for a few days, you need me more if something happens to Mad-eye and Remus and I were in charge of looking after you now." he said and I nodded as he and the rest of the aurors exchanged smiles and I nodded. "Good point, dad is gone and if that series is now alternate reality I just lost Sirius, I still need you."

"And Remus, as these death eaters are killing my adoptive family and my other mentor that you guys are all I got left in paternal figures. But they want a war and I'm taking the fight right them, before I return home and finish this as we recall both orders. And he's being defeated once and for all now." I said and he gave me a hug and Mione smiled.

"Who's left of the old order exactly?" Mione asked and they smiled. "Sirius, Minerva, me, Mad-eye and a few others, but we're needing refill our ranks now." Remus said and we nodded to the news. "We're in." Charlie and Dora said together and they nodded. "Me too Remus, mum, dad?" Bill asked and Ron's parents both nodded as Dan and Emma did too.

"I was part of the order when you were toddlers, Mione, but we just fill up with new members as if someone in the ministry tries to get him in trouble. Then some of us are going to get yer brother, but 80% of the faculty and auror ranks are involved here." Hagrid added and we nodded to the news as I looked at him gently at that remark.

"I would say that not all Slytherins are bad here as Moody and Severus being said Slytherins, Draco renounced that portion of himself and with him, Narcissa. Andy married a muggleborn and the only one of the triplets who ended up in Azkaban was Bella." I said and Sirius nodded to confirm that thought as they exchanged looks at my remark.

"Summer starts in three weeks and school ends in two, so we got a lot of work to do here later. but first, everyone to the chamber I have to show you something." I said and they nodded as they followed me to Myrtle's bathroom. "Ron you know this, but girls now you have to see this, all I ask is you keep an open mind, when Riddle tried to kill me."

"And the spell bounced off the charm mom put on me, it left a small piece of his soul in me, turning me into his last horcrux." I said and the ministry nodded in shock. "So he tries again, he destroys the horcrux in you and we got him after I kill the snake. The one that barely killed Mr. Weasley?" Neville said in shock and I nodded to him gently at that.

"You're the other boy who lived and my equal Nev, as such, once he destroys that one, you got the snake and he's completely mortal after that. My parental figures, 80% of them, are all still alive, in that series, but in reality, every person that died was a clone. My friends, my in-laws, my family everyone is still alive, but the order now."

"The order is comprised of fully grown wizards, we got the job of destroying the horcruxes and preventing him from getting his hands on the prophecy. We know what it means, but he doesn't, okay, us junior order of the phoenix are in training. To join the adult order and the first of the family that did are Bill and Charlie, we're the youngest."

"Junior order of the phoenix destroys the horcruxes and we start recruitment in year two after Riddle tries to use one of our own to kill or petrify every muggleborn in the school." I said and his eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Well now he started something, the junior order is the one trying to control things in the castle by doing our job for us here."

"In preventing a fully grown mountain troll from attacking anyone, or two catching a fraud and said tries to obliviate a duo of preteens and said preteen's girlfriend. And younger sister and then to top it off here now is that the truth comes out, now finally. That we had a spy in our ranks and our junior order exposes that spy to us."

"You kids, you four especially, need to take it down several notches and before you scare us into a heart attack, you three." Kingsley said and Remus nodded. "No kidding, after the dementors ended up at the game, he collapsed after 100 foot drop. And the headmaster was beyond furious at that." Hagrid said with a firm growl and he nodded.

"I nearly ended up with a coronary after I realized they ended up in the obstacle course to catch Quirrell and before he got to the stone." Minerva said to him in response and he nodded to her. "With me at this age to 15, I get why you want to protect me from what's coming, but that prophecy aged me more then repeated attacks by him did now."

"I never wanted the title, but from now to the tournament, I'm being who my parents want me to be as I become your equal, but for now, still a preteen. Just enjoy the next four years while it lasts." I said and she nodded softly. "We keep stopping his returning until Peter here causes it to happen, so again, just enjoy the next four years, cubs."

"And while it lasts once we're at war, everything changes as the bonds of friendship are the one thing keeping us strong, so keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Minerva said and the faculty nodded to that. "Everything is going to change now once the tournament starts in four years." Dumbledore said and we all nodded with a sigh at that.

"That's the hard part, we're still just cubs and in four years, the twins join the order, and we got two more before we do next." Ron said and he nodded as the Weasleys exchanged looks then. "Light magic vs dark magic, and that would be the three brothers legend, the deathly hallows." Charlie said and I nodded to him as I said it then gently.

"You're my in-laws, but protecting her with my life, your family intact and I marry into it, but for right now, we got each other, Charlie when do you leave for Romania?" I asked and he smiled. "I leave the day you start school, so I'm coming with mum to see you guys off, before we separate." he told me and I nodded in relief to the news at that.

"Well at least we got to meet you and Bill now, before we do in three years." Mione said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I agree with her, but the real kicker is we both ended up as the in-laws to the 8 of you, for me it was Gin, for her..." I started to say and Ron blushed and Molly chuckled as she got it at that remark then gently as he said it smiling.

"Ron gets together with her, I get it, and you guys are close, but lets get this under control, shall we. Regarding the dragon, before we have a repeater contact me, before the girl gets you guys in trouble please. And two, keep me updated, so I got it right, the Three Brothers legend is connnected to your wand and his cloak, okay I get that."

"And Marvolo ended up with the resurrection stone, next question is where are these horcruxes are and as Harry just named what destroys them, what now?" he asked and I sighed. "That's my mission once the Death Eaters stage a coup next Charlie, I got to destroy the horcruxes and get the hallows." I said and Dumbledore nodded to that.

"Yes and turns out the lightside has two, but number three is in the hands of Skytherin's true heirs, the Gaunts, Marvolo Gaunt is the heir of Slytherin. But his heirs all speak parseltongue, Harry's the heir by conquest as a result here. But destroy his hocruxes, get all three of the Deathly Hallows and we win." Dumbledore said and Fudge nodded to us.

"I know that basilisk venom destroys the horcruxes, learning that the hard way, as I stabbed the blasted thing in the head. And Fawkes took care of the injury as a result here." I said and Bill said it slowly. "Why would that be needed exactly, little brother?" he asked and I closed my eyes, waiting for the freak out as I told them the truth at that.

"You saw the blood on my robes, right guys?" I asked and Ginny pulled me into a hug and they nodded. "The blow to the head I stabbed it right the roof of it's mouth and in the process got a fang stuck in my arm. Before using that same fang to stab the diary, and destroyed that horcrux." I told him and they noddd in shock to the news then.

"This was why Ginny was freaking out, you barely missed killing yourself to save her?!" Ron said in shock and I nodded to him. "Yes and to protect someone I love I'd do it again, but Fawkes was my one chance at surviving that. We didn't want to tell you how close it was, this was between us." I said and as Kingsley checked the book and nodded.

"So the elder wand used to be Grindelwald's, it belongs to you now, the resurrection stone was in Marvolo's hands and my grandfather had the cloak. That's the deathly hallows and there are only two things that destroy horcruxes. The cursed fire and basilisk venom, and my sword was infused by it." I told the new order and they nodded in shock.

"You killed a basilisk with a goblin made sword?!" Moody repeated and I nodded. "Yep, and the three of us took your idea of going undercover into Slytherin. And not only was that the reason for a raid at the Malfoy manor, we learned Hagrid was the one expelled. So I cleared his name as a result." I told him and he nodded with a bemused smile then.

"So 2.5 years and year four hasn't happened yet, okay that is perfect right now, we just fix a few things here. Well one thing is for sure is I can see that you would make a hell of an auror once this is over with, Harold." Scrimgeour said to me smiling and I nodded. "Learned from the best and anyway, it's my job to stop him now finally, but seriously."

"He's not taking you, any of you, away from me now that I just got you back finally." I said and the order smiled at the remark gently. "Love you too son, we got seven years till the real war begins we got that time to train you. But 7 years I get to watch you grow up finally and with it, these books hinted ways that your peers never considered now."

"Instead of the bubble charm, it's gillyweed, you're not allowed a broom, but you can use your wand and lastly, if this book tells me anothing. You got to practice as many spells as possible to get passed a bigger version of the obstacle course. That I was preparing for your finals guys, so with that in mind at the moment, look at this like a soldier."

"What do you have and what do you need when in training, as for the junior of end term balls that helps train for the Yule ball as he's taking Ginny to the dance." Remus added and Minerva and Severus nodded in agreement to his thoughts then. "Good point Remus, that is very wise in determining how to handle this at the current moment now."

"Harry say it now, before you get branded as a cheater in the tournament." Dumbledore said and I nodded as I pulled the wand and said it then. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic I never put my name in the Goblet of Fire, but I am competing. To find the people that did and the true Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, I am a junior auror."

"Undercover in the tournament, so mote it be!" I called and then shouted it. "Expecto Patronum!" I called out and my parents appeared as the 6th and 7th years of my entering my 3rd and 4th years nodded as they accepted gently. "Professor, with Barty on the loose here at the school and with him Karkoroff, do you mind if we added the order."

"The order as security, so I get kidnapped by Crouch junior and as a result I report this directly to you. Hey Professor, you said that the tournament was held every five years, before the cockatrice in 1792, right?" I asked and Minerva nodded to me and I said it gently as I looked between them as I said it then gently as I crossed my arms then.

"So it stands for reason that something this dangerous would only happen if the students are of age at the moment to do this. Then again it doesn't surprise me that once again this tournament was another attempt by Riddle and his death eaters to kill me." I said and the ministry nodded in agreement to that as Dumbledore answered me at that.

"Minerva we're reactivating the order to prepare for when he does return right now, but 4 years in advance and we got him on the run. Once Harry informs us that he's back finally as Cedric's clone is murdered by him." he said and they nodded in agreement. "How crazy is the Durmstrang headmaster?" I asked and Moody crossed his as he said it to me.

"Karkaroff is dangerous as it is, but a supposedly dead death eater like Crouch junior, this was a trap from the get go, just to bring Tom back at the moment. So just throwing yourself up as bait to catch us the death eater that escaped?" he asked and I nodded. "Precisely and the death eaters that got themselves out of Azkaban now with him."

"But that's enough of this already." I said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as Molly said it gently. "Agreed and you're our cub, but never mind your title, you were stuck out there on your own, before we came to get you. But if it means protecting your peers and I hate to say this, we have to." she said and Arthur nodded sighing to that.

"You're my son in law and to me, that was the reason, we, Bill and Charlie were part of the order in later years. You over Percy is no need to think twice after you saved my daughter and were close to saving me next after his bloody snake nearly killed me." he said and I nodded firmly as the twins smiled at me protectively as they sat there.

"Issues of the in-laws and best get this under control for now, shall we here." Fred said and I nodded in agreement. "I realize that, but your joke shop could prove valuable to war effort, guys, ways that are worth far more now. Then being in, to us, a once corrupted ministry if they try a coup." I said and Percy swallowed hard at that remark.

"Don't bother trying to show off to us, Percival, a penitant man kneels before god and our ancestors. Never hold your head high in humility, can you be humble of the fact that I don't need backing by corrupt officials for my education and future?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that a second time and the Wizengamot nodded smiling in pride.

"And corrupted no more Harry, I am cleaning the ministry of every person that was paid to look the other way and cutting ties with Lucius, for good." Fudge said sternly and I nodded. "Minister, you got a better shot at being named the best Minister we got by cleaning the ministry of corruption now before the year even starts right now."

"As you got me back, and that prefect badge deserves to go to Oliver anyway right now." I said and Minerva nodded in agreement. "Junior aurors at only going on 11 and already you're making our world a better place, you got the air of a natural leader, Harry." Dumbledore said and the three of us stood there smiling as we looked at him then.

"Consider the fact that every great witch or wizard started as nothing but we are now, so here's the question if they could do it. And be named the most powerful and best witches and wizards of the age, why not us everyone, we're just starting our lives. So we give it everything we got starting now." I said and heard a cheer from every table in the room.

"And there you have it, you lead the way for your peers and we will win, we just got to clone ourselves to beat the death eaters at their own game." Madam Aggie said and they nodded as Vernon crossed his arms as he answered her. "If we got an adult wizard and a preteen one living with us and you dropping in to check wards, these family wards."

"And as we make them stronger, can you run updates on my house as a mixture of muggle and wizard. As this cloaking charm you use hides the truth that you are stronger then my peers and sister realize?" he asked and they nodded. "We can, but we need a better look at the house, as the single bathroom that I will share with the boys now."

"And your own bathroom has a concealed enlargement charm on it, so to your sister and the Masons and whoever comes into the house. They see a master bathroom in all three bathrooms, but to us and you, we see a bathroom with a hottub the size of a swimming pool and a shower the size of a locker room shower room, as a result now here."

"A real olympic sized swimming pool in the basement, with a a couple dozen other added goodies added to the house and then there is Tiny, you cook, Petunia. And he cleans the house, so by the time the first year term starts we got our bonds in place." Sirius said and they nodded as that did it then gently as she smiled in relief then gently.

"Fast remark, here, the cat is only allowed in the front room, he needs to use the bathroom, do it in the bushes, okay." she said and Tibbles meowed an 'okay' to her and she chuckled. "Just expect our bedrooms looking like our school house touch here." Sirius told her and she nodded as they exchanged smiles as he went further then gently.

"Minister, whatever Lucius has employed getting himself out of Azkaban, I'll triple in donations, starting now, better brooms for training my class and further up. As the owner of the school I am taking my dad's position as Lord Potter starting now. As we out do the death eaters and get rid of the slander in Slytherin." I said and they nodded to me then.

Just as she was answering a woman dressed in pink walked in the door. "Trouble at 6 o clock." I said and the aurors turned around at that. "What's your business here Deloris?!" Amelia asked and she smirked. "That for Potter's safety, that he should be taken into custody of the ministry." she said and the wizengamot shook their heads then firmly.


	22. Emotional Venting and Future Predictions

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Harry unloads everything that he and Neville are feeling as lets Deloris Umbridge and Percy have it finally. This Chapter includes 1/3 of the venting in The Order Of The Phoenix, as well. As the D.A. is born that year and he says his feelings, regarding his bonds to Moody and Remus. As well as being able to come into his own as he tells Minerva and Severus the truth.**

 **In how he feels about them, and before they do a tour of the castle for the Dursleys and the Grangers, as the quartet and Draco get their bonds into place. Before the school term starts as Fudge also fires Umbridge before the events of the first book even begin now, for the quartet and the twins as they start.**

 **Chapter 22: Emotional Venting And Touring Hogwarts**

"We already voted to have his godfather reactivate his status and they are living with Harold's legal guardians until he is 17. If this is a death eater plot to grab him, before Riddle comes back we're shooting it now and I mean right now. Under stature to that, Deloris, you are hereby removed from your position as senior under secretary to me."

"The Minister, I saw the truth through Harold's eyes and I am being the minister, they all want me to be now, so your job as a member of the ministry is at an end, as of now." Fudge snapped and she looked at him in shock then. "Damn it, alright that's it, but I got a question, we both maybe from ancient and noble families and have a prophecy on us."

"But for once, just once can Neville and I be like everyone else, for once finally here." I asked and Percy started to say it. 'Shut up you prat, you're going to get his temper on both barrels, keep your mouth shut, you idiot!' I saw in the quartet's eyes. "You are the boy who lived." he started to me and I finally felt two years of anger go through me.

"Spare me the rhetoric, that prophecy is something I never wanted, something that destroyed two preteen lives and four adult ones. You want the reason he wants to be the teacher of D.A.?" I asked and he nodded quickly and I said it. "It's because he knows that once out there theory doesn't count for anything, you need to be prepared here now."

"For what's out there, because he knows that Riddle is still out there somewhere and we need to be ready. And all this time, all this time now, is that the man that sold us out was in your bloody hands, Percy." I snapped at him and he swallowed hard at that. "Did it ever escape your notice that your rat aged 9 years and a normal rat, a normal one now."

"Doesn't live longer then seven years, you found him when you were five, correct?" I asked and he paled at that as Molly and Arthur crossed their arms at that. "Didn't you find it strange that it's now been 9 years, since you found him and he's aging. Aging at a human pace and not a normal rodent, a common garden rat doesn't live that long."

"What about the map, did you ever see when the twins knicked it last year that it gave a single name and said was supposed to be dead right now?" I asked and Lee crossed his arms and nodded as he got it. "We got our memories back last year, but we knew, try it too damn soon and he was going to kill us if I forced him to change back, Percival."

"In fact your parents, Remus, Severus, Pomona, Poppy, Filius and your father's fellow ministry members, let alone Aggie and Xeno. We were waiting, we were all waiting for your brothers to knick it back from Argus, so we can get Sirius out of jail. They did it two weeks into the term after getting caught by Argus for something and checked it out."

"The twins gave me that map, after calling me to their dorm, and they showed me, he's been alive all this time, why didn't you tell us?" Minerva asked him and he paled as he realized that the twins turned him in for holding it back. "When, when did they turn me in?" he asked, shaking and the seven crossed their arms as they answered him sternly.

"Harry chose today to get his memories back, we chose 18 months ago right now, the heads of house, the headmaster, Amos, Aggie, Alastor, Xeno and I knew. So again tell us why the hades didn't you tell us, that your rat aged at a human pace. Because this is illegal in our eyes, from us to the school?" she asked and he quickly shouted it out then.

At that and in desperation then. "The map could have been lying all this time!" Percy said desperately and I shook my head as I explained it to him sternly at that. "Were you hoping it lied and hoped to hold it back so Sirius would escape and get caught. And for the murder, the so called murder he got jailed for?" Remus asked and he swallowed hard.

"The map never lies, dad jinxed it to tell the truth, you had the rat all this time and you call your own siblings hopeless, look who's talking. It's been what 18 months, since the twins start school, you see them playing with this map and see his name on it repeatedly. Argus Filch had the damn map until your brothers gave it to me, in that time-line."

"But you had the damn rat, Argus had my map, if that truth, if it had came out seven years ago, Sirius would be free and the rat is in Jail. You and Filch are criminals in obstruction of justice, holding my title over me like it's a god damn security blanket. I never wanted the title, the fame, and I certainly don't want special treatment for this."

"Why am I famous, why?!" I asked and he paled as that finally did it as the order crossed their arms then. "I'm famous, because I survived the curse that killed hundreds of innocent lives, I survived it when they didn't. Tell me is that fair, I survived when your uncles, her brother and sister in law are dead, the Mckinnons the same thing."

"Fabian, Gideon, dead, the Longbottoms worse, then dead, 250 lives destroyed, the 13 muggles that were killed by Pettigrew. While all of you are celebrating his death, I'm an orphan, my godfather is in jail for something he never did. I survived the killing curse when no one else did, who wants to be famous for that exactly, huh, who, Percy?"

"My parents are dead, I have no family, if things continued all the way to the end, Ron would say that the way I phrased it. You want to know the reason we're always listening to the bloody radio on that mission, to make sure we don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Dora, your parents, you are my family, do you get that."

"Luna, Neville, our friends in our year, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia,Oliver, Professors McGonagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid and hundreds of names. All people I look up to, my friends, their parents, Cedric is killed by Voldemort, Ollivander is kidnapped. And then we have the most dangerous death eaters back on the loose, and killing people."

"Fortunately no one I love and look up to are part of the dead, do you know what that feels like. Have you lost anyone in your family, with you being a stuck ministry loving prat?!" I asked, shaking in anger, and he backed up at the looks on the quintet's faces. "No and how could you, you sided with them and believed every word that Rita said."

"The ministry, out of fear was trying to hush it up and I got to destroy the prophecy to keep Riddle from getting his hands on it. As I confront every death eater that got out of jail based on the alibi of them saying they did his bidding. And on the effects of the imperius curse, but then after Cedric, you know who dies next in my loved ones."

"Huh, do you, do you want to know who was killed?" I asked and he swallowed and nodded as the minstry crossed their arms as Amos exchanged looks with Moody. "It was Sirius, I was tricked and he was killed by Belltrix lestrange, and before we could do it. Clear his name finally until the minister see Riddle standing there and Riddle now."

"He tries to possess my body, until I got remember, I got to remember these next three years, with Ron and Mione and that does it as their love shove hims out of me. But two deaths a year apart, and I'm now completely an orphan, everyone I love here now. I'm working as hard as I can to make sure I never lose anyone else at the moment now."

"My friends, my guardians, all members who were there for me at the time, before we lose the Professor himself next and that's it, my mentor is dead. And I'm ready to go it alone finally, find these horcruxes and praying, just praying that no one. When they relocate me, is killed enroute to the new safehouses connected to the order finally."

"The ones that come to get me in the adult order, let alone the D.A., my order, are my trio, Fred and George and the adult order. It's your father, Bill, Fleur, his fiancé, Remus, Kinsley, Mad-eye and Hagrid as they go to the idea of decoys. For me, working side by side is enough here now, but the quintet, they are serving as my decoys right now."

"But in the process, some little coward of a member does what Pettigrew did and do you know what hapens as he apparates out of there?" I asked, shaking in fury naming the later three years now as I let him have it then. "The ones that are the target are the ones doing the driving and his apparating leaves the target on Mad-eye's back, but the trio."

"Remus, Kingsley, Madeye was probably killed getting me out of Surrey and I lose Hedwig in the process, I nearly lose the sextet and Hagrid in the process. How much can you take before you have to go it alone and get it over with, huh, how much. I love your family like my own, I love the Grangers that way, I have no family, because of this."

"The boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated Lord bloody Voldemort, the heir of Salazar bloody Slytherin. Damn it, can you just lay off the rhetoric for once, can anyone see passed that title, see passed the fact that we are the most famous families. And in all of wizarding Britain, damn it, I am only nearly going on 11, you fool."

"Look at the facts, you ever wonder why Neville is so damn quiet, why he lives with his grandmother, why I live with my aunt and uncle?!" I snapped and Neville crossed his arms as he let me say it for the both of us at that. "It's because of the death eaters, Voldemort killed my parents, Lestrange nearly killed his and they're in the hospital."

"Can everyone ignore the fact we lost our parents to a group of tyrants, for once can we have a normal life, without being singled out, is that too much to ask. One prophecy destroys our lives and our parents are dead or worse then dead. But everyone had a childhood, a family, and most of all, a life, don't we deserve to have one as well."

"Every damn year I get into a bloody life and death struggle just to stop him and I'm nearly killed twice in 2.5 years saving your bloody hides. Every damn year, how much can you take, before you decide to quit and get out before he comes back, blast it?!" I said, my tone getting louder with every remark as the tables started shaking as I went on.

"But you, Madam, Percival, you're standing around, acting all pompous and acting superior, so tell me, Percy, did you have a childhood?" I asked and Percy swallowed hard at that. "And now you're asking me to give up a childhood I deserve to act more grown up, forget it, it's not going to happen, you lost your uncles, my family is dead, you idiot."

"I got this target on my back I won't be able to get rid of until after I kill him, again and even then, during that war, I lose someone else I love. Neville, it's the same damn thing, Bellatrix has a damn price on her head where Neville is concerned. So shut the bloody hell up, you no idea what we been through, you lost, in your family, your uncles."

"My parents are dead, Neville's are in the hospital, Crouch and Lestrange did that, we're being raised by other relatives, thanks to him and a single bloody prophecy. Do you know what that's like, you bloody idiot?!" I snapped at him, shaking, as I shoved him back as I unloaded everything I wanted to say, since the chamber opened and the order nodded.

"Just stay the hell away from me right now, you don't deserve that badge, if you're acting all superior, at least they, your brothers and sister, your parents, They chose family over power, I got you in the tax bracket to match the rest of us, isn't that enough?!" I asked and Molly and Arthur nodded sternly in agreement as Minerva crossed her arms.

"I hate him, I hated him ever since, he was nothing more then a murderer, he killed my parents, I nearly lose my sister, my girlfriend to him, my brother, your baby brother. Has had my back and since we met, your family is my life, I love them with all my heart. A power Voldemort doesn't understand, pure evil doesn't understand love, friendship."

"So let me show you." I said as I opened up my mind, as I tapped my temple and a strand of memories appeared as I threw it into his mind to him. Before he jerked and collaped and as he looked at me shaking as he realized how much pain and anger. I carried in me. "Do you get the point now?!" Mione growled at him as Ron nodded sternly.

"You had his parents murderer all this time, Percy, but his powers saved Ginny, if that link is good for anything, he can use it to save dad. His knowledge in potions from Aunt Lilly and Professor Snape can save me and our family has a life debt to him since. He's no threat to us, he's not disturbed or dangerous, he loves our family enough to risk his life."

"Just to save us, we're his family, you barely know him, but the six of us made our choice and we chose him over you, and in a heart beat. And he's arranging to have the money that has us this poor given to us, a total of 700,000,000,000 galleons. That's including the basilisk, isn't that enough for you.?" Ron asked and he swallowed hard at the news.

"Billion, how much is that carcass worth exactly?" Charlie asked and he crossed his arms. "Enough to get us through school 10x's over finally, Charlie, child support offers another 900,000,000,000 to it, and we split the amount. And between us, the Grangers and the Dursleys, but he just made us so rich, there is plenty to eat, new clothes as well."

"Tuition and so on right now, we owe him a life debt, but he's my best friend and brother, I don't care that he's about to get together with Ginny. He's part of the family anyway, but again, Percy, isn't the amount he's giving us enough for you?" Ron asked and he paled as he realized that was one of the reasons he turned on us then and Fred nodded.

"Evidently it's not, you pompous prat, then again why should it be, your plans for the future are built up around that prefect badge. One choice and the deck of cards crashes to the ground, so if we have to humble you, so be it. You are power hungry maniac, and that could destroy you in the end, don't you get that yet at the moment here."

"What if the Professor gives that badge to Oliver, who deserves it more, what's that going to do, are you going to lose your mind and be holding a grudge at Harry. At us for telling them that you were holding back the fact your rat aged at a normal human pace. George and I decided to be the brothers the trio and Ginny neded us to be at the moment."

"We don't care he's got a conection to Voldemort, or that he can speak parseltongue, we can use that to destroy these anchors. But just because he wrecked your life by just one thing, taking your chance away. Now at making headboy away from you, is that what it is here." Fred said sternly to him then and he swallowed hard at the question then.

"Anything standing in your way was sacrificed, us investigating the attack on the cat and you took five points away from us for that. You are so self absorbed that just one thing can wreck your life and your pride is making you refuse to see it our way. Because we're right and you're wrong." Ron said to that and Crouch and Dumbledore nodded sternly.

"Who's the target of this pipe dream of his at the moment?" Crouch asked and I said the name. "One of our petrified muggleborns, her name is Penelope Clearwater, but she, as of right now, doesn't know he's got his hopes and dreams starting with her." I said and he nodded sternly as Percy paled at that, knowing I just revealed his secret then.

"So she doesn't even know he exists and his plan started with her, this is an unhealthy obsession if his pipe dream depended on getting that prefect badge. What's his goal in life if it depended on getting into the ministry and it started with his prefect badge?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms sternly and I explained that to them gently.

"He wants to be the minister actually, but his future all depended on getting that prefect badge, so one decision by the faculty itself and that deck of cards crashes to the ground." I said and they nodded. "Indeed and that bottom card is getting yanked right now, if he tries hard he can make year two, but not next year." Minerva said and Crouch nodded.

"Professor, we need a prefect like Oliver anyway, from the very beginning when you chose me as seeker, he was acting like the big brother I needed. But he, the twins Charlie, they all have what it takes to make headboy, just like Bill does. But the guys are trying to protect me, and in a way that doesn't mean they got something to prove."

"But his entire future of getting into the ministry starts with that prefect badge." I said and they nodded. "Who is more well like anyway in the dorms in the 14 year olds, him or Wood?" Aggie asked and the entire table answered that question. "We like Oliver more, Weasley is too bossy in our eyes." They all said together and I made a suggestion.

"Professors, I suggest instead of you choosing the prefects and headboy and girl, that in a way and we do this in the muggle world. It's that the homecoming dance and the prom queen and king were picked by popularity or by fund raising competitions. Instead of by the faculty, you let your students, the student body, do the choosing for you now."

"The houses choose under popularity ballots starting now and we give you our votes and you choose under your students in each of your house." I said and Percy looked at me in horror at my suggestion. "That is a very wise idea right now, I like that, if we intend to change things, this is a good way to do it." Minerva said to me and the faculty nodded.

"Yes and I agree with you, he can wait a year, but next year is your class's arrival and the one who deserves that position more is Oliver at the moment. Sarah Baker, you and Oliver Wood will be prefects next term if Percival really works hard. Then he may get it in year 6, next year you got the badge, Oliver." Dumbledore said and he nodded gently.

"You never lived our lives, Aggie, Sirius and I, we had our lives destroyed by the dark arts, so again and you had the traitor. And all this time, so again, why should Minerva give you that badge. Why should the school give that headboy position to you, why should I allow you to work as my personal assistant or even Cornelius's personal aid."

"You don't deserve it and you never did, Harry and Neville have had their lives destroyed, Sirius, Remus and Aggie the same. We fought the dark arts and lost everything we love in the process as far as I'm concerned here right now. You are nothing, but a posturing child, so grow up, try for some humility." Crouch said with a stern growl at him then.

"We get it baby and you're right, neither of you deserved that title and you never wanted to be singled out since, you hate your powers and at times. If it had not been for this bloody rat, you would be like us, we understand." Aggie said and Neville buried his head into her shoulder shaking in pain and anger as she hugged him as she hold him.

"I just want my family back, my parents, my grandparents, what do they know of pain and it's because their families are intact, Neville and I share a single title. One we never wanted whatsoever I would give up every galleon I had just to have my family back. But I envy you, all of you, you have a family, never take it for granted guys, we mean it."

"Because sooner or later these tossers are going to destroy it, my new family is Remus, Sirius and the rest of you now." I said and the group nodded as the duo, my trio, pulled me into a hug and we went into a 3 way hug and Dumbledore nodded firmly. "I can't lose you as well or I'll never survive the heartache." I said into their ear and they nodded.

"I'd hate to the bloody tosser now, as you're ready to exact revenge on them for everything they put you guys through, then again. Us four are the preteen version to to the Marauders starting now at the current moment." Ron said and Mione nodded. "We have to do everything all over again, only this time, Neville is with us, the stone."

"The chamber and so on, I don't care, but I'm not losing you guys without a fight, my brothers and sisters, my girlfriend." I said, looking between the quintet and they nodded. "Love you too Harry." they said gently to me, as Mione stroked her hand through the hair at the back of my head and I pressed my forehead to hers in response then softly.

As she calmed me down. "Two timelines, and I was just waiting for that to be said finally right now, he needed to get it out of him. And before we start things a second time right now, and before Marge turns the flame on herself and throws gas into it." Minerva said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement to her thoughts firmly as we exchanged looks.

"At least this wasn't the result of stage one going into stage two in the grief process or you could hear him from three floors up. And unloading everything after being stuck in Surrey for half the summer and no contact with us, after someone was killed by Riddle." Moody said to her in response as he, Minerva, Remus and Severus exchanged looks.

"The four of you are my favorite teachers with Professors Flitwick and Sprout right behind you actually, anyway. A chance at a normal life that is all I want now, you training me, spending my next three months and every summer in summer school training. Instead of the way things are, I need you." I said and he nodded as he looked into my eyes gently.

"We understand, but right now you just need a chance to enjoy being a cub again at the moment, before the trouble starts, starting now. Being like everyone else, in heading home for the holidays and training, but that title is nothing but trouble. You never wanted that title and what came with it, and we understand that son, it's going to be fine now."

"You'll get to see me every day this coming summer, and we're dropping by to check on you over the next few years with my other prize pupil with you." he said and I nodded as I relaxed finally and Mione sighed in relief. "Minister, all working at the ministry who are still death eaters, I want them scanned." I said and they nodded sternly to me at that.

"Sev, you are the only one who can shed a clear light of day, do this and you are free to go, you are a double agent, playing them for fools. But you love mom and I am acting as your son, do it for us and for the hundreds we lost in the war." I said and Severus nodded. "We begin next week now." he said and we smiled as Fudge crossed his arms.

"I meant every word of that now, if it all hit the night you came to get me, first Hedwig then I lose you next after losing the Professor. I'm listening to the radio, praying I never hear the Weasleys names, Fleur, Dora, Remus and Kinsley, or the rest of the order. The ones I'm closest to or the faculty, same thing." I said and Mad-eye's eyes softened then.

Gently at that. "We get it son, we understand, but you're not losing us without a fight, we promise you that." Kingsley said to me gently at that remark. "The decision stands, we're scanning every person who paid their way put of jail in the last war. Or made claims they did his bidding on the effects of the imperius curse at the moment now here."

"Severus, how is the dark mark taken, do you have to want it to be a death eater?" Mad-eye asked and he nodded. "Yes, no one gets in unless they are sincere, but there is no retirement, once a death eater always a death eater. So you and the order are on deck at the tournament as we catch Crouch junior now." he said and Mad-eye nodded firmly.

"Cornelius, I am doing double duty, as the head of the auror academy, and acting as the head of his new bodyguards, but we work as one we can defeat him." Mad-eye said and Fudge nodded in agreement. "I'll run the trials for every death eater and leak in the ministry as well Cornelius, but Severus, you're up." Crouch said and he nodded gently.

"To repeat that, give us everything on the death eaters and you are free to go, Severus, and this little rat is going to an animagus proof cell until his arraignment. Trial and use of the veritaserum as we get the truth." Fudge said and Peter swallowed hard at that. "You killed my parents, you are the reason they're dead." I said with an icy look at him then.

"Better yet, just to prevent the spy from spilling the beans, everyone in the room, minus him or Percy and Umbridge." I said and Kingsley smiled sternly as he got what I meant then. "We all keep our memories and the trio lose their's, before we drag him to the ministry to run interrogation before the arraingment." Amelia said and Fudge nodded.

"How about we set the trap and let Tom walk right into it, first by the stone and I let slip several pieces of important information. So Harry, if my double said it by accident, I do it on purpose and tell you what happens now, you got me as added back up." Hagrid said before we heard a galloping and knock on the door at that and the Dursleys turned.

"Harry what is he?" Dudley asked and I explained that to him. "He's a centaur, half man, half horse, we got a lot of Greek mythological characters running loose in our world. But the remarks we hear are encrypted by them Mars is the Roman name for Ares. The god of war, so Mars is bright, meaning." I told him and they nodded with bemused smiles.

"War is on the horizon, and you forestall it by preventing next term's D.A. professor from getting the stone." Charlie said and I nodded. "Well I gave the tournament's self induced prophecy and prediction, though we just exposed the storyline to you. And the planet and moons this fall under are Mars and it's satellites." I told him and he nodded to the news.

"Alright let me have it, if this was us in that timeline, if this kept up at the moment." Fudge and Crouch said together and I nodded to them, as I read it out to them gently. "I'm endanger of burns, lose a treasured possession. Get stabbed in the back by someone I thought was a friend and wind up in a shoot out and all for the same reason."

"The planet this falls under is Mars and war is on the horizon if this keeps up right now, though that happens. And here's the last piece, but Phobos made his case and every wizard who remembers the last war. They, you, were all in denial that he's back and think it's a case of conspiracy and sedition when he does." I told them and they nodded to me.

"Burns, there are only two ways that could happen: you were accidentally set on fire, or two the first task is..., oh good grief. Ludo, have you completely lost your mind, alright going by that description, Ludo decided on nesting females as the first task?!" Crouch said and I nodded as I decrypted the rest of the explanation to him and Fudge at that.

"Ludo?" Petunia said and Vernon finished that. "Nesting females?" he asked and I ran my hand through my hair as I explained it to them. "Ludo is Ludo Bagman the head of Magical sports department, this tournament was retired 288 years ago. Because it killed a few players here and there, but this is a teenage wizard competition, our school."

"And two others, one is in Bulgaria and the other is in France, the headmaster in Bulgaria was also a death eater, who has it fixed in his mind. That Severus never changed at all at the time, to answer the second question by the nesting females remark. Bagman chose dragons as the first task." I told him and they nodded in shock to the news then.

"To repeat Barty's question, has he lost his mind completely, you're too young for this competition, that could get you killed?!" she said in shocked anger at the news. "I know, and I never wanted to be in the competition, in that timeline. It was Cedric's turn to shine here, I wanted to watch, but I'm going under to catch Barty Crouch junior."

"So he goes back to Azkaban." I told her and she nodded as she pulled me into a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "Be careful and send a message okay." she said and I nodded to her. "Though if these stories start causing repeated events and my prediction is happening directly on target at the moment, as they tell the future of our lives."

"But the remark of burns is if whatever the first piece to that tournament is, and I'm hoping to god I'm wrong right now. But with what you told me Ron, I think the ministry is making contact with the reserve your brother will work at, nesting females. And you're asking to get scorched that way and Phobos and Deimos are the route cause."

"And for that remark right now Professors." I said in a bemused tone and they nodded to me. "My treasured possesion in the second task is one of the trio, though the book said it was Ron, someone may change that to it being Ginny. And Victor Krum has Mione, although I would be determined to do both girls as they're my entire life as a result."

"Stabbed in the back by someone I thought was a friend, if we never caught this in time, would be you and Barty posing as Mad-eye. As for the shootout, Wormtail escaped and then kidnapped me long enough to resurrect Tom and I get into firefight. Before the reverse spell effect hits, doing his last kills in reverse." I said and he nodded to me then.

"Case deduction in this is a near drowning as the Gillyweed only lasts 1 hour, I need to get the girls and fast, before my hour runs out. Then again." I said and Mione nodded, bemused. "Not going to have a very good year that term, but then why shouldn't I be surprised, it's the same thing every year." she said and we both nodded as they sighed

"I don't know why I never asked you to drop the playing thick act right now, because that's the most detailed case of divination I ever heard of. You don't know the future, but self full filling prophecy is a good way to dodge that bludger right now. But best to create your own now and it's going to be close next year, because though we delayed it."

"And for a third time, it's not going to last long, son." Remus said to me again and I nodded to him. "That's not the first crazy happening we had inside this castle actually, but seeing how fast the dragon that Riddle gave him grew. That was enough to tell me that we had to get the Dragon reserve involved." I told him and he nodded to me gently.

And with a bemused smile at that news and remark. "Hagrid would this Fluffy be one of said creatures?" Petunia asked and I covered my eyes as the four of us exchanged looks. "Fluffy is Cerebus." Mione told her and she nodded. "Just why is that thing inside the castle exactly if that is the first obstacle?" Vernon said slowly and I explained that.

"To guard the trap door and even if they did get passed him there is a mass of devil's snare in the alcove directly below it. But that is why I need your help Neville, you're a herbology prodigy, that's your area, Mione has the next. While Ron the following one and I got the last one." I said and they nodded to the news as we exchanged looks then.


	23. Board Meetings And Preparations I

**Return Of The Marauders I: The Summer Of Change**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 23: The Board Meeting And Future Preparations I**

"If not the harp, then whoever created a flute better learn to play music with it though, because Fluffy was fairly easy, the Devil's snare. It's you have to either relax or light a fire or use a lighting charm as it hates sunlight or bright light, say the light of a fire." Mione told her and she nodded as she and Dan exchanged annoyed looks at this news.

"I got the books so I know what the heck is going on up here, before you two come home and us leading into the dinner party with the Masons at the moment." Petunia said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Hearing the words from Severus instead of learning it second hand helps, I can forgive that, we just make one change to the faculty."

"Next term, and it's Binns, us first years want to learn more then about the Goblin wars, how about putting a member of the order into that position. So a member of the order with you sometimes on business, I can turn in the fact he knows how to get to the stone. And we got him." I said and they nodded to the suggestion as Minerva smiled gently.

"We, the muggle children and adults, we got a class call world history, it involves learning about three hundred years worth past events and wars, another called mythology that involves the legends on deities. Take the Chamber of Secrets for example that was a legend til we proved it true, astronomy was widely known as well, Care of Magical."

"That involves being a veterian for magical creatures, which is a doctor for animals, just in muggle version. Herbology is botany in the muggle world and so on, but give Mione and me a chance to write out comparisons and you, as the board of education. And the school can vote on what to put in next term." I said and they all nodded to my idea.

"I like that idea, how many muggleborns have we got coming in the next 5 years?" Aggie asked and Minerva checked and her eyes widened as she said it to her. "We got 150, several are half and the others purebloods, so we affix the schedule. To have it being like, to the muggle parents, a private school for preteens to teenagers at the moment."

"But to protect our muggleborns, we got one chance, so with that, we got one option and you are member of the order, Aggie. So with that to protect the cubs, we put in added security and of the kind that a true muggle or magical. But the parents can trust, us members of the order now." she said and the wizengamot nodded as Fudge said it to her.

"Put as many people in the order in the school as possible, so we can show that Lucius is not getting away with anything, him and the other death eaters?" Fudge asked and I nodded to him. "We can revolutionize the teaching standards and 2) push the school in the right direction, mixture of muggle and Wizard next term, as we show a few things."

"That, if dad was alive, he would have the wizarding teenagers be asking on their christmas lists. Here let me show you." I said as I said it. "Truths unknown, and truths perceived, reveal the muggle world to the wizard received." I said as the faculty saw images of things that we had in the muggle world and they nodded to me smiling.

"You guys, from 11 to 13, are middle school students and, from 14 to 17, high school students, so you think we should add a bit of the muggle world to Hogwarts. Stories, movies and physical education, like the dueling club, there is a fencing club in your world?" Arthur asked smiling and we nodded and they nodded to the idea then gently.

"If things had been different and Riddle would be vanquished by a muggle child, said my cousin as things were in reverse. But all I see Umbridge as is Marge herself, and once things change, my father would get her later. Just add a bit of the Muggle world to the wizarding world, or every muggleborn is going to see this as your world is stuck up."

"Treating our way of life as if we are inferior to you, magic or no magic, we're all human, your ways are 265 years and up to 300 years behind muggle living. We need to update the class focused on this and do several renovations on the school curriculum." I said and the ministry nodded in agreement as Dumbledore answered me at that remark.

"You own the castle Harry, we can recreate the schedule over the summer, add a few muggle ideas to the school and the muggleborns have 25 to 40%. And of their world in our world, to them: her and the death eaters everything is even worse. But to us, it's a matter bridging the gap, so they still be themselves." he said and Minerva nodded firmly.

"School board, ministry and staff meeting, and boys, Hermione why don't you come with us, you are representing your year. You five especially, so with that, you, Ginny and Luna have the next two years coming in, before Oliver, Percy and the others in their year graduate." she said and we nodded to the request and headed with her gently at that.

"Draco, you have to change the attitude, Harry just got us the money so we can be like you now, but unlike certain people now. Do you want to be a death eater, that is what your father is grooming you for right now." Ginny asked and he swallowed hard at that. "That's why he's is filling up my head with all this rhetoric at the moment right now."

"To turn me into a death eater?" he said in shock and we nodded to him. "Draco, look at this carefully, we're the quintet in the next generation, I'm my father. You are your godfather, Ron to Sirius, Remus to Mione and Pettigrew to Neville. But unlike Pettigrew, Neville would never turn on us like that, I saved your life, you owe me a life debt."

"But we been at each other's throats, since school started and your first bad impression on me, you been trying to get us in trouble ever since. So break the chain, of the past repeating itself and we start over with a fresh and clean slate. You don't realize that the path you are going down destroyed his life, he loved my mother, who do you love."

"Between the girls in our year, you got the chance that Severus never did, to marry the girl that you loved since you met her?" I asked and he looked down and then said it. "I've been in love with Daphne, since the Christmas Party Ball at the Longbottoms Estate." he said and I nodded as I answered him gently at that remark as I said it to him.

"What was your mother to my godfather?" he asked and I sighed. "His best friend, he loves her, but his getting involved with the death eaters destroyed their friendship. Later after he realized there were two people the prophecy could mean 11 years ago. He went to Dumbledore and to protect us at the time, but Pettigrew turned us in at the time."

"He arrived at my house too late, saw her lying in front of my crib and broke down right in front of me then." I told him and the order and Severus closed their eyes then. "It's back finally, baby?" Molly asked and I nodded. "I saw a man holding my mother, but I never added the years to him to realize it was Severus all this time, mum, as such."

"That's not the only thing I remember of that night, but I remember a green flash, a woman screaming and then a high and cruel laugh. Before seeing a wand being pointed at me, and the character was cloaked with the hood covering his face." I said and they all nodded in shocked disbelief I remembered that much as I said it finally to him then.

"Severus, I need to see everything, your side of the story, so I can understand your relationship with my mother now. As you and I both miss her as does Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dan, time for closure for us and for Remus and Sirius." I said and he nodded to me as Draco wiped the tears off his face at the revelation as I went further to him then.

"Why did you never tell us this after the second time you were playing with the mirror?!" Minerva said in shock and I took a deep breath. "The memories started coming back in nightmares after that, before I saw him standing over a unicorn. With blood dripping down his face." I said and Poppy covered her eyes at that as Sarah Abbott said it firmly.

"We better add a mental healer to the school, before these dreams get any worse, because if the dementors are affecting him, and this much. Then the fact his memories are back entirely could result in real collapse after the last attack, Albus." she said and Madam Pomphrey nodded in agreement to her thoughts as they and Severus nodded.

"Special case maybe, but he's got horrors in his past that his peers don't, we have got to block out the dreams, but if someone gets killed in the tournament. And he needs to tell us first, before we let it go for the night, after we arrest Barty and I mean that." Molly and Sirius said together and Dumbledore nodded sternly at the remark as I went on.

"Then just tell her father the truth and with him, ask Sirius to dissolve the betrothal between you and Pansy, she is who you're betrothed to, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Look at it carefully two paths, one leads to happiness, the other to a life sentence in Azkaban with Bellatrix in your mother's case." I said and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dad's sister-in-law married a muggleborn, and she is widely respected in our world, her daughter, my cousin. She's in the order and preparing to get into auror training, but the other ended up in jail?" he asked and we nodded. "Yeah exactly, we become a quintet, and you can become a legend, you defied the dark arts and chose your own path."

"We're the good guys, but do you want to be responsible for a death, or worse kill the man we all respect. But we met now, before you did a bad first impression on me and insulted us on the train. Join us and we can protect you, you and your mother as you and Luna, Neville and Cedric, the five of us are are five of the families of ancient families."

"Susan and Daphne are the last the seven of us, we can revolutionalize the teaching regime and change things for the better. And before he makes his reappearance right now in four years finally?" I asked and he shook his head as he got it. "I'd rather be free of the path he is starting me on then." he said and I held out my hand and he took it.

"Second chance I got two versions of a quartet, not gold or silver, but Bronze now, the Bronze quartet." I said and he looked at Mione and nodded as he smiled, as Mione hugged him and he closed his eyes as she pressed her forehead to his. "Mixture of me and Lilly, if he likes her just as much Harry does, then it's no wonder we got repeaters."

"You and James were fighting over her for five years till the fight betwen us destroyed your bonds. Was that it what it was, you wished you could take back the words and then spent 18 months trying to protect her from Riddle and James after he was born?" Remus asked and Severus nodded to him as Sirius crossed his arms as he looked at the duo.

"Well that's us if we gave each other a chance and things are in reverse boys." Sirius said and Remus and Severus nodded. "Except one of our number is dead, and we got a chance to fix the damage at the moment, I tried to take it back. But Peter tore my heart out that night, guys." Severus said and Remus nodded sadly at the revelation then.

"Frank, Alice, Lilly and James are gone, all we got left of them is Harry and Neville now, but we all had our lives torn down by Peter. We got a chance to fix the damage and by preventing our lives from repeating themselves with us in the school together. And for three years, but us as cubs, one chance." Remus said and Severus nodded to him.

"Our cubs selves are turning 11, we got a single chance to fix this, but my cub self blew his first good impression and they hated each other ever since. It's James and me all over again with you, Frank and Lilly getting caught in the middle here. Do we need any more indicators we got the same situation about to start all over again at the moment."

"Because like me, Draco owes Harry a life debt at the moment, before he did something stupid and who was the idiot that little joke really came from?" he asked and Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "Peter, it was Peter, honestly I never thought you would take me at my word, until you did that night." he told him and Severus nodded to him.

"Boys, I get you're hashing things out to bury the hatchet, but you better do that later with us about to start the meeting here at the moment." Dumbledore said as he walked in, in time to hear his confession then and their conversation at that. "We got two posts we need to fill in as Quirrell is next in Defense." Flitwick said and he nodded to him.

"Just what and how does he expect to get passed us when I know that stutter was faked, it's like the way we class Hagrid's taste in magical creatures. The dangerous looking ones are the innocent ones and the dangerous ones are given cute names. It's like a tiger changing it's appearance to look innocent, till someone gets too close and it kills them."

"Speaking of which, that's a good way to put storylines now here, add books for teenagers and preteens and here's two of them." Severus said as he passed a piece of paper to him and he read the titles and nodded in agreement. "God just wait till next term once we add a secondary library to the school for science fiction and fantasy."

"The waiting list is going out the door as it takes three days to a month for the book to be open as it goes from person to person here right now." Sprout said with a chuckle and he and Minerva both nodded with a smile. "Ow, hey watch it already." I heard and they turned to us. "Alright boys take it outside later." Flitwick said to the trio and they nodded.

"Yes, and Damian, do you want to retire now or later as Hagrid is taking your place in year three?" Severus asked and Professor Kettleburn said it gently to him. "I retire next semester, and Patty takes my place, before Hagrid takes over in year three." he said and Minerva crossed off Care of Magical Creatures in the classes as she went to the next.

"Andromeda, would you be willing to work as the history of magic teacher next year or we put in someone who knows their history. Giving the cubs a thorough education for his year and Ginny's year?" she asked and they smiled. "I can take the job for two years, before I switch and Andy takes my place, Minerva." Remus said and she nodded, smiling.

"Two of my father figures here at the school, tightening security, we need to scan luggage starting next term." I suggested and he smiled at the idea. "Yes and the death eaters are going to realize we're not taking chances with your safety, you or your peers. For these next four years, not when you're undesirable #1 in their eyes right now."

"I'd hate to be them now once they realize their attempts keep getting foiled, and by a cub version to the greatest sorceror in the world." Crouch said and I looked down as Dumbledore chuckled. "I said that to him directly, the Professor is the greatest sorceror in the world, he comes in second and I beat him, as it not by powers, but by heart."

"Protect the country by stalling his return every time, so the first obstacle is by the boobytrapped vault. You have several order members here at the school, monitoring things, every year until they do bring him back. As Remus has a job all laid out for him, as he's also on the train in year 3, like before." I said and the faculty nodded, smiling.

"Done, we do that then, Remus, your escape route is ready and waiting, but you do need to clean up the shack later. Or we do it the way we had it in year three so far, before Severus got Harry to remember what you were finally." Poppy said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement as I answered that with a bemused smile at this conversation.

"One good thing, I got you around leading into the tournament as we add Kingsley, Dora and Sirius as inner ministry security, the auror department. As Barty realizes that the castle is crawling with order members and ministry workers here." I said and he started laughing as Minerva nodded with a smile to that remark as she answered me.

"Yes and we add the fact that we got a potion that controls the spirit wolf, as they can live normal lives and get jobs finally. Remus is around all your school life, during the year and the summer finally, Harry. As though I'm your head of house, you get to see me every summer as well now, though Barty now, he's Billy's age and what you saw."

"In that image was the very tip of the iceberg here, he tried to escape and Alastor shot him, before the aurors arrested him at the time. As that was the part you saw when they dragged him, Bellatrix and her husband in." she told me and I nodded. "I see why Crouch threw him in jail then, he's a lunatic." I said and Mad-eye nodded sternly at the remark.

"First James and now Frank, I reached my limit with the death eaters targeting my star students Harry, as such. They target you and Neville and I will kill them if they ever lay a hand on either of you again like that." he said and I nodded. "Us this young, we're not surprised, we're barely entering our education and you all get very terroritorial with us."

"As we're just learning to defend ourselves and we are the junior version to you as your order now." Ron said and they all nodded firmly to that remark. "Our students, we got three to four death eaters in this building that school year now. And the school is crawling with aurors and government officials during the tournament, son, as such now."

"My first lesson for you is is the trio, and why I need you to understand in why using them is against the law. Though Barty raids my lesson plan and he's going scare you kids into actually doing it in front of you, you got the map. So use that and you know he attacked me as he used my trunk to hide me." he said and the five of us nodded to him.

"That seven compartment trunk you have Sir?" I asked and he nodded to me. "Any person that knows me knows my paranoia about getting drugged or poisoned. So I drink from a hip flask, and kept a set of keys on me to bring my own food to the school. Safety precautions, until he realizes he ran out of polyjuice and he's toast now as a result."

"But Albus knows me better then anyone as just as he has you, the trio arrest him as the potion wears off and it's game over. Severus later told me that you managed to sneak into Slytherin to interrogate Draco, but Mione mixed up the final ingredient. But you guys got it correctly, son, but someone stealing from his cupboard after you did it once."

"That means the man impersonating me is rigging the tournament in our eyes, but you chose this, instead of offering you as bait. You decided to throw yourself up as bait till we arrest him and he either goes back to jail or gets kissed now. That was very courageous in my eyes at the moment, as a skilled auror in training." he said and I nodded to him.

"If we were discussing this, before we saw you here at the school, my first opinion would be whatever was in that flask. Is not pumpkin juice, but something else with you being an adult, my vote was either firewhiskey or some sort of potion." I said and the auror department nodded gently, smiling, at my analysis of the situation at that remark.

"And that is exactly where your mind should be heading after you told us of your premonition about Junior, Peter and Tom. And Frank being there and over hearing the conversation, but I can definitely see you would top your father's scores. If you keep it up like that Harry." Scrimgeour said and Crouch and Mad-eye nodded in agreement.

"Never mind the anagram, just use his real name, first or the surname, because once the war starts he's puting a tracer on his alias." I said and they all nodded to me. "Nice touch in the analysis of the situation, before we get tracked down by saying his alias. So just say his real name to protect ourselves." Ted said to that and the order nodded to him.

"Like I said, facing these things, what I've been doing these last three years in that timeline, is not like school. You make mistake you can try again tomorrow, but out there, where you're facing death or seeing a friend or family member get killed in front of you. You don't understand what that feels like, not yet." I said and they all nodded to me.

"That's right they don't, and until they do, they can never understand, but we do, as we saw your life destroyed in one instant. And we just got you back finally, you're not going through that for a second time right now." Minerva said firmly and the faculty nodded in agreement to that as Arthur rested his hand on my shoulder protectively in agreement.

"Better just make the declaration in second year before everyone that finds us in the hall the cat was in, makes that assumption. You are the heir by conquest, Riddle by blood and you're hunting down the blasted diary, before he comes back for a second time." Ron told me and I nodded to him as Mione was holding my hand tightly at the memory then.

"Lucky thing the 30 of us have our memories, and before this results in a real repeater though Professor, as we change the next three years. As we know the innocent looking ones are the dangerous ones and the dangerous ones are the good guys at the moment. Sirius and Severus look dangerous and are the good guys, Quirrell and Pettigrew."

"They act innocent and are dangerous, so next year everyone points the finger at Severus until the truth comes out it was Quirrell. We have that happen again in year two Harry is considered the bad guy until we get the truth that Tom is Voldemort himself. And finally everyone thinks it's Sirius and it turns out to be Peter, watch it with guesswork."

"Will you please at the moment, detective work is aiming at certain movies, and to save time read the darn books starting now, will you." Fred said from behind me and Minerva and Dumbledore both nodded in agreement to his opinion. "I think you been listening to me way too much, Frederick." Mad-eye said and he nodded with a smile at the remark.

"The thirty of us are 12 to 65 trapped in our 9 to 63 year old bodies as a result, we got the memories of the entire 2.5 years since he came home." Amos said and Xeno nodded to his thoughts as Molly closed her eyes at this. "And before you boys try anymore stupid stunts get it under control and before you scare us out of our minds next right now."

"God we don't need this getting anymore out of hand than it is already." Dan said to that and she nodded in agreement to that. "Too late, and Filius, our troublesome students in your house just blew up the table in the great hall." Professor Vector called out as she came in and he nodded as he swapped places with her to go let his house have it for it.


	24. Board Meetings And Preparations II

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Harry unloads everything that he and Neville are feeling as lets Deloris Umbridge and Percy have it finally. This Chapter includes 1/3 of the venting in The Order Of The Phoenix, as well. As the D.A. is born that year and he says his feelings, regarding his bonds to Moody and Remus. As well as being able to come into his own as he tells Minerva and Severus the truth.**

 **In how he feels about them, and before they do a tour of the castle for the Dursleys and the Grangers, as the quartet and Draco get their bonds into place. Before the school term starts as Fudge also fires Umbridge before the events of the first book even begin now, for the quartet and the twins as they start.**

 **Chapter 24: Board Meetings And Preparations II**

"They blew up their table this time Professor?" I repeated and she nodded to me. "Yes honey they did, it's the exploding hex Filius was teaching their class. But your peers in the class ahead of you, they put too much power into the exploding hex this time. And it acted like a stick of dynamite and destroyed their side of the table this time."

"Filius told them never to try that, but your peer, the one you and Hermione told off, were the ones that did it." she said and I started laughing and nodded. "God come on guys, you keep that up and you're going to destroy a window next!" Mione said as she and the quartet started laughing and the faculty nodded with a chuckle as she answered her.

"And you thought you had it bad with us to Ginny's age group Profesor, but us four, it's turning into a madhouse around here to the point you need your own future students. In helping you control it before they break anything else after blowing up the door or table. Let alone breaking a window next." Fred said and the faculty nodded in agreement.

"Yes and it doesn't help you guys keep reminding us of your predecessors as Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, Poppy and I were around for your parents age group. Say the Marauders when they were your age, Frederick, as such, you don't need to over do it." Madam Hooch said to him and he smiled as he answered her and Minerva smiling.

"Anyone want to chance that happening again right now, like the trio in our case it was pranks, my brother and the duo it was doing the right thing, because it keep up. And we got further problems around here, you already know we, as athletes. We tend to end up in the hospital too much, but so far with the season over, things taking it down a notch."

"But next term don't count on my house staying out of trouble too much if someone insults her and for a second time if the troll is let loose in the castle again." he said and they nodded. "And this time better keep an eye on the trio, and before this results in repeat performance of that." Severus told him and the twins nodded to the orders gently.

"So what other ideas have you got aside from what you suggested so far?" she asked and I explained that. "We got a junior version to class sports they are called Peewee leagues, for different sports. As first years are not allowed till second year to join, why not have a junior version to the school house teams as practice." I said and Madam Hooch nodded.

"We add a second library with a mixture of fantasy, science fiction and mystery novels, to help our youngest get settled in and we start running fieldtrips so they enjoy things. That is the purebloods can enjoy a real muggle experience now finally here. Say going to an amusement park, a field trip to the ministry, Gringotts and so on right now."

"The dueling in D.A. training is great idea, so we add fencing to it, swimming club and few other clubs, chess club was a good idea as we also have that. But a wide selection of clubs and a few other things added to the school one being Phys ed. That's short for physical education and trust me you'll need it with our primary sport being quidditch."

"The youngest cubs, my age group and the girls get started in a normal half and half program, as time goes on. We move up in wizard in education as the muggle subjects get dropped until graduation finally. The twin's to Cedric's year extra subjects get dropped as they still have physical education added to it." I said and the faculty nodded to me then.

"Should we add physical education to the schedule as well?" she asked and I nodded and she wrote up a schedule and turned to Mione and me. "Harry, Hermione, what sports did you have in your world, and I mean ones that don't do a lot of damage?" she asked and I nodded as I wrote down the ones I thought they could use and gave it to her at that.

"Just what do you expect Umbridge could do to us as we lowered the bar in being normal wizards and mixing muggle ways in with our ways. Now that the minister and the wizengamot fired her and destroyed her decree on the wolves?" I asked and Dumbledore answered that firmly as Amelia crossed her arms at the question as he said it to me.

"The death eaters are going to get her in with them, just so they can try to take over the school, but there is a way to prevent that at the moment. You own the castle but you and Minerva can activate the guardians of the castle, that's the stone sculptures. That you saw scattered around the corridors of the school here at the moment, as such now."

"Who do you recommend does the changes and gives a real report about changes to Hogwarts?" he asked and I smiled. "The Quibbler, the Daily Prophet is nothing but lies, hold on, Toppy, get Rita Skeeter and get her over here now." I said and he nodded as he left. "What's wrong Harry?" Minerva asked and I explained that to her gently at that.

"She's the fourth unregistered Professor, the remark of being bugged comes into it, she's a beetle." I told her and they nodded in disgust. "In that the book verse, our original lives she was making up lies about us, the last one started this. Between us and the ministry until it kills Sirius and nearly me with him as Tom tried to possess my body that night."

"And you told me the reason you lessened contact with me Headmaster, is to prevent that from happening at all." I said and she nodded slowly. "Despite the fact she keeps coming to you for interviews, our death eater Slytherins. They know what she is and are giving her stories to discredit us as the two sources of good in our world, is that it Harry."

"So no one believes us until someone on our side is killed and, if Peter never got caught, they, the death eaters, lead you into a trap amd someone in the order is killed. When Sirius is your last remaining family as your godfather?" Dumbledore asked sternly and I nodded and they gave a stern nod to me as Toppy arrived then with a woman.

"Not just us, but Mione and Hagrid, us members that love him, we saw passed his size, his family background, so what if he was half giant, there is nothing wrong with him. Madam Maxime is also half giant, and she's just like him, they're not dangerous. Mione and me, and let me make this clear, you hag." I said, looking at Rita and she swallowed.

"Hold it son, let me." Dan said with a stern tone. "Who are you?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "Daniel Granger, I am a dental hygienist, a healer for teeth, but their relationship, the man that you made claims about is 14, she's turning 11. He's too bloody old for her and I prefer my baby girl with someone her own age now, as for Harry."

"This was us, when Severus and I were their age of going on 11 to 15 years old." he said and slammed a picture on the table as I saw my mother between him and Severus. And with a smile on her face, "In many ways, she reminds me of my best friend, female friend and practically my sister, Lilly Potter." he said and she paled as I said and drove it home.

"Mione is my best friend, my adoptive sister, my twin, our parents grew up together." I said and she paled and as Severus stood up then. "Your lies get her targeted, do you honestly expect to get away with that, there is no romantic relationship between them. He's betrothed to Ginevra Weasley?!" he growled in a furious tone and she swallowed.

"You and she...?" Rita asked and he nodded. "I am her best friend and James named me his legal guardian as his adoptive father. Things prior to this were already a staged set in ridicule, I am a reformed dark arts user working undercover. But I am a member of the Order Of The Phoenix now, you are doing our side." he said and she paled at that news.

"Alright young lady did you expect us to never find you're an unregistered animagus, a beetle no less?" Minerva asked and she paled at the question. "How did you...?" she started to ask and Severus hold up the book on the tournament then. "These books go up to when we lose a student and he is left traumatized by the act Skeeter, as such."

"We're giving you a chance, either you work for us in getting out the truth, or you're going to jail, for never registering yourself at the animagus department." he said sternly and she swallowed hard and nodded in resignation. "Harry, you're my star student, I am teaching you occlumency starting next term." he added and I nodded to him then gently.

"Will that stop the pains in my scar when he's in range?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes those pains are his trying to break into you head to spy on us. But you lock the door on our end he can't use you to get, what is in his eyes, the weapon to defeat you. You and the headmaster now, us, but show everything in your head to him, your mind."

"Your bonds with us, being with your trio, your bonds with the Marauders, me and Dan, a very deep bond with Vernon and Perunia and that can shove him out of your head. But remember, evil comes amongst to not only test the strength and will of you. As the victim, but to test the strength and will of the rest of us." he said and I nodded to him.

Pulling me into a hug I buried my head into his shoulder, before he looked into me eyes then gently. "We never gave other a chance in that timeline, you are my son, I turned on them to protect you and your parents. These next six years, I am doing everything it takes to protect you from now on." he said and I nodded as she looked between us then.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?!" Rita repeated and I nodded. "Before you put in the report of my returning home to our world, today no less, I am making it highly clear. I will not do interviews with your paper, ever, that situation in the future now, that book. That brings you into it and into the castle is focused on the school term after, you want truths."

"Read the books, they are focused on the next four years during my return to our world and the fact I am busy acting what I am, a junior order member. And part of the junior auror academy before things start now, but take a note." I said sternly and she nodded as she pulled out a fast moving quill and we shook our heads at that as Mione said it.

"No quick quotes, use a real quill." she said sternly and Rita sighed and pulled a regular quill out. "Barty, you want to say it or should I at the moment, as the Aurors and the misuse of magics act are both held accountable for this choice that left him in Surrey?" Amelia asked and he nodded. "I'll do it Amelia." he said and she nodded as he stood up.

"Toppy get a camera crew in here as well." Fudge told him and he nodded and brought back several photographers as I said it to them and Dumbledore. "We go live in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..., now, go ahead Sir." I told them and they nodded. "What is this about exactly and what is happening here at Hogwarts?" Rita asked and he said it then firmly.

"For years our world catered to only being wizards, but now finally our ways have been called into question. Seen as medieval and the dark ages in the eyes of Muggleborns, the borns of the years ahead of future students when next year's class arrive. Have seen a very unfair truth brought to life finally and that has done a dis-service to the Potters."

"Our lost family and what it has done to everyone closest to them, including hiding a shocking truth. After returning home to our world finally, James and Lilly Potter, their son, Harry, has released a truth we never expected in why the nicknames of James gang. The names have come forward finally now, the lost member of their gang now finally."

"Peter Pettigrew was alive all this time, as his nickname of Wormtail, as we all know there is only one animal that has a tail that looks like worm. And further discovery now has revealed a truth that Peter never wanted us as the Ministry of Magic to find out. The truth has been in reverse all this time, Sirius Black is innocent." he said and that started it.

"How so exactly?" she asked and he explained as Hagrid grabbed Peter and shoved him forward at that question. "Everyone I present to you, the infamously dead Peter Thomas Pettigrew, alive and well, discovering a truth in the muggle world. We had a muggle Author seeing everything in our lives and writing it down, turning into a book now."

"Those books are focused on our young Savior himself and his return to our world, each chapter in the storyline was given a name. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin come into the storyline in chapter Three of the storyline. The title of that Story is The Prisoner of Azkaban now and with that the truth was always in reverse now."

"Saying Sirius broke out of jail, in Azbakan, we now know why he did that, it was so he could arrest Peter Pettigrew as he exposed the truth. To us, Harry, his friends, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and finally, his only close friend, and surrogate brother. Remus John Lupin, who, like Sirius, was a friend of the Evans/Potter family now."

"Learning that truth, Harry has delayed the real threat to our world from returning, until Chapter four in which we have organized a long awaited tradition. And between us and the governments of France and Bulgaria, I am pleased to announce that in 3.5 years. That tradition will once again start as the Tri-wizard tournament activates in year four."

"These books have told us the future preparing us for our once so called dead threat to return from the dead. Harry Potter and his trio, by unveiling Peter to us in the ministry, has delayed that threat for four years now from coming back a second time. Also involved in that now as he and his surrogate sister Hermione Jean Granger."

"They have called to the attention of the school board of governors there has to be a few changes in the school curriculum. We accepted those changes and in doing so, having revolutionized the teaching educations at Hogwarts school. As the future first years of Hogwarts school, they have called into question the increaslingly falling standards.

"When here at Hogwarts and the muggleborns or in our young Savior's case, have decided to offer their own opinions now." He said as I stepped forward as Mione, Ron, Neville and Draco came forward with me and we waved and they took our picture as the new quintet then as Dumbledore took charge as he said for them and the wizengamot.

"Our young savior, Harold James Potter, Harry to us who knew him in his life, who has just returned to our world. Has returned home and has joined with the other wizarding families, who are also starting school in September and he and his friends, the future. Learning that the muggle world has the books focused on our world, his life story."

"When in our world, his friends and new gang, the Bronze quartet, are now the junior version to his father's gang: The Marauders. Learning a truth that has revealed now, that our belief system has left him trapped in the muggle world without a family. Harry's first act was to expose to us as your government, and me as your headmaster for years."

"Now that we had an innocent man in prison, the group, the next two classes coming in that will, if the books that are being put into the curriculum are correct. Are the junior version to the society that fought our biggest opponent yet now. The man who could never defeat me at the time as we all know him by his alias, but his true name now."

"Everyone, is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Harry and I decided to reveal this truth to you now, but Tom Marvolo Riddle was the past, present and future of who must not be named. Let me show you." he said and wrote out his real name and swung his wand and the letters reorganized themselves into a sentence and the sextet nodded in shocked disbelief.

"You mean to tell me our entire country is to scared to say a bloody anagram?!" Rita said in shock and I nodded to her. "There are only three halfbloods in existence that go by a pseudonym, him, me and then the one between us. 'He' is 66, Hagrid is 63, the Halfblood before me is part of my parent's class who goes by the name of the Halfblood Prince."

"Now with those words the story of the three brothers comes into it, but of the deathly Hallows two are in the hands of the order and the last is Tom's maternal family. All will be revealed as the years go by, but before you start school everyone. We as your peers of your class are changing a few things for us entering school now finally here everyone."

"The rules are exact, first years can not make the house teams, so we decided to create a junior school league, if you wish to continue and want to play professionally. There is going to be a sign up sheet for Quidditch trials on your arrival here now. All muggleborns, we decide to add a few things from our world to the wizard including P.E., fencing."

"Field trips and a couple dozen other things from our world added to this, so both the board, the school and the ministry can bridge the gap. I, as your peer in class, if you need to talk to me I am open to more suggestions, but starting today now. Our class has decided to create a class council now, from all four house now everyone."

"I am the Gryffindor rep with Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy will be Slytherin rep with Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones with Ernie Macmillian, and Terry Boot with Padma Patil. The day school starts we are calling a class meeting to organize our class activities, before our schedule activates." I said and Dumbledore took it from there gently at that.

"Also starting next term we are adding a few members of the reactivated Order to the school to control things as the years go by. There will be a few changes to the staff when you arrive as well, but the core of the faculty and added staff will be here. Effective immediately, all wolves who harbored a grudge again Deloris Jane Umbridge now."

"Need not worry now, her law of restriction on you has been withdrawn and rescinded, starting August, the Wolfsbane potion will be on the market so you. All of you, aside from Death eater association will be able to go on it and get yourselves a job now. Starting next school year, there are to be three changes in faculty in the primary subjects."

"Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by Professor Grubbyplank, History Of Magic will be taken on by Remus John Lupin and as we all know. Defense Against The Dark Arts is jinxed, so our new Professor in that class is Quirines Quirrell. I am also ending the contract of Argus Filch and his replacement is called Arabella Figg, a contact in Surrey."

"Of mine, who is a neighbor of Harry Potter and his maternal family, all muggleborns or halfbloods with Muggleborn or muggle parents. I am making this mandatory, as is the faculty and school staff, you are required to read the Harry Potter books. Before the school term starts, so you have the truth, before the trouble starts during term."

"I know I failed a couple of you over the years and I am fixing those mistakes starting now, as such now everyone, my students. The order and the ministry have combined together to protect our world now in Wizarding Britain. My resident right hand man in school, Severus Snape had spent 18 months trying to protect Harry and his family."

"Until Peter Pettigrew sold them out to Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort." he said and Rita nodded in shock to the news. "So Sirius Black went after him instead of the other way around?!" she said trying to control her voice and he nodded. "Yes and the Marauders created an interesting way to find a animagus in the castle now finally."

"And created a map that never lies, telling us as the school faculty, and staff, and the ministry themselves our escaped criminals are masquarading as animals. Or polyjuicing themselves to be the double of someone in the school we trust. As such, boys I request that you make two more copies of that map and give it to us in year three and four."

"So we can find our spy and before they attack someone, in case our spy here escapes and comes after Harry now. So we're tightening security starting next term and everyone I am making this highly clear, in my students and you as their parents. There is the possibility that Tom is still out there somewhere right now looking for a way to return."

"We got a way to set the trap, but what we need is future recruitment in the order, by setting a trap, now you know my involvement with the alchemist Nicholas Flamel. What is created by him is under high level security at Gringotts and with it. We are setting a trap, both at Gringotts and here at the school that we of every grouping there is now."

"We request permission to set a trap for him, as the auror department, the ministry and school board to protect the children, will you join us in protecting your children. Through out the school year, both next year and year two?!" he asked injecting a firm tone as his eyes showed with a gleam of power I've seen only once in his eyes in my years here.


	25. Board Meetings And Preparations III

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 25: Board Meetings And The Truth Comes Out**

"The greater good has demanded there be a few changes and we accepted the need for those changes now. So I may be connected to the Order Of The Phoenix on a smaller scale now at the moment. But in time you will have to learn to step up and speak for yourselves as I won't always be here to lead you." I said and he nodded firmly to that.

"Harry and I made may be leaders and we may be well known, but you all in our world must understand, we are not perfect, we make mistakes, we are only human. I made a mistake to trust the wrong person and it destroys two lives at the time. I never took the time to learn what really happened until Harry told me that Peter was still alive."

"As the truth comes out 10 years too late now, your choices are your own, now I may tell you as the junior Order of the phoenix. That it's not a good idea to contact Harry over the summer after Tom comes back, so now you must choose. Choose between what is right and what is easy." he said and Mione looked down in shame as I knew what she thought.

"My choices have been questionable to say the least, Harry just made that clear to me, but as a result, just because I look like I have all the answers. It doesn't mean I do, so with that look at the facts now, what took me 50 years figure out. In where the Chamber Of Secrets was hidden took you, as my admirers, only 9 months to find as you crack it."

"What took me fifty years to try and clear Hagrid's name took you, again, only 9 months revealing the real name and alias of the planets most dangerous wizard. And when he was just a child and before I became headmaster, I am not perfect. And just because it's for the best of intentions, can it, those decisions, do more harm then good now."

"Just because I tell you to do something, am I always right, is that the best idea when it damages a friendship between you?" he asked and and the twins, Ron, Ginny and Mione nodded as their eyes firmed up and I knew they got the point. 'No, and screw orders, Harry matters more to me, I'm being the friend he needs me to be now, starting now.'

'If this ended up in a repeat, and Cedric was killed at the time, he would be lashing out for days in stage two. As he hated being treated like this, he needs us, we're there for him, starting now, screw doing what's easy, I'm doing the right thing. And telling him what we know, now that he revealed the prophecy to us.' I saw them thinking gently.

"Severus made a mistake he is trying to fix, and he told me directly now, that he was trying to protect me and my family. Peter Pettigrew destroyed his life, mine, Sirius and Remus's life that night and two months later. Barty Crouch Junior got arrested for the very same thing, so these two are going back to jail for it when the time comes now."

"But I had it at the moment, as long as the these death eaters have the good people scared we will never have peace, for the Greater Good. It's time for the trials of so many death eaters that paid their way out of Azkaban to prove they changed. They get caught by us and they are back where they belong, jail." I said sternly and she swallowed hard.

"That greater good has decided on changing the curriculum and giving voice to changes not only in the castle. But in the ministry and the first of said changes are having all death eaters that got out of Azkaban scanned. Though given a chance, they are on a three strike notion, strike three is Azkaban as of today." he added and she quickly said it.

"Are you absolutely sure that he's still alive, however?" Rita asked and I crossed my arms. "I am, the reason I know is these books document two of my encounters with him as he is now, and the death eaters enact a ritual to return him to his body. Now I am saying this to explain it, but when he tried to kill me that night he killed my parents."

"The charm my mother left on me was what saved me as his curse hit it, bounced off of it and hit him instead. His powers destroyed, he became a mere parasite living off another, but there is one of three ways he can come back. Said are the elixir of life, this ritual I just mentioned and the third are his anchors." I said and she nodded to me in shock.

"So what do you intend to do?" she asked and I explained that. "Keep delaying his return until the death eaters show themselves to us right now. The ones that, despite they claimed doing his biding on the acts of the imperius curse. I am blowing that claim right open once I see every single one the night he comes back now finally, as with that."

"I know two that got out of jail by turning the others in, but Wormtail here is the spy in the Order ranks, he is a death eater who kidnapped me. But my blood was the key to returning 'him' to his body and the tournament was a trap by the death eaters. So I am just saying this, the Hogwarts champion of the tournament is Cedric Diggory."

"I am a junior auror taking part in the tournament to catch us the first of his escaped death eaters now. Hufflepuff first years, my class, I am not stealing your chance to shine, I get mine in year three, you get yours in year four, I promise. But when Riddle tried to kill me and blew it, he left his ability to speak Parseltongue on me, so with that in mind."

"Listen to me, your champion is my brother, I'm not trying to steal your thunder, to protect him, I'm risking my own life to save your's, as these books are everything. Everything that would have been if I never changed these next four years, but all the lies from the Death Eater Spawn to Rita Skeeter are just that, lies, you have the truth."

"Parents of all Halfbloods, or Purebloods, I am telling you the truth, I am giving you the truth by these books about me. And the very first starts the beginning when I met your children, the Death Eaters are trying to turn this around. So you don't believe me or the Headmaster until it's too late now, because they know you, as Muggleborns now."

"You already have the truth, as soon as the muggle parents and Muggleborns read the stories you know I'm not lying, think about that now. The only chance we have of survival after thr Triwizard tournament is sicking together, our friends we made in year four. My class are your children, muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods, but know the truth."

"If you are muggleborns or halfbloods, that truth is my life story starting in 10 days, June 23rd." I said and Petunia realized what I meant as she read that chapter and nodded. "Instead of two months from now, I returned today, instead of all the assumptions I am saying this, I am not the real Heir of Slytherin, I am the heir of Gryffindor, by blood."

"I am also the heir of Ignotus Peverell." I said, holding up the sword and she nodded. "So how did you gain the ability to speak parseltongue?" she asked and I explained that to her. "When Riddle tried to kill me, the spell backfired and a bit of his powers, the ability to speak parseltongue ended up in me, but this was gift in disguise, as to why now."

"It's because with that ability I can trace the monster of Slytherin as it's leaving the attack that just happened, the monster is a Basilisk. But with this power any snake that is dangerous, it will listen to me if someone ticks it off. So if it gets ready to attack you at the dueling club we are planning, I can prevent that by telling it to stand down here."

"You may not understand what it is I am saying, but I was trying to protect you by preventing the snake from attacking your muggleborn classmates. All purebloods who say that parseltongue is the sign of a dark wizard, I am saying this. It was my destiny to destroy his anchors, but I am Salazar's heir by conquest, Tom, his heir by blood."

"Tom's maternal family are the Gaunts, who are the heirs of Slytherin." I said and she nodded in shock to the news then. "So his attempt to kill you left his ability to speak parseltongue on you?" she asked and I nodded to her. "Yes it did, but that's his downfall now as I am using that to hunt down his anchors and destroy them all now finally."

"But though certain people may be tempted to say I am dangerous and disturbed, here is the added truth now. Not only did he leave his powers of parseltongue on me. He enabled me to sense when he is angry and close to coming back. But everyone, though all say I am destined for greatness, all I ask is that you never pay too much attention to that."

"There are memories I have that got described in the book, but the rest is I saw Professor Snape with my mother, as he was my mother's best friend. I saw him for the first time when Tom attacked and killed my mother, he was in front of me holding her. Prior to this, was I saw a wand being pointed directly at me as a result, so again."

"But if it was you, do you want to be famous for the fact you survived a curse that killed others, you survived, but they didn't?" I asked and she nodded. "I see your point and no, I would never want to be famous for the fact I survived the curse. Said that killed my loved ones and they were gone, but I am here." she said and I nodded to her gently.

"Under this remark is that while the rest of you were celebrating I am an orphan now, but honestly I would give every galleon I have to have my parents back. My only family left is my aunt and her family, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. And finally my sister Hermione Granger and her family, though my in-laws are the Weasleys now finally."

"Closest friends are Ron Weasley, Mione, Nevile Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy, but I am not isolating myself, I want to be friends with the rest of my class. You in my class and year, all I ask is you don't see this as getting in with the in-crowd. And secondly I never want to be treated like I am singled out, because I am Harry Potter and I mean this."

"I may be the junior version to Professor Dumbledore, but I don't want my title, my powers or connection to him thrown at me every time, I turn around. I come into Diagon Alley the month before school starts, everyone go back to what you were doing. I do not want to draw attention to myself, understand." I said and she nodded to the request.

"Gilderoy Lockhart loves the limelight, but you hate being famous, is that it?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes that's right, I prefer humility, but then that is why my family is descended from Ignotus Peverell. The third brother, the one who ended up with the invisibility cloak." I said and she nodded and I knew each bombshell on this now.

It was painting an entirely different picture than anyone in our world was expecting at the time now as Dumbledore crossed his arms in pride at my ability to be this humble. "Everyone the books also document how a muggle caretaker, who was in employment by Tom's paternal family was framed at the time, back before he turned into this."

"Tom killed his father and grandparents and framed not only Morfin Gaunt for the crime, he also framed the caretaker, his name is Frank Bryce. But this was my first indication he was getting stronger as later that summer in the book. I saw everything, through Tom, and seeing that, that was the first sign to what was coming now here everyone."

"Following this indication is that there is riot at the quidditch world cup and then comes my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. All of this paints a picture that says that the three year delay is over and they're about to start up again. All halfbloods and muggleborn parents, you have the truth, these books telling you everything you need."

"I was never lying to you at all, this truth is already in your hands, my storyline to you, I want you to read the series starting from the beginning when I start school now. But the book opens in 10 days in the series now, as my cousin's birthday is in 10 days." I said and they nodded to me at the news as Dumbledore ended it at that remark gently.

"Indeed, these books from chapter 2 and forward, are painting a new homelife for him and a new future with the fact Sirius Black has been exonorated from the charges now. So the books are up on the market after I cast a very quick spell on these ones with us, as they are repainting his home life and forward from now to your fourth year now."

"But the manuscripts we have of these books are on a protean charm changing the opening chapters of his home life, before he returns to school. Now again everyone, I want it plain that Harry wishes to be seen like the rest of you, no special treatment. He's already told this to the classes ahead of yourselves now, but starting next week."

"The Dursleys have got a connection to our world and with them, the Grangers, so with that, expect to see them on the platform the day school starts. As I said there will be a few changes to the school extended curriculum, next year also begins a new tradition. But there will be an end of the school year dance and a christmas dance now."

"So dress robes will be added to the list of clothes starting now, we are also building an indoor swiming pool for you, so add a swimmng suit to the list as well. But the new regime will be handed to you along with the book list and equipment you will need. But muggleborn first years, I am sending a member of the staff to you for a meeting."

"So you know how to get settled in, I look forward to having you as my new students arriving, have a good summer and I will see you at the opening feast on your arrival." he said and she nodded. "Alright that should do it." she said and we nodded. "You are printing that exactly as we said it, young lady, try to lie and you are geing called forth."

"And we mean that." Aggie said sternly and she nodded, shaking. "So the book opens on my birthday and we start things over again?" Dudley said anf I nodded to him. "Our conversation last night comes into it, but my powers, I still have a penchant here. And for accidental magic, so Marge..." I said and Vernon nodded in agreement sternly then.

"We get it and I am making it clear here, she insults your mother, she's insulting us in the process, we let it go over things, but a new life and things change for better. We had a hard time, because we blamed the wrong person for you being orphaned. And leaving you in our care ever since, a second chance at us being a true family now finally."

"The unexpected happenings I can handle right now, but just keep it under control as there is only a month left of primary school. Before you start middle school next, but you have summers, and the Easter and Christmas Holidays with us now. Marge arrives a couple days before Christmas and leaves on the 27th, we can do our family get together."

"Then, and as a result, as things switch course now." he said and I nodded. "So what happened exactly if you and dad were against each other right now?" I asked and he sighed. "I thought he was making fun of me when we met at the restaurant, but I didn't realize your grandfather was medical doctor, or that was where his fortune came from."

"Let alone your father was a magical policeman at the time and this war they were involved in was with a group of magical terrorists." he told me and I nodded as she rested her hand on my shoulder then. "I guess it was after she turned 17 that she started showing her powers to you?" I asked and Petunia nodded to me as she said it then.

"The rift in your mother's case was due to Severus finding the letter I was getting ready to send to the headmaster at the time. But their powers and your's, was the wall between us at the time, so we can get a second chance now. But we can give it a shot as we switch things over and you show us your way of life at the moment here, honey."

"But never mind jumping from town to town, we're better off just staying here for the summer or even better heading to Majorca for a week this coming summer. Before you start school here, but just push your grades higher, but no need to show off." she said and I nodded as he finished as he looked at my jersey then gently at that."

"If this game is life football in our world and we can learn about things in your life, but if that power gets exposed, we got problems at the moment." he said and I nodded to him. "Piers sees that and we're screwed at the moment, but we have to stay out of the reptile house or two: just see the lizards, Alligators and Crocodiles here at the moment."

"It only works with snakes or I think it does." I said and they nodded to me. "How do we warn anyone in Little Hangleton that the trouble started?" Ron asked and I answered that. "We may have to bring Frank and tell him the truth that we know right now. That he was innocent of their murder and Tom did it at the time, though if we do, then..."

"That's it, Toppy." I said as I called out and he appeared in front of me. "Toppy get the caretaker of the Riddle Mansion, Frank Bryce and bring him here please. Little Hangleton, he lives close to their house." I said and he nodded and disappeared at that. "We tell him now and we got it, before Bertha and he are killed." Crouch said as he got it then gently.

Before he arrived a minute later. "Frank it's fine, the reason we called you here, is we know the truth, you never killed the Riddles." I said and his eyes softened. "You know who I am and you know some teenager killed my boss?" he asked and I nodded. "We do, but now you're my one chance to tighten security, Riddle's son is a dangerous man."

"One so dangerous one of his powers is connected to that, look up." I said and he lifted his gaze to the banners and nodded. "That made up language, you heard Morfin and Marvolo speaking is a snake language, called parseltongue. As he grew up he turned his name into an Anagram, and one that had every wizard too scared to say it since."

"But he met his downfall in me, read chapter one and this is why I called you here." I said, passing the book to him and he read the first chapter his eyes narrowed in fury. And nodded as he looked between us at that. "You're his total equal and he tried to kill a child, if this was the starwars movies, he's Darth Vader and your mentor is Kenobi."

"So that makes you Vader's son and only you can stop him?" he asked and I nodded to him. "He lost his humanity 40 years ago, but the reason I'm a hell of a lot more powerful then he is, is because of everything that turned him into a Sith. I'm a Jedi and it's my training that saves me in the end, you and Bertha came to me after he killed a friend."

"As I saw you, my friend and then my parents as you blinded him long enough for me to get out and report to the council, so to speak. Said report was that I just found him and he's on the warpath, that council is the resistance. But our war, as wizards, is like the Sith/Jedi wars, and it started up again." I told him and he nodded to me at that news.

"If you could keep coming back to see me, I would like to learn more in why Thomas was so disgusted with the Gaunts." he said and Crouch took that one. "We can do that Frank, thanks to you, you just saved our young warrior. And by trying to report to us, before you got exposed at the time, this tournament was the trap you overheard from them."

"The young man next to him, is my son, he is highly crazy and I had him locked up after he helped an equally crazy Sith attack a friend of our's and his wife. We're tripling security for our version of football, which is the world cup. But that explains the entire conversation, but we reactivated something that ended up a trap for Harold at the time."

"Preparing our prodigy for the upcoming war resulted in what this tournament ended up being at the time now. Your author that wrote these books, she was seeing an alternate reality version to what would have been if we never caught this man." he said and Frank looked at the man described in the book and nodded in disgust at the news then.

"Just why is he after Harold exactly?" he asked slowly and I ran my hand through my hair as I said it. "I was destined to be his complete equal, but he created something that made him slightly immortal. I was destined to be the most powerful sorceror in the world taking the place of my mentor after I killed Tom, the faculty can't prepare for it."

"The tournament, but the loophole is I can learn from the ministry as they train me in spells, since the spell's being used are ones that they didn't teach me yet. So improv comes in handy right now, in these at the moment as the year reaches the finale. In which I have a run in with him standing there in the flesh." I said and he nodded to me.

"Good point, but though us faculty can't help you prepare for the tournament, the auror department can as we train you in every spell in the arsenal here. Four years and Tom doesn't realize he's looking at a Harry who never had much in training. But a Harry who has spent every summer in auror training, learning to blend into the background now."

"You're a D.A.D.A. prodigy that is going to match him and surpass him in skills in later years, but I never been so proud of you." she said to me and I smiled. "Love you too, Professor, starting over I have all of you back and I can really come into my own now. Without the title hanging over my head." I said and she gave me a hug at that remark.

"Yes and we're just ending that blasted title now, but you don't need your title, skills or this connection to him thrown at you every time you turn around. We know you're gifted that's very apparent to us, but you deserve to have a life, like your peers do." Aggie said for her and she nodded in agreement to her thoughts and Dumbledore nodded to that.

"Whoever wants to add a half life, just read the book as you see what had to be changed and where, but two mistakes for several years resulted in the Professor. Having to chase you around the country until she went to the more direct approach. And sent Hagrid after me to get the letter of acceptance to me." I said and the Dursleys nodded bemused then.

"Not happening twice, with the fact the trio came to report into us, we got the catch now, Harry, but why not give us a tour of the school. So I know what's getting changed in year three unless you are changing several of your third year classes?" Petunia asked and I nodded. "Aside from the first 2, I'm adding athrimacy." I said and the duo smiled at me.

"Magical creatures with both of us, Divination with Ron, and Arithmacy with me, split the time evenly from years 3 to 6, Harry?" Mione asked and I nodded to her. "Yeah and you're not lonely anymore as we get back on a regular schedule. But you better not do everything, or you're likely to lose your temper at us at the moment here, Mione."

"Besides, Ancient runes, Arithmacy, and care of Magical creatures is more then enough in your case, until year six. For me, Divination, Arithmacy and Care of magical creatures until year six and then we prepare for the war. Then our mission in finding the horcuxes, but we got a lot of work to do at the moment, but nobody is leaving half cocked here."

"And secondly and I mean this, but in case we need to make a clean getaway if they crash the wedding right now. We got to pack up plenty of food, water and supplies and create a bag for all of us. We look at what was in book 7 and then we change things around, okay guys." I said and they both nodded in agrement to the remark gently.

"We can't make contact with anyone in the order without the death eaters arresting us, but there is one chance as can go to the our single best most Minister, as my new boss. He's leading the aurors from year 6 to 7 and we make contact after catch all three. Before the last two get destroyed here." I said and Fudge and Scrimgeour nodded firmly.

"Set the trap and let them walk right into it, son?" Scrimgeour asked and I nodded. "Yes Sir, but you are my contact, if they kill Aunt Amy, as we can't make contact. And with the rest of the order, especially if they work at the ministry, or we could get arrested. They want me, but we're doing everything we can to get rid of every single one, Sir."

"Don't come to me, keep moving and we'll come to you after that." I said and he nodded as he ran a hand through the hair at the back of my head. "Four years peace and then 2.5 years of war after that, we got a long way to go from here. But we're doing whatever it takes to get you guys to safety if they crash my reception little brother, as a result."

"But get undercover, and before they catch you off guard, we got only hours, before they start rounding us up, so find a hiding place and stay there. And until one of us in the adult order make contact with you, okay." Bill said and I nodded to the orders. "Well for now, we got 6.5 years, so we better end this." Dan said and I nodded as they nodded.


	26. Truths Revealed And Bonds I

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Harry unloads everything that he and Neville are feeling as lets Deloris Umbridge and Percy have it finally. This Chapter includes 1/3 of the venting in The Order Of The Phoenix, as well. As the D.A. is born that year and he says his feelings, regarding his bonds to Moody and Remus. As well as being able to come into his own as he tells Minerva and Severus the truth.**

 **In how he feels about them, and before they do a tour of the castle for the Dursleys and the Grangers, as the quartet and Draco get their bonds into place. Before the school term starts as Fudge also fires Umbridge before the events of the first book even begin now, for the quartet and the twins as they start.**

 **Chapter 26: Future Reprimands And Year Two Discussions**

"So what kind of effect do think you think that reveal is going to get from every pureblood death eater in the country?" I asked and he smiled sternly. "A highly dangerous one now, they know that the ministry will be knuckling down harder on them. As they get caught with contraband or say the raid at his house and he is toast now."

"Then again it doesn't surprise me at the moment that Lucius sees Dan and me with Arthur, Molly and Petunia in the alley and then realizes that things changed. They never seen you this confident in your choices, or that you're acting like Ginny is your girlfriend." Emma said and I nodded as I wrapped my arm around Ginny's shoulders smiling then.

"And she is now, us starting this young, I am protecting the girls with my life, but how about all of us meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. We meet there, once the story gets out and we can do shopping together in two weeks." I suggested and they all nodded to my idea then as Draco nudged me and I pushed him back as it started going back and forth.

"Alright guys cool it already." Cedric said smiling and we nodded. "Junior lord and lady shopping catch for the month before school starts?" He added and we both nodded to him smiling at the remark. "Yeah first us and then Luna joins as we do this every year. But good idea, we can be like everyone else." Draco said smiling to that suggestion.

"Well at the moment I need you both, so no need to get jealous." I said, looking between the trio of my paternal figures and they nodded. "Issues of stepping into the parental role, it comes easier for some then it does for others here, son." Sirius told me and I nodded as I answered him gently at that remark as I looked between them at that.

"I guess you would see me as dad, you and me fighting it out together, like you and dad always did and I'm beyond good. That while I'm keeping them busy, the sextet get the quintet undercover of the hexes flying all over the place?" I asked and he and Remus nodded as Remus said it for both them at remark with a bemused smile then.

"Yes and you look just like your father, so seeing you standing there with Sirius as it's going back and forth I feel like I'm seeing the duo when we were your age. At the dueling club we had at the time here, to the point it doesn't surprise me. That he would call you by your middle name in the fight." he said and Moody and Kingsley nodded to that.

"Us as well at the moment that we're seeing you in action and this time it's no longer fun and games in training, but a life and death fight here. You're a skilled warrior in your prime that they, your team, don't have skill your skill in the field of battle here." Kingsley said and I nodded as I looked between the quartet and Dora gently as I answered that.

"Issues in training we got a sparring platform at the house and instead of trouble you're training me and helping me practice. Before we activate the dueling club, and before we give a demonstration of my powers. And as Draco conjures a snake and I make my declaration." I said and Draco smiled at the suggestion as he got it in what I meant.

"So first you tell it to stand down and then you tell them you are hunting for the real heir of Slytherin who possessed your girlfriend?" Draco asked and I nodded. "Yeah that is exactly what I do mean, I just hope our troublesome Hufflepuff doesn't do that twice." I said and he started laughing as Minerva translated what I meant by that remark.

"Before the second attack and Hagrid was talking to Harry, I was reprimanding a hufflepuff boy who just turned his best friend into a badger." she said and the faculty started laughing at the memory. "How long did it take you to change him back, Professor?" Vernon asked with a bemused smile and she chuckled as she said it to him.

"A couple minutes, but he mixed up certain words and the results were his attempt backfired on his friend that night. My class is transfiguration, changing something, say a animal, into a water goblet, beetles into buttons and so on. Jamie was best at that, Harry got a mixture of his parents, but he excells in Defense." she said and they nodded to her.

"Yeah for obvious reasons, I been in the thick of it for 2.5 years it's my job to protect others as my career path, after I deal with this, is I'm an auror in training now." I said and they nodded. "And you certainly made us proud, but the more training and the better chance you have of pulling it off now." Sirius told me and I nodded smiling at him then.

"Maybe, but you guys are definitely stepping into it over the next five years, but 6 weeks starting next summer at my aunt's house, the last two at your's. And we do this every year until year 5 as that is when the trouble really starts. You're my father figure now, but I am just making this clear." I said and looked at my trio with a stern look then.

"Just go ahead and say it Harry you made your choice, we're together this young now, I belong to you, and you saved my life. I need you to help me deal with it, but then that deepened our bonds, you're my everything, like me being yours now." Ginny told me and I nodded as I stroked a hand through her hair as I pressed my forehead to hers, smiling.

"My betrothed, my wife, anyone comes near you and they will pay for it now amd I mean that, they mess with you and they mess with me." I said and she nodded. "Then make that clear, my love, before they trigger a fatal mistake, you know how to treat a lady." she said and I nodded as I kissed her forehead, before I looked at my trio sternly.

"Before anyone starts getting jealous, what I choose is of my own accord, yes I am your best friend, you two. But there is three things I want to make abundantly clear, as I get a paternal figure finally at the moment. But you both have your parents, he is my father now, so just because I spend my time training or am in father/son time now."

"With him, Remus or Severus, the duo, even my uncle, that is no reason to get jealous, or start thinking I'm going to abandon you." I said and the duo nodded and then my voice hardened and Ginny crossed her arms as Cho turned her head to us then. "You may have had me first and want to spent more time with me and less with your sister."

"And are trying to encourage me to start flirting with a girl my age or a year older here now, I'm saying this. But Cho is not my type, I love Ginny, she is my everything, but how would you like it if I made you choose between me or him, or her and me?" I asked and they nodded, lowering their heads and their parents nodded sternly to that remark.

"Cho belongs to Cedric, I belong to Ginny and that's that, clear." I said and they both nodded and Minerva nodded to me in a 'just go ahead and say it, more time on your studies, less time goofing off' nod of her head to me and I hid a nod. "And Mione I am saying this to you, as I am preparing to deal with my mission now, in studies."

"And three and more importantly, just because I take the same classes you take, it doesn't give you the right to get jealous. And it's because I'm doing even better then you are, in our primary or the extras, understand, Sirius, Severus and Remus. They all made it clear, you go by the instructions it doesn't alway work, you got to wing it, you two."

"To survive I have to change, no more playing around, I got a ton of studying to do, so though I'm on the peewee league, starting next term. Work first, play later starting now, is that clear?" I added and they both nodded sighing, knowing I changed from their me and into the me that the professors all wanted me to be now at the time finally at that.

"You know that mission was my life's work, I got to get rid of him for good and Neville and I are the boys who lived. Our parents defied Riddle three times and survived three time, we have to take this seriously. My classes are the key to that, but if I want to be normal then Ginny is helping me deal with the burden." I said sternly and they nodded.

"Gin?" I said and she nodded as she moved into my arms. "Toppy, get the ring." I said and he nodded and disappeared as I squeezed her hand. "My soul belongs to you, my love, from here on in, my heart and soul, it belongs to you." I said and she smiled as she gave me a hug and Sirius exchanged smiles with Molly at the remark as he came back.

"I love you, I always did, not a crush, it never was, it was like my heart was saying we were meant to be." she told me and I nodded. "Yes, I know, I always knew, I was waiting for the right moment before I decided on this. But it's time, even before the contract was signed and sealed, love at first sight, all over again." I said, looking into her eyes then.

"This ring, as a token of my love for you is my promise, I belong to you, my heart and soul are yours now." I said, putting the ring on her finger and it flashed at that as my family patch appeared on her cloak. "It's done, she's the betrothed of Harry James Potter as of today." Arthur said smiling and Sirius nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"So 6 years as a promise, 3 in engagement and we get married 2 years after things settled." she said and I shook my head. "Though wizards in our way we're adults at 17, we wait until past 21 and then we get married. But first we see how living together is, before we get married goes." I said and she nodded as Molly smiled in relief I said that.

"Agreed, give it till you're over 21 and spend a few years living like a married couple, before you get married, you two." Arthur and Remus said together and we nodded. "Yes I agree with your father, Ginny give a few years after you graduate before you get married. And run a trial period in living together." Molly said and she nodded as Molly said it then.

"You know he's right, you two, he's right, just because he spends time with her, doesn't give you the right to get jealous. His choices are his own, like yours are your own, so just because he's the first to have a life outside of your circle. It doesn't give you the right to get jealous, especially after she suffered a trauma." Molly said and the duo looked down.

"Simply being the friend and boyfriend she needs right now, after she suffered a trauma in getting possessed. He saved your sister, so what's the problem, can't he have friends outside of the two of you right now?" Remus asked them and they swallowed hard then. "It doesn't give you the right to get jealous simply now because he's growing up."

"He's the first of you to have a steady relationship, even if she is a year younger then you are, or that means it's your own sister too, young man. You don't want her around and you push him away to now in the process, eroding the fabric of your friendship. As he seeks her out to comfort her, but leave out the girl you're trying to push on him."

"So what, are your feelings more important then the trauma that they both suffered at the hands Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy, is it?" Molly asked and Ron paled at that. "No they're not, he loves her enough that he risked his life to save her's. So that doesn't give you the right to get jealous when she's recovering from a trauma and him with her."

"Nor does it give you the right to make another girl jealous, especially just to get her out of the way." Arthur added sternly and Ron swallowed hard at that. "Young lady, just because he's doing great in some of the classes you're taking. That also doesn't give you the right to push him into quitting." Emma and Minerva said and Mione looked down.

"You want to consider that you tell them he left and he sees that as a betrayal in going on his own, he found what he needed, but all you're doing is sitting on your behind. Criticizing everything he does after your attitude problem in years 4 and 6 and he reached his limit of your attitudes anyway if you take off on him right now you two."

"You leave him on his own and he's finishing his mission, but I didn't give him enough to go on and that horcrux is ijust increasing the negative emotions. But let me make this clear, but when under a spell you tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts. Said hurts, hurts the person you're bashing, Harry is losing us one by one and all you two now."

"Are thinking about is yourselves." Dumbledore said sternly and they swallowed hard at his remark then. "After losing Sirius he's scared out of his mind he's going to lose another member of his adopted family. Are you even considering his studies of Severus's potions book are the key to that, you get poisoned and Severus helps him out now."

"You're jealous that with Severus's tips in potions he beats your score highly as his skills are now matching Lilly's and you want his attention to continue being in the lime light. He is helping you get over your fears on the pitch by giving you something now. Just to calm your nerves, is that jealousy or is that your pushing being a prefect too far here."

"You want to protect your secret, that's fine, but like his sessions with me, you can tell him and Ron, like he tells you what I'm teaching him. But this attitude of yours is the reason now that the death eaters nearly destroyed your trio that year. As for his relationship with your sister Ronald, his love life is no business of yours right now."

"Now when under my guardianship its 'in loco parentis', meaning Minerva and I are doing things in place of your parents now. Do you want me to tell your father that you are being cross with your best friend simply. And because he wants to spend time with your sister?" Dumbledore asked and he paled at that remark and the faculty nodded sternly.

"He's happy, he's got a chance to help her recover from her trauma now, but how would you like it if he told you that you can't be friends with Hermione. She's his sister, and you saved her, you think you would appreciate his telling you. You can't be friends with her, when you saved her life that night, making you choose between your friendship."

"With him, or his acting like her, your sister's, boyfriend when they're one step away from getting together, tell me would you appreciate that if he did that to you?" he asked and Ron swallowed and shook his head. "Your behavior is under a three strike rule, but do I have to take away that time turner to get you to realize this at the moment now."

"That you wanting the lime light, in either of your cases, is wearing thin on his patience and our's when Harry keeps turning to Sirius for advice at the time. You had a family, he doesn't and now that he's got a father figure you act all jealous about it. I would call it that the one being all stuck up is you, when he wants to change at the moment."

"You're refusing to let him get his chance to be in the spotlight, for his good grades, he doesn't have to keep coming to me or your fathers for paternal attention. Not when he has Sirius and Remus back and finally when he's reached being a normal teenager. When in love you get ticked he's dating Ginny." Dumbledore said and Emma nodded sternly.

Pulling Ginny closer to me I pressed my forehead to her's and she smiled as she wrapped her hand around the back of my neck to keep us like that. "Young lady, he's absolutely right, sure you're the smartest girl I ever seen, but right now that attitude. That is making you momumentally stupid at the current moment out of jealousy and arrogance."

"Just what do I have to do, tell Minerva to take away your time turner?" Emma asked and she swallowed hard at that. "Your mothers and Minerva are right at the moment, you two, this attitude of yours at 13. Especially if Harry proved that Peter was still alive is enough, you questioning whether he did a spell we taught him to catch Peter now."

"That he did it correctly, all it shows is your jealousy that he can do things you can't, you're jealous he made a fool of you that you and Percy had an escaped criminal. And all this time, just consider why never I ran that spell myself, answer: We did. And the second we do he would kill us and escape." Arthur said and Ron paled at that news.

"You're eroding the fabric of your friendship by doing all of this, but do you want to give Riddle more ammunition against you, and so he can destroy us, more easily?" Charlie added and they swallowed hard. "But just because he has Sirius now, is spending more time with Ginny and is getting good grades in class doesn't give you the right here."

"To get jealous as all that does is make you weaker and Tom stronger and I should know, consider possessions, Riddle possesses him. It's going to test his strength and will and us with him, that is why I am teaching him to block him out. But you're pushing him like this, is making him weaker and making it far too easy." Severus said sternly to finish it.

"We..., we never realized that." Ron said and he nodded sternly. "Choosing between you and Harry, young man you were jealous he had money and fame. But do you want to be famous for the fact it was all because you survived the spell that killed your uncles. And your mother and me?" Arthur asked him and he shook his head and Bill nodded sternly.

"He hates his title, he hates the fact he survived a curse where so many, including his parents didn't, in year four he sees my son get shot down. And he's stuck living with the guilt that he talked him into getting first place position with him. But do you want that guilt, that fact your parents died saving your life?!" Amos asked and Ron paled at that.

"He lost everything the night his parents were murdered, but he never wanted his fame, he wants to be like us. He would give up every galleon he had, just to have his parents back his family, you have something he wants, a loving family, parents. Never take that for granted, Ronald, you as well, Hermione." Charlie said sternly and Ron quickly said it.

"I never knew that, he never told me that." he said and they nodded. "Then think more about his feelings and less about yourselves starting right now, you two." Bill said sternly and they nodded quickly. "If these books say anything, that's why Pettigrew escaped, why he got possessed, it's you were jealous, you were thinking only about yourselves."

"You never trust his skills, you have little respect for his feelings, it's no bloody wonder in why Tom lead him into a trap and Lestrange murdered Sirius. If you two would think more about his feelings and less about yourselves. Then he wouldn't keep getting stuck in these messes." Crouch said sternly and I nodded as I looked from him to Fudge gently.

"Like you said, so many wizards had been hoodwinked by this lunatic, that telling the difference between lies and truth is hard. And the Professor made a point, soon enough we must all choose between what is right and what is easy." I said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement as the ministry all nodded in agreement as I looked at the trio.

"You better stop with the belief system, look at things from all angles, and starting now just try any of the four options to check instead of automatically assuming." I said and Crouch nodded to me as he crossed his arms then. "Uh huh, alright I get the point, I made that mistake once and it had you trapped in the muggle world until today now."

"I am not making the same mistakes twice, Cornelius we have got to change things right now, before this happens again. Bellatrix is a given, but Sirius doesn't have that dangerously maniacal edge to him, son what was that book you had?" he asked and I gave it to him and he read chapter three to himself and nodded to me gently.

"She's right, not all of the pureblood families are like that, that's like saying all Slytherin families are like the Death Eaters and the Gaunts. Not true, well we just use this story as a reference starting now, but what about you son, once you come into contact with him?" he asked and I crossed my arms as I answered him gently at his question then.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn, he can ask me all he wants, join him or death and I will not join the man that murdered my family." I said sternly and he nodded to that news. "Professor, how well did you really know my father?" I asked and Mad-eye smiled. "Extremely well son, he said that if he had the chance, he would have signed you up."

"So you could train under me personally once out of Hogwarts, but watching you from this age to when I met you in the storyline now. That's even better at the moment, but you are really good, and I understand this. But half of this was self fullfilling prophecy, and the other half was destiny for you to have us as your mentors right now."

"You being taught by us in the way your parents were, but you're more like them then you know son, in time, you'll come to realize how much." he said and I nodded as Remus look at me smiling and I knew that's what he was thinking as we had that conversation. The night that the duo were in Hogsmeade when Sirius tried to get into the dorms.

"Did they honestly expect to get away with this, you just get me back and I remind all of you way too much of my parents here. But increased security just took on a entirely whole new meaning as not only are all of you at the quidditch cup. But you have at least 30 members of the order and ministry here for the tournament, including yourself."

"How does Barty expect to get away with it in using my wand and framing Winky, before he targets me and I tell you ahead of time I never did it.?" I asked and Crouch crossed his arms. "Yes and we all know this too, you already swore on your magic the night of the tournament began when your name comes out of the goblet of fire here now."

"But you are way too much like James as it is, and he would never have tried this, but if he was alive and heard someone framed you. He would demand a retrial and we do it twice and as you refused, as refusal to participate saps the magic. Right out of the person that put your name in there, before Barty gets laid out and changes back."

"And we arrest him anyway for attempted murder, but doing it that way just delays the inevitable, so lets just get this over with. As we kill him a second time, and this time for real as you have me here for the entire 7 years and Alastor and I train you in that." he said and I nodded as I answered him gently at the remark as I looked between them.

"You think Ollivander is going to wonder in why the five of us chose our wands instead of the wands choosing us?" I asked and Crouch chuckled. "He'll wonder at you naming off the exact touch, but let it go later as you show that these wands match you perfectly. Let me guess your wand is the brother of Riddle's wand?" he asked and I nodded to him.

"It triggered a case of priori incantatem in the shootout causing the last kills his wand did did to start going in reverse order. So if Cedric was the last after he came back..." I said and they nodded to me. "You're seeing your parents at the end of it, we get it, but I can clone myself and he kills my clone so I'm here and we prevented that, now Harry."

"But I'm your brother as a fellow junior lord, our families are linked together forever, we just change a few things and we win." Cedric said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "You're a third year now, Cedric, by the time we hit the tournament you're a seventh year." I said and he nodded to me gently as answered me at that remark then.

"I know, but though I'm really good, he's even better as he studied spells I would never even attempt, but we spend four years training, every summer. And I clone myself before the tournament and we got a chance now, you're not going to lose me that fast. Made mistakes, so we get a second chance to get it right." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well all I can say is that I at least get to see you all the time now, someone wants to test me here, they're facing a losing battle at this rate. We got the memories of 2.5 years and before anyone does anything stupid better use the books as a reference. And change things, before we have a repeater here." I said and the faculty nodded in agreement.

"Say not finding out till Mione gets petrified and that Myrtle was the one that died, before we do anything about this and with it. Once things start after Lucius tries to boot the Professor out of the castle, it's never mind Aragog. You're telling Gilderoy to put his money where his mouth is?" Severus asked and I nodded, and the quartet gave a nod.


	27. Truths Revealed And Bonds II

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Harry unloads everything that he and Neville are feeling as lets Deloris Umbridge and Percy have it finally. This Chapter includes 1/3 of the venting in The Order Of The Phoenix, as well. As the D.A. is born that year and he says his feelings, regarding his bonds to Moody and Remus. As well as being able to come into his own as he tells Minerva and Severus the truth.**

 **In how he feels about them, and before they do a tour of the castle for the Dursleys and the Grangers, as the quartet and Draco get their bonds into place. Before the school term starts as Fudge also fires Umbridge before the events of the first book even begin now, for the quartet and the twins as they start.**

 **Chapter 27: Touring Hogwarts And Quidditch Training Game**

"Yeah, we know Tom opened the damn thing and possessed Ginny, so never mind breaking into the Slytherin common room, we get three weeks of peace and quiet. How could I be the heir once things go quiet and suddenly, after that Valentines day thing. Our dorm gets trashed, the diary goes missing and suddenly we get another attack here."

"It starts a second time and I'm on the pitch when it does, you know this, I am a halfblood, my mother is a muggleborn, my twin a muggleborn, why would I do that. If this power is good for anything why would I attack someone I care about. And that includes you, Professors, but our family, Severus?" I asked him and he nodded firmly.

"With us getting to know you this easily and in the way we wanted, the answer is no, no you would never attack anyone, just for aggravating you or worse. We know you know, your skills as a parselmouth are highly valuable, we can use that. Just to hunt down the real heir and destroy his horcruxes." Crouch said and Minerva and Sirius nodded gently.

"But again, Barty, Alastor, Cornelius, let me show you." Sirius said and changed in front of us to his animagus form and they nodded. "Alright Harry, if the animal flashes blue they are an animagus, if nothing happens, they are a real animal. So hold on, and let me get a few to demonstrate this, Sybil." she said and Trelawney nodded and went with her.

"Is Professor Trelawney one as well?" I asked and Dumbledore nodded. "You've seen me and Minerva, as well as your father and Peter, Harry, but there are only seven. That are on the registered list, but to get myself out of trouble. Then I'm signing myself onto the list now." Sirius said and Crouch gave it to him and he put himself down at that remark.

"Son, what does your handwriting look like as I never saw it before?" he added and Flitwick sighed in relief at that. "His hand matches Jamie actually, so Harry do it for him." Madam Pomphrey said and I nodded as I wrote it down and it flashed in response as there was a cross next to it and I knew that meant he was gone as a result then.

"Alright I really need to know this, but why do you, your age group, keep calling his father that?" Fred asked and they chuckled. "Since he was ten, from the day that they started school here till the attack, his father insisted we call him that. For their's, they called him by his given name at the time." Dumbledore explained and they nodded.

"Still the cub though he grew up, as a result, he wanted us to call him by his nickname." he said and we nodded as I crossed my arms. "Fred, you mind at times that Gin and I hang around with you and Lee?" I asked and the duo smiled. "Not at all, little brother, in fact if he starts getting jealous as we're team mates and I really don't mind here now."

"As you both suffered a trauma and we're your team mates, us Gryffindor players should stick together, even if you are a year or so younger then we are." George said and Fred nodded as he looked at the duo sternly as he finished that. "But then again now, I know where that question is heading and Ron, don't push it at the moment here, Ronnie."

"Harry wants to hang with us, or Ginny does, we don't mind at all, but that attitude of yours, both of you is not tolerated in our eyes. The same goes for you, Mione, his using the Professors potions book, his inviting Ginny to hang with us. We don't mind and we will encourage it, but don't make us have to contact mum and dad about this now."

"His feelings over Sirius, his using the Professors study guide in his potions book, his wanting Ginny around him all the time once she starts school. We don't mind about that, mum and dad, Sirius, left us in charge of looking after you now. And we will, but unlike Percy, unless you push us into it, we won't." he said and they nodded with a sigh then.

"You had my back and from the very beginning guys, you're my big brothers." I said and George smiled. "And we always will be, you need us and we're there for you, but jealousy is not tolerated in our eyes here. And neither is the fact that just because it's not the official text, doesn't mean it's cheating now, but we're at war, but right now, Mione."

"There is no war, just a whole lot of cheating by the bad guys, so to even the playing field we got to cheat a little ourselves." he said to her sternly and she nodded shaking at that tone as she never heard the twins sound like this before. As Fred hugged Ginny and she burrowed into his arms as he hugged her tightly from behind and Molly smiled gently.

"Thank you, that's just my point, there is no war, just a whole lot of cheating by the bad guys, so to even the playing field we got to cheat ourselves if that means. Now, that we got to use a potions book owned by a retired death eater, then so be it." Scrimgeour said sternly and Crouch, Sirius and Mad-eye nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that

"I need my true big brothers anyway, that's you and Cedric in these kinds of situations, but I don't want eternal glory I don't want to be famous. So don't you get that yet, the one thing I want, my hearts most desire, is the thing you have." I said and Ron flinched as I looked at his parents and the quartet and Ginny nodded sternly at the remark.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire, the Mirror Of Erised, so what is desire spelled backwards?" I asked and Snape covered his eyes then as Dumbledore nodded with a sigh then. "Erised, your desire was having your parents back, you're an orphan, we're your only family." Vernon, Sirius and Remus said together as they got it at that.

"I want my parents, I would give up every galleon I had to have my parents if I had the chance, I could give my aunt and Severus the one thing they want back. My grandparents and my mother, we all lost someone we love, but to the trio, Sirius and Remus, I am all they got left of my parents now, Madam Aggie, Neville, same way."

"Your family is intact, I have no parents, no family, and just because I want to be with Ginny doesn't give you the right to get jealous, she is my girlfriend. Now knock it off as the second I get to your house for a sleepover or Sirius is busy at the ministry. And before the term even starts I'm at your house the night before, so enough already."

"Ron start with that it's us and you and I'm hanging with Ginny, Daphne and Susan, Luna until you two get your act together and I mean that, clear. That goes for you too, Mione, understand." I said and the duo nodded as the faculty nodded sternly at my remark then. "And we mean it, don't us make contact Arthur." Crouch and Dumbledore said together.

"The last time I saw your father like that was when he was close to losing it after the car got lifted, but you read our feelings right. That the second we heard why the car was missing and you chose not to wait for us. Let alone exposed us to the muggles at the train station, we were going to kill you vocally." Molly said and Arthur nodded sternly.

"But your mother is right, I hear that you start acting like this after another trauma, Harry is being told Pettigrew is back on the loose. Before he's now dealing with the fact that he got framed for entering his name into the tournament. And you stopped speaking to him, before he chooses Ginny, and you're in serious trouble, now, young man."

"Ginny belongs to him now, and the contract is signed and sealed, they chose in advance now, and your older brothers, the duo and the twins, we're fine with that. But though Harry's friendship with you is your's alone, it doesn't mean his relationship. And to her is less important, so don't make him choose between you, and it's because, now."

"The future of his family is at stake, she belongs to him and the Potter line is being reconstituted now finally." Arthur said and he nodded, sighing. "You have the money now you can be like him finally, money, glory and everything else. But emotionally you're still not ready to have steady relationship." Dan finished sternly and they nodded to him.

"Well this should be good, all you have to do is point your wand at the supposed animagus as the effect is triggered immediately, but faint blue and they change back. Nothing happens and they are a real animal." Ron said and she sighed. "And if you do the spell wrong?" she asked and Severus crossed his arms and answered her sternly then.

"Are you saying that because you want him to be wrong, if Pettigrew does what Sirius did and tries to break out and that map never lies?" Dumbledore asked and she swallowed hard at that. "If I chose to take him away in that timeline, would you get snotty and act like I brainwashed him, or just think and hope he did the spell wrong here now."

"To prove I brainwashed him, that you want to protect your secret and even start treating Ginny like trash here. Because you want to hold on to the fact I am a death eater, because all of these things would tear the cord apart. As he spent less time wth you and more with me and her?" Sirius added and she paled at that remark as I crossed my arms.

"Or the team, he's stopped talking to either of you and you're holding onto your pride, Harry wants to be with her, us or Sirius, to us. That's fine, as you see the truth, you never know what you'll miss until you lose it now as your attitude. Your attitudes caused this fracture in your trio as he makes friends with others, do you want that now."

"You been at odds with each other 3/4's of the year and he makes friends with others as the one thing keeping him strong. Is her, us being his team mates, or just his being around his godfather who is a skilled auror." Katie said sternly to them at that. "Then I suggest you cool it with the attitude and let him shine for once, to answer your question."

"There is no chance of that if you're showing off, but you want justice and the spell knows it to right now, so just watch and learn as this is part of D.A.D.A.." Remus said and she sighed as I gripped the back up wand Mad-eye gave me then. As a few minutes later seven animals came walking in as I saw several cats, a couple rats and two birds then.

As the birds flew to the table, and a grey tabby carried a rat in her mouth as she jumped on the table and put it down before she and her fellow cats sat down on their haunches. As the second cat put the other rat next to it and the trio turned me as they waited. And Mad-eye, Scrimgeour and Crouch crossed their arms as they looked at me gently then.

"Alright son go to it." Mad-eye said and I looked between them, before spotting several markings on the grey tabby. And smiled as I pointed the wand at her and it flashed blue as she changed back as she moved behind me then as I looked at the other six. And then saw it again on the rat and pointed the wand at it as it turned into Pettigrew then.

Before I looked at the remaining five as my instincts kicked in on the cat, a long furred orange tabby, and then saw several markings also around it's eyes. And nodded as I did that one and it changed back into Professor Trelawney then and they smiled. As I checked the quartet and nothing happened and the group smiled proudly at that.

"Nicely done, if you look carefully you can see things that make it clear, my cloak for one, my cloak is green, so a green collar with a silver edging to it. Said edging the chain that helds my glasses around my neck, you spotted that on me now. And Sybil also wears glasses, but you never saw in her cat mode till now, but you passed my test honey."

"That's the catch, you need to look at markings and similarities, the markings on me and Sybil are the same as our glasses. A missing toe on the rat, on the front paw, Peter had cut his finger off, you catch these things and you got us easily." Minerva said and Mione nodded with a sigh, knowing I would see it where she didn't every time now.

"And not for nothing was he named the youngest seeker of the century now, that just made it clear, he's got a knack of catching things. Said are things others don't see, say the key with the broken wing." Flitwick said smiling at the catch I was just as good as they were now in acting like a skilled wizard then as Minerva smiled gently at me.

"And that's just the point, not on books and cleverness, you need the skill to spot things, and before others do, such as examining the fact, now. That even though I removed my glasses, he still sees the chain, like a collar around my neck. That was connected to them and knew it was me." she said and Mione nodded, as that was my next passed test now.

"Well I see you in cat mode all the time, but your favorite color was emerald, I'm not surprised that collar was emerald green at the moment. And with the silver studds in it that match the chain holding your glasses around your neck, Professor. But then I knew you all my life, my unspoken bodyguard over the summer, if given the chance."

"You would reveal yourself to me and tell me everything now." I said and she nodded as she hugged me I tightened my arms around her then. "Yes and I had severe reservations about leaving you with the Dursleys, before they decided redeem themselves right now. But now that we got a chance to fix this and make the wards 10x's stronger now."

"They know we can protect them and you can protect your cousin easily, but for now with you just about to turn 11, best just to enjoy the next four years while we got the chance. As you head for home this Christmas, instead of staying here while the quintet head to Romania to visit Charlie." she said and Arthur and Molly nodded in agreement then.

"To understand in a trained wizard once the war starts here, security questions, checking similarities and so on, that is what we're teaching him now. Nicely done son, that was really good." Severus said and I nodded. "Like Uncle Dan and Aunt Petunia said, I'm all you got left of mum, so just consider this a chance to get to know the real me."

"But now only you can tell this as you know I would go to any lengths to protect those I love, but I am not type of person, but again. Just why, why would I do that, attack a bunch of preteen and teenage muggleborns. Knowing I get caught and I'm dead, but only something the heir can control, would I attack you just for aggravating me here."

"For making that assumption and when you know I love my mother who is muggleborn, my best friend a muggleborn. Or that said curse enabled me to understand the creature in the same way that the heir does right now?" I asked and Severus nodded. "And when I also know that Ron and Draco hated each other before the timeline reset now."

"And Lucius wanted to discredit the family by setting his, Arthur's, daughter up to take the fall at the time after the brawl at Flourish and Blotts?" I asked and Dumbledore smiled at the diagnosis on that. "Good point, and when he sees that Gin is acting like your girlfriend after he started it a second time in that." Fred said and Severus nodded.

"I get it, and the answer is you wouldn't at all right now, you survived, because of the charm your mother put on you. And the charm caused the killing curse to backfire, tear his soul apart further and caused his ability to jump into you. But the truth is between us: you, me and the professor himself, just us." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"That silly little girl is my girlfriend, my everything, my betrothed, he just ticked me off, by attacking Mione, framing Hagrid and nearly killing my girlfriend. The professor is the greatest sorceror in the world with me right behind him at the moment. But he is the weak one, and he'll never know love or friendship, and we should pity him for that."

"I am not a wizard you want on your bad side, I can guarantee that right now, but he did and now he's being destroyed, you mess with my loved ones and you mess with me. He's scared of me as each horcrux is destroyed, he gets weaker and I get stronger. But the bloody snake started it, but it's ironic that to kill him, a snake, I got to use one."

"Just to do it, but two of his anchors are snake related and he just used the most dangerous snake in the world just to do it. But want to mess with me, fine, but I am taking as many death eaters as possible with me now. I'm making a deal with the goblin in charge of my account, once I get the Hufflepuff anchor and destroy it now."

"Then after every single horcrus is destroyed, they get the sword, but that is it, after the war ends finally, but I'm having you gather the basilisk fangs for me. So we can destroy these horcruxes one by one at the moment, as we destroyed one. And the professor probably destroy the other at the time now, but that was it now finally here."

"How could I have been able to understand and talk to snakes or wind up at the scene of the crime were it not for the fact his powers ended up in me. But I hear the basilisk, and follow it to where it just came from and then find the victim before seeing. Just after the attack, a bunch of spiders fleeing from it?" I asked and the faculty nodded as they got it.

"I see that now, the first two times, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and Hagrid cleared you, as it happened when you were speaking to him. And the first was when Gilderoy had you in his office." the trio said together sternly at the remark. "Bingo, that's just my point, I find the cat and the message and the finger gets pointed at me."

"But the duo were looking for me when I heard the bloody snake, in the walls, just coming from the attack on the cat. I was tracing it through it through the walls and found the cat hanging from the lamp post." I told them and the faculty nodded in shock at that. "That's what happened that night?!" Flitwick said in shock and I nodded to him gently.

"The four of you know me best and you know this, even before the school year starts, so I am heir by conquest, Tom his heir by blood. My job is to kill the real heir of Slytherin and this time make sure he stays dead finally and that chamber is sealed up, for good." I said and the entire faculty nodded as our heads of house nodded in agreement then.

"You better give that declaration at the opening feast next term and tell everyone in school this, Ernie and Justin leaped before they looked at the time." Fred told me and I nodded in agreement to that. "And then do it twice, the only reason I survived the curse, is because mum's charm caused a bounce back." I said and the Weasleys all nodded.

"So before we do the potions book, just check the class XXXXX creatures in the library extended research and then wait till whoever replaces me. To get hit, as we crack it and we, and Hagrid and Severus head out to talk to Aragog. Before we tell Lockhart to put his money where his mouth is and he confesses." Mione said and I nodded as they nodded.

"Dan and Petunia left me in charge of you anyway you two, it's my job to protect you, but we don't need repeaters at the moment cubs." he said and we gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around us. "There's the bond we should have had, you have us back again and with us dad now." she said and he smiled and nodded to her gently at that.

"That's an understatement and this time look around the blasted corner, just in case it's waiting in ambush here. That thing is like a Gorgon, you can't look at it directly without killing yourself, so point the, whatever it is, at an angle. But not directly at it's eyes, please." Minerva said and Mione nodded to the order as I covered my eyes at that.

"That's just what we need, without you we're screwed Mione, as I got the spider remark from Hagrid, but you gave me what I needed to destroy the damn thing." I said and she nodded. "Was Aragog having it's children waiting in ambush if the car came to get you?" Severus asked me at that and I nodded and they gave a nod as I said it to him firmly.

"The one spell gained from Tom, was enough to help, but without back up, it was not enough to fend them all off at the same time. Ron said what we were both thinking, said it was where was Mione when we needed her. Till the car over heard the conversation and got us out of there." I said and they all nodded in exasperation as Molly looked at Arthur.

"The car heard the conversation?" Crouch repeated and we nodded. "Was this why hexing muggle made objects was prohibited?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, you got lucky going after dark, the night they sprung you. But faulty charms can expose us if you're careful, then again, at times multiple charms causes the said muggle made, whatever now."

"To develop a mind of it's own, like the robots on that scifi series, whatever dad did to cause that is the reason it lost it's temper after crashing into the tree. But best not try it twice after it threw you out of the car and with you, Hedwig and your trunks." Bill said with a bemused smile at that and Molly nodded in agreement as she said it for him.

"We got a bewitched car running loose on school grounds that year and the next three till we find it, but once it gets a mind of it's own, though it's gone feral. There is still an edge of domesticatedness in it, if it knows it's former owners. So word of warning, you want to tick it off, don't do anything stupid, or it's going to run you, over out of anger now."

"And Arthur, what the Hades did you do to that car exactly, if it has a mind of it's own now?" she asked and he shook his head to that. "I don't know honey, but that loophole was good for something at least, but we're not doing that twice. Just add the car as a piece of the class you have, Septima." he said and she nodded with a bemused smiled.

"Like I said before, if anything that Lockhart said was true, I'll eat my kettle, but still have my kettle, so the man is a fraud, guilty of plaegerism. But he keeps trying to show off till you prove he was wrong by going out there and without me with you. To ask Aragog on the subject, and it takes a bewitched car to get you out, before they attack."

"Alright that's it, I'm coming with you and this time, stay on the path." Hagrid said in annoyance at that news. "The Profesor was evicted from the castle, I'm supposedly on stand down and things in security ended up getting worse here. So with that in mind, Minister, I suggest you leave Hagrid here, we need his help at the moment on that."

"So after we get the truth spoken straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak, you can take him to the ministry as we wait for Lucius to make his move on our grouping. And as I get Gilderoy to turn tail and run, as we tell him to be the man he claims this time." Severus said and I nodded as I looked at Hagrid to explain what he meant by that.

"You got arrested in that timeline, this time we know you're innocent, Tom is Voldemort, he is the heir of Slytherin, but a spider that size, what's the one animal that scares it?" I asked and they all nodded. "Snakes eat spiders, so a spider that big, just get something even bigger as a snake to kill it." Charlie said in response and Mione nodded to him.

"Bingo, that's what we both realized here, Charlie, me first and then him, as I realized he spoke parseltongue and that is a snake language. And we saw the spiders as it hit me like train wreck now, spiders flee before it, so what would scare an acromantula. But a snake that is it's biggest enemy, the king of all snakes, of all serpents now, the basilisk."

"The professor found me at the corridor with a mirror in my hand as he read the script I tore out of the book on ancient creatures, class XXXXX ones, no less. And then realized none of us were dead as we never looked the blasted thing directly in the eye here." she told him and he nodded with a bemused smile as the three of us stood there together.

"Cissy, you and Andy are the ones I can help, but if you wish to dissolve your marriage with Lucius then now is the time to do it and you can move in with me at Grimmauld." Sirius said and she nodded. "Thank you Siri, we would glad to and we accept the offer." she said and he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him then smiling.

"Grimmauld, I take it that was the Black family estate?" I asked and he nodded to me gently as he said it. "Yes it is, every member of the Black family was there, but as our grandfather, me, Andy and Cissy decided to go against the family. The family and their stuck up notions in the pureblood mania now as a result, but time for a change now."

"Oops, Kreacher!" he called out and a house elf maybe 30 years older then Dobby appeared and he bowed. "Kreacher if you still have one the anchors, could you bring it to me for safe keeping, I am finishing Master Regulus's mission." I said and he looked into my eyes and nodded to the request as Sirius said it to him gently at that remark.

"You are going to complete Master Regulus's mission in destroying the dark lord's anchors?!" Kreacher repeated and we nodded. "My adult companions and I are destroying every single one, my mentor and I got the first two. But could you get the third and give it to us for safe keeping?" I asked and he popped out of the room then.

Before coming back with a locket that had a S on it, trying my powers on it, it hissed back at me and I nodded. "Yeah it's a horcux alright, that makes four now. All we got to get is the cup of Hufflepuff, the Diadem of Ravenclaw and his pet snake now." I said and Dumbledore nodded smiling in relief and delight as he answered me gently then.

"We just got to make sure he doesn't get to you too soon, as though he creates himself a new body, you're at full power, but you don't have that killer instinct. And on the go it's kill or be killed now, use everything that you learned over the next 6.5 years. And to stay hidden in plain sight to make contact with us." George said to me and the order nodded.

"You're my first stop two months after the coup gets started, brother, but instead of areas that have us hiding in the wizarding world. We can hide in the muggle world and stay at a hotel, stick close to London and even head for East Proctor. Just to hide, but stay hidden in plain sight with being raised as a wizard now." I said and Dumbledore nodded to me.

"Then I have the ring Harry, you got the others after you infuse your sword with basilisk venom." he told me and I nodded to him, smiling. "I'm the last one, so long as I am alive, we both survive, so I take the shot willingly, he kills me as his last horcrux. And Neville kills the snake, we do the Hufflepuff's cup and the Diadem and we win now."

"The first two were by accident that we learned this as I realized he tore apart his soul to create these horcruxes. The who gave him that information comes out in year six, that is when I got to start showing off my mother's side of my training in potions. So don't get jealous, I have to get who told him that to collect me so I can get it from them."

"Before the Professor and I work out where to go and which locations to try, but before this mission starts we got a ton of work to do. And secondly, we're getting our seventh years books and studying on the go with the renovations on my aunt's house we go back. But two prior to the mission starting after my 17th birthday and then the rest now."

"The last five are in the seventh book." I said and they nodded in relief. "What do you mean collect?" Ron asked and Emmeline Vance passed a picture to him. "Our previous potions teacher was ambitious, power hungry and a slight collector. Of students destined for greatness, Harry's mother was a star pupil and his favorite out of our generation."

"So collecting the Boy who lived now, Harry's going to be the crown jewel of your generation's grouping, we were known as the Slug Club." she said and they nodded. "Slughorn, Slug club, I get it, you think he was the one who gave Riddle that information?" he asked and they nodded as Dumbledore answered that question gently.

"If he did, we got to know that for sure, but this is why he won't want to return to teaching, he's afraid of the fact. That his telling him everything on this, is why your parents are dead, Neville's are in the hospital and others like the Prewett twins. Is the reason a few hundred people are dead." he told me and I nodded to the news then.

"I know what I have to do, but he destroys the horcrux in me to soon, and that could kill everyone else, we have to follow the story line. We just clone each of you and we win at the moment, all of you are in one of my properties. Take my family to that same property and we have the final battle is won now." I said and the surviving members nodded then.

"So the diary is book two, the ring is book six which explains your hand, Professor, but the final months, before we pretend he was the one who did it at the time. And the four of us, including Draco and Neville destroy the other five in book seven?!" Mione said in shock and we both nodded to her as I explained that to her gently at that remark.

"Yeah exactly, but every person that died is cloned and is hiding at one of my estates out of the country." I said and they all nodded. "You wanted me to step up in your place after you risk your life to save me and do this. Leading both orders in the right direction, but Grimmauld is one of my safehouses." I said and he nodded and Kreacher nodded to me.

"Kreacher stay there and protect you then Master Harry, when time comes call me and I come to you as we figure out a way for you to complete your mission." he said and I nodded to him. "Very well, but you, Dobby and Toppy are my house-elves now, so could you check the house for anything I could use." I asked and he nodded as Sirius said it.

"Also could you tidy up the house for me and take down my mother's painting and put it in her chambers, I am taking back my position as head of the family." he said and Kreacher nodded and zapped out at that remark. "I take it he had an attitude problem after Reg got himself killed?" Dan asked him and he nodded to him and we nodded.


	28. Training Warnings And Tours Of Hogwarts

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Warnings: For this chapter, Harry unloads everything that he and Neville are feeling as lets Deloris Umbridge and Percy have it finally. This Chapter includes 1/3 of the venting in The Order Of The Phoenix, as well. As the D.A. is born that year and he says his feelings, regarding his bonds to Moody and Remus. As well as being able to come into his own as he tells Minerva and Severus the truth.**

 **In how he feels about them, and before they do a tour of the castle for the Dursleys and the Grangers, as the quartet and Draco get their bonds into place. Before the school term starts as Fudge also fires Umbridge before the events of the first book even begin now, for the quartet and the twins as they start.**

 **Chapter 28: Exploring Hogwarts And The Training Lessons**

"And again, just because you're my best friends doesn't mean you got the right to tell me what to do, she is my betrothed. And my love life is none of your business, I love her and she is my girlfriend, so get the message and back the heck off, you two. Or I'm taking it to your parents, is that clear." I said and the duo nodded, shaking at the warning then.

"I'd rather have her with Harry then a little jerk of a tosser trying to show off to our parents and us at the moment and honestly. Just because you are her big brother, it doesn't give you the right to but in and again. After we nearly lose her that year, why are you so determined to keep them apart?" Fred asked and he swallowed hard at that.

"Their love life is none of our business, get the memo, and but out." Tonks said, crossing her arms and Charlie nodded in agreement to that. "Fred and Dora are right Ron, her love life is none of our business, just our parents and Sirius. With him going on his mission, mum would say take a step back and cool things down with him gone anyway."

"As would dad, Remus and Kingsley, it's a parents prerogative to worry about their child, but the only siblings, not the one a year older, but the oldest of the family. Bill and me, Fred and George, we get a say in advice, however you don't. But that attitude is not tolerated in our eyes here." he said and Bill nodded sternly to that as he looked at us.

As Ginny wrapped her arms around me and I rested my head against her's as I closed my eyes as the twins crossed their arms. "We're saying the same thing you two, stay out of this or so help me god, I find out what he said. And I'm telling mom that you're being this cruel to her when her love life is not your business." George said to him sternly then.

"Mum, dad, we'll take care of this when she starts school right now, but he's stuck on her being the baby, but honestly and I don't have to the words. She's been breaking into our shed to get to our broomsticks to fly, but I can watch as he takes her on a practice fly. Where the firebolt is concerned." Fred said and Molly nodded to him gently at that.

"That's fine, in flight training, if she is planning on joining the team in her second year, could you three keep an eye on that?" she asked and I nodded. "I wouldn't let her on it if I didn't know it wasn't safe, mum." I said and she smiled at the remark then. "I appreciate that and you're the one I want for her." she said and I nodded smiling to her.

"Love you too, mum." I said and she smiled and gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around her. "You can call us mum and dad if you want son." Arthur said and Ginny smiled in delight, that was the big step, us this close that early helped. "Alright you two, before this turns into a fight as he still in the very early stages though they are betrothed."

"Young man, her choices in boyfriends is none of your business, but she chose him this soon and they're together. So stay out of this, your father, older brothers, the quartet, and I have say here regarding this. But her love life is none of your concern, we're at war right now, so just enjoy it while it lasts." Molly said sternly and I nodded to that remark.

As Ginny looked into my eyes softly and I pressed my forward to her's. "Look I may have been your friend first Ron, but you don't get it, neither of you ever did. What do you have that I want, huh, what exactly, if not for that blasted rat of yours." I said and Ron paled at that remark as Molly and Dan crossed their arms at the remark sternly at that.

"Your heart's desire is to be seen as the best of your brothers, but mine, mine is to have my family back, so tell me: what is more important?" I asked and he swallowed hard at that. "You want to be seen by the rest of the world, but what all of you have that I don't the thing standing in front of you, a family, I'm an orphan, don't you get that yet."

"You want money and fame, but you have everything you want already, start taking that for granted and you're going to regret that for the rest of your life." I said and the Weasleys nodded sternly. "There, that's exactly our point, what you want are material posessions, but the true treasure is your family, never take it for granted now."

"Friends and family, take it for granted and once gone you'll regret it for the rest of your life, remember that, Ronald." Arthur said, crossing his arms as I went on then sternly. "You understand why you and Percy sold out or just barely sold out at the time?" I asked and Ron swallowed hard at the remark and I have a nod as I said it firmly to him.

"Like him, you want what he wants: money, being seen passed your brothers, what about the fact if Harry exposed the rat to us. Would you blame him for that, Neville replaces you as his best friend and we give the badge to Oliver Wood instead. So what are you going to do make him pay by acting like a death eater Slytherin at the moment."

"And till it destroys both of you, Harry is doing things that not many can, least of which is getting us in seeing passed the lies and the truth was in reverse all this time. Would you just be angry till that sin causes you to self destruct, Percy: the badge. You: the money and fame?" Arthur asked, looking between the duo, before I looked at Mione sternly.

"You're both crazy jealous and you want your desires, time to spend less time on yourselves." he said sternly as I said it. "As for wanting to be the best at everything is a real problem here. I shatter records and you are jealous I am just like my mother was the best at everything she did, you jealous?" I asked and Mione paled at that remark.

"You jealous that if I really put my mind to it, I can best your scores in every class we take?" I asked and she swallowed at that. "What's the deal, don't want to share the lime light with anyone else, your trust in adults is the reason we were in that mess. Think about it, you just think about grades, but what if he came back, you think about that."

"What if, to save anyone in the school from attempted murder, I got to utilize all of my gifts, from my connection to him, to mum's gifts in every class. Would you get jealous that instead of you getting all the praise, my scores are now O's in every class. Would you let your pride get in the way." I asked her and she looked at the faculty, shaking.

"Yes I would say she is at the moment, son, but in the words of the girl cadet on that tv show, 'The great Lilly Evans/Potter, you think a day goes by in this place. Where I don't hear your name, you gotten the highest score in every class I been in. Won every away I ever been up for, they been comparing me to you from the day I walked in the door.'."

"And I just can never seem to measure up in their eyes.'." Vernon said sternly and Minerva crossed her arms at that rant. "So that's it young lady, for the first time in your life, you're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do. Well get over it, there are more important things at stake." Sarah said in disgust at the attitude then.

"Friend of the family like Alice was, Sarah?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes and seeing you at this age I see everything that your made parents as children, honey. I'm just relieved I got you back, baby." she said and I smiled as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "Missed you too, Aunt Sarah." I said and she smiled at the title as the quartet smiled.

"How many adoptive aunts and uncles does he have with you guys?" Dudley asked and they smiled. "As the magical family?" Remus asked and he nodded. "Four each of both genders son, but the Marauders and me in the men and Sarah, Alice, Andy and Cissy just got added to the list." Severus said and Dudley nodded to the remark as Vernon nodded.

"And that remark of doing the spell wrong, Sirius tells me your secret and you are trying to get me to drop Arithmacy. What does that look like to Professor Mcgonagall, does it look like you are looking out for me, or does it look like. You're jealous that I'm doing well?" I asked and she paled at that remark and Minerva nodded sternly in agreement.

"Want to run it on a test drive, right now, you use the book, the official text, I use Severus's potions book. And we'll see which of us is better, he's a potions prodigy, so I get my training directly from him so let's see it now. And for the record, I was paying attention, taking notes on everything he said." I said and she swallowed hard at that.

"Good idea, Harry, I knew you were listening, but Ron wasn't when you were the one taking notes in class. That first week on the first day, so to test that example, the potion is the draught of living death, your mother and I. We experimented in this one repeatedly and we perfected the enhancements." Severus said and I nodded gently to him then.

"Get the ingredients and everything else, we're doing it in here, scholastic test before you start school now." Minerva said and we nodded as she created two cauldrons and we went to his office and grabbed the equipment. Opening the book, I saw his instructions and nodded and got to work, working carefully, I saw the effect was changing color.

And magnifying with every adjustment as I saw her getting frustrated that her potion had not reached the effect of mine had then as Dumbledore checked his watch and Severus nodded. "Alright time is up, let's see." he said as he dropped a feather in her's and it just sat there and he nodded "75%." he said and and then checked mine and did it again.

And to my shock, the feather disintegrated at that and he nodded smiling. "Full score, plus another 50 for experimentation, so 150% passing grade, nicely done." he said and I nodded. "My mother was a potions prodigy, she taught me everything at the lab in my house, but potions is the only thing you can get away with on break when under age."

"So I can train you in potions during the summer." he said and I nodded. "Whoa, what did your perfections just do to cause that exactly Sev?" Dan asked and he smiled. "Added side effects there was a slight bit of opium in there, mix it with the alcohol. And three other ingredients and that's the result here, powdered root of asphodel to an infusion."

"And of wormwood, is the text based model, but my perfections on the recipe, Dan, it just made it beyond strong. This is good, but trust me the version that's in the book is for sedative properties. But my version is like that drug used in voodoo, we use in the government as a type of lethal injection." he said and they nodded in shock to the news.

"So take yours and that could kill you within minutes?!" Emma said in amazement and he nodded to her. "To put this in your terms, I'm a pharmecist, passing potions off to Poppy, she's the nurse here at school. The one your daughter just did was to help in case of an M.I.C, with an injury serious enough the doctors had to sedate to do surgery here."

"Harry's on the other hand, if you studied on the secret agent touch, say James Bond, this one was meant to simulate someone in a case of cardiac arrest. But the tossers that used it were unspeakables and we created a version off of it. But mine, mine was to act like a more deadly version to that, say for executions in your time, at the moment."

"It's perfect, so perfect in fact, that just one drop would kill everyone in the room." he said and they nodded in amazement. "Just several adjustments that you and Lilly put in there and it's so perfect it could kill someone if they took it?" Vernon repeated and he nodded to him. "Yes, this was why I said be careful." he said and they all nodded gently.

"Yes and that just made it clear, he really focuses his mind, he's going to break his mother's scores when she was here." Dumbledore said in pride and Remus and Severus smiled in satisfaction that I had her gifts then. "Just wait till Slughorn sees this in year six after five years of this, and young lady, that is no reason to get jealous here now."

"The headmaster, Minerva and I have been trying to determine who gave him, Riddle, that information, I knew what the headmaster wanted. As a result, so I left my potions book in the cupboard, I knew Harry would grab it, and use it. I knew Harry would use this to get into potions by using my tutelage, whether he knew it or not at the time."

"But to us, this is no excuse for getting jealous, you're jealous he's actually beating your skills in potions finally. I am the halfblood Prince, my mother's maiden name was Prince and I am a halfblood, so as his mother's best friend, that did it. I decided to help him along and he's excelling in every class now." he said sternly and she looked down.

"That you want the lime light, always in the lime light and screw anyone else's feelings, what about you buying rumors that have her in a cruel light. Sure you're smart, but that attitude is you sold out." I said and Emma nodded to that. "Young lady he is right, your attitude is saying selfish, you want to prove you're best, but to me and your mother."

"Sure you're smart, but like Percy, you sold out." Dan said and she paled at that remark, as I said it then. "What if I knew that, like Severus, Draco turned double agent, you're ticked I got Slughorn's eye on me and you're jealous. You're jealous I'm doing great in class, with Severus's notes and to him, to him, he's satisfied I'm putting in the effort."

"That I got my mother's skill in potions, I'm the best at defensive spells, non verbal ones, charms and every class you normally were seen as the best, in basic. To them, they're seeing me close to matching the headmaster's skill and the clock is ticking. I prevent two murders and both are connected to my theory, Draco, and then I catch you cheating."

"Regarding Cormac, so what does this look like to them, but that you are a teacher's pet, insufferable know it all?" I said sternly to her, spitting out the names everyone else called her by, including Severus. "Sirius and the Professors suggested I take that class and Ancient Runes, look at it from their point of view, I signed up for four classes here."

"But the study load is not as immense as yours is, now tell me, just what this looks like to them when I also take that class and you're trying to get me to drop it?" I asked and Minerva nodded sternly in agreement to my remark. "Yes, he's reading our thoughts highly clear in that area, we can teach him to be the best after the headmaster."

"He prevented two murders in a three month basis, he's putting in the work load, using my knowledge in potions, that knowledge I passed on to him and with me, Lilly. To me, I am happy he's actually showing he wants to be seen as more then the Boy Who Lived. But a potions prodigy, a highly skilled prodigy in every class we give him now."

"To me, this is fine, but then he catches you cheating in the try outs when it's Miss Bell's turn at the captain position, and your reputation is nothing after that. As Minerva and I contact Dan and tell him we caught you cheating?" Severus said sternly and she swallowed hard at the remark, realizing nothing changed the way we all saw this.

"He's right young lady, they both are, for the first time since he started school after he just demonstrated his skill in flying. And proven that he could withstand a chance encounter with the dark arts and come out of it alive. He's decided to set aside his title and want to be seen as more then the Boy who lived, but a potions prodigy now."

"Defense prodigy, charms, transfiguration, he's topping his parents scores when they were in school. And then, in year three his scores are jumping his mother's scores, as he and your scores are even now, but then you try to discourage him in mid term. And into dropping the class or both, and it looks like to me you want the lime light."

"And to hades with his emotions, his choices are his own, and Ginny and I have been there for him more then either of you have all term. And I'm acting like the grandmother he wants now, to the point, if I have to take away that time turner. Well then so be it right now, after Sirius told me the truth, Peter was a death eater and an animagus."

"You're jealous she's stealing him away from you, is only tearing apart the fabric of your relationship. Fortunately with us forestalling both of those by us catching him this soon, we got 2.5 years to deal with that. But leave him be, he wants to be with Sirius and Ginny and I will not tolerate that attitude." she said and they nodded silently to that.

"So catching him now prevented the boys from sharing a dorm room with an escaped death eater?" Vernon asked and the faculty nodded. "Yes and it also gets the truth out sooner then year three." Minerva said and he nodded. "Albus, is there a way to block the side effects of Riddle's soul from hijacking us, if these things mess with a person."

"Their personality?" Vernon asked and he nodded. "There is, but we can weaken the connection slightly, but we destroy the one in him too soon. That could get him killed as Tom is determined to destroy him no matter what the moment. But while Peter sold them out and now he's arrested, and with him, Barty Junior, at the moment here now."

"Severus was let go, because he switched sides, and just before Tom killed your sister at the time, Petunia. Had it on good authority now that he was no longer a death eater, as there are things I can show you. But before we do that, you need to see the trial, regarding Barty, so you know why, as you see Severus's is directly after that."

"Aside from two encounters with Riddle everything is quiet, we just change names in persona, but Severus is now Quirrell and Hagrid and Ginny are now Riddle himself. Harry gets to the stone long before Riddle figures out how to use the mirror now. But unexpected injuries in training are normal when as a teenage witch or wizard."

"And when you got a penchant for trouble." Dumbledore said and I said it for the three of us at that. "And we don't go looking for trouble, the trouble finds us every school year, but every time something happens. And it always lands us, Neville and Draco in the middle of it, it's the same thing, year after year." I said and they and the quartet nodded.

"After three years of this, or in the case of, if something happens to a member of my team and I find the reason why. The professor is going to say that the way I just said it, why is it..." I said and Minerva exchanged annoyed looks with Severus. "Why is it that when something happens, it's always you three?" she asked and Ron answered that.

"Trust me Professor, we been asking ourselves that question for three years now, then again it just made it clear. The troll, the stone, the basilisk and diary and then we get the truth that the truth was in reverse all this time." he said and they nodded. "We better update Muggle Studies, say the last 50 years instead of the previous 150 now finally."

"So purebloods can learn more about being muggles as late 20th to early 21st century muggles now." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Harry there are several classes I suggest you take to prepare for your mission, Ancient Runes and Athrimacy. These two in addition to Magical Creatures and a 1.5 year regime in Divination now in year three."

"The truth is Sybil was the one that made the prophecy on you." Dumbledore said and I nodded. "I take it she was the oracle of Dephi in this case, she saw the future of things, and Severus overheard the conversation?" I asked and the trio nodded gently. "Four classes compared then every single one, but for you, this was to prepare for mission."

"And your career as an auror now, so with that in mind, once in year 6, you can drop the first two: Magical Creatures and Divination, astronomy, and History of Magic. And take the classes that prepare you for the mission as you also get the info needed. Professor Slughorn is the person I need your help with." he said and I nodded to him gently then.

"Sirius, Professor?" I asked and Sirius and Minerva nodded to him. "How many classes are in the extras with us learning apparition in year six?" I asked and he smiled. "There's seven, Mione was taking all of them until she dropped muggle studies and divination." Petunia said checking the story and we nodded as I answered him, but looked at Minerva.

"I'm going to need that information if something happens, but again enough fooling around and it's time to get serious here. I'm being who you want me to be, but I'm part of the peewee league, before I join up on the team in year two, so year 1 gets changed." I said and Minerva nodded to me smiling at the idea gently at that remark then.

"Years 2-6, I'm on the team after that, as those years, but though the year is crazy, I can pull it off, the peewee league is prep to get on the team. And as Oliver gets to see me in action in practice before he adds me to the team next. So 1) the peewee league helps with flight training and 2) that ends no first years on the middle school teams."

"As this is training for the real thing now, for every team captain, watching their youngest players in training games before it really starts." he said and the heads of house and Dumbledore nodded smiling at my idea as the board and ministry nodded in agreement. "Agreed we can do that now." he and Minerva said and I nodded to that remark.

"Alright before we do this tour, Rita, just one picture, of me and Ginny together, there is no further stories of this, but print everything exactly the way we said it. Mione is my sister, Ginny is my betrothed and that is it, understand." I said and she nodded to me as Ginny leaned her head against my shoulder as I held her and they snapped the shot.

"Alright, well come on, with us in our younger bodies, we can show you around the castle and grounds until the game. Said which in three hours, but for right now in this case, it's to help get you settled here as you learn our ways, come on." I said and they nodded as we lead them around the school then as the trio looked around at what they saw then.

"Whoa, this is amazing, so this is how you were training to control your powers at the Severus, you and Lilly?" Petunia asked and he nodded to her. "Yes and this was my classroom, as the potions teacher I was a chemistry in elements at the time." he said as he lead her to his classroom and they nodded as Vernon answered him then.

"Whatever these ingredients are that you put into your medical potions, I don't want to know, so potions and herbology are greenhouse tending and chemistry class. Astronomy class is I am guessing study of moons, planets constellations and such. While transfiguration is you doing magic acts in changing something in sizes here now."

"So technically, I had nothing to worry about here all this time, and though he is underage, as long as you give permission he can use magic?" he asked and Dumbledore nodded to him gently. "That's right Vernon, I'm arranging a set of summer training defense to prepare them for the next two years now as one D.A. teacher is a fraud."

"And the other is a death eater in disguise, so I have a group of order members willing to train the kids in defense for the next two years before Remus takes over. And with him Alastor and Severus now, although I don't doubt Deloris will try something. And when she does, she's getting fired and thrown out as Alastor takes year two a second time."

"But Remus, Severus and Alastor are my best defensive teachers, Remus was James's best friend next to Sirius." he said and they nodded to him. "Professor, you mind about doing a defensive club as that does the next two years every summer. And just exempting us from these two guys at the moment?" I asked and Mad-eye nodded to me.

"Yes, but this means you get it from me, Alastor and Remus for two years every summer, before the years starts now, so everything Lockhart is proclaiming about. You can let him have it by actually beating him at his own game now finally. As he's a criminal guilty of plaegerism." Scrimgeour said for him and I nodded as I turned back to the tour then.


	29. The Right Choice And The New Order

**Return Of The Marauders**

 **Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers**

 **Chapter 29: Exploring Hogwarts, Cowardly Lions And Curfew Alarms**

'Oh man, I forgot that part, Mad-eye has the tendency to shoot or hex you when your back is turned, training, not risk free as an auror.' I thought remembering and as I was saying it, something went flying passed me, and I quickly turned and said it mentally. And Mad-eye's staff went flying into my hand and he smiled proudly at that response.

"Good, really good, as I said constant vigilence, you need to be prepared and you just proved my point, nicely done." he said and I handed his staff back to him then. "Risk free training at times these things in training start getting nuts. But never let your guard down when around a dark wizard, or a slightly paranoid auror, case in point here."

"Just remembering it when with you, before you start training me, and I quickly answer the unspoken hex shot at me and did it mentally." I said and the auror department nodded smiling. "Yes that's exactly the point to your new training, what use is theory when out there as the fight won't be risk free and you got to be ready for the fight."

"So constant vigilence now, you're a skilled warrior, but though we're good, like you are, he's better, so we got to cheat at times by creating new spells to do it." Mad-eye said and I nodded to the tip. "Vernon, Petunia, you see me teaching him in the backyard, stay clear of the door, or the practice dummy could hit you." Remus said and they nodded.

"Either that or a practice dueling table in the basement, so I can expect to hear that repeatedly in the basement till you or Sirius come up, so we can have lunch." she said and he nodded. "I take it they all had a reason to look up to you at the time, but they don't know your inner demons?" Vernon asked and Dumbledore nodded to him then.

"Had to fix a few things that got them in trouble with the misuse of muggle artificats office, but they all feel like I can do no wrong. Though Harry looks up to me, he sees passed the all mighty, knowing persona I deliver and treats me like a normal person. So while anyone else can't get passed my accomplishments, he does at times, as do you."

"Your age group and your parents, I'm 133 and my life resulted in a case of pride that killed my baby sister when we were no older then Junior himself." he said and the Grangers and Dursleys nodded to the news. "So your age groups see passed the fact I'm not always right, but then you know I'm only human, but the cubs age group now."

"Of Harry's class, only four were raised as order members, of the old order, so getting recalled means that what happens in meetings at times is a closed session. That doesn't mean not spilling what a fellow order born member needs to know. To prepare them for whats coming when in school or at the ministry right now, the old orders knows that."

"But Harry himself, Neville, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott are order born and raised, while in Ginny's age group it was Luna herself." he said and Petunia checked the picture again. "Mum died last year, potions accident." Luna told me and I nodded as I hugged her and she buried her head into my shoulder and the new order gave a nod to that gently.

"Did you see it?" I asked and she nodded sadly and my eyes narrowed in anger at that. "You need me I'm right here baby, I promise baby sister." I told her and she nodded as she buried her head into my shoulder as I hugged her. "Great, the one who needs us are the ones that understand we're still traumatized by what happens in these situations."

"You saw the accident when her experimenting went one too far and blew up the lab, he sees me getting shot down by Riddle and Pettigrew. That the only ones who understand and seen death are you that you see what is pulling the carriages. You need him, like he needs you now." Cedric said sternly, in over hearing the conversation and we nodded.

"Key point there, she is my baby sister and Neville, practically my twin brother, we even look alike, our fathers are both aurors. Next is the fact that our parents are order members and we dodged and survived him 3 times in 13 years. So why not act like brothers, our families knew each other for years." I said and the old order nodded gently.

"There that is just the point, the old order stuck by each other all our lives, I would die, before I betrayed your parents and our friends." Sirius said at that remark. "And never mind doing what is easy, one of us goes down, we all go down now. And we will not be tried separately here, our family comes first." Luna said and Neville and I nodded softly.

"Yeah and the duo are starting to believe every word the prophet prints about us, thanks to the lies of Rita Skeeter, as they decide to just follow orders. And when for three years we do the right thing, do what is easy and our friendship suffers as a result." I said and Dumbledore nodded sternly as he explained the reason why for that remark at that.

"They do, but unlike them, Ronald or Hermione, his parents were well loved at the time and we all saw him at one time or another. Harry thought of us as extended family as a toddler, to him, we're grandparents, aunts, uncles and adoptive counsins in his eyes. So he sees this as a need to keep up with what goes on in the order and even better now."

"As, like Neville, he is a child of the old order, like Hannah, Susan and Dora, Marianne Mckinnon and Christopher Vance. So the one who deserves to get all his questions answered is him and Neville, as well as Hannah and Susan. He's the leader of the Junior Order Of The Phoenix, code name Dumbledore's Army." he said and the quintet nodded.

"Neville, if your grandmother and I told you not to tell him anything or contact him over the summer, would you follow orders. Or would you choose your friendship, doing the right thing, over doing what is easy and follow orders. Although I may not know what I'm talking about here?" he asked and Neville wasted no time in telling him the truth then.

"i would tell him what I know, from what I gathered in dinner conversations between you and the rest of the order." he said Dumbledore looked at Luna. "Luna, what about you?" he asked her and she nodded. "I would do the same, my brother needs me, and I would be there offering my friendship to him." he said and the duo and Ginny winced at that.

"A choice between doing what is right, said right is maintaining our friendship and giving him some information. Or doing what is easy, said easy following orders until he arrives and unloads every batch of resentment at us for abandoning him over the summer. So to hell with orders, we choose our friendship." Susan finished sternly and he smiled gently.

"A Child of the old order would go screw following orders, you're not always right, not all powerful, but just because you're the Great Albus Dumbledore. That doesn't always mean you're right, that you can't be wrong, as that is not true. You're only human, you can make mistakes like the rest of us, those of us who knew you all our lives now here."

"To the cubs who only knew you a few years here." Sirius said with a warning tone to the duo and he nodded in agreement. "Yes we agree with him, we see passed the facade of your titles, you are only human, you make mistakes. So defy orders and tell him the small bits of what we know." Hannah Abbott said gently, finishing his sentence at that.

"So you see this as a reason to stay loyal, nothing changes between you, say that after some new adventure, there was a split between your sextet. You stayed loyal, but the trio didn't as you never changed, you three grew up at the time after this adventure. And decided never mind orders, you do the right thing?" Severus asked and they nodded.

"Yes Sir, that's right we would, nothing changed, we grew up, made new friends, suffered several life changing decisions and during it, got hurt. We stay loyal, but them, where were they when we needed them most exactly in his 4th year?" Luna said and the trio swallowed hard at that remark as they realized that's what boiled down to, loyalty.

"All that says is, after things in the years before, they decided screw being friends of the chosen one. They want a year off from repeated dangers, and decide to take sides, knowing damn well how this is seen to the rest of us. As our family friendship comes first over the adult alpha, so to speak." Neville said, crossing his arms as they did the same.

"Our family bond, the duo are my siblings, but you're the daughter of my mother's best friend, muggle best friend, we see each other as brother and sister. So where is the loyalty, family came first, it always does, are you my sister or aren't you, Mione?" I asked and she swallowed hard at that as the duo stood next to me with their arms crossed.

"Good enough reason to keep in touch as instead of following orders as a simple student with the link to Riddle you can exploit that. By having all his attention focused on the junior order leaving the adult order open to planning things. As the junior leader talks and keeps in touch with the adult leader." Dan said and I smiled at his idea then sternly.

"There's the catch, a child of the old order would do the right thing and be telling him what we know. As our parents were heroes, or died creating a way to stop Riddle at the time, but a child of the new order would do what is easy. And take orders, knowing damn well this could wreck a friendship." Neville and Luna said together at that remark gently.

"A Child of the old order would tell him what we know based on what we got from your conversations in these meetings. And enough to keep him from getting caught off guard by what the hades was going on in the government ministry. Just after a student was murdered, and he was in stage two and ready to explode at the moment here."

"We choose our friendship over following your orders, like we always did before at the time, expulsion or loss of our friendship with him. I choose expulsion, he matters more to me, so screw orders I am telling him the truth and acting like Sirius was with his father." Dora, Cedric and Oliver all said together and the faculty smiled in approval at that news.

"There that is just what I'm talking about, though it may be in your nature never to question my decisions. And especially when all that could do is make things worse between you, putting a line between you and damaging a friendship. Consider the fact I am human, like you, I make mistakes, my decisions are not the end all and be all here."

"So say I tell you to hold her hostage, you think he wouldn't take offense to that, or never speak to him now that Tom is back on the loose. Your parents and I are testing you here, is your friendship more important then following our orders. That's what you got to ask yourselves now." Dumbledore said and the duo sighed at the real question then.

"There are dark times ahead for us, and soon we must all choose between what is right and what is easy. So what am I really saying to you exactly, you five: girls, Neville, Cedric are all children of the old order?" he asked and Cedric answered that question. "To keep a friendship, best to bend the restriction and tell him what we know here now."

"Before he finds out the hard way, if we never changed things, and the stab in the back is the ministry is doing what is easy and slandering both your names through the mud. So tell him first to prepare him for what's coming, before he can settle in. And be with the members of the orders he missed the most." he said and Dan nodded in agreement then.

"And again that possibllity is reason enough to ignore the orders of the headmaster and tell him what you know, just ignore our orders and tell him everything. Especially when you know he suffered a trauma and is grieving and having nightmares. Regarding the shootout in the graveyard here." Dan said sternly and Molly and Emma nodded firmly

"Bingo, that's it exactly, their mother, you, Emma and I may say they are still children, but they can create their own order and train as we're adult wizards and witches." Arthur said and Molly nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "As the junior order leader, I need to be kept updated on what is going on with my adult counterpart and their order."

"So that's a question for the room, what's wrong with telling me what the heck is going on, on their side of the situation when I'm in Surrey for 3/4's of the summer. And without a scrap of news, when I'm the one who saw him return, fight him. And then saw a friend get murdered by him and with that friend and situation, I saw the last murders done.

"And by his wand in reverse order, and the last two are my family at the time here now, emotionally traumatized, I was entering stage 2, anger. I needed my friends and finally, if you wanted me to teach you how to fight, what's wrong with passing information. Just so we can create new spells and prepare to fight, just answer that and while we're at it."

"So just where the bloody hell were you when I needed you most?" I asked sternly and the duo exchanged uneasy looks at that. "But doing what is right, or doing what is easy and that was a test of friendship. A test of trust, you barely know me, but you knew Harry for five years." Dumbledore added, his tone stern then as he went further at that.

"As I said my decisions are not always best and at times now, like the summer after Tom starts up again, though I say it's for Harry's safety that he be told nothing. Here's the question now, as certain people in the ministry will paint me as evil. And the order as a bunch of sheep now, am I right though, am I right?" he asked and Mione froze up then.

"Doubting authority is against your every principle Mione, but he's not, he's not perfect, you want to keep my friendship, just call me or send me a message by post." I said translating that message and she started to open her mouth. "But he said..." she started to say and they shook their heads as I answered that remark crossing my arms.

"You make that choice, or throw my choices in my face and it's over." I said and she paled at that. "What matters more our friendship, our parents are the best of friends, but do you think they want you turning your back on me. Just because he said it was for my own safety?" I asked and she looked from me to him and I nodded as I got it then.

As I felt my heart break. "So that's it then, some friend you are, back stabber, you just sold out and look at what your choices result in, look at your own father." I said and she swallowed hard, as she looked at her parents, who were staring at her. And with stern disappointment as Emma said it with one sentence to her at that remark firmly then.

"I'm beyond ashamed of you young lady, how could you, I will always love you, but right now I don't like the person. You're growing up to be right now with us trapped in these bodies." she said sternly at that and she paled at that. "Harry, mum, please, I wanted to contact you, but he said for us to not tell you anything." she said desperately to us then.

"He is a teacher young lady, but as teachers they are not always right, you sold out, like Pettigrew did, like Percy did." Dan said sternly and the tears started running down her face at that remark. "I don't care about rules and orders Hermione and when did you turn into this following rules principle when we both know we didn't for going on 3 years."

"But if following his orders is all that matters, we dissolve this friendship now, before the school year even starts. When I'm the one that saved the stone, I was the one that killed the basilisk, the diary, saved your hides from the dementors, I fought him. I saw Cedric getting murdered and just when I need you, you turn your back on me, if that's it then."

"You said it yourself, we're in this together, a trio, friends for life, what is the point of being friends when in the end they turn cowardly to save their own necks from expulsion. Aside from that we are Gryffindors, lions, you are a coward, cowardly lion, and I would rather be friends with a snake or with raven, even a badger at least I know they attack."

"When they feel threatened, but a lion, you never know when they turn cowardly to save their own skins, so you sold me out to save yourselves from expulsion. Coward, you are a couple of cowards." I snapped at her and they froze at the remark. "Thank you, that's my point exactly." Severus said sternly as Minerva nodded sternly at the example given.

"The wizard of Oz, courage, courageous lion, but you are a coward, cowardly lion young lady." Remus said and Sirius, Remus and Severus crossed their arms. "And we would die, die rather then betray our friends, so you should have realized it. That if Riddle never kill you, then we would have, together." Severus said sternly and she swallowed hard at that.

"Then you lost me anyway Mione, who matters more, what matters more, keeping your friendship with me. Or doing what the headmaster tells you to do, just answer that, and leave him out of this, it's your choice, no one's but you." I said and she sighed at that. "It's not about us at all, you got to choose between the boys and I'm strict, young lady."

"You're choosing what is easy every time by following orders, but the stone, the diary and cracking the mystery of the chamber. What was that young lady, is that doing what is right, or what is easy, Harry broke the rules by getting the map. Instead of doing what is easy and hiding it, he told us immediately that we had everything in reverse now."

"So tell me, you three spent three years doing what is right now, but just when he needs you most, you act like a coward and follow orders, so what is that exactly." Severus said sternly and she swallowed hard at that remark and the faculty all nodded in agreement. "That's the catch right now Mione, we broke the rules for going on three years now here."

"Always doing what is right, things change when I become a school champion undercover at the tournament and I lost my fellow champion. And just when I need you guys, in keeping in touch, you turn your backs on me." I said and the duo froze up at that. "There, that's exactly our point now, when he needed you, you shut him out."

"Now tell us, just what does that say about your character, instead of doing what is right, you do what was easy and never contact him. That was a test for you, I was testing you: be a friend and tell him small fragments or never contact him. And you damage your bonds of friendship." Minerva and Dumbledore said and she froze up and with her, Ron.

"Thank you Harry, that was our test as well young lady, you can do what is right and drop him a line or what is easy and he turns his hurt and anger on you." Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-eye said together at that. "Harry understands this, but how many times did he break the rules for you?" Fred asked and she swallowed hard at that remark.

"Answer me, just how many times did he break the rules and so the right thing, doing what is right over what is easy, the stone, the diary. Coming to me and Remus and telling us we had it in reverse all this time." George said and she sighed at that remark. "Screw the rules, we will do what is right over what is easy." Neville and Luna said together.

"Us too, we will do the right thing, do what is right over what is easy, he needs us, we are there for him." The twins, Lee, Cedric and my team said and I nodded. "A true friend if this was about a break up letter would contact the sender and learn the truth. Would ask why it would have to be sent, so tell us are you a true friend, when you do this."

"The trio chose to stay loyal and do the right now, they are true friends, you question whether or not he put his name in the tournament. You betray him, not once, but twice now, that's what we consider being a coward, you just believe the lie. And then stab him in the back, by this choice, you sold us out." George said sternly and they looked down.

"As this is why I'm turning to them, my team mates, on the quidditch team, we got three years preparing for a war, before my training is put to the test. That test is the Tri-wizard tournament, in that tournament, you need to know what's out there. You need to be prepared for the unexpected, as it's not risk free." I said firmly and the ministry nodded.

"There that's just the point, you need to be prepared for the unexpected attack." Kingsley said as he laid a hand on my shoulder gently at that as I heard a clinking laugh and turned at that. "Alright laugh it up, you old tin can." I said with a bemused smile at the one that was laughing and the faculty started laughing at the exchange then.

"I think he overheard the conversation if he started laughing at the practice run, which hallway are we in exactly?" Ron asked and I turned and saw the trophy case. "We're just outside the trophy room at the moment, but if we got our memories back. Well then so did he, we left the door open that night." Mione said and he gave a nod to confirm that.

As the helmet looked at us gently, I knew if it had a human face he would be looking at us with a smile then. "Yeah good to see you too, and yes I am James Potter's son, and I start next term." I added and the helmet lowered and I knew he was looking into my eyes. "Yeah I'll stay out of trouble." I said in response and they chuckled to that remark.

"These guys are possessed?" Dan asked and we nodded. "Yeah, but the gargoyles you see around the castle are stand by security in case of a raid." I said and they nodded. "How many times did he get blasted if he's got dents all over the chest armor?" Dudley asked. "Attempted practical jokes, he's the leader of the suits in this hallway."

"You ever seen beauty and the beast, these guys are like that." I said and they nodded smiling. "He's been like this since we started school, but when we're on this staircase, watch out for the trick stair here. Because they tend to over hear the conversation and I smacked that one for laughing at Neville that term." Ron said and they nodded, smiling.

"Here's a question, why not use lumos so you can see where we were going, before Neville tripped over his stand and ran into Ron?" I asked and Mione started laughing at that. "It never crossed my mind to use our wands like a flashlight that night. And I didn't want to give us away, but that would save us the trouble." she said and I nodded smiling.

"There's the old remark of, if it's not broke, don't fix it, but these act like the alarm going off passed curfew." I said and the Dursleys nodded with a chuckle to that. "True, but the noise was loud enough to wake up the entire castle as the five of us. We came to see what happened this time after we heard that at midnight, I was on night duty."

"As was Minerva, Severus, Sybil and Pomona." Flitwick said and the four of us nodded. "We got lost, Neville tripped, grabbed me and we slammed into him and he knocked over his friend next to him, before it was like group of dominos coming down." Ron explained pointing at the armor that was listening to the conversation with a slight chuckle.

"Uh huh, and he was the first domino to come down before knocking over his friends, but one of these would not be enough to alert us you were out of the dorms. But three or four that did it as we came to investigate who it was that did that. And nearly got caught while doing it, but that explains the look on Draco." Sprout said with a slight smile then.

"Issues with the set ups, but he sicced Filch on us, we got lost and ended up outside the corridor that was housing Fluffy. But this was too much that night on top of everything else." I said and the faculty nodded bemused. "You kids need to take it down several notches and before give us all a coronary." Severus said and we nodded to his request.


End file.
